La decisión de Homeostasis
by joya blanca
Summary: La decisiòn de los dioses es absoluta, nadie puede contradecirla pero ¿que pasa si hacen algo que te parec una locura? y ¿que pasa si esa locura te lleva a una situacion que jamas imaginaste? (Patamon x Gatomon) (gabumon x Biyomon) (Matt x sora) (meiko x Tai) (izzy x mimi) (hawkmon x Wormon) (tk x kari) (agumon x palmon) (agumon x Meicoomon x Tentomon)
1. Chapter 1

La decisión de Homeostasis

Digimon, el digimundo o digi word, sus versiones alternativas, el multiuniverso digimon en si, no me pertenece (pero me gustaría)

* * *

Nadie sabe ¿quien creo el digimundo?, algunos dicen que fueron los humanos y que los digimons los han superado...

Pero una cosa si están seguros, de la existencia de los dioses...

El primero fue Fanglongmon , primitivo, señor del naciente digmundo, señor de las bestias sagradas. Luego de observar al humano, de admirar y analizar todos su defectos y virtudes, el pensó mucho en ello...

-estupidos.

¿como hacer que sus mortales no cometieran sus errores?, entonces un día decidió que todos usarían el mismo nombre, cambiándolo únicamente cuando evolucionaban, permitiéndoles envejecer. Renaciendo solo si lo merecían...dándoles longevidad...

* * *

Tiempo después Yggdrasill tomo su lugar, un ser maquina, sagrado, segundo señor del digimundo . Luego de observar al humano, de admirar y analizar todos su defectos y virtudes, el pensó mucho en ello...

-brutales pero a la vez sabios.

¿como hacer que sus mortales no cometieran sus errores?, tenia que encontrar una forma de mantenerlos puros, honestos, dignos fue cuando se le ocurrió...les quitaría el sexo...ellos serian incapaces de reproducirse sexualmente, pero mantendría el amor...ejem...limitado, solo algunos lo sentirían a plenitud, llegando con suerte al matrimonio...

Pero ¿como permitir que la vida continuara? entonces se le ocurrió 2 formas de reproducción asexuada...

Un digimon adulto entregue parte de sus datos para crear un digitama (digihuevo) y 2 por el cruce de datos de dos digmons, creando una sub especie...todo sin intercambio de fluidos de ninguna clase ni contacto, ya que para el dios eso era ofensivo.

* * *

Por ultimo llego Homeostasis, dios sin genero, sin forma conocida, un oasis gentil o un bosque amigable para todos...

Luego de observar al humano, de admirar y analizar todos su defectos y virtudes, el pensó mucho en ello...

-interesante.

Pero también se tomo el tiempo de analizar los defectos y errores, los aciertos y virtudes de sus antecesores...

-debo pedir consejo.

Este dios sentía que ambos han convertido a los digmons en unas criaturas falsas, falsa vida, entonces ¿que hacer?

* * *

Pidió audiencia con sus 2 antecesores, al contarles lo que pensaba hacer, buscando consejo. Yggdrasill protesto...

-es un error, debes dejarlos están y como están...son perfectos como están.

Molesto y sin poder hacer o decir más Yggdrasill regreso de donde habia venido.

Pero Fanglongmon tenia una opinión diferente...

-en lugar de darles "eso"...¿por que no los destruyes y comienzas de 0?...estos tipos han cometido tantos errores, que no merecen la vida.

Mientras Fanglongmon se retiraba, le dirigió unas ultimas al bosque con conciencia...

-De paso deberías acabar con lo de los "niños elegidos", digi-elegidos...tamers, cazadores o lo que sea...traer humanos a este mundo, fue una de mis peores ideas.

* * *

El bosque luminoso, lleno de vida quedo pensativo...una vez tomada su decidían, llamo a todos los digi-elegidos tanto de esta dimensión y otras que daban forma al digimundo...

Y ahí estaban, todos , de todos los tipos, de todas las series...escuchando atentamente lo que su dios tenia que decirles...

-Hijos e hijas míos, después de mucho meditar, he decidido darles algo...algo que fue quitado, algo que creo que merecen y debe ser devuelto. Hijos míos he hijas mías , ustedes serán los primeros en recibir este regalo, he decidido que ustedes van a...

Apenas escucharon el resto del discurso, todos se quedaron mirando asombrados...¿era una broma divina o que?

* * *

Esta historia la invente yo, pero algunas partes las saque de estas Pág.

. /wiki/Digimon_%28criatura%29

. /wiki/Dios_de_los_Digimon


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Atrás de todos los mortales, un gran digimon rojo parecía confundido, cuando se estuvo a punto de mirar...

-no se refiere a eso, Guilmon.

-pero Terriermon, el dijo...

Una zorra rubia a su lado, manteniendo la compostura fría, le contesto...

-se refiere a "sexo" por relaciones sexuales...no a "sexo" de genero, nosotros jamás dejamos de tener genero...¿entiendes?

El dragón se rasco la cabeza con una de sus garras...

-si...eso creo.

* * *

Mientras que adelante, pasando a varios Agumon llegando en especifico al de Tai Kamiya...

-Se que uno jamás debe dudar de los dioses y yo jamás le temo a algo pero...¿esta seguro?, creo que...

El dios guardo silencio, el pensó mucho en el asunto pero...¿que tal si se equivocaba? Pronto la zorra se acercó junto a su grupo...

-Agumon tiene razón, yo creo que...

* * *

Mientras el líder digimon del grupo original y la zorra daban su opinión, el dios decidió aprovechar de leer mentes...

Guilmon compañero del Tamer Takato Matsuda pensaba:

-"¡que linda es Renamon cuado dice cosas inteligentes!, aunque no entiendo nada...¿se refiere a comida?"

Renamon compañera de la Tamer Rika Nonaka pensaba:

-"Como odio que este dragón me huela, además no se baña...por suerte estoy entrenada para tener autocontrol absoluto o las arcadas no me dejarían en paz"

Terriermon compañero del Tamer Henry Wong pensaba:

-"¿estos pensaran que soy idota?, se nota en un kilómetro que se gustan...mejor no me meto o Rena me manda a la luna de una patada en el trasero"

* * *

Estos pensamientos al dios le parecieron fascinantes, tal vez Yggdrasill no había limitado tanto el amor como pensaba, tal como un científico que analiza microorganismos en un microscopio, siguió leyendo mentes...

Agumon, líder del grupo original pensaba:

-"mmmmmmm...si lo convenzo rápido tal vez logre comerme ese pastel que deje en el refrigerador"

Palmon compañera de Mimi pensaba:

-"tocando el tema del amor, intimidad y bla, bla, bla...¿me pregunto si el lobo y la pajarita se gustan?..¡hay que sexy se ve Agu cuando da discursos largos!"

Gabumon compañero de matt o yamato:

-"¿por que tenia que haber venido?...siento que me están restregando en la cara que nunca tendré nada con Biyo...¿por que tuve que nacer?, desearía ser más confiado como matt"

Biyomon compañera de Sora:

-"¡¿por que no lo hace y ya?!...de todos modos yo no tendré al que quiero, se nota que entre Gab y Pal existe química mucho antes de esta loca idea".

Gomamon compañero de Joe:

-"no importa lo que ocurra, soy súper popular entre las mujeres de mi especie"

Tentomon compañero de Izzy:

-"¡me voy a hacer millonario vendiendo condones y preservativos!...me alegra que izzy me enseñara a usar google, si no nunca me hubiera enterado ¿que eran esas cosas y para que servían?"

Hawkmon compañero de Yolei:

-"con esto voy a tener oportunidad con biyo...aunque el bichito ese ,no esta mal"

Wormmon compañero de Ken:

-"¿por que no deja de mirarme este rarito?, ¿será gay?"

Armadillomon compañero de Cody:

-"¿me pregunto si deje la plancha encendida?"

Veemon compañero de Davis o Daisuke:

-"¡esta es la mía!, con esto esa gatita sexy, al fin caerá ante mis encantos"

Patamon compañero de Tk:

-"¿A quien quiero engañar?...no importa lo que pase, Gatomon jamás se fijara en mi, sin importar la decisión del dios"

Gatomon compañera de Hikari o kari:

-"¿por que esos dos no dejan de mirarme?...estamos ante el mayor cambio del universo conocido ¿y estos no me dejan en paz?, patéticos..aunque pata es algo...¡BASTA!...no pienses en una estupidez."

Luego de escuchar aquellos pensamientos, la conciencia sin cuerpo decidió que era momento dejar que el amor y lo que proviene de el se expanda, para bien o para mal...

Con una luz cegadora provoco el cambio, ahora no solo tendrían disponible una posible tercera opción de reproducción, si no lentamente tendrían que mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

* * *

Cuando Gatomon llego a casa, mientras tai de 17 chateaba, kai sonriendo le pregunto...

-y...¿como te fue en el digimundo?

¿Como explicarle lo que le acababa de pasar? Manteniéndose calmada, le contesto...

-bien...fue más una reunión de equipos, nada importante, ¿como te fue en el cine con Tk?

La gata blanca no le había dicho que iba a ver a un dios, sino que iba a una reunión social...Desde que vencieron al ultimo enemigo y la paz total llego a ambos mundos, no a querido incomodarla con otra cosa, sobretodo desde que Tk puso en facebook que tenia una relación (aunque sinceramente gato no tenia ni idea que era exactamente facebook)

-bueno, yo...

La conversación se corto cuando Agumon al abrir el refrigerador, grito con todos sus pulmones..

\- ¡¿QUIEN SE COMIO MI PASTEL?!

Tai dando un pequeño silbido, escondió lo mejor que pudo, el plato del pastel que se acababa de comer.

* * *

Contestando la pregunta si, este es un fanatic de gabumon x biyomon y Gatomon x patamon. Pero tal vez agregue a otras parejas , cuando se me ocurra.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Para Gatomon lo más difícil de su vida no eran las cicatrices que ocultaba bajo sus guantes...

No eran las interminables guerras pasadas...

No era la pasada "reunión" que tubo junto a digimons de otras 7 dimensiones (el **mundo de Aventure, el Digimundo de Adventure (mundo humano y digimos suyo**) , el mundo de la oscuridad, el mundo de Tamers, el Digimundo de Tamers, el mundo de Frontier y el digimundo de Frontier)

No señoras y señores, lo más difícil para Gatomon era...

-¿por que no puedo ir?

Era quedarse en casa de Tk con Patamon...

-ya hablamos de esto, sobre las citas...

-si ,si...las citas.

Eso de las citas , una tradición humana en que dos humanos de distinto genero iban a hacer no se que cosa, ya comenzaba a fastidiarla... ¿Por que debían esos dos salir tan seguido?, ¿acaso Kari ya no disfruta de su compañía?

-Comprendo lo de las citas, lo que no entiendo es que ¿por que me tengo que quedar en casa de Tk?, puedo cuidarme sola además Agumon y Tai están aquí.

Dijo la gata blanca apuntando a los dos que jugaban videojuegos, la castaña ante la idea hizo una mueca de desagrado...No era en que no confiara en su hermano mayor y el dinosarurio naranja pero una cosa era pelear en batallas y otra muy diferente era confiarles el cuidado de su compañera tan querida para ella...

Incluso a llegado a tener pesadillas con aquello, en que cambian a la gata por un emparedado de...arrrr...prefería no pensar en eso...

-preferiría pasar el día en el digimundo que pasarla con Patamon.

-No pongas esa cara, te vas a divertir...¡tienen cable y muchos dulces!

Dijo sonriendo Kamiya mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, eso era lo que tanto odiaba y a la vez amaba de Kari, que siempre encontrara la forma de conversarla de hacer lo que cree que es correcto.

-rrrrrrrr ... ok.

La joven Kamiya coloco a la digimon dentro de su mochila, la gente ya sabia de los digimon pero de este modo era más fácil llevarla, también le daba a la gata blanca tiempo de dormitar por un rato ,durante el viaje por metro...

* * *

Media hora después, En el Departamento de TK.

-¡whoa te ves genial!

Kari se sonrojo ante el cumplido de su novio, pronto el adorable ser café con blanco, se poso sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-hola Kari, hola Gatomon.

-hola Pata.

La digimon blanco con morado por cortesía, contesto lo más animadamente posible...

-hola Patemon, ¿como estas?

-bien.

El rubio aprovecho de buscar las entradas para el cine, mientras su digimon iba por los dulces.

-veamos, billetera, entradas, celular...¡listo!, ¿nos vamos princesa?

-Sí.

Antes de irse Takeru les dirigió unas ultimas palabras, a los compañeros digitales...

-llegamos alrededor de las 22, no se preocupen por mi vieja llega tarde...nos vemos.

* * *

La puerta se cerro, dejando a ambos seres digitales solos...

Patamon con su característico buen humor y ternura, le pregunto a su invitada...

-¿que te gustaría ver?

Gatomon dio un suspiro de desgano (que oculto con una tos), aunque ellos se llevaban bien en las batallas y habían bailado, eran totalmente opuestos...

Experiencias anteriores le habían enseñado lo que no podía ver con el: Nada de gore, zombis, tercera guerra mundial, dramas, por que se asustaría y Tk se enojaría muchísimo...Lo cual era absurdo si lo pensabas bien, por todo lo que han tenido que vivir...

Tampoco telenovelas, ni películas románticas por que se aburriría y solo lograría que roncara...A veces tener que estar con alguien que era pura ternura, luz y todas esa babosadas, era un verdadero fastidio...

-mmmmmmmm...no lo se Pat, ¿por que no eliges algo tu?

-ok...(colocándose en pose de pensador)...creo que hoy dan un programa de concursos buenísimo .

¡Fantástico, un show donde la gente trata de contestar preguntas tontas!,¡ justo lo que más odia ver en el universo!...Ni modo , era su casa, su cable, sus reglas...

* * *

Horas después...

Patamon estaba fascinado viendo su programa favorito, cuando al querer comer más chocolates de un recipiente, sobre la mesa de centro...

-¿te pasa algo?

Noto que su invitada veía el TV plasma apoyando su cabeza en una pata, visiblemente distante...

-Bueno.

¿Que le pasa a Gatomon?, normalmente esta más animada...¿estará enferma?

-¿quieres dulces de miel?

-Bueno.

¡¿Que ocurría?!, el creyó que eran sus favoritos, por eso fue personalmente a pedírselos a Yolei...¡como le costo que esa chismosa ,no esparciera el rumor que el trataba de "ligar" con la digimon sagrada!, lo cual no era cierto...¿o no?

Serio apago la Tv.

-¿no te agrado?

-¿he?

La sola pregunta la saco de su aburrimiento e indiferencia, ¿por que de repente de le ocurre preguntarle algo de ese calibre?

-me escuchaste...¿no me soportas?, ¿te doy asco?, ¿me odias?

El tono serio mezclado con dolor en la voz del digimon masculino ,sorprendió a la digimon femenina...

-no es eso...es solo que...

-¿solo que?

Con la personalidad gentil y amable de este tipo, a veces olvidaba las historias que le habían contado, de como se sacrifico , de como murió, de como renació para que Tk lo abandonara, de las batallas...

-no te odio Pata.

-entonces...¿por que cada vez que trato de acércame te alejas?

Silencio...

* * *

¡Maldito silencio!, ¡como odiaba el silencio!...para Pat siempre después del silencio venia algo malo...¿Acaso no soportaba estar con el?, ¿acaso las veces en que parecieron congeniar eran mentira?

-No quieres que yo...

-¿que?

No quería llorar, ya había llorado más de lo que le gustaría en su vida, tampoco quería quedar como un Emo...Aclarándose la garganta con algo de refresco, el digimon masculino continuo...

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos besamos, sin que nuestros compañeros lo notaran?...¿cuando Tk beso a Kari en la mejilla?

La gata se sonrojo al recordarlo, hasta el día de hoy no estaba segura ¿por que lo hizo exactamente?

-Yo creí que eso quería decir que me querías, pero no...¡sigues tan distante como siempre!, he tratado de todo para llegar a ti he incluso rechace a varias hembras que si me amaban pensando que tal vez podría tener algo contigo...

El tenia claro que lo que estaba a punto de decir, era algo que Milhouse Van Houten de los Simpsons ya había dicho antes, pero no importaba...

-...No quieres que este contigo, ni con alguien más...¿que tan desdichado tengo que ser para que tu seas feliz?

-yo...yoooooooo...yoooooo.

* * *

¡Oh esa cara!, tan llena de dolor...Gatomon no soportaba verla, a pesar de que este ser es técnicamente un puerquito con alas de murciélago, una olla voladora color café...Sabia que se arrepentiría de esto luego, sin embargo no importaba mucho, he hizo lo mismo que hizo la mismisima Lisa Simpsons ,cuando estuvo en una situación parecida...

Apenas el se dio la vuelta para irse a otra habitación, ella lo agarro de una pata y lo jalo hacia ella...Dándole un beso...

* * *

El ser que digievolucionaba en Angemon no alcanzo a racionalizar nada, cuando se escucho que alguien ponía la llave dentro de la cerradura para entrar.

Nerviosos encendieron la Tv, mientras la puerta se abría...

-hola chicos, ¿ como la pasaron?

Tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible, le contesto a su compañero..

-Estuvimos viendo "quien quiere ser millonario".

* * *

Kari con un breve saludo tomo a su compañera y se fue, una vez solos Tk con cierta picardía le volvió a preguntar a su compañero...

-en serio, "¿como la pasaron?"

Al notar el tono del humano, el digimon se sintió algo nervioso...

-e...glup...ya...y...ya te lo dije, la pasamos viendo TV. Nada fuera de lo común.

-si "claro"

Tk fue al baño a lavarse los dientes...El estaba seguro que lo su amigo sentía no era una simple "amistad" por la gata blanca. Ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo confesar.. Ahora le preocupaba quitarse el maní que tiene entre las encías , que le a estado molestando toda la noche...Nota mental: usar hilo dental antes de tener una cita o dejar el chocolate con trocitos de maní.

* * *

Mientras que por otro lado...

-en serio, "¿como la pasaron?"

-no se de que hablas Kari.

Le contesto fría su compañera.

-si "claro"

A pesar de que todo el mundo pensaba que esta gatita era un ser frió que solo le interesaba protegerla, ella sospechaba que ella tenia otros "internes".. Ya pensaría en ello luego, ahora solo quería acostarse a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

¿Como demonios termine aquí?. Era la pregunta que mentalmente se había Gabumon , lo que comenzó en una de sus muchas asistencias obligatorias a los conciertos de Matt, termino en una fiesta improvisada en casa de Sora...

Kari y Tk estaban en el cine por lo que estaban ausentes y de seguro sus digimons están viendo Tv en casa de Tk..

¡Cielos como odiaba estas reuniones melosas!...extrañaba los días en que se divertía peleando contra otros digimons... ...¿como gab sobreviviría a la adolescencia de Matt o Yamato?, era algo que aun trataba de averiguar.

-awwwwww ... mi Lobo adolescente.

Murmuraba Sora sonriente mientras Matt la besaba por el cuello, sin ocultar el hecho de que pronto se irían juntos al dormitorio de la portadora del emblema del amor...

-calma princesa, pronto sabrás lo que este lobo es capaz de hacer.

Este comportamiento atrevido del portador del emblema del valor, era visiblemente contrario a la caballerosidad del lobo digital...A veces se preguntaba, ¿si los dioses se equivocaron al elegirlo a el como su digimon compañero?...

Pasando por Ken que mimaba a Yolei y a Tai que se le insinuaba a Mimi, estaba una bella pajarita rosada que se reía divertida de lo que Hawkmon le decía...

\- Hawkmon ...

Hawkmon, Agumon, etc...cualquiera la merecía, cualquiera tenia oportunidad, menos el...

_-¿que sucede lobito?...no estas en un funeral._

Se sobresalto un poco al notar a la flor que le acaba de susurrar.

-Esteeee...No me siento muy bien, no he dormido mucho.

-¿es sueño o el corazón lo que te molesta?

Segurito, esta digimon era perfecta para ser la compañera de Mimi , ¡era tan entrometida como ella! Desde que llegaron a Japón , esta flor a estado pegado a el como lapa.

_-c...c...co...como crees._

Palmon discretamente se le acerco al oído.

_-si tu lo deseas, puedo deshacerme de tu competencia._

Dijo ella apuntando al halcón quien contaba el chiste de "¿por que la gallina tenia que cruzar el camino?"

_\- ¿de veras?_

_-aja...solo tienes que hacerme un favorcito._

Tanta maravilla era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el lobo contestó con la que cabeza que si.

_-deshazte de ese pastel, no me importa ¿como?, solo hazlo._

* * *

Sin comprender la lógica de esa petición, mientras el "accidentalmente" tiraba el pastel al piso (lo cual pocos notaron por que o estaban ebrios o emparejados) . La flor decidida (simulando embriagues) ,tomándolo del ala, jalo al halcón antropomórfico contra la araña antropomórfica.

-¡ups!..lo siento tanto Hawk , déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

Con un gesto de cabeza le indico que se acercará a la pajarita en shock...Gab tomo un par de cervezas para el coraje, el sabia que eran, ya las había visto varias veces en los conciertos de matt...

* * *

Biyomon no sabia ¿si era su mirada o el hecho que ella allá tomado un par de sorbos de la bebida de Sora? pero sin chistar , dejo que el lobo la "secuestrara" literalmente. Pasando por Joe e Izzy que hacían un concurso de bebida, caminando entre Cody, Davis, Veemon, y Armadillomon que a tono de la situación gritaban ¡fondo , fondo!..

Para cruzar finalmente entre Tentomon y Gomamon que apostaban sobre ¿quien aguantaba más? ...La pareja desapareció...

-¡hey!

Hawkmon furioso trato de ir por ellos, pero un segundo "accidente" por parte de la planta , lo dejo por segunda vez en el suelo, al lado de Wormmon... Agumon quien acababa de salir del baño, miro horrorizado que alguien había tirado el pastel al piso, tanta comida desperdiciada le partía el corazón...

-no llegue a saborearte, shit.

La flor con sonrisa picara lo tomo del brazo...

-no te preocupes, es solo azúcar...¿bailamos?

¿Palm coqueteando?, ¿que paso con la chica dulce y algo bromista que conocía?

-¿sabes bailar?

-oh...¿no te conté?, aprendí muchas cosas en New York.

A la vez que bailaban, la planta le guiño un ojo a su compañera, la chica de pelo rosado le hizo el gesto con la mano de aprobación.

-ji ji ji, parece que tengo una buena aprendiz.

El castaño de cabellos desordenados , coquetamente le susurro a la chica de sombrero vaquero.

_-¿puedo serlo también?_

-depende ¿de como te portes?

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar...

Gabumon aprovecho la distracción para llevar a Biyomon al Digimundo, en especifico Isla Fire.

-¿que hacemos aquí?

-vamos a un lugar especial. Confía en mi.

La digimon hembra lo miro desconfiada.

-yo también crecí aquí, ¿recuerdas?. No existe lugar en esta Isla que yo no conozca.

Su desconfianza creció, cuando el lobo con un par de hojas de arbusto fabrico una venda...Ella a oscuras fue llevada de la mano (o ala) por el sendero.

-¿que...

-shissssss...casi llegamos.

Tanto secretismo comenzaba a impacientarla, sin previo aviso se detuvieron, se escuchaba agua, mucha agua cayendo..

-ahora , puedes abrir los ojos.

* * *

Sintió como le quitaban la venda..

-gab, ya te dije que yo conozco cada rincón de esta Isl...glup... aunque, puedo equivocarme.

Se quedo sin palabras, ¡ERA UNA HERMOSA CASCADA!...que caía en un lago de aguas cristalinas, con bellísimas flores de colores Aun sorprendida , se volteo para ver al lobo, quien sonreía con un no se que...algo en esa sonrisa era diferente, a las sonrisas que el usualmente porta en su rostro.

-¿como?

-Dale las gracias a Agu por siempre haber estado retándome para que peleáramos cuando niños, que logre encontrar este lugar...Este era mi refugio, el lugar donde venia a relajarme y a pensar. Era mió pero puede ser nuestro.

El manteniendo la sonrisa, la abrazo, tomándola de la cintura...

-Siempre he estado para ti, siempre he sido tu caballero de armadura brillante...¿tu serás mi damisela en apuros?

Gabumon fiel a su estilo tenia todo un discursos medieval listo para la ocasión, pero el tímido lobo no se esperaba que apenas terminara la primera frase de su largísimo discurso, la pajarita rosada se le tiraría encima. Ambos rodaron juntos por una ladera, hasta que el termino arriba de ella...Sus plumas brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus ojos hacían juego con las aguas cristalinas, a unos pasos de ellos.

En ese instante no se veía como la compañera con la que tantas batallas había luchado, si no como una hembra sexy, lujuriosa, deseable...La beso con pasión, acariciando todo su cuerpo, como queriendo poseer su cuerpo por completo...

Por primera vez en su vida, el lobo sintió un calor enorme y en la zona donde más sentía calor era en su entrepierna, en el área que se encontraba (en la mayoría de los digimons masculinos) normalmente oculta de la vista ajena...

* * *

Biyomon al mirar hacia abajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse... Gracias a una charla que tuvo con Sora, sobre los chicos y las chicas (después de que ella le contara sobre la reunión que tuvieron con Homeostasis) , tenia claro que le estaba pasando al lobo, solo que nunca espero verlo en vivo y directo...

¿El lobo lo tenia claro?, la digimon rosada debía saberlo, aclarándose la garganta, tratando se superar la timidez...

-Espero que sepas, que significa "eso"...¡por favor dime, que si!, no quiero tener que repetir la charla que tuve con Sora sobre...

-¿charla?...así que fue ella...con razón 2 días después de lo de Homeostasis, Matt me estuvo hablando de Sexo...agh, tuve que tomarme 4 cervezas para superar esa charla.

¿Sora le contó?, ¡pues claro son novios!...Debió adivinar que apenas terminara su charla de "mujer a mujer", ella lo llamaría para contarle, biyo sabia que lo hizo no por chismosa, ni por mala intención, si no por que creyó que era lo correcto.

-¿a cuantos más le contó?

-ni idea...solo se que Matt estaba buscando el modo de contárselo a TK...Ya no hablemos de ellos, ¿vale?

Dejándose llevar le comenzó a mordisquear el cuello, la pajarita sentía como una de las manos del lobo digital bajaba lentamente hasta su parte más intima, metiendo uno de sus dedos dando vueltas...Esa charla si que le sirvió..

La pajarita sintió un pequeño dolor al principio, pero con el tiempo se acostumbro sintiendo placer, luego vino el segundo , siguiendo por el tercero...

Estaba nervioso, esta iba a ser su primera...¡NO!...el, ellos iban a ser los primeros de su raza en hacer el amor en eones...

-¿lista?

Tenia una voz en su cabeza que gritaba "HAZLO" y otra que le gritaba "¿NO CREES QUE VAS MUY RÀPIDO?". Al notar la indecisión del lobo, la pajarita lo hizo a un lado, tomando el mando de la situación, colocándose arriba...

-¿listo?

Ambos estaban excitadísimos, ella estaba lista, el estaba listo...

-PIRRRRRRRRRRR ... PIRRRRRRR..PIRRRRRRR.

-¡¿que demonios es eso?!

-¡oh diablos la alarma!

-¿alarma?, ¡¿que alarma?!

Con extrañeza vio como el lobo sacaba escondido entre su pelaje retirable, un reloj...

-es la alarma del toque de queda de Matt, su padre me lo dio a mi por que piensa que soy más ..ejem..."responsable"...Debo ir a levantarlo y darle un café, antes que su padre llegue a casa.

El quiso levantarse para echarse algo de agua fría, pero la polluela lanzo lejos el maldito reloj. Por segunda vez, ella se lanzo contra el...Los gritos de placer de ambos, retumbaban por toda la isla...

* * *

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llego al departamento...por primera vez en su vida, había echo algo impulsivo y rezaba que ni el rubio ni su padre hallan llegado aun. Con alivio escucho un mensaje del dueño de casa que llegaría tarde, por una noticia que debía cubrir de ultimo minuto...

.Pasando por el living vio a matt roncando desnudo en el sofá con Sora, cubiertos de una chaqueta. ...El digimon no tenia intención de enterarse de nada, agotado fue directo a la habitación del rockero, lanzándose a la cama. De reojo vio al rubio ir al baño, con un visible dolor de cabeza...

-Gab, si tu no me preguntas ¿que mierda hice anoche?, yo te pregunto lo mismo.

Dándole un movimiento de mano afirmativo, el rockero continuo su camino desnudo hacia el baño, mientras el lobo caballeresco hundió su cara en la almohada quedándose profundamente dormido.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

(parte en francés, gracias a google traductor)

-...te amo.

La pelirroja se sobresalto al ver a la pajarita rosada que dormía a su lado murmurando cosas, tenia una gran sonrisa que se volvió una mueca de angustia.

* * *

Flash Back

Para Biyomon Dormir le daba alas, más grandes de las que ya tenia...Durmiendo su mente volaba, pues en el sueño las ideas y vivencias se veían más claras...

Sobre todas las cosas, una idea pasaba por su mente ¿Por que no lo noto antes?, ¿por que no noto que era Gabumon quien le convenía?

Las primeras imágenes que le llegaban, eran de una semana o dos después de la segunda vez que fue a la tierra, después de las batallas en que apareció la segunda generación de niños elegidos :Compuesta por davis y compañía...

Tenia claro que al final en una fiesta humana llamada navidad, Sora Eligio a Matt (yamato) en vez de Tai, pero no tenia que ser así para ella...

Desde que era una joven pajarita en los tiempos de la primera generación de niños elegidos, a sentido algo por el dinosaurio naranja, algo que no se atrevía a decir...

-animo, tu puedes...puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo.

Caminando en el espeso bosque, decidió buscarlo, no sabia ¿hasta cuando duraría la paz? pero quería decírselo antes...

-ahora o nunca.

Sintiendo el corazón en la boca, siguió su camino segura que pronto llegaría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Agumon...

-eres mignon(lindo) mon ami. (mi amigo)

Biyomon se escondió detrás de un árbol. Al lado del líder digimon de su grupo estaba una Floramon de asentó francés...

-sabes mon adorable dinosaure Orange (mi adorable dinosaurio naranja), me quede con gusto a poco, del beso en la mejilla que me diste aquella vez en Francia...

¡Esa tipa era un millón de veces más hermosa que ella!, con el corazón destrozado se fue corriendo, no tenia el coraje suficiente para seguir viendo...

-que tonta soy...shift...shift.

¿Como se le podía pasar por la cabeza que alguien podría amarla?, en la oscuridad de una cueva se sentó sobre una roca, sollozando. El calor de una pata sobre su hombro, detuvo por un momento sus lagrimas.

-biyomon, ¿que te pasa?

Al voltearse vio a Gabumon ,visiblemente preocupado.

-Gabumon, ¿como llegaste aquí?

-Estaba descansando bajo un árbol cerca de aquí y te vi. entrar llorando.

Sin ocultar su preocupación se sentó a su lado, dándole una hoja de palmera para que se secara las lagrimas. Con lo mejor que le daba su garganta por las lagrimas, le contó lo que había pasado...

-fui una idiota.

-no lo fuiste, eres muchas cosa pero idiota no eres.

-¡¿tu no entiendes?!

-¡claro que entiendo!

¿El entiende?, ¿como podía ser posible?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos despedimos por primera vez de ellos?

Ella contesto con la cabeza que si, era imposible olvidarlo. Aun le partía el corazón recordar como se despido de una Sora de 11 años, llorando juntas.

-pues bien...ejem...yo me declare a Palmon.

¡¿EL Y PALMON?!, ¡ERA PARA VOLVERSE LOCO!...Con algo de timidez en su voz, el digimon de la amistad se rasco la cabeza.

-...No resulto como yo pensaba, pero como la frase que sale en una de las historias del caballero de armadura brillante, " el amor es un campo de espinas, primero lloraras hasta encontrar a la flor que no te pinché"...o algo así, perdona no es de mis historias favoritas.

Ella se rió, este lobo con aspiraciones medievales siempre encontraba el modo de hacerla sonreír.

-gracias Gabumon, eres un gran amigo.

Ella sintiéndose más segura, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del digimon masculino, sin notar que este se sonrojaba un poco...

-esteeee...para eso están los amigos.

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

Sora miraba preocupada a la digimon, esta en sueños pasaba de la angustia a las lagrimas, de las lagrimas a una bella sonrisa. La preocupación se volvió extrañeza al ver como esa bella sonrisa se convertía en una sonrisa picara...

* * *

Flash Back

Luego la mente del ser rosado pasaba a otras imágenes, pasaba a la parte en que ellos se encontraban juntos en aquella cascada...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sintió un gran dolor al sentir el pene de gab dentro de ella, este órgano antes guardado en una bolsa protectora, era mucho más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

Pero algo en ella la impulso a continuar, moviéndose lentamente, hasta que su himen su rompiera, se sorprendió un par de veces, al oír gruñir al lobo debajo de ella...

-ARRRRRRR ...ARRRRR.¡NO TE DENTENGAS!

Tal como le habían explicado en aquella conversación mujer a mujer, apenas su himen se rompió, comenzó a sentir placer..

-AAAA...MI CA...BA...LLERO...AAAAAAAAA.

Ella no quería un poco,¡ lo quería todo!, ¡quería tener al lobo por entero!...Aumentando su placer con cada movimiento, cada vez más rápido, más agresivo..Su pasión aumento tanto que quito las alas del pecho de su amor, comenzando a aletear, sin dejar nunca de moverse.

Todo acabo al sentir un liquido caliente, entrar a ella...Bañada en sudor se acostó en el pecho del compañero de matt, el cual estaba igual de sudado.

-eso...uf...fue increíble y con gran final.

-creo que...uf...uf...eso se le llama "correrse."

El monstruo digital apestaba por el sudor en su pelaje pero no importaba, bajo la luz de la luna se quedaron dormidos.

Unos rayos de sol la despertaron, se sonrojó un poco al notar ¿donde había dormido?. Pero su sonrojó paso al ver que el sol estaba en lo alto...

-¡POR LOS DIOSES!, ¡¿QUE HORA ES?!

Desesperada busco el maldito reloj que antes había lanzado, suspirando de alivio, una vez que lo encontró y miro la hora del mundo humano.

-¡uf!, ¡que susto!...por poco creí que ya había amanecido.

Debía irse a casa, antes que Sora notara su ausencia.

-¿te vas sin despedirte?

Sintió unos calidos brazos afelpados en su cintura, también que el dueño de estos brazos le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-sabes que me tengo que ir... ¿de dónde aprendiste a besar tan bien?

Era algo que la intrigaba, ya que bueno...ella tiene pico y él tiene hocico, ya entienden.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria.

-eres un fresco.

La pajarita se volteo para darle un beso al tipo que aun tenía sueño.

-Gabumon...

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

El molesto ruido del despertador de la dueña de la insignia del amor, la despertó. Eso hubiera sido todo a no ser...

-biyomon...

¡QUE NO LA TUBIERA AL LADO!, ¿como se le pudo olvidar que al igual que la mayoría de los digimons, duerme junto a su compañero (o en este caso compañera) humano?

-... ¿hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

¿Habrá escuchado algo?, ¡Homeostasis santísimo!, ¡ojala que no! Tratando de no parecer nerviosa, le contesto.

-no se de que estas hablando Sora.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a la digimon rosada, durante toda la noche la a escuchado susurrar frases como:" oh mi caballero de armadura brillante"," eres maravilloso gab", "tu siempre estas cuando lo necesito", " te amo", "aww...caballero, méteme tu espada en mi...", etc,etc,etc...

-si sabes de lo que hablo.

Sora no estaba segura si su amiga ¿tenia un romance secreto con el digimon de su novio o solo eran sueños eróticos? Quiso reclamarle por no dejarla descansar bien, pero el recuerdo de sus propias "frases nocturnas" por su actual novio que le produjeron ojeras a su compañera hace 3 años, la detuvo.

-¡NIÑAAAAS EL DESAYUNO SE ENFRIA!

Con el reloj en su contra la pelirroja se preparó para la escuela, yendo al comedor...Su padre ponía la mesa.

-tu madre tuvo que ir a entregar un arreglo floral a último minuto, espero que les guste el cereal sin leche. En la noche...mañana, sip, mañana compro.

El padre de Sora, caminaba de un lado a otro con una taza de café y una dona a medio comer..

-lamento no desayunar con ustedes, tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio...Sora te deje dinero en la mesa, para que pidas algo para que cenen, llego tarde.

Dándole un beso rápido en la frente a su hija, tomo las llaves de su auto, caminado rápido hasta la puerta, antes de irse ,le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su primogénita...

-nada de novios en la casa, mientras tu mamá y yo no estemos, ¿ok?

-¡hay papá!

Como debía irse a la escuela, desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, yendo por su mochila mientras biyo lavaba los platos.

-biyomon, ya me voy...Te dejo el número de la pizzería si me retraso, de todos modos te llamo para avisarte.

-que tengas un buen día.

Tomando su equipo de Tennis, fue hasta la puerta, antes de irse le dirigió unas palabras a su compañera digital.

-nada de novios en la casa, mientras yo no este, ¿ok?

-¡sora como se te ocurre decirme eso!

Tratando de pasar el mal rato, fue al dormitorio de Sora, sacando de entre sus cosas un MP3 con la música de la banda del novio de su amiga, "Teenage Wolves". No era que el rock amateur de ese joven la atrajera, pero había algo en su letra que le hacía sentir, que el lobo digital estaba ahí, solos los dos en su propio mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-que mundo más extraño.

Dijo la gata mirando por la ventana, afuera se veía gente caminado con un digimon como si esto fuera, lo más natural y común del universo.

-Este mundo humano ,cada día se vuelve más y más y más raro.

¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que este día llegaría?, no era perfecto, aun existían algunos roces y se trabajo mucho para lograrlo, pero ahí estaba.

-¡toma anciano!

-¡¿viejo yo?!

-¡si tu!, ¡te voy a ganar!

-¡eso es lo que tu crees!

Era Sábado...En el living se encontraban Agumon y Veemon jugando a un videojuego de carreras, Davis lo había dejado aquí, ya que se iba de excursión con su curso por el día. Tai estaba en casa, pero con la puerta cerrada ya que tenia examen y debía estudiar.

Le alegraba que el dinosaurio naranja mantuviera ocupado al ser azul, no le desagradaba ni lo odiaba pero tenerlo siempre insinuándoosle, era molesto.

-Tk...

También estaba patamon, el pequeño digimon se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo, mientras veían un documental sobre felinos, en la habitación de Kari, con la puerta cerrada...Gato dejo de escuchar los gritos de ambos digimons cuando Tai grito...¡SILENCIO!

-al fin, pensé que debía ir a darles un golpe de gato para que se callaran...mmmm, Mejor una mirada de gato, con eso se hubieran noqueado solos.

Poniendo atención escucho palabras que sugerían que Agumon le mandaba msn o whattsap a Palmon y Veemon continuaba jugando (con volumen bajo). Aunque gato no sabia que era whattsap o msn, nota mental: Preguntarle a kari apenas llegue de la excursión.

-pata...

Si despierto era lindo, dormido era mucho más, con ternura le acariciaba las orejas. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenerlo así de cerca, solamente para ella , le encantaba.

-me pregunto ¿en que estarás soñando?

El digimon de la esperanza tenia una bella sonrisa, ¿que será lo tan maravilloso con lo que sueña?

* * *

Flash Back

A Patamon le encantaba soñar, los sueños le llevaban a lugares fantásticos a los cuales nunca antes había ido, pero esta vez lo llevaban a un recuerdo...En el gimnasio de la antigua escuela de Takeru...

-se ve divertido.

Arriba de unos andamios, estaban Patamon y Gatomon, en un segundo andamio estaba el digimon azul en su forma pequeña. Abajo Kari de 11 años, bailaba bajo el compás de la música de salón, seguramente por su equipo de animadoras.

-tienes razón Gatomon, deberíamos intentarlo.

Tratando de imitar lo mejor que podían los movimientos , iniciaron un improvisado baile entre risas, al ver a la gata de pelaje blanco moverse al compás de la música. Patamon sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no era un infarto como alguna vez escucho mencionar el termino a Gomamon , después de hojear unos libros de medicina.

Esto era algo diferente, se sentía feliz, con mariposas en el estomago pero feliz...La nueva sensación al digimon obediente le gustaba.

Abajo el molesto digimon azul en miniatura, les dijo mientras bailaban...

-ridículos.

El digimon de ojos rojos volteo la cabeza molesto. Eso no importaba, por que al estar al lado de la gata blanca el ser café con blanco se sentía feliz, extrañamente feliz, pleno.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

-¿que ocurre pata?

La satisfacción de verlo sonreír soñando se convirtió en preocupación al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor, ¿que era lo tan doloroso que lo hacia sufrir?, ¿debería despertarlo?

* * *

Flash Back

Ahora su mente lo llevaba 3 años después...

En la casa de Tk, con la TV plasma apagada ,mirando serio a la gata blanca...

-Yo creí que eso quería decir que me querías, pero no...¡sigues tan distante como siempre!, he tratado de todo para llegar a ti he incluso rechace a varias hembras que si me amaban pensando que tal vez podría tener algo contigo...

El tenia claro que lo que estaba a punto de decir, era algo que Milhouse Van Houten de los Simpsons ya había dicho antes, pero no importaba...

-...No quieres que este contigo, ni con alguien más...¿que tan desdichado tengo que ser para que tu seas feliz?

-yo...yoooooooo...yoooooo.

Sintiéndose herido decidió irse a otro lado. Apenas el se dio la vuelta para irse a otra habitación, ella lo agarro de una pata y lo jalo hacia ella...Dándole un beso...

¡OH ESE BESO!, ¡CON SABOR A GLORIA!

El ser que digievolucionaba en Angemon no alcanzo a racionalizar nada, cuando se escucho que alguien ponía la llave dentro de la cerradura para entrar. Nerviosos encendieron la TV, mientras la puerta se abría...

Para sus adentros ,el digimon de la esperanza hubiera deseado estar más tiempo solo con la digimon de la luz.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-tengo que despe...fiu, falsa alarma.

Gatomon sonrió al ver como la sonrisa dulce/tranquila regresaba al rostro del durmiente. ¿Por que le preocupaba tanto lo que le pasara a esta criatura?, ¿por que cada vez que es secuestrado por el villano de turno, siente que le falta el aire?

-basta, no pienses en estupideces.

Dejo esas inquietudes para volver a mirar al bello...perdón..."simpático" durmiente...

* * *

Flash Back

Ahora se encontraba en el digimundo, en una era desconocida...

-diviértanse

Le dijo un adulto Tk a un niño rubio idéntico a el con un Tokomon entre sus manos.

-si.

Cerca estaba una adulta Kari con un niño de cabello castaño (parecido a ella) con un Salomon entre sus brazos.

-No lo olvides, deben cuidarse entre ustedes.

-si.

Los niños se subieron a un barco con sus digimos, juntándose con otros niños (que tenían cierto parecido tanto a la 1 generación como la 2 de niños elegidos) y sus respectivos digimons. Estos saludaban felices mientras el barco se alejaba, a las 2 primeras generaciones ya adultos, con sus propios digimons, en la orilla.

* * *

Tk y Kari sonreían , dándose miradas de amorosa complicidad mientras Patamon noto que Gatomon hacia lo mismo con el.

Algo en su interior le decía que aquellos niños eran los hijos de tk y kari, ¿en cuanto a sus digimons? de el y la preciosa digimon blanca.

Esta sensación lo llenaba de alegría o mejor dicho de dicha absoluta. Aprovechando que todos continuaban despidiéndose, el se acercó a la digimon hembra para darle un beso.

-preciosa.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-preciosa.

Dijo Patamon mientras lentamente se despertaba, provocando que Gatomon se sonrojará ¿le dijo preciosa?, ¿escucho bien?, ¿se lo dijo a ella o a otra con la que soñaba? ¿era un broma?, a ella normalmente le gustaban pero no en un momento como este.

Que el estuviera mirándola en silencio con una sonrisa , no la ayudaba a que su sonrojo se fuera.

-¡HEY GATOMON!, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Veemon gritaba a los cuatro vientos, Gatomon nerviosa alejo a Pat de ella, este algo incomodo se acomodo para ver la pantalla de la computadora.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿que están haciendo ustedes dos?!

La dueña de casa, lo miro fría...

-¿no ves ?, viendo un video en youtube.

El normalmente sonriente y confiado digimon del valor, miro con desconfianza a los dos que se encontraban sentados en la cama.

-Entonces supongo que yo también puedo verlo.

Veemon se sentó en medio de ellos, viendo todo el documental...A Patamon esto no le gusto para nada. No quería admitirlo, pero que este sujeto siempre los este interrumpiendo ya comenzaba a cansar al digimon gentil.

Pero no quería perder su amistad ni incomodarlo, ya que al igual que el, era tan solo un invitado más.

* * *

-¡VEEEEEMON!...¿DONDE ESTAN LAS BOLAS DE ARROZ QUE DAVIS TE TRAJO?

El grito de Tai hizo reaccionar al ser azul (que comenzaba a dormirse), este se fue corriendo, ya que no quería que el dueño de casa se comiera su almuerzo. Cerrando la puerta involuntariamente.

Una vez solos, la gata blanca creyó que todo volvería a estar tranquilo, pero de improviso su invitado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-para que quede claro, cuando dije "preciosa" me refería a ti.

* * *

Por suerte para ella, un celular sonó con el tema "make a wish" de pokemon...Era el cel. de kari, ella se lo había dejado para llamarla cuando quisiera/pudiera.

-Gatomon, solo llamaba para saber ¿ como están las cosas en casa?

-Agumon esta tirado en el sillón, Veemon trata de que Tai no le robe el almuerzo.

-lo imagine, ¿y ustedes?...Tk me a fastidiado todo el camino, queriendo que le presente mi segundo celular para llamar a Patamon.

-¿se le olvido recargar su cel. de nuevo?

-aja...que comes que adivinas.

De fondo se escuchaba al rubio que aun intentaba que su novia le prestara, el aparato en cuestión.

-Dile que estamos bien, estamos viendo un documental en Youtube...ejem, yo lo estoy viendo, pata se a vuelto a dormir.

-me ale...ash...debo colgar, al parecer son varios los sin saldo, que quieren mi teléfono para llamar a sus digimons...Te mando las fotos del viaje, si logro que no me quiten mi teléfono.

* * *

La llamada se corto, la curiosa digimon blanco con morado dejo el aparato portátil de comunicación en el velador, para volver a acariciar con ternura al durmiente a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era un día calido en Isla Fire.

-un poco de esto, un poco de aquello...listo, termine.

Dijo Veemon sonriendo con un arreglo floral en forma de corazón con hojas, ramas y algunas flores , había aprendido a hacerlo gracias a los programas tipo "hágalo usted mismo" de la mamá de Davis.

-¡Con esto Gatomon al fin me tomara en serio!

A la gata le gustaban las sorpresas, con una como esta, debería (por lo menos) dejarlo acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

-si claro, "sigue soñando" , je , je ,je

El ser azul le puso mala cara, al digimon que flotaba en el lago boca arriba.

-¡¿y tu que sabes metiche?!

-No puedo creer que seas tan crédulo.

Gomamon se dio vuelta, nadando hasta la orilla.

-Si hasta Joe lo a notado y eso que no saca la cabeza de los libros de Medicina.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De que a Gatomon le gusta Pata.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!, ¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?!

-¡MENTIROSO!

El león marino digital lo miro sarcástico, con algo de burla en su voz (pero sin mala intención).

-Con que miento , ¿he?...entonces dime una cosa, ¿por que se llevan tan bien?, ¿por que siempre parece que tienen química?

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado, era cierto que ellos eran compatibles en batalla y fuera de esta se llevaran excelente. Retomando su sonrisa característica, le contesto con confianza en su voz.

-Lógico, son amigos...llevan años de conocidos, es natural que coincidan en muchas cosas.

-Yo pienso que son muy "amigables", ¿no crees?...Si me lo preguntas, creo que Pat esta seguro de lo que siente , aunque Gatomon o no esta segura o no quiere admitirlo.

-eres un chismoso, ¿no crees?

El dinosaurio azul se alejo molesto, dejando al digimon acuático pensativo...

-creo que se me paso la mano...¡nah!

Regreso nadando al medio del lago, dándose vuelta , volando felizmente entre las aguas...

-awwwww...nada mejor que dejar que el agua ,se lleve todos tus problemas.

* * *

Más lejos, Veemon miraba molesto el arreglo que hizo...¿Que tal si Goma tenia razón?

-¡rayos!

Detrás de una arbusto estaban Biyomon y Gabumon muy melosos. Con cuidado se escondió, tratando de que no lo notaran.

-¿el lobo y la pájara rozada?...esto va a destrozar a Hawkmon.

De la sorpresa inicial paso al enfado.

-argggggggg...¡maldita sea, todos tienen novia menos yo!

Cuando noto que la "parejita feliz" voltearon para verlo, el se escondió más, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿escuchaste algo?

-no, debió ser el viento...no perdamos el tiempo, el partido de Tennis de Sora acaba en 10 min y va a notar que no estoy.

-tienes razón...mejor nos apuramos, Matt ya esta comenzando a sospechar.

* * *

Veemon arrastrándose logro alejarse lo suficiente, para sentarse en una roca , mirando el adorno que acaba de fabricar.

-¿y si fuera cierto?

Lo que acaba de escuchar era tan solo un rumor, un rumor de parte del mayor chismoso del Digimundo, el tipo que aseguraba que la leche la inventaron los marcianos.

Pero...¿que tal si era cierto?, ¿que tal si la gata lo consideraba solo un amigo y al cerdito volador...?. Aun recordaba cuando Kari se quedo con Tk, Davis lloro por semanas, el no quería pasar por lo mismo, no quería...

-¿por que?

¿Por que a el?, ¿que fue lo que le hizo a los dioses para que lo odien tanto?, era un amante de la justicia, hasta salvo el mundo una vez, también ayudo a salvarlo en una segunda ocasión, entonces...¿por que?, después de todo, el solo quería que alguien lo amara...

Bueno si ,Davis lo quiere mucho, pero ese vinculo especial entre humano/digimon no era suficiente, el desde hace tiempo tiene la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien abrazar...

-¡maldición!...¡si hasta Davis tiene novia!...¡¿por que yo no?!

Furioso lanzo el arreglo a un arbusto...

-¡auch!

¿El arbusto acaba de quejarse? , el digimon del digiegg del valor, fue a ver...

* * *

-ay ay ay...mi pobre cabecita.

Sobandose la cabeza estaba una preciosa digimon rosa blancuzco, con un corazón rojo dibujado en el pecho, calidos ojos azules y un collar sagrado...Técnicamente un bello molusco con alas angelicales.

-¿estas bien?

Ella con cara de puchero lo miro.

-me dolió.

Algo en esos ojos calidos y tiernos, hicieron latir su corazón con fuerza.

-yo...yo...lo siento.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-no es nada.

Con curiosidad tomo el arreglo que le acaban de aventar a la cabeza.

-es precioso, ¿lo hiciste tu?

Veemon se rasco la cabeza.

-si, yo lo hice.

-whoau, eres realmente talentoso, no deberías tirarlo.

El molusco hembra dulcemente le entrego el arreglo.

-la chica a quien va dirigido, se pondrá muy feliz.

-no creo que lo quiera.

Ella lo miro curiosa.

-¿por que no?

-por que he escuchado un rumor que ella...ella...ella quiere a otro.

El extraño molusco dio una risita.

-¡no te rías!

-ji, ji,ji...no me rió de ti...es solo que, un rumor es solo eso un rumor...Si quieres saber si te ama, entonces debes decírselo.

-¿segura?

-¡pues claro!, puedes creerme, soy una digimon del amor.

Más animado comenzó a correr, parando en seco..

-¿te pasa algo?

-es que olvide algo...

El ser de fuego se volteo, mirando al ser de agua.

-...¿como te llamas?

-ya comenzaba a preguntarme ¿cuando lo dirías?...soy MarineAngemon o tambien conocida como MarinAngemon, si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Mari.

Con entusiasmó, con el puño cerrado excepto por un dedo, se apunto a si mismo.

-Soy Veemon, no te había visto por aquí antes.

-es que soy del Oceano Net...a decir verdad, ni si quiera soy de esta dimensión. Solo estoy aquí de paseo con mis amigos...pero me perdí ji ji ji.

El compañero de Davis se veía visiblemente confundido, MarineAngemon adivinando lo que su nuevo amigo pensaba...

-A diferencia de las dimensiones humanas, Todas las dimensiones que forman al digimundo están interconectadas, si sabes ¿como viajar?...ups debo irme, Kenta ya debe estarse preocupando en casa. No quiero que piense que me cocinaron al mojo de ajo, otra vez.

-¿quien es kenta?

\- Kenta Kitagawa, mi Tamer.

-¿Tamer?

-¡que tonta soy!, olvide aquí los llaman "niños elegidos"..JA JA JA...ahora, veamos, si yo fuera Renamon , Guilmon y Terriermon, ¿donde me buscaría?, mmmmmmm.

Antes que el Hada acuático se fuera, el digimon de fuego le grito...

-¿TE VOLVERE A VER?

-NO SE...EN EL MUNDO HUMANO NO POR RAZONES OBVIAS PERO AQUI, TAL VEZ VUELVA A DAR OTRO PASEO...ADIOS.

La bella hada al ver a sus amigos en una ladera, se fue en dirección a ellos...Perdiéndose de vista en pocos minutos. Volviendo a su propia dimensión.

Veemon con fuerzas renovadas, le quito el polvo a su arreglo.

-tengo que intentarlo.

Mari tenia razón, ¿por que lamentarse de algo que no a hecho aun?, ¿rendirse antes de pelear?, no era su estilo.

Pero no era lo único que debía hacer, había algo que tenia que hacer primero...

* * *

Horas después...

-si necesitan más dulces pídanlos.

-mmmmm...gracias Yolei.

-no es nada, coman, coman.

Mientras el halcón digital comía sushi y la chica de los anteojos comía un dulce de arroz, se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor...

-YOLEIIII...KEN ESTA AL TELEFONO.

-VOY MAMÀ

La chica se levanto, dejando a ambos digimons solos.

-y ¿que era lo tan urgente que debías decirme?

-yoo..ejem...esteeeeeeeee...

La imagen de Davis llorando por penas de amor, lo hizo recapacitar...No quería herir a su amigo con una noticia como esa, tal como le aconsejo Armadillomon (al que le contó primero) " hay que dejar que la misma Biyomon le cuente"

-glup...voy a declararme a Gatomon.

Apenas dijo esa oración, se escucho un AHHHHHHHH de emoción de parte de la portadora del digiegg del amor, que se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta. Más rápido que un rayo cerro con llave, haciéndole millones de preguntas.

Veemon mentalmente se preguntaba: ¿cuando termina el partido de fútbol de Davis para que lo rescate de esta chismosa?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En el baño de hombres de su instituto, Tk recibía una noticia impactante por su teléfono móvil...

-glup...¿e...es...estas seguro?

-es cierto, mi novia me lo contó y Tai lo confirmo.

-mmm...hm...gracias por el aviso , hermano.

-no me lo agradezcas, aun tengo a 8 personas más a la que contarle.

-Deberías tener whattsap.

-¡¿es una puta broma?!, ¡si para eso tengo a Mimi y Yolei!, las reinas del chisme universal, darán el soplo a todo el mundo, en un 2 x 3.

-no deberías hablar de ellas a sus espaldas.

-¿y que?, Esas dos esparcen chismes más rápido que twitter , Facebook y los programas de farándula juntos.

-ok...suerte con el concierto de esta noche y con convencer a gabu que formalicé su relación con biyo.

-Vale, nos vemos Tk.

* * *

La llamada en el celular de Takeru se corto, dejándolo pensativo...Para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa con picardía.

-¿con que Homoestasis?, eso explica todo.

Miro su reloj, aun tenia un partido de basketbol pendiente, después de el, decidiría ¿que hacer al respecto?

* * *

En la tarde

Patamon nanareaba el tema de su programa de Tv favorito arreglándolo todo, la madre de Tk aun no llegaba pero no importaba, le daba tiempo de ordenar el living.

-¿pondré más dulces?, ¡pues claro!...ella ama lo dulce tanto como yo.

Volando fue por otro recipiente con chocolates...

-Es una suerte que Tentomon me regalara estos chocolates que no le gustaron...¿me pregunto?, ¿donde deje esos pastelillos obtuve por trueque con Wormmon?

Esos pastelillos, conseguirlos no fue fácil..

* * *

Flash Back

En un parque, Wormmon y Patamon miraban sus dulces...Mientras Tk tenia un partido de Basketbol y Ken un partido de Fútbol contra Davis.

-no me gustas estos pastelillos, se que ken me los regalo pero no soporto el relleno.

-ni me lo digas, estas galletas que me dio Tk están..puaj.

Esas galletas naturista de granola compradas en una tienda hippie, el tenia claro que el rubio se las había dado ya que consideraba que el digimon café con blanco estaba comiendo demasiada azúcar.

-¿cambiamos?

Estos pastelillos, el digimon insecto sabia que el pelinegro las había hecho (aprovechando sus clases de economía domestica), por que consideraba que estaba comiendo demasiada chatarra y debía tener una dieta equilibrada.

-Si tu no le dices a Ken, yo no se lo diré a Tk.

-trato hecho...Será nuestro secreto.

Cuando ambos digimons estaban a punto de intercambiar refrigerios...

-¿a ver? , ¿que están haciendo?

Armadillon apareció...

-¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?!

-¿no ves Worm?, de compras...

La bolsa en su escondido hombro, indicaba que había estado en una tienda.

-...Mientras Cody fue por el pastel para su abuelo, me mandaron a comprar unas cosas de ultimo minuto.

-¿haces mandados?...¡¿ahora dejan entrar digimons a las tiendas?!

-dime Pata...¿los pájaros pueden volar?...¿son galletas de granola?, ¿me das?

El armadillo digital tomo 4 y se fue...Apenas este se fue...

Tentomon llego volando...

-uf...uf...uf...Izzy y yo hemos estado recolectando muestras todo la tarde en el digimundo, su mamá no esta , la hamburguesería esta en reparaciones y ando con unos chocolates que son...¿me dan de lo suyo? ,¡muero de hambre!

El escarabajo digital tomo 3 galletas más y 5 pastelillos, tan rápido como llego se fue, pero sin antes dejarles los chocolates que traía consigo...El compañero de ken se quedo mirando su comida.

-¿sabes?, comienzo a sentirme mal, Ken se esforzó tanto en hacer esto. Quédate con mi parte del chocolate, a mi tampoco me gusta esa marca.

El ser tira seda quiso retirarse pero fue detenido por el ser volador...

-¡espera! y si...¿yo te doy 2 de mis galletas por 2 de tus pastelillos?...así tenemos ambos tenemos 4 bocadillos.

Con la cabeza el ser verde contesto afirmativamente. Una vez hecho el trueque, el insecto se fue, había prometido a Ken acompañarlo a trotar después de su partido.

Regresando del flash Back

* * *

-¡ahí esta!

Debajo del pañuelo estaban los 2 pastelillos y las 2 galletas...El relleno era natural pero dulce, de ciruela...a el le había gustado (por que le saco un pedacito), era probable que a Gatomon también le gustaran pero...¿que hacer con las 2 galletas restantes?

-espero que le guste la granola.

Con cuidado coloco los últimos refrigerios, no podía tirarlas, años sobreviviendo en el digimundo le enseñaron que la comida no se bota además que Tk las había comprado especialmente para el.

Sentado en el sillón escucho con emoción como alguien ponía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, según el calendario hoy era viernes , lo que significaba una cosa :noche de cita de tk con Kari, lo que significaba que tendría a la bellísima gata blanca toda la noche para el...De solo pensar en poder tener la oportunidad de besarla en la mejilla nuevamente, casi lo hacia saltar de emoción hasta la luna desde el sillón...

También le provocaba el mismo entusiasmo, la idea de ver tv junto a ella y "accidentalmente" tomarla de la mano o pata...Luego ellos podrían apagar la tv y bailar, ¡como amaba bailar con esa digimon!, ¡era mucho mejor que comer su dulce favorito!...

Pero no pudo evitar esconder su decepción al ver llegar, solo al rubio...

-a ver...¿estabas esperando a alguien?

-¿no se suponía que tendrías una cita con kari?

Se suponía que esos dos irían al parque de diversiones que acababan de inaugurar.

-Nah, digamos que... paso" algo" de ultimo minuto.

¿Algo de ultimo minuto?, algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, lo podía presentir...Tk tomo unos chocolates del recipiente...

-se lo de Homoestasis.

Pat se quedo helado...¡¿quien le habrá contado?!, según tenia entendido ninguno (incluyendo al líder digimon Agumon) de sus amigos digimons a abierto la bocota sobre el tema...El obediente digimon completamente sonrojado...

-yo...yo...yo...no se de que estas hablando.

El humano tomo unos minutos , para comerse los chocolates que acababa de sacar.

-No te hagas, según lo que Tai le contó a mi hermano...Agumon le contó todo después de sobornarlo con unos Tacos.

¡¿el dinosaurio canto como pajarito ante Tai, por comida mexicana?!... A veces ese digimon era capaz de anteponer su responsabilidad a su estomago (cuando quería)., lamentablemente esta no fue una de esas veces..

-antes de que tengamos "la charla", quiero hablar algo contigo...Con Gatomon, ¿hay onda?

-¡¿QUE?!...¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡NO!

Para más remate, el sonrojo del monstruo digital aumento.

-No hay nada de malo, Kari y yo lo sospechábamos desde el tiempo de nuestra segunda reunión con ustedes.

* * *

¡¿ERA TAN OBVIO?!, el ser de otra dimensión tuvo que ir a tomar algo de agua, para aclarar su garganta (y tratar que su sonrojó disminuyera un poquito)

-¿y? ¿hay onda?

-bueno, no lo se.

¿No lo sabe?, ¡¿como que no lo sabe?!, manteniendo la calma y el tono comprensivo, lo dejo hablar, aprovechando de tomar un refresco...

-A pesar de que nos besamos...

-COF...COF...COF...¡¿SE BESARON?!...¡¿cuando?!, ¡¿como?!, ¡¿donde?!

¡A MIERDA!, al parecer estos dos estaban más "adelantados" de lo que esperaba...

-Ejem, ¿recuerdas cuando besaste a Kari en la mejilla?, ahí fue.

-aaaa...ya veo, entonces ustedes son novios, ¿no?

Su compañero digital movió la cabeza negativamente.

-nop...A veces parece que si y otras que no.

-¿enserio?...oh amigo, eso apesta...¡que problema!

¡CIELOS!, Esto esta siendo más complicado de lo que imagino..

-mmmmm...pero ¿ella tiene claro lo que sientes?, ¿le dijiste que la amabas?

Patamon volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente...

-Tienes que decírselo. No puedes quedarte callado.

-¿y si me rechaza?

De modo acogedor, le acaricio la cabeza en un acto cariño/consolación o apoyó..

-no lo hará.

-¿como lo sabes?

-solo se.

No importaba ¿como?, Tk estaba decido a ayudar a su amigo en esto...

-okey...ahora debemos tener una "charla de hombre a hombre"...

Nunca imagino que tendría que hablar de sexo con un digimon, pero el mundo estaba tan loco en estos tiempos...

* * *

Horas después...

-¿entendiste?

¿Así llegan los bebes humanos al mundo? , arrrrr...hubiera preferido no saberlo.

-aja.

-okey, ahora que ya hablamos , debemos armar un plan para que te declares.

-iré a preparar café.

Volando a la cocina con algo de esfuerzo puso la jara de cristal en la cafetera,¡ ese liquido maravilloso que te mantiene despierto!, ¡una verdadera bendición de los dioses!

En una tapita de coca cola (que usaba de taza) con una pequeñita cantidad de leche y café, era suficiente para ayudarlo a pasar , esa "charla" y concentrarse en lo que venia ahora...Estaba nervioso , asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, por lo que tendría que hacer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

En la casa de los Kamiya, dormitorio de Hikari o Kari Kamiya.

-¡¿NOS VENDISTE POR COMIDA MEJICANAAAAAA?!

-¡YO NO VENDI A NADIE!.

-¡SI LO HICISTE!

-¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS, NO TIENE NADA DE MALO QUE TU AMES A...

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE!

Agumon en su vida a enfrentado a monstruos terribles, fines del mundo...fines de dos mundos, catástrofes de todo tipo, tragedias...Pero cuando la gata blanca paso de la mirada molesta a otra mirada, mostrando toda su ira...

-¡¿ERES IMBECIL O TE HACES?!

Al mirarla se dio cuenta de una cosa: ¡ NO A ENFRENTADO NADA COMO LA IRA DE GATOMON!, la digimon blanca con morado tenia una mirada asesina ademàs temblaba controlando sus ganas de destriparlo vivo y hacerse una chaqueta con la piel escamosa del dinosaurio naranja.

-es...es...es...q...

Por primera vez en su vida, Agumon comprendió lo que era el miedo, en estos instantes tenia ganas de orinarse encima...

-¡GATOMON YA BASTA!

Tai abrió la puerta de golpe , con una cara completamente iracunda...

-¡¿PODRIAN DEJAR YA DE DISCUTIR?!, ¡SUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN HASTA EN EL BAÑO!

Seguido por Kari, tan enojada como su hermano mayor.

Aun molesta , Gatomon paso entre los humanos , encerándose en el baño.

-¡demonios!, ¿que bicho le a picado?...por suerte mamá fue a una liquidación en el mall o nos estaría regañando a todos.

-No te preocupes hermano, hablare con ella.

Kari estaba preocupada por su compañera, nunca antes la había visto tan histérica, llegando incluso a estar discutiendo grito limpio. Mientras ella pensaba eso, el dinosaurio de ojos verdes se acercó a ella...

-nah, yo hablare con ella. Es mi culpa todo esto. Si puedo charlar con monstruos tiránicos sin pestañar y convencerlos de que lo que están haciendo esta mal, puedo con una digimon furiosa.

-no te preocupes Agu, yo puedo con ella...es mi compañera después de todo.

-¿segura?, yo creo que...

-relax hermano, puedo hacer esto...sola. Todo lo que necesita es una charla entre chicas.

Al ver la seguridad en el rostro de su hermana, Tai comenzaba a darse cuenta que su hermanita bebe ya no era tan bebe...

* * *

En el baño

-argggggggg...¡esa largatija color vomito es un imbecil!

Gatomon se sentía traicionada, ¿por que tenia que meterse donde no lo habían llamado?

Lo peor de actuar irracionalmente, era darse cuenta que se esta actuando irracionalmente.

-¡mierda!

Lo que más la irritaba era darse cuenta que no estaba furiosa con Agumon, ni con Kari ni con Tai, sino consigo misma. ...Es que no comprendía ¿como podía ella estar...

-¡demonios!

¡¿NO TENIA LOGICA?!...Siempre pensaba mucho antes de hacer algo, por lo que no poder encontrarle lógica a lo que le pasa, ¡la estaba volviendo loca!

Se sentía frustrada, asustada, confundida y furiosa , todo al mismo tiempo...Esa cosa, ese tipo, es...es técnicamente un chancho volador con orejas de murciélago, una olla café voladora. Tierno pero serio, inteligente, con gusto para los dulces, sincero, con miedo a los cangrejos, amante de la naturaleza.

¡PERO SEGUIA SIENDO UNA OLLA VOLADORA!...Era totalmente distinto a ella, entonces...¿por que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?, ¿por que con el paso del tiempo su físico le parece menos importante?

-idiota...

¡Como odiaba sentirse de ese modo!, odiaba sentirse atrapada dentro de una telenovela mala, en donde ella tenia el papel de la dama que debía escoger entre dos tipos, uno mejor físicamente y otro que era...

No era que a Gatomon le interesara mucho la apariencia, ella misma no era precisamente una top model, sin embargo no podía comprender que alguien con la personalidad de Patamon, la hiciera sentir...

-idiota..shif...shif.

* * *

Afuera...

La preocupación de la castaña aumentó al escuchar a su digimon, llorando.

-tok...tok...¿Gatomon?...soy yo Kari, ¿me dejas entrar?

Silencio...

-tok...tok...¡vamos amiga, déjame entrar!. Te juro que ya no estoy enfadada contigo...solo quiero hablar, solo hablar ,es todo.

Silencio...

La chica de la luz comenzaba a inquietarse, ¿se habrá hecho algo?

La puerta lentamente se abrió, la gata blanca tenia los ojos irritados por haber derramado unas lagrimas.

-lo siento, se me metió algo en el ojo.

En silencio la chica de 14 entro al baño, encerrándose con la digimon, además de acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

-Sabes que me puedes contar todo, ¿verdad?

La monstruo digital miro al piso.

-no se por que me estas diciendo eso, yo siempre he sido sincera contigo.

-Que seamos compañeras no significa que me apoyes y te guardes la pena, solo para no molestarme.

¿Era tan obvio?, ¿en que momento se dio cuenta?

-Antes de que hablemos...

* * *

Kari abrió la puerta de golpe, al instante Tai junto a Agumon cayeron al piso.

-ejem ¿se les perdió algo muchachos?

Al ver la cara extremadamente seria de la señorita Kamiya, ambos se quedaron mirando, luego con una excusa vaga sobre ir a ver el show de Matt (Yamato), salieron , dejándolas solas.

* * *

La castaña con mirada comprensiva fue por una caja de pañuelos, se sentó en el sillón, haciéndole gestos a la que consideraba una hermana, para que se sentara a su lado. Una vez que estuvieron sentadas juntas, continuo su conversación pospuesta..

-¿por que estabas llorando?

-nada, una tontería.

-Nadie llora por una tontería.

La humano saco uno de los pañuelos secándoles algunas lagrimas, la digimon aprovecho de sacar otro para sonarse la nariz. No quería llorar, no enfrente de Kari, sabia que si hablaba lloraría.

Sin embargo no podía quedarse callada, Kari no la dejaría..Tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible...

-Todo esto, la paz, digimons viviendo con humanos, Homeostasis...me hace sentir confundida...

Espero ver alguna muestra de rechazo o indignación en esos ojos cafés pero no , continuaban igual de comprensivos.

-...Antes yo tenia claro como seria exactamente mi vida, cada 3 años sin falta aparecería alguien que quisiera matarnos a todos, y...y estaba bien...no es que estuviera "bien" pero yo sabia que las cosas eran de ese modo...pero ahora, hay tantos cambios, demasiados...la decisión de homeostasis...Pata...

¿Estuvo a punto de decir "Patamon"?...

-Lo que en realidad estas tratando de decirme es que, ¿Estas confundida y frustrada por que no quieres admitir que amas a Patamon?

¿Como lo hace?, ¿como es posible que tenga una intuición tan potente?...¡OH no!...¿estaba llorando?, ¡si estaba llorando!, Gatomon no comprendía ¿por que?, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-no hay nada de malo.

Con ese toque casi "maternal" que era único en la hermana menor de Taichi, abrazo a la llorona dejando que se desahogara.

-¡todo esta mal!...¡¿que pasa si en realidad no me quiere?...shif...shif...Veemon también me ama...shif...shif...no...quiero...herirlo...BUAAAAAAAA.

¡¿Que demonios le pasaba?!...Ella era una guerrera no una nenita mimada que se quiebra por nada, se sentía muy avergonzada por su actitud...

-Soy una Puta...shif.

La novia de Tk secándole las lagrimas, la sentó encima de su falda, asegurándose de que la estuviera mirando directo a los ojos.

-Escúchame con cuidado , esto no lo planeaste, no es tu culpa...Cuando Tk se me declaro, yo también estaba aterrada , amaba a Tk con todo mi corazón pero no quería lastimar a Davis, era un gran amigo...Lo hable con Sora, ¿quieres saber lo que ella me dijo?

La hembra que digievoluciona en Angewomon , contesto con la cabeza que si.

-Si realmente te quiere , tendrá que aceptarlo...será duro pero con el tiempo , todo pasara. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

La chica de 14 años , le acaeció con cuidado entre las orejas.

-Así que no quiero que vuelva a considerarte una Puta, nunca más ¿oíste?

Por respuesta, la digimon a la que muchos consideraban fría y seria, le dio un abrazo. Se sentía tan bien ese abrazo, pero sentía que se le estaba pasando algo...

-¡tu cita!...¡espero que no hallas dejado plantado a Tk por mi culpa!

-ja ja ja...no, la cancelamos.

¿La cancelaron?...Al ver la curiosidad característica reflejada en la cara de Gatomon...

-"algo" de ultimo minuto paso, solo dejémoslo así.

-¿exactamente a que te refieres con "algo"?...¡no me digas que...

-exacto, lo hablaremos luego.

La gata blanca con las orejas bajas de incomodidad, le pregunto.

-¿tenemos que hablarlo?

-tranquila, no es terrible...pero primero, ¿que tal una pijamada improvisada?, en el canal de cine van a dar Crepúsculo.

A la digimon sagrada, no le gustaba admitir abiertamente que le gustaban esas películas melosas, pero con todo lo que ha pasado en esta noche. Podía permitírselo , por una noche.

-Ok.

-Solo para que mi hermano no se sienta incomodo cuando vuelvan, ¿perdonas Agumon?, lo que hizo fue sin mala intención.

-mmmmmm...ok, pero va tener que comprarme unas galletas de arroz...¿vamos por unas palomitas de maíz?

Ambas se levantaron del sillón más relajadas, a buscar la bolsa de palomitas de maíz que se cocinan en el microondas. La madre de Kari llego al cabo de un 1hora y no dudo en unirse a la pijamada.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¿seguro que no quieres?

-seguro.

-como quieras, pero un día de estos vas a tener que subir.

Era noche, otro concierto de Teenage Wolves y por millonésima vez que un miembro de la banda le ofrecía que subiera al escenario con ellos.

El digimon de la amistad con el tiempo se había hecho amigo de ellos, hasta había estado presente en algunos ensayos, lo único que no captaba era ¿por que siempre le ofrecían que subiera?

Aunque Matt más de una vez le había ofrecido enseñarle a usar un instrumento, pero Gab no, el prefería ser un fan más que un músico, su timidez era mayor a todo.

* * *

Mientras el grupo tocaba su éxito "drops Of. jupiter" , vio entre el publico a alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¡¿Agumon?!, ¿que haces aquí?

-Acompañando a Tai.

Con una de sus garras apunto a un lugar lejano, ahí se veía al castaño haciendo una laaaaaaarga fila para comprar algo de comer.

-No tenia idea de que a ustedes ,les gustara este tipo de música.

El dinosaurio de ojos verdes, se rasco la cabeza.

-En realidad, solo venimos por que "técnicamente" las chicas nos echaron.

El lobo digital levanto una ceja.

-¿"técnicamente"?

-yep...no...al parecer Gatomon se sintió afectada por que abrí la bocota.

-entiendo.

-fiuuuu...lo peor es que no es la única...Palmon ya no me habla molesta por que Mimi se molesto con ella, por no haberle contado el chisme primero.

-Relax, Biyomon esta hablando con todos.

-¡¿enserio?!

-Yep, se sintió un poco mal, ya que como ella fue la primera en abrir el pico al contarle a Sora.

El digimon del Valor sintió que Homeostasis le abría las puestas del paraíso.

-¡Genial!, dile a tu novia que...

\- shissssssssss.

Mirando a ambos lados con nerviosismo, el "novio del año" le tapo la boca a su mejor amigo entre los digimons.

_-baja la voz._

* * *

Disimuladamente lo llevo al salón VIP. Por conciertos anteriores tenia claro que antes que el grupo llegara aquí, tendrían que firmar muchos autógrafos de fans girl por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar a solas.

_-¡vuelve a decir que Biyomon es mi novia y te quemo la cola con mi fuego azul!_

Agumon parecía confundido y enojado.

-¡¿que rayos te pasa?! , no entiendo ¿por que te molesta tanto?

-es que ella no mi novia.

-vah, ¿es broma?, ¡ oh men! , se nota a un kilómetro.

-no es mi..._ novia._

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas exclusivas para los músicos.

-No se lo vallas a contar a Matt...

-¡momento!...¿por que no quieres que se lo diga a Matt?, ¿no se supone que es tu mejor amigo entre los humanos?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Gabumon sintió que se le iba su alma digital del cuerpo, al ver al rubio asomarse. Agumon capto rápidamente, que esta charla no era suya...

-yo me largo, si no encuentro a Tai pronto me quedo sin Hamburguesa.

A pesar de los ojos suplicantes de su amigo de la infancia, algo le decía que era mejor que se retirara y lo llamara en la mañana para saber ¿como le fue?

* * *

Una vez solos...

-ejem...¿cuanto escuchaste?

-¿importa?

El rubio que muchas chicas aseguraban que era perfecto para ser supermodelo, dejo su preciada guitarra negra de lado, sentándose al lado del lobo digital con una cerveza a medio tomar. Gabu conocía lo suficiente a este humano, para saber cuando le molestaba algo y esta era una de esas veces. Sin embargo (se sentía un idiota pero debía hacerlo) debía preguntar.

-¿estas...molesto?

-¡pues claro tonto!...¡por la puta!, estoy molesto y mucho.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza de marca######

-se supone que somos amigos, ¡es conmigo con quien deberías hablar , no con ese lagarto.!

Dio otro sorbo, una vez vacía, lanzo la lata a un basurero.

-uffff...a ver, ¿por que le dijiste que biyo no era tu novia?

-Por que no lo es.

-Ja ¿en serio?. ¡No le digas eso a Sora!, te va a mandar a la luna de una patada en el trasero. Lleva un mes esperando que formalices para que vallas a su casa a cenar.

¡¿CENAR?!...¿por que Sora esta esperando que el formalice con la pajarita rosada para que cene? ¿es algún rito humano nuevo o que?

-¿cenar?

-Yep...ya sabes como es ella, a mi me hizo lo mismo cuando comenzamos a salir y bla,bla,bla...Solo te advierto que si a la madre de Sora no le parece algo gracioso, es mejor que no te rías. Créeme, la ultima vez que lo hice, tuve que escribirle una canción de disculpa.

No quería tener que hacerlo, pero no había escapatoria, ¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS VIRUS QUERIENDO DESTRUIRLO TODO CUANDO UNO LOS NECESITA?!...Dando un suspiro (tratando de superar su timidez), decidió explicarle al rubio oji azul...

-Yoooo..ejem...se que tengo algo con biyomon pero no se exactamente, ¿que?

-¿amistad con ventaja?

Aunque a simple vista parecía tranquilo. Para los adentros del portador del emblema de la amistad, se maldecía mil y una veces...Tener que explicarle a su novia que lo que ambos digimos tienen es en realidad un "tachangou" (touch and go) ,¡ prefería que Malonyotismon regresara entre los muertos antes de tener que contarle!.

-No...si.¡ah no lo se!, lo único que se es que tenemos "algo" desde hace un mes.

Matt algo angustiado, se tapo la cara por un minuto.

-fiuuu...A Sora le va a "encantar" esto.

El rockero ya podía escuchar los reclamos de la portadora del emblema del amor, en su cabeza...

-lo se, al principio yo quería algo serio, creí que después de que hiciéramos el...

El lobo digital se puso rojo como un tomate, el humano dio una sonrisa picara, mientras le restregaba el puño de modo juguetón en la cabeza, sujetándolo con el otro brazo.

-¡buena perro!,¡ahora comprendo que "hiciste" esa noche!,je je je ¡ bandido!...¡veo que te enseñe bien!

-auch...¡basta!.

-¡claro que si campeón!

Manteniendo la sonrisa lo soltó...

-¡con esto te perdono todo!...Conste que tendrás que contármelo todo después.

Si así reaccionaba con lo que acaba de decir, no quería imaginar ¿como reaccionaria cuando se enterara que fue el primer Digimon en tener sexo en millones de años?, Nota mental :llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

\- Volviendo al tema, ¿seguro que no existe algo modo de que formalicen lo suyo?...Eso me ahorraría la lata de tener que escuchar las quejas de mi pelirroja por milenios.

Gab se cruzo de brazos pensativo.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmm...no, lo siento Matt pero a nosotros tener "algo" sin nombre, nos acomoda...por ahora.

El rubio resignado, hizo un gesto para que un miembro de su banda le trajera una cerveza fresca.

-ok...deacuerdo, si les acomoda no me opongo, ya verán ustedes...

Apenas le lanzaron la lata...

-...con una condición.

-¿cual?

-En la próxima canción, quiero que te subas conmigo al escenario.

Por suerte que no estaba bebiendo nada, por que se lo hubiera escupido en la cara al vocalista de Teenage Wolves.

-¡¿estas loco?!...yo...yo...no puedo...no puedo.

-¿como que no?...te he escuchado cuando te bañas cantando las canciones de un tal caballero de armadura brillante, cantas mejor que cualquiera que conozca.

-pe...pero...pero...es diferente.

-¡oh vamos gabu!, mi coro tuvo que irse y te sabes nuestras canciones de memoria.

El ser de otra dimensión miro serio a su compañero...

-tu no tienes coro.

-pues esta noche si.

-¿y Tai?

-¿crees que Tai esta en condiciones?

El rubio apunto a un bar, el castaño babeaba sobre la barra mientras Agu trataba de llevárselo a casa.

-Gab, lo harás bien...si puedes combatir contra tipos raros que quieren conquistar el mundo, puedes pararte enfrente de gritonas neuróticas.

Dándole una ultima mirada a la barra, notando que con ayuda de Tentomon he Izzy, Agumon logro salir con Tai...Gabumon dio un suspiro, no había de otra...

-solo por esta vez.

* * *

Lo malo de vivir en un mundo donde hay tanto digimons como humanos en paz, es que ahora no solo hay humanas gritonas , sino que también digimons hembra gritonas, bastante atractivas...De solo mirarlas, el compañero de Matt sintió que una mano invisible de nerviosismo, le apretaba la garganta.

El rubio antes de comenzar le dio una mirada de "todo estará bien", que lo calmo un poco. Antes de comenzar a cantar "Tobira Doors"...

Como en esas películas norteamericanas tontas de adolescentes, Gabu se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Biyomon junto a Sora entre el publico...Matt tuvo que darle un codazo para que despabilara...No estuvo mal su primera vez en el escenario, pero el monstruo digital aun prefería a los villanos de turno que a las gritonas neuróticas...

Cuando a Sora le contaron sobre el "algo" en el salón VIP, no le agrado la idea. Sin embargo si a la que consideraba como una hermana menor la hacia feliz, ¿por que negarse? (Aunque en sus pensamientos, planeaba ¿como hacer que ese lobo flojo se pusiera las pilas y le pidiera noviazgo a la pajarita rosada de una vez por todas?)


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-bien...¡ahora o nunca!

Hawkmon con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho ,espero detrás de un basurero de un pub, por Tentomon sabia que Teenage Wolves tocaba esta noche y que la pajarita rosada estará ahí, entre el publico.

Ken y Yolei estaban en un cita, así que no notaria que salio, estaba seguro que como Sora estaría tan acaramelada con el vocalista de la banda en cuestión, no notaria cuando el jalara a la Biyomon a su lado, entonces el se declararía...¡casi podía sentir el pico de su amada rozando el suyo!...¡su boda!...¡sus niños!

-ahí viene.

La puerta de salida de artistas se abrió, dejando salir a los músicos...Pronto lo que tanto había planeado , se haría realidad...

-¡¿que mierd...

Se tapo el pico para no gritar, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos vio algo horrible...¡BIYOMON BESANDOSE CON GABUMON!..Esto...esto...esto...¡NO TENIA SENTIDO!

Sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, salio volando sin que lo notaran...Tirando en el basurero el ramo de rosas rosadas que tanto le había costado conseguir.

-¡PUTO LOBO CABRON DE MIERDA!..ARGGGGG...¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO!

Aterrizando en un parque, tomo la primera piedra que encontró y la lanzo a un lago cercano con furia.

Solo algunas personas que aun no captaban bien ¿como podían existir esas criaturas?, se asombraron al verlo aterrizar.

Llorando de rabia, el halcón se sentó en una banca cercana, bajo un farol cuya luz apenas funcionaba.

-¿por que?...shif...¿por que a mi?

¡¿Como pudo pasar esto?!...se suponía que esos dos apenas se hablaban, se suponía que eran técnicamente extraños...Era tarde ,no le importaba... No tenia ganas de ir a casa de todos modos.

El estaba feliz de que Yolei tuviera a alguien, pero que el no tuviera a nadie...

-¿Ken y Yolei?...¡eso es!

Fue cuando una idea llego a el...¿Si Yolei podía estar con Ken?, ¿por que el no podría estar con Wormmon?...De todos modos encontraba sexy a ese bichito, era lo bueno de ser un tipo con muchas "opciones"...Como dice el dicho "clavo saca otro clavo"

-Y yo se ¿donde encontrarlo?

Dándose ánimos el digimon del amor, se fue volando...

* * *

Horas después...En el digimundo...

El compañero de Ken , quien estaba de voluntario ayudando a Elecmon a cuidar recién nacidos, no podía creer lo que le estaban proponiendo...

-¡¿estas demente?!

-oh vamos...nuestros humanos están juntos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...es como decir que si un humano se enamora de otro, uno tiene un digimon y otro un perro, entonces esos dos deberían enamorarse, ¿no?

¿Salir solo porque sus humanos están juntos? era estupido, tan estupido como un digimon enamorándose de un humano, aunque en el pasado Wormmon sintió "cosas" por ken...pero eso era otro asunto...

-Mira, tu estas solo...(apuntándose a sí mismo con una ala)...yo estoy solo...entonces...

-¡entiendo!, como no te resulto con Biyomon, quieres quitarte el mal sabor de boca conmigo.

-¡¿cómo lo supiste?!

-Tentomon te vio salir volando y lo twitteo en el twitter de Izzy.

¡MALDITO ESCARABO DE MIERDA!...Hakw tratando de calmarse, con cierta inocencia pregunto..

-y... ¿quieres sí o no?

La sola pregunta saco de sus casillas, al ser que escupe telarañas...

-¡NO SOY EL PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÒN DE NADIE!

-Amor, ¿pasa algo?

Cuando ambos digimons se voltearon, vieron Terriermon molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terrier?

-Henrry esta visitando a unos parientes en China y aproveche de pasar por estos lados para saludar...¿te esta molestando?

El digimon verde, le dirigió una mirada fría al digimon volador.

-Nah...solo hablábamos.

Al voltear para ver al digimon de largas orejas, su aptitud se volvió más positiva...

-Mi turno ya paso, ¿quieres ir por algo dulce?

-¡perfecto!, conozco un lugar excelente donde venden donas ...¡para chuparse los dedos!

-¡oh donas!, tal como en nuestra primera cita.

Ambos digimons se alejaron muy acaramelados, dejando al ave perplejo...¡¿en que momento paso todo esto?!

La araña , oruga o lo sea insecto, miro por un momentito al ave detrás de el...Le daba pena verlo, además de que comenzaba a sentir "cosas" por el...Sin embargo, no quería estar con alguien solo por que es "el digimon de"...si se llegaba a dar, el quería que fuera por que lo quería a el y solo a el...

-¿pasa algo?

* * *

Por lo que luego de reflexionar, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor para el era quedarse con este chico que conoció en la reunión que organizo Homoestasis, tiempo atrás...

-nada Terr, solo estoy algo cansado...¿queda muy lejos ese lugar?, muero de hambre.

Más triste que antes, el compañero de Yolei se dejo caer sobre el pasto.

-al parecer, el único solo aquí soy yo.

-vah, ¿acaso estoy pintado?

El niñero de todos los bebes digimon del mundo, se sentó a su lado..

-Hola Elecmon, ¿como te va?

-No me quejo...a pesar de lo Homoestasis muchos digimons siguen dejando sus digihuevos aquí para que los crié, tal como antes.

-ha, me alegro.

Curioso el "padre adoptivo" de todos, observo al melancólico digimon macho.

-¿Que sucede?, no recuerdo que fueras tan desanimado, cuando Patamon trajo a sus amigos para que me ayudaran a cuidar recién nacidos, eras el más animado.

-hm, lo recuerdo, en ese momento era feliz...¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Elecmon se puso en pose de pensador ,para luego contestar con la cabeza que no.

-Los bebes están roncando...¡ya escúpelo!.

-¿por que?

-Por que hablar con alguien te ayudara y por que estoy aburrido.

Sin nada que perder, le contó con lujo de detalles, apenas termino...

-para ser un digimon del amor, eres bastante idiota.

Hawkmon con inusual sarcasmo, miro al piso.

-oh muchas "gracias elecmon", te "agradezco" el apoyo.

De modo comprensivo, el digimon rojo coloco su pata sobre el hombro del otro macho.

-no seas estupido, no lo dije por querer herirte.

De improviso, tomándolo de un ala lo jalo..

-ven conmigo.

-¡no lo entiendes!...¡no estoy de humor para...

-¡no me importa!,¡ igual vienes conmigo!

Sin entender nada, fue llevado a la fuerza hasta detrás de un arbusto, ahí escondidos...

-¿ves a esos dos ahí?

El niñero, apunto a una zorra dorada y un dragón rojo que cuidaban a unos bebes...

-me están ayudando como voluntarios, se gustan pero sus humanos no...Y no creo que se lleguen a gustar, ya que tienen parejas diferentes.

-¿en serio?... ¿cómo sabes esas cosas?

-un buen niñero no rebela sus secretos.

El ser rojo, lo volvió a jalar hasta otro arbusto , ahí se veía a Palmon contándole cuentos a unos bebes somnolientos.

-¿La ves?...aunque su humana tuvo citas informales que no llegaron a nada con el Humano de su novio, Palm continua saliendo con el...Existen otros ejemplos también, Tai siempre estuvo enamorado de Sora hasta que ya sabes... pero Agumon jamás quiso a Biyomon, ¡es más!...el salio 1 año con Floramon, luego un año antes de la segunda venida de los humanos, tuvo un romance de 5 semanas con Gatomon y ¡eso que es la digimon de la hermana de su Humano! y ahora el esta con...

-¿por que tanto bla, bla?.

Con una mirada paternal, le explico...

-Lo que trato que entiendas es que, si un digimon se enamora del digimon del novio/a de su humano/a, es tan solo coincidencia...Los digimons son compañeros pero no comparten los mismos gustos con su humano...son dos seres completamente diferentes.

-¿estas tratando de decir que deje de intentar guiarme con los gustos de Yolei o el de los demás y busque según mis gustos?

Elecmon se cruzo de brazos, satisfecho..

-valla, veo que no estas tan mal después de todo...ya que estas aquí, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?, a esta hora los nenes ya deben estar hambrientos.

Hawkmon consulto el reloj que la chica de lentes con cabello rosado, le había dado..

-Faltan cono 5 horas para que su cita termine... ¿en qué te ayudo?

Tal vez no tenia ni a Biyo ni a Worm pero el mundo ya no se veía tan apocalíptico, como el creía . Aunque aun le dolía, algo en esa charla le decía que había alguien para el en algún lado, solo debía seguir buscando...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Takashi.

-...y ese es mi plan. ¿Que opinas?

Comiendo el ultimo chocolate que le quedaba, Patamon parecía...¿inseguro?

-no lo se...parece arriesgado.

-nah, confía en mi...saldrá todo a la perfección.

El ser café con blanco no estaba seguro ¿si funcionaria?, pero su amigo había insistido tanto que al final decidió intentarlo.

-¿cuándo se hará?

-el próximo viernes...ahora, solo debo llamar a mi hermano, solo espero que no esté muy ocupado...

* * *

En la residencia Ishida

Matt estaba excitadísimo sobre su cama, acariciando las curvas del cuerpo perfecto de su novia, sintiendo que sus pantalones le apretaban cada vez más...

BITTTTTTT...BITTTTTTTTT.

-¡QUE MIERDA!

Enojado/fastidiado consigo mismo por no haber apagado su maldito celular, contestando con el peor humor que tenía...

-¡¿QUE CARAJO QUIERES?!

-¡CALMATE HERMANO!

-¡¿Tk?!...¿qué haces llamando a estas horas?

A pesar de la cara molesta de su novia, le hizo un gesto para que lo esperara, si lo estaba llamando a esta hora, debía ser por algo grave.

-¿tienes tiempo?...necesito un favor...ejem...mejor llamo mañana si estás muy ocupado.

-Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, solo aguántame un minuto.

El rubio miro a su novia

-es Tk, necesita un favor.

-¿un favor?, ¿a esta hora?

La pelirroja aun con la camisa abierta, se acercó curiosa para poder escuchar mejor...

-Dime hermanito, ¿qué es lo tan urgente?

-Lo que pasa, es que...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-...eso es lo que quiero pedirte, ¿es posible?

-¡pues claro tonto!, déjamelo en mis manos.

El rubio apago su celular, con una pelirroja expectante a su lado...

-¿y?, ¿que quería?

-hablémoslo en el desayuno, ahora creo que debo...recompensar tu espera.

Con una mirada sensual, Matt retomo lo que había comenzado antes de la llamada...

* * *

Días después...

-¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

Gatomon no comprendía nada, Kari no era de conciertos, menos del grupo Teenage Wolves , menos aun de llevarla a ella a uno.

-es una sorpresa.

La castaña enigmáticamente la guió hasta el salón vip, donde se podía ver claramente el escenario y la pelirroja las estaba esperando. ...

La curiosidad de la digimon estaba por las nubes, pero cada vez que trataba de preguntar algo, su tamer o niño elegido, la callaba.

-¡¿cuando me vas a decir que estamos haciendo aquí?!

-shisssssss...paciencia Gato, no arruines la sorpresa.

-Kari tiene razón, espera un poco.

* * *

Las luces del local apuntaron al escenario, acompañado del grito de fans neuróticas apareció el líder de la banda...

-¡BUENAS NOCHES...!.

Apenas abrió la boca, se escucho un AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH de chicas que gritaban su nombre o se abrazaban emocionadas al verlo, para ese entonces Yam ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Esta es un noche muy especial, por que nuestro fan nª1 me pido ayuda para un joven enamorado...!

Los AAAAAAAAAAHHHH aumentaron por montón junto a la curiosidad de Gatomon, ¿quien será este enamorado misterioso?...¡momento!...¿acaso esto será la sorpresa?

Kari dio una ricita, mientras Sora le daba un pequeño codazo, para evitar que arruinara todo...

-¡ASI QUE LA SIGUIENTE CANCION VA DEDICADA A ESA PERSONA!

* * *

Atras del escenario Tai , Agumon, Gomamon y Joe trataban de que Gabumon saliera...

-¡¿por que tengo que volver a salir?!

-recuerda que es un favor para Patamon...además a las fans les encanto cuando saliste.

Con un empujón el lobo digital termino en el piso, provocando risas entre las humanas y un AAAAAHHH entre las digimons..Superando el traspié se incorporo al lado del rubio, haciendo coro de "Tobira Doors"...

* * *

Mientras la canción sonaba un interruptor apunto a un digimon volador que llegaba justo enfrente a una bella digimon hembra. Ella lo miro sarcásticamente...

-debí imaginarlo.

Sonriendo dulcemente, el le mostró una rosa. Sonrojada la compañera de kari tomo la rosa.

-Gatomon, ya que ya captaste la sorpresa , no hay razón para que de el largooooooo discurso que ken , Tk, Yolei y Mimi, escribieron para mi...

Tomándola de sus manos o patitas delanteras, la miro directo a los ojos...

-Tu sabes que siempre te he amado, que estoy loco por ti y mi vida te daría si tu me lo pidieras, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte que mi amor...¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La música paro, todos expectantes ante la respuesta de la chica blanquecina...

-yooo...

En la entrada vio a Veemon, el pobre se veía como en un funeral, no quería herirlo...Patamon era fuerte, si podía sobrevivir a todo lo que le a pasado, puede con todo...

-...lo siento.

Gatomon llorando dejo caer la rosa y salio corriendo, dejando a Veemon en shock y Patamon con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Al verla Veemon salio tras ella, hasta llegar a un parque , ella lloraba...

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que el hiciera su jugada, ¿verdad?, pero no...Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el vio amor verdadero en los ojos de la digimon , cuando miraba a Patamon...

Aunque el había ido para evitar que Patamon cumpliera su objetivo, no podía acercarse a la gata...

-me voy a odiar en la mañana por esto.

Corriendo fue a abrir la puerta al digimundo, necesitaba ayuda de otra dimensión...

* * *

Mientras tanto en mundo Tamers...

MarineAngemon estaba regando las plantas del jardín de su casa...

-¡necesito tu ayuda!

Sonriendo vio a su amigo de otra dimensión..

-oh hola Veemon, ¿que...

-no tengo tiempo , hice algo terrible...

Con todo detalle le contó todo a su amiga, esta hizo una mueca...

-pues no debes culparte, solo hiciste lo que tu corazón decía que debías hacer, tal como lo haces ahora...Algo realmente tierno de tu parte.

-sip, pero la "ternura" , no soluciona nada.

-mmmmm...sígueme, creo saber...¿como solucionar todo?

-¡¿de verdad?!

-yep, solo ven a agradecérmelo después, ya que obviamente no lo recordare y estas versiones de nosotros dejaran de existir.

Ambos fueron al digimundo, una vez ahí con ayuda de unos conocidos de Mari , Agumon (Ward) de Mundo Data Squad y Ophanimon de dimensión Frontier (ambos le debían favores )...Veemon logro mandar un mensaje, 1 hora antes de lo ocurrido...

* * *

Veemon se preparaba para salir, el chisme de que el puerquito volador se iba a declarar se esparció como el fuego...

-argggggggg...¡pero yo no lo voy a permitir!

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, algo le cayo en la cabeza...

-¡auch!...¿una roca?

Pero no era cualquier roca, sino una con un papel escrito con lo pasaría...

-es...glup...mi letra, ¿como?

Confundido miro la hora...¿que hacer?, ¿hacerle caso al extraño papel o seguir con su plan?

Si esto era cierto, entonces solo lograría hacer sufrir a su querida Gatomon y la amaba demasiado para hacerle cualquier daño..

-¡DEMONIOS!

* * *

Decidió ir al digimundo, ya que si se quedaba segurito trataría de interrumpir...

Solo , sentado en el pasto, se quedo mirando el firmamento...Sonriendo sarcástico con mirada triste...

-con que, este el es "destino del héroe", ¿no?

-aquí estas.

Su rosada amiga apareció flotando detrás de el.

-¿que haces aquí?

Por respuesta le mostró una roca, parecida a la suya.

-según mi letra, necesitas a una amiga y me debes un "gracias"

-pues, "gracias"

Ella se sentó a su lado.

-según la roca que me golpeo, tu tienes plantas que regar.

-vah, eso lo puedo hacer cualquier día, ¿necesitas alguien con quien hablar?

-prefiero que no.

-entonces me quedare contigo en silencio.

* * *

Luego de un rato Veemon le volvio a dirigir la palabra...

-gracias por...

-shissssssss...esta es mi parte favorita del cielo, se ven mis constelaciones favoritas claritas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo nocturno, hasta que cada uno debió regresar a su propio hogar.

* * *

Por la mañana en cada red social que los noches elegidos tenían disponibles de dimensión Adventure, se podía ver fotos de Patamon y Gatomon besándose en un concierto .


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

¿Quien hubiera creído que un noviazgo podría ser tannnnnnnnnn aburrido?

-¿por que tuve que decirle que si?

La gata blanca se pregunto, mientras navegaba en un bote en el digimundo.

Al principió era emocionante, luego se calmo y ahora todo era rutina. Ella creyó que seria emocionante siempre como una montaña rusa pero no, lo más emocionante que le a pasado durante su noviazgo, es que el programa favorito de su novio, le darán una 4 temporada...

-ah bueno, por lo menos con esto, me podré distraer.

* * *

Al fin llego al punto indicado...En el digimundo de Digimon Xros Ward o Fusion...El mismísimo rey de ese mundo, Shoutmon la había llamado por un asunto urgente, bueno ..."urgente" para el...

-¿es una broma o que?

-precisamente por eso, ¡bromas.!

El dragón rojo, parecía muy preocupado...

-Últimamente todos las han sufrido, desde Taiki (mikey), Tagiru hasta Gumdramon.

Al lado izquierdo del rey, un dragón azul trataba de despegar su cabeza con chicle en su mazo.

-He escuchado los rumores de lo que han hecho en tu dimensión y recordando lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotros en la ultima guerra, creo que eres la indicada para solucionar este terrible problema.

Gatomon lo miro crédula, esto no tenia nada de "terrible", pero era mejor que pasar otra noche aburrida con su novio viendo programas de concurso...

-Su majestad , estoy alagada con su confianza, acepto .

-maravilloso, que Homoestasis bendiga tu cruzada.

* * *

Usando sus habilidades, no le costo encontrar al culpable...

-¡te ves mucho mejor con pintura verde!..JA JA JA JA.

Un pequeño diablillo de color morado con un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello, con una "carita" o "smiley" en el vientre y guantes rojos, rociaba a todos con pintura en spray y huevos podridos de una canasta..

-Arggggggg..¡debí saberlo!...¡IPMONNNNNNNNNN!

En la guerra antes mencionada, la gata blanca tuvo la desgracia de conocer a este tipo...

-¿he?...hola gatita.¿Cuanto tiempo?

-¡no me llames gatita!

-como quieras..."gatita"

Ipmon (de digimon Tamer) le lanzo una rociada de pintura, la cual la gata blanca logro esquivar..

-¡PATADA DE GATO!

El ser molesto salio volando, a un lado de la digimon femenina, esta agumon de Data Squad (a quien el rey llamo primero ), tratando de quitarse la cinta adhesiva del hocico.

-¿que mierda tiene en la cabeza ese tipo?

Se pregunto la digimon hembra seria (ignorando al dinosaurio gigante naranja), normalmente a ella le gustan las bromas pero no de este tipo...

* * *

-auch...¡mi cabeza!

Ipmon se sentía mareado, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio unas garras afiladas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡¿vas a dejar de hacer bromas o tendré que sacarte la cara a sapazos?!

-vah, ¿que tanto?...mis tamers están de vacaciones y estoy muy aburri...

-¿que pasa?

El sonrió lascivamente.

-no había dado cuenta lo sexy que eres gatita.

Ella se sonrojó..

-¡no me llames gatita!

-a no, ¿y que vas a hacer...

Con un movimiento rápido, ahora el estaba arriba...

-...gatita?

Hacia meses que nadie le daba este tipo de atención, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un no se que...Por este virus...Ella no era racista, había conocido a virus buenos como Guilmon ...pero este en especial...

-¡JA!...¡TE LA CREISTE!..JA JA JA.

¡LA SACABA DE SUS CASILLAS!

-ARGGGGGGGGGGG...¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo ipm, fue que estaba en una balsa derechito a su propio mundo, lleno de moretones...

-es increíble que me pasara lo mismo que con ren...auch...

* * *

Algo decepcionada, miro en lo orilla...

-ha, creo que deberé acostumbrarme a la rutina.

Ella estaba enamorada de Patamon pero sentía que necesitaba, "algo más", ni modo tendría que acostumbrarse a estar aburrida...

-no digas eso.

-¿Biyomon?

La Pajarita rosada aterrizo a su lado.

-El Rey Shoutmon me avisó para apoyarte en tu ...¿como lo llamo el?...cruzada.

-pues creo que llegaste tarde.

Ellas no eran precisamente amigas, pero al notar el semblante triste de la compañera de Kari...

-¿te sientes enferma?

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-mmmmmmmm...si.

-Tu relación con Gabumon, ¿como logran no aburrirse?, ¿es por que no son oficialmente novios?

Biyo la miro seria...

-¿la rutina?

Gato la miro seria...

-la rutina.

Ambas se sentaron en el pasto, mirando al mar.

-me paso con gabu...primero todo era nuevo y emocionante, hasta que llego el día en que sabia la hora exacta, en que leía un libro del caballero de la armadura brillante.

-¡que horror!

-yep, pero Sora me contó sobre ¿como tomar la iniciativa?

La criatura de pelaje brillante, la miro curiosa...

-es básicamente, que si estas aburrida, entonces debes encontrar un modo de hacerlo "emocionante".

La criatura rosada, como si se tratara de un secreto de estado. Le susurro cosas al oído a la chica digital curiosa...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-Gatomon, ¿he?, ¿estas ahí?

Estaba oscuro, nadie estaba en casa de los Kamiya.

-que extraño, hubiera jurado que me mando un msn pidiendo que viniera aquí.

Por la ventana entre abierta de la cocina, el compañero de tk entro al oscuro departamento.

_-Pata..._

Desde algún lugar, se escuchaba la voz de su amada...

_-ven...sigue mi voz..._

¿Que estaba pasando?, lo que fuera no era nada bueno..

_-ven pat...te estoy esperando..._

* * *

Preparándose para lo que fuera siguió la voz hasta la habitación de Kari, de pronto alguien le salto encima, dándole besos.

-te atrape.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta ¿quien le había saltado?

-Gatomon, ¿que...

-shissssssss.

Ella le coloco un dedo sobre los labios.

-La familia fue a visitar a la abuela por el fin de semana, Agumon también fue y yo fingí estar enferma...Pero no demasiado para que Kari me dejara sola.

Ella con un no se que, le quito el dedo de los labios.

-¿por que?

-ji ji ji...para poder estar un ratito a solas , tontito.

La hermosa digimon se levanto.

-tengo una sorpresa, exclusiva y únicamente para ti. Ya que has sido un chico tan bueno, considéralo un premio.

Cuando la luz se encendió, Patamon le costo un poco ver, por que sus ojos debían acostumbrarse a ella...

-¿te gusta?

* * *

Luego de restregarse los ojos por un rato, para al fin poder ver...

-whoa.

-tomare eso como un si.

Recostada sobre la cama, estaba la ex villana en un vestido rojo pasión que le quedaba perfecto, con una mirada coqueta en los ojos y una rosa roja detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-glup...de...de donde...?

-ha...ha...ha...

Coquetamente se llevo un dedo a los labios.

-...se el milagro pero no el santo_...¿me ayudas a quitármelo?_

De tan solo pensarlo, el digimon blanco con café, trago saliva...¿Por que quería ayuda para quitárselo?, con lo flexible y ágil que es.

-y...y...¿no te lo puedes quitar tu sola?

-oh, es que...es tan ajustado, solo puedo quitarme, los guantes.

Manteniendo la mirada coqueta, se quito lentamente sus guantes característicos...Acomodándose mejor en la cama, con una pata o mano, le hizo un gesto para que se acercará...

-ven aquí.

Sintiendo un gran calor, se acercó a ella, lentamente le bajo el cierre...

-¿te gusta mi espalda?

-aja.

-¿por que no le das unos besitos?

Gatomon le dio un beso.

-dale unos besitos, usa mi columna como guía hasta abajo.

El obedeció, provocando que la digimon dio un ronroneo como una verdadera gata...Esto provoco que el calor del digimon alado, aumentara...Llegando hasta el limite del cierre abierto.

-¿me bajas los tirantes?

-estas muy floja el día de hoy.

-una chica necesita ser mimada de vez en cuando.

El le bajo los tirantes y antes que ella se lo pidiera, le dio unos besitos en los hombros.

-lo siento, me deje llevar.

-rrrrrr...no debes sentirlo, estaba a punto de pedírtelo.

Ella seductora, se volvió a poner encima de el.

-ahora mi precioso olla con alas, voy a enseñarte unas" cositas".

-¿"cositas"?

Patamon no era idiota, ya había tenido "la charla" con Takeru, apenas ella le pidió que le besara la espalda, supo ¿que venia?...Pero decidió seguirle el juego...

-unas "cositas" que biyomon aprendió de Sora, otras que descubrió por si misma y bueno...veamos que descubrimos nosotros...

* * *

Al otro día...

Lentamente el dócil digimon abrió los ojos, lentamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa...Pero no importaba, su ángel se veía preciosa despierta pero con una agradable sorpresa, se dio cuenta que era mucho más hermosa dormida.

-preciosa.

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que alguna vez presenciaría algo tan hermoso?, después de tantas batallas, tanto dolor, tantos amigos caídos...Estar así, juntos en una tranquila mañana de Domingo...

-GATOMON , LLEGUE.

¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡TRAGAME TIERRA!...Desde la entrada principal se escuchaba la voz de la mismísima Hikari.

Sintiéndose en una película de terror, sacudió a la durmiente.

-¡despierta!...¡despierta!

¿Despertar con Pat sacudiéndola?, no era el modo romántico en que pensó que seria...

-¿que estas...

-GATOMON, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Al escuchar aquella voz, comprendió de inmediato ¿el por que del sacudon? . De inmediato se puso sus guantes característicos.

-rápido, abajo.

Con rapidez agarro a su novio y lo metió debajo de la cama, corriendo hasta la puerta cerrada...

-¡OH diablos!, el vestido.

Haciéndolo bola, lo lanzo justo en la cada de su amante, cubriéndolo con una sabana.

-YA VOY.

Antes de irse, se quito la rosa y se la paso a Patamon.

* * *

La recién llegada, dejo su maleta sobre la mesa, mientras su compañera iba a su encuentro.

-¿creí que llegarías la próxima semana?

-No me sentí cómoda dejándote aquí estando enferma, ¿como te sientes?

Para sus adentros la chica digital se maldijo, debió adivinar que la castaña jamás la dejaría sola estando enferma, ni teniendo un pequeño dolorcito de cabeza.

-Vah, no debiste preocuparte, no era serio..Estoy mejor, debió ser algo de polvo de cuando ayude a tu papá a buscar sus libros.

-que bueno, la abuela te manda saludos.

-que dulce de su parte.

-¿por que la ventana de la cocina esta abierta?

Rayos, olvido ese detalle..Pero esto es culpa de P por no haberla cerrado, como le pidió en el msn. Ok, es hora de la mentira ingeniosa.

-es que leí en Internet que algo de aire ,es bueno para la tos.

-No deberías creer todas las paparruchas que publican...¿segura que te sientes bien?, tengo el wattasap de Joe y puedo pedirle a sus padres que te revisen.

-Segurísima, estoy más sana y fuerte que un Greymon.

* * *

Mientras que debajo de la cama de la señorita Kamiya...

_-¡oh homeostasis ayúdame!...¡hay homeostasis santísimo, que tk no adelante su regreso de Francia!...¡por favor te lo ruego.!_

Rezando , Patamon imploraba que su compañero junto al hermano de este, no decidieran adelantar su regreso al país de visitar al abuelo de ambos. También pedía una salida para este problema en que se había metido y que Takeru no lo estuviera llamando a casa en este preciso instante.

_-¡por todo lo que quieras Homoestasis!...después de todo lo que he hecho por el digimundo...¡permite salir de aquí!_

* * *

Regresando con Kamiya...

La digimon blanco con morado, seguía con la amena conversación, no podía zafarse y mucho menos inventar una excusa para ir a rescatar al pobre pata.

Solo un milagro podría ayudarla...

-RINNNNN...RINNNN.

* * *

Mientras Hikari hacia el desayuno, el timbre sonó...Cuando G fue a ver...

-Buenos Días, Gatomon.

-¿Gabumon que haces aquí?

La castaña apareció con una mandil puesto.

-hola Kari, Matt me pidió que pasara por el osito que Tk te presto el otro día para la obra escolar.

-¿Por que se lo pidió a Patamon?...¿y la mochila?

-Por que el esta en casa de Ken, ya sabes lo protector que es Tk con el , jamás lo dejaría solo, además la mochila la traigo para evitar que el oso se moje, es una antigüedad familiar y hay que protegerlo de la llovizna...¿me puedes decir donde esta?

-claro, en mi habitación...Gatomon acompáñalo.

-Claro.

* * *

Mientras la humana seguía cocinando, ambos digimon fueron a su habitación. Una vez estuvo la puerta cerrada...

-¿donde esta escondido?, no inventes nada, Biyo me contó todo y supuse que esto pasaría...Fiuuuuuuu, tuvieron suerte que me creyera la mentira que improvise y que el oso estuviera aquí de verdad.

Sin palabras, Gato levanto la sabana dejando salir a su "amante escondido". Una vez fuera, gabu abrió la mochila, indicándole a Pata que entrara.

-¿y el oso?

-Caben los dos.

Una vez acomodado, puso el vestido y la rosa adentro, luego cerro la mochila.

-gracias gab.

-ni lo agradezcas, si hubiera dejado olvidado el vestido que Biyo te arrendó en el continente secreto, ¡me saca el corazón a puñaladas!

* * *

Una vez a salvo en casa, el "novio en apuros" logro salir de su apretujado escondite.

-uf, te debo una gab.

Patamon no tenia una relación tan cercana con Gabumon como la que tenían Yamato y Takeru, ni eran muy amigos pero se entendían.

-luego te digo ¿como pagarme el favor?

De pronto el teléfono sonó, el invitado se dirigió a la salida.

-¿ya te vas?

-yep, conociendo a Yama, si no le contesto en casa, sus insultos se escucharan desde la

Torre Eiffel hasta la torre de Tokio...Mejor me voy o me tendrá con niñera hasta el día del juicio final, suerte.

* * *

Apenas la puerta se cerro, el dueño de casa contesto la llamada..

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!, ¡¿POR QUE NO CONTESTABAS?!

-cálmate Tk, estaba en el baño...¿por que no usaste Skype?

-mi abuelo me quito el compu para llamar a una de sus citas, ¿todo bien por allá?

-solo una pequeña llovizna.

-uf...tenia mis dudas de dejarte a cargo por primera vez, ¿aun te queda de la comida que te deje?

-yep.

-¿seguro?

-si...no te preocupes por nada, la casa seguirá donde la dejaste.

-lo olvidaba, le pedí a Ken y Wormmon que pasaran a verte...

Por una ventana, se veía al par antes mencionado, saludando.

-...y que te abrieran la puerta al digimundo...

¿La puerta al digimundo?, ¿que estaba pasando?

-...quiero que cruces y vengas para acá.

-¿por que?, ¿no confías en mi?

-no es eso Pata, es que te extraño muchísimo y me siendo muy incomodo por dejarte solo...Nos vemos.

Patamon dio un suspiro, algunas cosas jamás cambian. En menos de 5 min estaba comiendo crepes con Tk, dejando a Ken y compañía al cuidado de la casa en Japón.

* * *

Mientras en el departamento Ishida...

-¡¿DONDE CARAJO ESTABAS?!...¡¿POR QUE NO CONTESTABAS EL PUTO TELEFONO?!, ¡HE ESTADO UNA MALDITA HORA...

El lobo digital dio un largo suspiro, conociéndolo el rubio a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estará gritando por teléfono sin parar por alrededor de 3 horas, antes de poder calmarse.. El digimon afelpado dejo la bocina del teléfono sobre la mesa, tomándola de vez en cuando para decir "aja" o "hm"

Pensó en aprovechar de volver a romper las reglas e invitar a la pajarita rosada..

-¡¿he?!...¡¿que demon..

* * *

Pero una luz con un brazo desde a computadora lo jalaron. En un 2x3 estaba en el digimundo, recibiendo los regaños de Matt en vivo y en directo. Ni se imaginaran lo que le costo calmarlo, lo suficiente para evitar que el rockero se quedara sin voz.

-ejem...¿estabas duchando?, la verdad.

No le podía decir todo lo que en verdad había ocurrido..

-me demore por que mi pelaje necesita mucho shampoo, lo siento.

Más tranquilo, el rubio lo acaricio detrás de las orejas.

-tranquilo...vamos , mi abuelo me a estado jodiendo todo el fin de semana, queriéndote conocer.

¿Irse?, esto arruinaría sus planes.

-¿y el departamento?

-mi viejo tuvo que regresar a Japón por una noticia en proceso, que el se encargue.

Ni modo, habrá que conocer al abuelo Francés...Luego de este inesperado viaje a Paris, esperaba poder compensar a su " novia no oficial" con algún souvenir.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Oh , Paris la ciudad del amor, de la luz...Gab Solo desearía que su "novia no oficial", estuviera aquí...

-¿quieres más dulces?

...En vez de esta olla voladora...

-no gracias.

-¿qué te pasa?, normalmente cuando se trata de comida, casi saltas de felicidad.

-por si no lo has notado, no soy Agumon.

En una mesita del balcón donde estaban, pat dejo la bandeja de dulces que el abuelo de tk y matt le había dado.

-¿extrañas a biyo?

-sin duda.

El lobo digital despego los ojos de la torre eifel por un momento, para prestarle atención a su acompañante.

-pensé que ahora estarías llorando por no tener a Gato a tu lado.

-¡oye!, no soy tan llorón y sensible como piensas.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte.

-descuida.

Con unas creepes continuaron su charla….

-quieres saber, ¿por qué no estoy llorando?

Gabumon levanto una ceja intrigada, ¿que tendrá este pequeñín entre manos?

-dime.

-es que tengo un plan para san Valentín.

-¿de qué se trata?

-voy a llevarle flores y dulces de aqui.

-¿eso es todo?.

-tengo más pero eso me lo reservo para mí...¿y tú?

-¿y yo que?

-¿que tienes preparado para la fecha?

En ese instante gab se dio cuenta que no tenia nada, originalmente iba a pedirle a Sora una idea pero como termino en un "viaje sorpesa", no pudo hacerlo.

-relax, yo te ayudo.

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro que si!, además aun te debo una por rescatarme la otra vez.

El oji rojo se sintió algo mal, el le iba a pedir que lavara los platos en casa de yama por un mes.

-no sé qué decir.

-entonces no digas nada, ja ja ja...una bromita...Hablando en serio, no hay nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, después de todo.

-gracias pata.

-Agradece luego, acompáñame a buscar lo que necesito. No quiero que me acompañe Tk, si fuera se lo diría a Kari y antes que me diera cuenta se arruina la sorpresa...

* * *

Horas después...

-listo mon ami.

Por suerte Patamon se pudo orientar lo suficiente para llegar a la casa de Floramon.

-petit, ¿tienes todo lo que pediste?

El digimon blanco con café, reviso la bolsa de papel.

-yep, gracias por todo.

-no hay de que agradece mon ami, es un placer para mi ayudar a un joven enamorado.

La bellísima rosa digital parisina, se despidió de beso en la mejilla de los dos...Sin notar que su Tamer Catherine Deneuve (creyendo que eran amantes nuevos) , les tomo fotos que subió a su Facebook.

* * *

Ambos salieron caminando por las calles de Paris...

-ahora el regalo de biyo.

-no lo se pat, no conozco bien sus gustos.

-tranquilo, tengo algo que tu no, buen gusto...te aseguro que por aquí encontramos algo, antes que ese par de rubios se preocupen por nosotros.

-¿con que rubios?...fiuuuuuu, no sabia que tenias esa opinión de nosotros.

Ambos se dieron vueltas, viendo a los 2 hermanos con bolsas.

-glup...lo dije sin mala intención matt.

-espero o si no...

-¡ya bájale hermano!, fue sin querer...¿que llevas en la bolsa?

-¡¿ESTO?!...esteeeeeeeeeee...

-es comida, Pata y yo nos detuvimos a comparar algo dulce...Ya que el se moría de ganas por azúcar. No se les ocurra pedir, por que es de canela y a ustedes no les gusta.

Pata miro agradecido a su amigo, era la segunda vez que lo salvaba, pero no lo podía salvar de todo...

Ya saben lo pequeño que es el mundo en estos días, alguien toma una foto en Paris...

* * *

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

...Y la terminan viendo millones, incluyendo una japonesa de cabello de fuego, que la tenia entre sus amigo de Face.

-¡RELACION SIN, NOMBRE MI TRASERO!

Sora hervía de rabia al ver la foto de esos dos sinvergüenzas, "soltando una cana al aire" en la ciudad del amor, mientras sus parejas se quedaron en casa como idiotas.

-arggggggggg, lo siento tanto por matt y los animalistas, pero tengo la sensación que me voy a hacer un abrigo de piel.

Sintiendo su ira a flor de piel, agarro su celular...

-hola kari, espero que estés sentada...

* * *

Desde su casa Kari...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...¡PEQUEÑO INFELIZ!

Sintió el fuerte impulso de hacerse una pelota de cuero ¡CON LA PIEL DE UNA OLLA VOLADORA!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Tratando de calmarse, Kari se sentó en el borde de su cama...

-¿estas segura?

-te mando la foto al tiro.

En menos de 5 min, tenia la foto en su celular.

-oh dios mió.

Ese infeliz, ¡la pobre Gatomon!...¿como decírselo?

-yep, son unos desgraciados, espero que matt y Tk.

-ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.

A la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, tampoco le gustaba pensar en eso, su novio y su hermano eran fieles, de eso no cabía duda... ¿o no?... ¡SI ERAN FIELES!

-arggggggg, ¡ya verán cuando lleguen!. ¿Como se los vamos a decir?

-no se tu Sora, pero yo no voy a romperle el corazón a Gatomon.

-¿prefieres que un tipo la engañe?, es tu amiga.

-¿no me digas que se lo dirás a biyomon a si a la ligera?

-buenoooooooo...

Sora estuvo pensativa, con lo delicada que es la pajarita a veces. La última vez que le dijo algo negativo sobre ella, estuvo llorando durante semanas.

-uf...será difícil, pero merecen saber la verdad.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-¿estás conmigo en esto?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-¿hikari?

-¿hola?, ¿sigues ahí?

-ok, se los diremos.

* * *

Horas después...

Gatomon estaba feliz, no recordaba la última vez que habían comido solas, ella y sorpresa fue evidente al ver a la pajarita rosada, aterrizando a unos centímetros.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿he?, se suponía que me vería con Sora aquí.

Sin entender nada, entraron a un bar lácteo de villa western en el digimundo.

Dentro las 2 humanas las esperaban. Ellas no se veían nada felices.

-¿qué pasa?

-no entiendo... ¿por qué nos citaron a gato y a mí en el mismo lugar?

Ambas hembras humanas se dieron una mirada de incomodidad, ante las hembras digimon. La dueña de la insignia del amor, decidió que ella debía comenzar esta dolorosa charla...

-Algo paso, es sobre sus novios.

-¡¿qué le paso a patamon?!

-ejem...te recuerdo que gab no es mi novio.

-ejem...respecto a eso, lo que pasa es...

-¡¿qué pequeño es el mundo?!

La co-protagonista de la historia que la pelirroja estaba a punto de relatar, apareció sonriendo.

-mis amigas, años que no nos veíamos... ¿cómo han estado?

-hola Flora, cuanto tiempo.

-así es gatomon...escuche que tu y pat eran novios, ¿como les va?

Kari mordiéndose el labio pensaba:"¡¿como se atreve a preguntar esta `puta descriteriada?!"

-no es un jardín de rosas pero nos va OK.

Emocionada la rosa, junto sus manos.

-oh el amor, es algo maravilloso...Biyo escuche que tu y gab eran novios.

Sora aguantándose las ganas de "podar" pensaba:"¡hipócrita! ¡esta tipa es la reina de las putas!

-no, no somos novios.

-¿amigos con ventaja?

La pajarita sonrojada, movió las manos o alas de un lado a otro.

-¡nada de eso!...somos...témenos "algo".

-"asi"

Floramon levanto una ceja pensativa, ese lobito era realmente sexy y esos dos solo tenían un "algo", entonces en su diccionario interno quería decir "disponible"

-entonces...querida, ¿puedo unirme a ese "algo"?

* * *

Lo siguiente fue de antologia, mientras Sora cargaba a la rosa antropomórfica, Kari abrió la puerta de par en par...Flora por primera vez en su vida voló, salio volando directo a un basurero.

Antes que la puerta se volviera a serrar, lo más suave que escucho fue la palabra "ramera".

-oh bueno, no podré tener algo con Gab...creo que podría intentar volver con agu.

-¡ESO NI LO SUEÑES!

Palmon (quien paseaba con gomamon), usando sus lianas, bajo la tapa del basurero.

* * *

Cuando al fin pudo salir...

-¡ERA BROMA!...argg...¡¿que les pasa a las japonesas en estos días?!, ¡no aguantan ni una bromita inofensiva!

Quitándose pedazos de papa de entre los pétalos, decidió ir a Francia, ahí podría darse una ducha he ir de paseo con Catherine y quien sabe, encontrar alguien que valga la pena...

* * *

Regresando al bar lácteo

Una vez más calmadas, retomaron su conversación. Esta vez fue Kari quien inicio..

-Lo que Sora...nosotras queríamos decirles era...las están engañando.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

Con gran dolor, la castaña saco su celular mostrando la foto. Está preparada para cualquier reacción, menos...

-JA JA JA JAAAA.

¿Risa?, ¿por qué se estaban riendo?

-nosotras ya sabíamos de esa foto, es solo un beso en la mejilla.

-biyo tiene razón, Catherine nos aclaró todo cuando supo ¿cómo ocurrió todo?, se sentía tan mal por haber inventado un rumor sin querer.

Las humanas se sintieron unas taradas, Gato y kari se fueron ya que tenían cosas que hacer...

A pesar de haber superado esto, Sora sentía que su amiga aún tenía un tema pendiente.

-¿Sora...?

-¿yep?

-no, olvídalo.

-¿que sucede?

-se que sonara tonto, pero cuando ella dijo "¿puedo unirme a ese "algo"?"

-vah, ignora a esa tipa, no vale la pena.

-no es eso...es que sentí que ella insinuaba como si, gab y yo no tuviéramos nada.

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo creo" pensó la pelirroja pero no lo dijo, en su lugar...

-Lo que ella opine, no importa.

-lo se pero así lo sentí.

La digimon sintiéndose una lerda en estos temas, con timidez pregunto.

-Se que yo no quería ponerle nombre al asunto, pero... ¿estaría mal si yo quisiera ponérselo ahora?

-¡para nada!

-¿crees que esta bien que le diga que quiero tener...

Aquí venia, lo que tanto había estado esperando...

-...una amistad con ventaja?

¿QUE?...no es lo que la tennista quería pero con algo se empieza...

-te ayudo?

Era tan solo una amistad con ventaja pero si tenia la oportunidad de guiarlo hacia el lado que ella quería, ¿por que no intentarlo?


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

La digimon sintiéndose una lerda en estos temas, con timidez pregunto.

-Se que yo no quería ponerle nombre al asunto, pero...¿estaría mal si yo quisiera ponérselo ahora?

-¡para nada!

-¿crees que esta bien que le diga que quiero tener...

Aquí venia, lo que tanto había estado esperando...

-...una amistad con ventaja?

¿QUE?...no es lo que la tennista quería pero con algo se empieza...

-te ayudo?

Era tan solo una amistad con ventaja pero si tenia la oportunidad de guiarlo hacia el lado que ella quería, ¿por que no intentarlo?

* * *

Días después..

-¡que tarde es!

Gabumon corría lo más rápido que le daban sus amarillas y esponjosas piernas o patas traseras, era la cuarta cita a la que llegaba tarde.

-uf...uf...uf...espero...que..uf...uf...con los chocolates...uf..uf...

Con una caja de chocolates a bajo el brazo cruzaba el centro de la ciudad, desde que llego de Francia a estado ocupado con los conciertos de Yama , el perfume parisino que le trajo a biyo ya no justificaba sus retrasos...Saltando un par de autos y pasando varios semáforos en rojo, llego al parque...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver, bajo un árbol...

_-¡mierda!...¡¿que carajo?!_

Hawkmon muy mimoso al lado de Biyomon, ella parecía muy "cómoda" con el halcón digital.

-¡hey tu!...¡deja a mi...a mi...a mi!

Hawk lo miro desafiante

-¿tu que?

El lobo digital se quedo mudo, aunque al principio la idea le parecía rara ahora se sentía sumamente cómodo con el "no se que" que tenia con la pajarita rosada, ahora en este instante ni si quiera sabia ¿como llamarla?

* * *

Incomodo le hizo una señal a la digimon del amor, para que fueran a hablar cerca de un árbol , 3 árboles lejos del digimon del amor y la inocencia.

-¿que quieres?

-¿y te atreves a preguntar?

Ella incomoda al igual de molesta, se puso las manos o alas en las caderas.

-¡¿perdón?!...según yo recuerdo, tu y yo técnicamente no somos nada.

El la miro molesto...¿como podía atreverse a decir esas cosas?

-nosotros tenemos" algo".

-no te capto, ¿que tenemos según tu?

-tu sabes.

-no lo se.

-¡claro que si!, te recuerdo que tu eras la que quería algo "informal"

-¡hay gabu!

La monstruo digital rosada se apoyo contra el árbol.

-Se que yo lo quería por que estaba segura de lo nuestro, pero ahora...ya no te capto...no me hablas, no me miras, no llegas a nuestras citas, casi soy invisible y para colmo siempre te ve veo rodeado con chicas.

-¡son fans del grupo!...no es que te este poniendo el gorro...

-eso lo se, es solo que...

\- si quieres que deje el...

-No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo, solo quiero saber ¿para donde va todo esto?

-¡¿como no vas a saber?!, ¡tu sabes lo que siento!...¡tu sabes para donde vamos!

-¡no, no lo se!...mmm...puede que Hawkmon lo tenga claro.

-¡¿hawkmon?!, ¡¿que mierda tiene que ver ese jodido pajarraco en todo esto?!

-¡ese jodido pajarraco pasa màs tiempo conmigo que tu!...tiene más clara la cosa.

-¡y si la tiene tan clara, ¡¿por que no te vas con el?!

-¡tal vez lo haga!

-ya veo...

* * *

El lobo digital se dio vuelta, dejando los chocolates en el piso.

-¿gabu?

-sorry biyo pero no soy de pensamiento tan liberal como para compartir.

De la tristeza paso a la ira, ¡¿iba a dejarla asi como asi?!..¡¿sin pelear?!...¡que tonto se a conseguido!

Apenas el oji rojo comenzaba a caminar...

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO AMIGO!

Gabumon se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, cuando una furiosa Biyomon lo agarro del brazo, jalándolo así ella , mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¿ME AMAS?!

-¡¿QUE...

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS!...¡¿ME AMAS?!

-SI.

-¡DILO!

-¡QUE RIDICULA!

-¡DILO O TE JURO QUE NO TE SUELTO NI PARA IR AL BAÑO!

-¡TE AMO!...¡¿FELIZ?!

-¡¿QUIERES QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS?!

-¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿SI O NO?!

Confundido a más no poder, levantándose de hombros contesto con la cabeza que si.

-¡tan difícil era!

Aun furiosa soltó a su nuevo novio.

-¡eres más lento y torpe de lo que imaginaba!, ¡sabia que el plan de Sora no funcionaria!

-¡¿plan?!...¡¿que plan?!...¡espera!..¿a donde vas?

-a ayudar a hawkmon a conquistar a Wormmon.

-¡¿es gay?!

-Bisexual...te espero en casa de Sora a las 22:00 hrs, ¡ni te se te ocurra legar tarde o te convierto en tapete!..¡oíste!...¡y ni se te ocurre decirle algo a Yolei sobre lo que le ocurre a Hawk!, el necesita tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas.

En shock con la cabeza volvió a contestar que si mientras su novia iba con el otro digimon...Con lo dulce y tímida que es, a veces olvidaba como era cuando se enojaba.

Esa tipa estaba loca, pero era la loca de la que estaba enamorado. Sin nada más que decir tomo la caja de chocolates y se fue., en la cena tendrá tiempo de dárselos pero primero necesitaba una siesta en su sofá para recuperarse de tanta locura.

* * *

Desde una banca, otro par de enamorados los observaba...

-¡¿que fue eso?!

La gata blanca confundida miro a su novio, quien se subió de hombros.

-ni idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

-¿segura que funcionara?

-¡segurísima!

El digimon del amor y la inocencia no estaba muy seguro de este plan de celos.

-solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije.

-no lo se.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, una amiga nos ayudara.

Hawk levanto una ceja.

-¿que clase de amiga?

_-de la mejor clase._

* * *

Al darse vuelta, hawkmon vio a una linda gatita digital atigrada o carey, de ojos ambar y guantes café...No era precisamente gatomon ni sagrada pero era linda de todos modos. Ella con un tono persa, gentilmente se le acerco.

-tu eres Hakwmon ¿cierto?...soy Mikemon.

Había algo en esta chica café con blanco con rayas negras que sencillamente, hermoso. Despabilando, le dio la mano.

-cuando biyomon dijo que necesitaba un favor, dije que si sin dudarlo, sobretodo por el amor verdadero.

-¿lo ves?...¡mi plan es perfecto!, con la buen actriz que es mike, funcionara.

* * *

Horas después..

Hawk y mike en el digimundo, estaban detrás de unos arbustos.

-_ahi esta el objetivo...¿preguntas?_

_-yep...¿de donde conoces a biyo?_

La chica de guantes cafés se sintió aturdida.

-¿_importa?_

_-yep._

_-uffff...durante la locura del "emperador de los digimons", ella salvo a mi pueblo en el desierto. ...¿feliz?_

_-sip._

_-eres raro._

Este extraño chico, era realmente raro , sin embargo era una rareza linda...Sacudiendo su cabeza, la inteligente digimon se alisto para su misión...

_-debemos fingir que nos queremos ¿listo?_

_-listo._

* * *

Detrás del arbusto..

-eres màs lindo que lo lindo.

Wormmon dio una risita, este tipo era un pésimo poeta pero aun así lo quería... Terriermon y su novio se estaban a punto de besar...

-¡HAY BASTA!

-AWWWWWWWW...¡ERES TAN SEXY!

El digimon de la luz alejo a su novio para ver detrás del arbusto, ahí estaba el compañero de yolei muyyyyyyyyyy "cariñoso" con una tipa que no conocía. El estaba recostado en el suelo besando a esa desconocida con las manos o alas en la cintura de esta.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!

El halcón digital despreocupadamente, miro a la araña o oruga verde enojado.

-oh, hola worm...¿que cuentas?

Sin poder ocultar el enojo en su voz...

-se puede saber, ¿quien es tu "amiga"?

-oh...¿ella?...ella es mikemon...una amiga muy...muy..."especial"

-¡hay, ya cállate fresco!

Juguetonamente la gata le dio un golpecito al ave digital..El digimon insecto ardía en celos y su novio lo noto.

-¡nos disculpan!

* * *

Jalándolo a un lado...

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?!

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¡no te hagas el inocente!...¡vio como casi haces un escándalo cuando viste a ESE...

El perro de largas orejas digital, apunto furioso al ave digital...

-...con esa tipa!

-¡estas loco!

-¡¿LOCOOOO?!

* * *

Desde los arbustos Hawk sintió el impulso de ir a defender al compañero de Ken pero mike se lo impidió...

_-espera un poco...algo de dramatismo simple ayuda._

_-¿segura?_

_-confía en mi._

* * *

Regresando con la pareja de novios, la discusion esta aumentando..

-¡¿CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO?!...¡NO SOY ESTUPIDO!...¡A MI NO ME VAS A JODER!

-¡¿ERES IDOTA?!...¡YO NO AMO A ESE IMBECIL!

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN SEUDO INSECTO DE PORQUERIA!...(apuntándose a si mismo)...¡PUEDO SER UN ADICTO A LAS BATALLAS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!...¡PERO NO MERESCO ESTO!

-¡ERES UN CELOPATA DE PORQUERIA!

El compañero de Henry Wong sintió sus puños arder, sintió ganas de atacar a este tipo...¡HASTA DESTRIPARLO!, en ves de eso...

-¡PUDRETE!

Esperando poder encontrar algo que golpear, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su dimensión. Dejando a su novio llorando de rabia.

* * *

Regresando a los arbustos..

Mikemon sonreía astutamente..

_-miu...ese tipo no va a volver._

_-¿segura?_

_-prrrrrrrrr...¿cuantas veces vas a preguntarme lo mismo?_

Ella se levanto, dejándolo libre al fin.

_-¿que estas esperando?...¿una invitación?, ¡ve con el!_

Cuando el se levanto, sus ojos se cruzaron, sintió ganas de besarla pero ella coloco un dedo donde deberían estar sus labios...

_-escucha , eres sexy y todo pero se que no pasara más allá de un "revolcón"...ve con el._

* * *

El digimon del amor y la inocencia dejo el arbusto...

_-pissssssssss...pisssssss._

El se volteo a ver, a su nueva amiga sigilosamente levantando la cabeza sobre el arbusto

_-¿que?_

_-no trates de ligártelo ahora, necesita un apoyo no un revolcón...suerte._

Sonrojado continuo caminado, ¿que clase de digimon creía que el era?

-¡hey!

El se volvió a voltear, recibiendo una caja de pañuelos con la nota "los necesitaras. M".. Mikemon ya no estaba. Captando en "algo" para ¿que eran esos pañuelos?, continuo su camino...

* * *

El digimon insecto lloraba, apenas notando que el digimon volador se sentó a su lado.

-¿estas bien?

-¿que crees tu?...¿y tu amiga?

-nah, ya se fue...después de todo, solo era amiga y ya.

En silencio junto con una mirada dulce, saco uno de los pañuelos y le seco con cuidado las lagrimas. También le cedió la caja entera para que pudiera sonarse..

-sifht...eres ...un gran amigo.

-no lo dudes nunca.

Tenia claro que debía ir lento, pero por ahora...Ser solo "amigos" era bueno para el.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

-¡mikemon!...¡cuanto tiempo!

-¡gatomon!...¡te ves estupenda!...siento tanto lo wizardmon, hubiera querido estar ahí pero ya sabes...negocios.

En el bar de leche, Gatomon fue feliz a abrazar a una vieja amiga...

G tenia claro, ¿que tipo de negocios? tenia esta ladrona...Que a pesar de haberla conocido en sus días de villana, esta persa (después de kari) es su mejor amiga...

* * *

Ambas se sentaron en la barra.

-¿que les sirvo?

-leche entera.

-leche descremada.

Mientras les servían sus tragos...

-a ver...¿te estas cuidando?.

-puede ser...puede ser...para verme bien en "cierto vestido"

-sabes que el secretismo no me gusta gato...se que ahora que eres santurrona, no estas planeando un golpe...¿OH si?

Tomando su leche mike le dio una mirada mala que Gatomon contesto con la propia..

-estoy jubilada de esa vida y lo sabes.

Para luego pasar a una mirada astuta..

-aun así, tengo un trabajo para ti.

La monstruo de apariencia felina le paso un papel, a la otra monstruo de apariencia felina. Mik miro curiosa el papel..

-¿lo pensaste bien?

-yep...mira , te pagare ...

-¡¿PAGARME?!...¡¿después de todo lo hemos pasado juntas?!...no, no ,no...este es un favor que le haré con gusto a mi mejor amiga.

Cerraron se cuerdo con otra ronda de leche...apenas la otra digimon se alejo, Gatomon pido una tercera jarra...Esa tipa podía conseguir de todo, solo ella era capas de conseguir, lo que necesitaba para poder pedir "algo"


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

8 Días después...

-¡UN ANILLO!

Palmon asombrada en el bar lácteo ante la cara de Gatomon que le hacia gestos para que se callara, se tapo la boca con ambas manos. La chica peliblanco/morado comenzaba a lamentar haberla llamado a ella y a la pajarita rosada en vez de Kari.

-shhhhhhhhhhh...no es lo que parece, no me voy a casar con el.

Palm levanto una ceja (ya se que no tiene, solo imaginen el gesto)

-¿entonces?

-lo que mande a buscar no fue un anillo de compromiso, fue una "ilusión"

-¿y eso que es?.

-pusssss...deberías salir más, es uno de esos anillos que usan los novios.

Biyo que hasta el momento se había ocupado bebiendo su jara de leche helada...

-¿no se supone que tiene que ser pata quien te lo de y no al revés?

-¡hay que anticuada eres biyomon!, gatomon no la escuches.

-¡no soy anticuada!

-vha...¡an...ti..cu.a..da!

La planta antropomorfica mientras le sacaba la lengua a la molesta digimon del amor, le coloco un brazo alrededor de la digimon de aspecto felino, con unas risitas.

\- no la escuches sinceramente no tenia idea de lo moderna que eras. Muy feminista diría la madre de Mimi.

\- No es por sonar anticuada pero la tradición dice que al igual que el de matrimonio, tiene que ser el quien lo entregue.

-mmmmmmm..."y lo dice una chica que le pidió noviazgo regañando a su chico."...¡OH espera!...ahora recuerdo...tu ni si quiera querías un noviazgo al principio, según lo que mimi me conto, que le conto yolei, que le contó cody, que le conto matt, que le contó kari, que le contó... .etc...hasta Sora.

-eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¡si claro!...ja ja ja ...¡no pongas esa cara!...¡es el 2015! , si quieres tener amigos con ventaja, es asunto tuyo.

-ejem...

Bi se sonrojo un poco, no era ni lo tradicional ni el modo en que esperaba tener novio. Aunque a ella le gustaba lo tradicional, antes no estaba segura de lo que sentía y por eso fue por otro camino , ¡PERO ESO NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON ESTO OTRO!

Pasando el sonrojo vergonzoso con una segunda jara, continuo hablando...

-...dime una cosa "flor moderna", ¿que hay del romance?, ¿ que hay con ser sorprendida?

-eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Alguna vez Agu no a...

* * *

Flash Back...

-ya, ¿cuando me vas a quitar la venda?

-falta poco...cuidado con esa piedra.

-¿que...¡auch!.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado...llegamos, mantén los ojos cerrados. Sin trampas.

No fue un golpe muy fuerte por lo que podía continuar, ¿que estará tramando?, todo esto le recordaba a "aquella vez"...¿será algo relacionado con ese libro que ojeo del papa de matt?...¿como era que se llamaba?...¿kama algo?...como sea...Con los ojos cerrados sintió la venda retirada de su rostro. Con curiosidad abrió de a un ojo, lentamente.

-¡gabu!.

Estaban en el parque de la ciudad, sobre el pasto debajo de un árbol estaba un mantel con pastelillos.

-por eso te estabas guardando pastelitos debajo de tu piel.

-Pensé que como nuestros compañeros aumentaron sus citas, deberíamos tener las nuestras.

El mantel tenia manchas y los pastelillos tenían algunos pelos..El lobo digital sacándole algunos a uno, con una sonrisa se lo entrego a su novia.

-esteeeee...se que no es muy higiénico, no tienes que comer si no..

-shissssssssss...hablas demasiado.

Ella le coloco un dedo sobre los labios, tomo el dulce que le ofrecían junto con darle un beso en la mejilla.

-es perfecto

Regresando del flash back..

* * *

-¡fue el día más romántico de mi vida!

-¡¿que tienes en la cabeza?! puaj, asco.

-¿sientes asco de pelos en pastel y no del fertilizante?, jamás te voy a entender.

-No a todos nos da asco las mismas cosas, gato.

A pesar del asco que sentía al imaginar pelos en la crema de un pastelillo, no pudo evitar recordar ¿como fue su ultima cita...

* * *

Flash Back...

-¿sabes?, cuando dijiste que tendríamos una noche especial, que veríamos una película con cena de pasta gourmet...

En el departamento Kamiya, la digimon de la inocencia apoyada contra el apoyabrazos del sillón veía un tv con su novio, quien se atragantaba de comida.

-...pensé que saldríamos al cine y luego a un resturante Italiano, no que veríamos la rerere-repeticion de duro de matar 1, comiendo macarrones con queso marca gourmet.

-¿que?...¡esta delicioso!, ¿creí que te gustaba?

-yep...¡pero ya es la millonesima vez de lo mismo! ,si fueran preparados y no de esos que vienen listos en una caja...No te pido que hagamos algo estrafalario o costoso, podríamos salir a caminar por el parque de vez en...

Agumon emocionado apunto a la pantalla.

-¡VISTE ESO!...¡SALIO VOLANDO EN SU SILLA DE COPILOTO!, ¡WHOA!

\- ¡YA LO SE!, ¡HEMOS VISTO LA MALDITA PELICULA MILLONES DE VECES!

-Sip, yo también creo que es una gran peli.

-¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!

Algo confundido, miro a su novia.

-¿que?...¿dijiste algo?

-no..."nada"

Pensando que ese "nada" significaba que todo estaba OK, volvió a mirar la pantalla además de comer.

-...¡a bueno!, ¿no te lo vas a comer?

La flor sin palabras, le entrego su ración de pasta.

* * *

Ver comer a ese dinosaurio naranja , era tan elegante como una licuadora funcionando sin la tapa, ¿que fue lo que vio en este tipo?, era una enorme duda que la comenzaba a fastidiar.

Tratando de despejarle un poco, fue a una ventana. Afuera entre la multitud pudo ver a Veemon con una MarinAngemon paseando por la calle riéndose, se notaba que ellos si fueron al cine e iban a cenar...

_-al parecer no todos los lagartos son cerdos._

En café se veía a tentomon he Izzy con una Flybeemon y su compañera humana. En una pizzería se veía algo parecido con Joe y Gomamon con una Honeybeemon y su respectiva compañera...¿todos parecían tener relaciones felices excepto ella?, ¿por que todos decidieron salir justo hoy?, ¿para incomodarla o que?

-¡¿QUE?!

-"NADA"

El digimon del valor se levanto de hombros , continuando de llenar su hocico con pasta bañada en colorante sabor queso fresco. La digimon de la inocencia comenzaba a sospechar que con quien tenia el un noviazgo era con la comida y no con ella...

Regresando del Flash Back...

* * *

Biyomon y Gatomon al ver que el semblante siempre alegre de su amiga cambiaba a triste, se preocuparon. Palmon al notarlo, sonrió lo mejor que pudo..

-¡ha, no me miren así!, solo es que estoy tan feliz por ti que me he puesto melancólica.

Animada escuchaba como la compañera de kari hablaba del regalo que le iba a hacer a su novio...¡que envidia! , la ex villana con carácter de mil demonios agarró al chico ideal y esa desabrida color rosado agarro a un príncipe azul...¿y ella?, agarro algo que en su vida anterior debió ser una maquina trituradora.

* * *

Mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que llego a su casa y apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada , se dejo caer, abrazándose a sus piernas.

A esta hora, la casa siempre estaba vacía...

-hello, ¿y esa carita?

Pero hoy no, la dueña del emblema de la inocencia se acercó a su amiga.

-llegas temprano.

\- La profesora del club de canto, se enfermo.

Aun vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela, se sentó a su lado.

-Hace tiempo te he notado con la depre, ¿que pasa?

-Agumon, eso pasa el..

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-cerdo...me sorprende que la hallas comprado tan barato.

-yep.

Yolei sonreía feliz, ya que había encontrado a buen precio a este amiguin para la cita que planeaba tener con Ken. Usar a sus hermanos como "comensales de practica" mientras aprendía a cocinar, daba sus frutos...

-Gracias por ayudarme a traer todo hasta mi casa, Agumon.

Sintiéndose alagado, se rasco la cabeza.

-no es nada, como Tai tiene novia, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

La puerta al digimundo se abrió, dejando salir a hawkmon.

-¡ni te imaginas lo que he escuchado!, estaba en el bar lácteo y...¡¿Agumon?!

El compañero de Inoue se quedo helado, ¿que hacer con el chisme?, ¿decirlo o no?

La novia de Ichijouji, impaciente sacudió a su compañero..

-¡no hagas de rogar!, ¡DILO!...¡DILO!

* * *

Recuperándose de la sacudida con todo...

-y...escuche a palmon cuando salía, murmurar algo de "cerdo" y "macarrones con queso". Se veía triste.

Fue en ese instante, como si todas las estrellas del universo se alinearan. Que al fin capto ¿que significa ese "nada"? . Apenas se le prendió la ampolleta, se llevó una garra a la frente.

-¡soy un idiota!

La chica de los anteojos, con una cara amenazante lo obligó a contar todo el chisme. Al escuchar la historia, llego a una sabia conclusión.

-eres un cerdo...pero...

Se subió los lentes, con una cara como quien planea algo importante.

-...los cerdos pueden bañarse.

Esa era la peor frase que había escuchado en su vida, sin embargo. El halcón se emociono, si ella metía la nariz en este asunto. Tal vez no notaria las citas que el había comenzado a tener con aquel insecto.

* * *

En otro lugar.

Ken estudiaba en casa de cody, aprovecharon de hacer un descanso viendo el canal Cinemax, daban la película "milk" , en medio de la película.

-se que sonara raro, pero creo que mi digimon es gay.

Hida lo miro sorprendió, no se esperaba un comentario como ese.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-no se, siempre he tenido la sensación de que es cierto, ya sabes por su comportamiento.

-eso es discriminatorio. Mucha TV por hoy.

El dueño de casa tomo el control remoto , apago la tv y se levanto del sofá.

\- Volvamos a estudiar antes que armadillomon despierte de su siesta . Lo más seguro es que querrá hacernos un cuestionario de lo que estudiamos y mejor estar preparado.

Ichijouji dueño del digiegg de la luz y el emblema de la bondad decidió seguir al dueño de casa, probablemente tenga razón y a estado viendo demasiada TV.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Digimon no me pertenece ( yo no se si existen las Flybeemon y Honeybeemon hembras pero supongamos que si)

Gatomon hablaba por teléfono, no le gustaba hablar por aquel extraño aparato por que la Sra. Kamiya siempre se volvía loca cuando habla demasiado. Lamentablemente sus habilidades psíquicas no incluyan "comunicación mental", por lo que necesitaba usarlo...

-¿cuando tu amiga tendrá el anillo?

-tranqui...relax...ella sabe buscar y jamás me fallado.

-recuerda el trato, nosotros te pagamos el anillo...

-...y yo aprovecho de pedirle a pata para que te ayude a convencer a Veemon de que te deje salir con su ancestra y que ayude a tentomon a salir con la amiga de su ancestra Flybeemon , no te preocupes Armadillomon, no lo olvide.

-siiiii...no se ¿como puede molestarse?, somos amigos, sabe que nunca lo traicionaría...Aunque yo no le tocaría ni la mano a Honeybeemon si V se opusiera.

-lo se arm, no tienes por que decirlo.

-a...lo olvidaba también debes convencer a veemon que convenza a Honeybeemon y a Flybeemon que convenzan a sus compañeras de salir con cody he izzy.

-¡broma!...fuuuuuuuuu...

Se paso una pata por la cara, sintiendo que ella dio la mano y la tomaron hasta el codo.

-ok.. ni modo..."¿algo más?"

-seria genial que también convencieras a V que le ayude a Gomamon con la Francesa que Palm parece odiar tanto, que ya que se ellos son amigos ...Ha y no olvides también de aprovechar de hacer gancho con la compañera humana de ella, alice creo...con Joe, ya que...

-ok...ok...se nota que no notas el sarcasmo.

De reojo vio la señora de la casa apuntando al reloj.

-Debo irme , adiós.

* * *

La madre de Tai y Kari dejo sola a la criatura digital dando un suspiro de desahogo.

-¿cuando me volví cupido? , ¿acaso nadie puede encontrar pareja solo?

Al escuchar el sonido inconfundible del celular de Kari, se sintió la reina de todas las tontas. ¡Olvido que kari tenia 2!: Uno que siempre llevaba con ella y otro que dejaba en casa para que G llamara en caso de emergencia...

Sin perder el tiempo y preguntándose ¿si los digimon pueden tener celular? , tomo aquel aparato sobre la cama de Hikai..

* * *

-¿diga?

-¡tienes que ayudarme!,¡ Sora no contesta por lo que no me he podido comunicar con biyomon y eres mi ultima opción!

-¡tranquilo agu!, dime ¿que pasa?

-yolei, esa loca me a dado unas ideas que ni te cuento, eso pasa...tuve que decirle que si a todo para que me dejara salir.

¿Ideas?, ¿loca?, ¿Yolei?...En que momento ayudar a llevar las compras a una amiga, se pudo complicar tanto.

-vas a tener que decirme todo desde 0. ¿De donde estas llamando?

-de una cabina telefónica.

-¡¿aun existen?!

-es broma, Tai me regalo un celular...lo que pasa es que...

Luego de explicarle "con peras y manzanas" lo ocurrido...

* * *

-No le veo lo "terrible" del plan...¿fue todo lo que hawk dijo?

-¿te vas a casar con patamon?...eso es lo que yolei cree.

Nota mental: darle una fuerte patada en el trasero a Hawkmon por chismoso, luego arreglaría cuentas con el...

-luego hablamos...ahora regresando a lo importante, sigue el plan de Yolei.

-¡¿estas loca?!, ella quiere que yo...

-¿amas a palmon o no?

Silencio...

-tomare eso como un si...a las chicas nos gustan ese tipo de cosas...No metas la pata y trata de escucharla aunque sea por 5 min.

-pero...

-¡oh vamos!, ¿que eres?...¿dinosaurio o gallina?...cielos, a veces tengo la impresion que te dieron el titulo de "digimon del valor" por error.

-¡no es cierto!

-demuéstralo. Adiós.

* * *

La llamada se corto, dejando a la compañera de kari con ganas de reírse..

-si wizardmon me viera ahora me llamaría "doc corazón".ja ja ja.

El solo recuerdo de su gran amigo la puso melancólica, el hubiera deseado ver en lo que ambos mundos se han convertido...

Al escuchar el sonido inconfundible del celular de Kari, comprendió que este día las llamadas no pararían...

* * *

-¡tienes que ayudarme! ¡Sora...

-"otro más"

-¿que?

-Ignórame, ando idiota.

La digimon del amor en este instante le debe varias, por estarla cubriendo tanto.

-¡lo sospecha!...¡oh en nombre de homeostasis!...¡si sospecha pronto lo sabrá!, lo va a averiguar lo se.

-¿que sabe?, ¿que sospecha?

-armadillon lo escucho...decírselo a Cody.

-¡espera!, respira y ordena tus ideas...comencemos por ¿donde estas?

-en casa de cody, en el baño...usando el celular que ken me regalo.

¡Todo el mundo tiene celular menos ella!, pronto va a tener que hablar con kari...

-okey, ¿ahora que te dijo arm?

Silencio...

-lo que sea me lo puedes contar.

Màs silencio...

-te juro que lo que sea.

-soy...

* * *

Lo que escucho la dejo sin palabras...¡demonios! y ella pensando todo este tiempo que ese gusanito era alguna especie de monje o sin suerte en el amor por tener 0 novias...

-¿me odias?

Por su voz se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-no te odio.

-se que no todos los wormmon son...como yo.

-eso es lógico, todos somos diferentes no hay nada de malo...¿alguien más lo sabe?

-solo biyomon, gabumon, hawkmon , mikemon y ahora tu.

-¡¿mikemon?!...¿de donde conoces a mikemon?

-era la "novia" de hawk creo...volvamos al tema ¿vale?

MMMMMMM...A ver, acaso noto "celos" en su voz...

-¿armadillomon sabe?

-nop, el me lo comento sin mala intención...¡¿que voy a hacer?!, si ken se entera no volverá a hablarme , lo se.

-shisssssss...tranquilo, no va a pasar, es tu mejor amigo y lo tendrá que aceptar. Si quieres podemos encontrar el modo para decírselo, cuanto estés más calmado.

-te lo agradezco, ¿le puedes a decir a biyo?...me gustaría que ella estuviera presente, fue la primera a la que se lo dije.

-okey.

La llamada se corto dejando a Gatomon pensando en ¿como le cobraría estos favores a biyomon?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Takenouchi

-oh Sora , no debiste darme nada.

-¿como que no?...hoy fue el día en que llegaste al mundo humano por primera vez y como no sabemos ¿en que fecha naciste? para celebrar tu cumpleaños (si es que tienes)...¿que esperas?, ¡ábrelo!

Emocionada abrió el paquete de brillantes colores..

-¡un celular!

-yep, ahora nos podremos comunicar más rápido...¿no te gusta?

-He, si me gusta...es que a mi nadie me llama.

La madre de Sora entro con un pastel.

-no digas eso, además estaba a mitad de precio...sin abusar mandando whatsapp o msn, ¿ok?

Aunque biyo no comprendía a ciencia cierta, ¿que era eso?, estaba feliz por tener algo propio...Cuando Sora encendió su cel para tomar una foto, se dio cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas

* * *

En casa Tachikawa

Palmon estaba sentada en el comedor, enfrente de Mimi y su madre quien acababa de llegar. El Sr. Tachikawa (quien también acaba de llegar) prefería lavar platos( la ultima vez que se metió en cosas de mujeres le lanzaron un zapato a la cara.)

Tanto madre como hija al escuchar el relato de la flor antropomórfica, ambas llegaron a un veredicto unánime.

-debes dejarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

-¿por que me llamaste?

Patamon aterrizo en un restaurante del continente perdido en el digimundo, con el corazón en la boca.

\- siéntate, ¿te molesta que ya ordene?

-hm...glup...si..esteeeee...no...nada.

Hakwmon le aviso hace algunos días que Gatomon pensaba pedirle matrimonio...sudaba a mares, por un lado deseaba casarse con ella...

-¿te sientes bien?

-siiiiiii...glup...¿por...por...por...que lo dudas?...estoy...muy tranquilo.

-"se nota"

...También estaba ese otro lado que quería y debía hacer muchas cosas antes como probar cada dulce del planeta, viajar, aprender a hacer almohadas (las almohadas que compra Nancy parecen rellenas de piedras), leer y aprender el idioma de los libros del cabello de la armadura brillante (para tener un tema de conversación con gab en las reuniones familiares de Takeru y Yamato) , etc,etc,etc...incluyendo acompañar a tk a la universidad.

Amaba a este hermosa señorita de ojos azul zafiro, sin embrago no estaba listo...

-Gatomon yo...ejem...yoooooo...

* * *

Uf, el mozo al rescate...es helado...ok..ok...calmate...respira profundo...Tk dijo que el helado es bueno para suavizar las malas noticias y muchas series románticas concuerdan...¡¿por que no acepto a que Takaishi lo acompañara en esto?! , el estaría más calmado que el, encontraría un modo de explicarle esto...

-un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla.

-oh, gracias.

-no hay de que madame, ¿algo más?

La digimon de la luz, apunto al digimon de la esperanza...

-el necesita un vaso...

Al notar lo nervioso de su novio , agradecía rechazar a que Hikari la acompañara...Con lo dulce y tierna que es, estaría consolándolo por horas, sin dejarla decir ni pió.

-...o un balde de agua muy fría.

-en seguida.

* * *

De nuevo solos...¡¿como decírselo sin romperle el corazón?!...oh dios...oh dios...para las chicas este tipo de cosas son cruciales...¿cierto?...¿cierto?...Si acepta se tendrá que casar aunque no quiera y si dice que pensara que es un desgraciado, jamás volverá a hablarle, nunca se lo va perdonar..¡malditos nervios!, era capas de enfrentar a seres abominables...¿por que no podía con esto?.

-¿pata?

-yo...

El mundo se volvió borroso...

* * *

-esta despertando.

Al abrir los ojos se topo de cara con una bella chica...era rosada con alitas (de más o menos el mismo tamaño que el ), con un corazón en el pecho y un precioso collar sagrado. El tenia novia, sin embargo como el abuelo de tk siempre dice:"no hay nada de malo en mirar"

-¿como te sientes?

Con cuidado se enderezo de aquella cama...

-¿como llegue aquí?

-bienvenido al consultorio naturista de Sorcerymon.

-eso no me dice mucho Sorcerymon.

-¿piensas que yo...ups...perdón...Sorcerymon es un amigo...soy MariAngemon, ayude a tu novia a traerte después de que te desmayaras en el restaurante.

Sonrojado, agradeció a los dioses que nadie tuviera celulares con cámara por aquí. Nota mental: Agregar a las cosas que debe hacer "aprender a controlar sus nervios en casos románticos de estrés" .

-el tuvo que irse a atender a llamado...dijo que fueron los nervios lo que te traicionaron, te podías ir apenas te despertaras...¿por que la cara larga?

¿Que le pasaba a este lindo...pensó en lindo ¿y que?, lo era...no tanto como su Veemon pero lo era...ejem...¿que le pasaba a este lindo?, debería estar feliz de no tener nada serio.

-No te estés triste, el anillo de noviazgo...

-¡¿anillo de noviazgo?!

-¿no lo sabias?

El movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras ella se rasaba la cabeza algo confundida.

-Supuse que lo sabias, tu novia se lo comento a mi novio cuando llegamos aquí.

El pequeño guerrero suspiro aliviado...¡eso era todo!...

-¿quien es tu...

**-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVOOOOOOOO!**

-No digas nada, ya se quien es.

* * *

En la otra habitación..

-¡NO GRITES, ES UN HOSPITAL!

-¡CONSULTORIO NATURISTA!...ADEMÀS, TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO.

Veemon molesto se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda...¿quien se creía que era ella para exigirle algo como eso? . ¿Que diablos fue lo que le vio a esa chica digital? , era un misterio para el...

Gritar: No resulta...¿Una patada de gato o un arañazo?:no...¿algo de dulzura quizás?: puede resultar.

-Arm es un buen tipo, ¿no es así?...han peleado batallas juntos, el no te traicionaría...nunca lo haría.

El ser azul continuaba dándole la espalda..

-tu le importas, eres su mejor amigo digimon...ok...su segundo mejor amigo digimon...hm, seamos sinceros la vida amorosa de ese armadillo es un desastre y la de tu ancestra no es un campo de flores. ...Aunque la cita que tuvo con gomamon fue buena, pienso que ella prefiere algo màssssssssss..."amarillo", si entiendes.

-mmmmmmmm...

El se dio la vuelta, con un suspiro..

-...lo pensare.

-¡perfecto! y mientras lo piensas...¿puedes hablar con Flybeemon?...Tentomon cometió unos pequeños "detallitos" durante su cita y no se atreve a volver a pedirle otra.

El lagarto (no tiene cejas, imaginen el gesto) levanto una ceja...

-¿que tipo de "detallitos"?

-ha, "detallitos"..cosas sin importancia.

* * *

Detallitos traducción: hacer chistes malos sobre la miel , manchar el la armadura de Fly con jugo y debatir con Izzi física durante el postre...El digimon del valor y la amistad lo conocía, de la misma abejita roja digital, la cual tampoco se atrevía a pedir otra cita...Una sin su compañera y sin Izzy...No lo diria, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse el interesante, salir de su personalidad natural y pedir un favor...

-veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada. Pero necesito un favor.

Incomoda ante esa tono, se puso las manos en las caderas.

-rrrr...se supone que eres el digmon del valor y la AMISTAD.

El compañero de Davis, se miro las uñas despreocupadamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Lo soy y por esta única vez: tengo un precio.

La compañera de kari, con su mirada mala..

-escúpelo.

-Quiero que convenzas a Gomamon de salir con floramon.

* * *

¡¿ESO ERA?!...Conseguirle una cita con la francesa, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, era una pena que Pata tuviera que desmayarse para lograr llegar hasta aquí...sin embargo los resultados la favorecían...Nada de esto le diría al chico o macho enfrente de ella. Con su mejor cara de poker...

-¿algo más se le ofrece a "su majestad"?

-yep...también quiero que Joe salga con la compañera de Flora.

-eso es muuuuy difícil...a menos que...tu consigas que Cody he Izzy salgan con las compañeras de Flybeemon y Honeybeemon.

¡Era justo lo que ellas le habían pedido a el!...¿Debía decírselo?...Eso seria ser idiota, manteniendo la postura despreocupada, le dio un apretón de manos...

-No se tu...si no te importa, conozco el lugar indicado para que nuestros camaradas digimon, tengan sus citas.

* * *

Al otro día...

-¿eres largarto o gallina?

-técnicamente soy un dinosaurio.

En un anfiteatro de los ranamon, mirando por la cortina Agumon miraba nervioso..

-demasiada gente.

-¡ya contrólate!

Recibió un golpe en la nuca , por cortesía de la compañera de kari...

-según Tai, tu ya cantaste junto a Gomamon.

-cante...horrible.

No le agradaba ni desagradaba este montón de datos naranja, aun así le dio unas palmaditas para relajarlo.

-lo harás bien.

La gata digital tomo su lugar...El dinosaurio naranja digital continuo mirando , el lugar esta llenísimo...¿Por que Hakwmon y Wormmon estaban sentados juntos? , lógico son amigos, sus compañeros son novios ellos deben...¡basta!...no tenia tiempo de pensar en esas cosas..

* * *

Afuera...

Lo ultimo que palmon quería hacer el día de hoy, era salir...

-espero que el show sea tan bueno como dicen.

-ya lo veras, ten paciencia.

-gab tiene razón, ¿alguien quiere te helado mientras esperamos?

...Con gusto estaría en casa viendo maratones de películas románticas con Mimi, pero este par de novios digitales insistieron tanto...Terminándola de convencer con "nosotros invitamos"

-¡ya!...que sean con galletas.

De reojo Gabumon reviso su monedero, esperaba que la florcita no fuera tan tragona como el o terminaría lavando los platos. Biyomon hizo lo mismo con el propio..

Las luces se apagaron, iluminando con un reflector a un ranamon..

-damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos algo especial, para la mejor amiga de quien fue una vez nuestra princesa.

Un segundo reflector ilumino a Palm, casi se ahoga al beber su Te helado...Apenas las cortinas se corrieron apareció su novio cantando "del cielo pido un favor"

* * *

¡Era horrible! y que gomamon subiera al escenario a hacerle compañía no sirvió de mucho...

-BUUUUUUUUU...¡SAQUENLO!

La flor molesta por el mal trato a su novio, sorprendió a sus amigos al mostrarle el dedo del medio, a la black gatomon que abucheaba..

-BUUU PARA TI.

La gente pidiendo que lo bajaran del escenario continuaba, esto no quedaría asi...

De improviso palmon subió al escenario, le quito el microfono a Goma y lo reemplazo en el dueto...¡El peor dúo de todo la historia!, ¡era como escuchar una maquina de compactadota de basura junto a miles de cristales quebradote, una batidora y una aspiradora sonando al mismo tiempo! ...Era tan horrible que los demás terminaron sus citas (incluyendo los ranamon) en el local de al lado.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Tapándose los oídos lo mejor que podían salieron al local de enfrente...

-¡por poco me quedo sordo!

-¡correcto!...ji ji ji.

Patamon observo extrañado a su novia, ¿que era tan gracioso?, ella al notarlo le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

-ha, no enloquecí...solo estoy feliz...dichosa de que mi plan saliera tan bien.

-a ver...¿de que me perdí?

La digimon de la luz por respuesta le dio un beso.

-no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Amor...si quieres que esto dure tienes que saber, que las chicas como yo...(guiño)..nos gusta tener secretos.

-¿y que debe hacer un chico como yo para saberlos?

-depende...

-¿depende de que?

-de ¿si desayunamos juntos o no?

-¿he?...es de noche como quieres que...oh.

Su chico ¿se hacia o era inocente?...no importaba eso a ella le encantaba. Con una risita le tomo de la mano caminando hasta la caja.

-Bienvenidos a hamburguesas corazón.

* * *

Lo adivinaron, el otro local era una hamburguesería...No tan romántico como el otro lugar , sin embargo a esta pareja de novios digitales una hamburguesa era tan buena como una cena bajo la luz de las velas.

-Si yo quiero el número 1 con extra queso y una bebida extra grande.

La cara de sorpresa de G era para el oscar...Ese tamaño de vaso era tan grande como el...Su chico va estar corriendo al baño todo la noche, si es que la vejiga no le estalla...Y esa hamburguesa...ella amaba las hamburguesas pero esa en especial tiene demasiado colesterol, con 2 cosas del mismo tamaño que su novio, pronto quedaría viuda antes de siquiera entrar al altar (no tiene el "vestido en la cartera" como a los humanos les gusta decir, pero le gusta imaginarse ¿comos seria su boda?)

-haaaaa...el no quiere eso...el va a querer el 5 ...la ensalada cesar mini con un jugo natural sin preservantes.

-ok, cambio la orden.

-sip...agregue una compota de puré de manzana pequeña...¿es el postre màs saludable que tienen?

-Por el mes del medio ambiente, tenemos una promoción de hamburguesa vegetal sin gluten, agua mineral y limas al vapor.

-eso, cambie la orden por esa promoción.

* * *

Ahora quien postulaba para el Oscar era el...¡¿desde cuanto Gatomon tenia el derecho de cambiar su comida?! ...El tenia claro que esas cosas eran tan grandes (o más) que el, solo lo pide para compartir con Tk quien llega agotado de los partidos basketball (baloncesto) , sin animo ni de caminar.

Con el tiempo que se llevan conociendo, ella debería saber que no es tan descuidado como todos piensan...Además ¿que hamburguesería en el universo tiene una promoción como esa?

-No...voy a querer el 1, con todo lo que le pedí.

* * *

¿Por que sigue insistiendo?, ¿no se da cuenta del daño a su salud?...Ella quiere cuidarlo y el no esta ayudando.

-amor...¿por que no pides el 5?, es más sano.

-¿queeeeeee?...pero yo solo me doy este lujo una vez cada año bisiesto.

-lo se...lo se...solo por esta vez...

Algo de ternura para conseguir lo que quiere puede resultar (las telenovelas de la Señora Kamiya lo confirman), con su mirada más dulce se puso una mano o pata delantera en su pecho.

-... por mi.

Owwww...ese pestañeo tan lindo, ¡¿como negarle algo?!

-gatomon, yo con gust...

Ese en ese momento, cuando recordó en la reunión familiar pasada: En la que el padre de y abuelo de Tk hablaban de eso con una copas de màs...Primero te cambian la ropa, luego tus gustos, luego los amigos y al final te dejan por que "cambiaste". (lo se , es raro siendo yo mujer escribiendo esa parte, ignoren eso y continuemos con el historia)

También escucho que "si les permiten que te cambien algo una vez, estas perdido"

-...no.

-¿he?

-mantenga la orden, tal como lo dije.

-no...cambie a la promoción..

-al 1

-¡promoción!

-¡al 1!

-¡¿por que siempre me tienes que llevar la contra?!

-¡llevarte la contra ¡¿YO?!...disculpa...(imitando la voz de gatomon)..."deberías comer menos dulces"..."deberías ver menos Tv".

-tal vez si me escucharas no estarías tan gordo.

-fiuuuu...miren quien lo dice, tu no eres muy delgada que digamos.

-¡¿que dijiste?!

-¡lo que oíste!

* * *

El cajero comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, esta mañana no creyó que se vería en medio de una tonta pelea de novios. Rezo mentalmente a Homoestais que llegara a detener esto, como al parecer el dios de todos los digimon esta muy ocupado para ayudar además de su jefe impacientándole por la fila que se formaba de clientes molestos...

-esteeeeeeeeeeeeee...¿ 1 o promoción?

-¡lo que te dije!...(al unísono)...¡yo tengo la razón, no tu...(al unísono)

Ambos novios molestos se alejaron...Patamon fue a una esquina a comer papas fritas, mientras en la otra esquina Gatomon comía una hamburguesa .

* * *

Hawkmon y Wormmon desde otro salón, miraron la escena.

-esto se puso grave.

-calma cielo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana lo solucionaran.

El halcón asustado mirando a ambos lados, le tapo la boca al ser verde.

-shissssssss..._no me llames así en publico._

Sacudiendo la cabeza el digimon de la luz, logro destaparse la boca.

-¿hasta cuando nos vamos a ocultar?

-te prometo que en el momento adecuado, se lo diré a Yolei.

-Es la millonesima vez que lo dices.

-es complicado, dame tiempo.

-siempre es "complicado"...siempre "debo darte tiempo"

-¿y que quieres que haga?...no puedo llegar un día a cenar y decir" hey yolei, soy bisexual y me acuesto con el digimon de tu novio"

-ay...¡es el colmo!, ¡cada vez que toco el tema me sales con esa estupida frase...!

En una mesa alejada, bajo un reflector que parpadeaba ...Los novios digitales tenían de nuevo , la misma charla...Worm comenzaba a cansarse de estar atrapado en , por así decirlo "limbo repetitivo de charla"

-...lo admito, las primeras 10 veces fue gracioso, tragicómico...Si tu no quieres nada conmigo.

-¡no digas eso!, yo te quiero.

-la única razón por lo que no le he contado a Ken, es por que dijiste que lo anunciarías en el cumpleaños de Yolei...Después dijiste que lo harías en el estreno de "los 4 fantásticos"

Hawk comprendía su frustración, ¡¿pero que carajo debía hacer?! ...No podía hacerlo.

-Si tu no lo dices, lo haré yo.

-¡N...no lo hagas.

¿Por que insiste en mantenerlo oculto?, a no ser...De la sorpresa Worm paso a la decepción.

-¿te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?

-¡no!...¡no!...¡te juro por lo que quieras que no!

-¡es eso!...¡te avergüenza que te vean conmigo!...arggggg...yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, si no quieres nada serio conmigo, se acabo.

Hawkmon quiso gritar pero el miedo que alguien lo escuchara era aterrador... Wormmon se bajo de la mesa donde estaba, caminando por la pared hasta el suelo.

El halcón con el corazón en la garganta, trato de detenerlo..

-no me dejes...

-Díselo a Yolei o búscate a otro.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

-¿por que yo?

-¿no es obvio?...¡le caes bien a todo el mundo!...

En el bar de leche, Hawkmon y Patamon conversaban con 2 jaras de leche...Ja,¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que el pajarito estaba enamorado del compañero de Ichijouji?

-...¡eres perfecto para dar la noticia!

-no lo se...

-¿que pasa?...

El halcón digital se puso las mano o alas en los costados.

-...¿acaso te molesta que sea bisexual?

¡¿MOLESTO?!, ¡¿EL?!... OH DIABLOS, LO DIJO EN FRENTE DE TODOS, DEBEN PENSAR QUE ES UN HOMOFOBICO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO...Moviendo las patitas enfrente de el nerviosamente, en modo de disculpa...Trato de aclarar el mal entendido...

-¡¿QUE?!...¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!...¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?!

¡¿Por que tuvo que gritarlo?!...¡TRAGAME TIERRA!...

-glup...nunca quise insinuar que tu fueras...

-¡ni lo digas!...suficientes problemas tengo con Gatomon para que tu me calumnies.

-¿aun continúan enojados por esa tontería?...¡ya maduren!

El compañero de Tk (como pudo) tomo su jarra , tomándoselo al seco..

-¡cuidado , es entera!

Con un suspiro dejo la jarra sobre la mesa, secándose el bigote de leche con un brazo.

-¡no me importa!...ni soy intolerante a la lactosa, menos a ti..ja ja ja.

_-"la hora del chiste penca"_

-me lo repites.

-Dije que no deberías tomar todo el jarro, con lo pequeña que es tu vejiga.

-¡mi vejiga!, ¡mi problema!...¡otra!

¿Que demonios le pasaba a este chico?, era el más tranquilo del grupo...Antes que el mozo le recargara la jarra, fue volando al baño de hombres.

-te lo dije.

* * *

Mientras Hawk tomaba con calma su propia jarra con 0% materia grasa (para "cuidar la línea"), le dio tiempo de pensar...¿tomo la decisión correcta al pedirle este favor?, el parece muy alterado como para ayudarlo.

-¿mejor?

-uf, yeah.

El mozo se acerco a hacer el llenado lácteo, el digimon blanco/café hizo un gesto para rechazarlo.

-tenias razón.

-¿en lo de tu vejiga?

-en todo...lo siento.

-no te apures, no fue nada

El digimon de la esperanza tomo unos manies que le ofreció a su compañero, este los acepto.

-suerte que en el digimundo no hay licor, ¡sino ya estaríamos en los golpes.!

-¡ja!...¡la primera broma buena de la noche!

El compañero de Yolie levanto su jarra, bebiendo a salud del compañero de Takeru.

-descuida, yo se lo diré.

* * *

Unos días después...En el mundo humano...

-¿si?...¿que es lo tan urgente?

La pelimorado se extraño cuando el gentil digimon la cito en "privado" , más extraño que el rubio no anduviera cerca...A Inoue le costaba visualizar a Pat sin Tk.

-hola Yolei, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido.

-por nada, desde que Izzy tiene citas suspende las tutorías de estudios más rápido de lo que me gustaría...¡a este paso nunca tendré la beca para ir a la universidad!

-ya, ya..."no le pongas tanto color", eres inteligente , la obtendrás.

-eso espero...¡o tendré que golpear a alguien!

Histerica y con ganas de dar golpes, una combinación del terror , ¿como el digimon del amor/inocencia logra llegar al día siguiente viviendo con esta chica?, era uno de los misterios del universo que el que digievoluciona en Angemon, no lograba entender.

Patamon la invito a sentarse y a pedir lo que quisiera...cuando ella desconfió, el le explico que tanto el como Tk se habían ganado pasteles gratis de por vida en aquella pastelería.

El inocente digimon pensó que ella pedirí ...¡no 30! , uf...la insulina de esta señorita se ira por las nubes. MMMMM...luego le recomendara ver aquel video en youtube sobre "los peligros de la pre-diabetes"...Primero lo primero...

-¿yolei?

La inteligente chica con la cara embarrada de pie de limón, lista para comerse un cuarto , trago lo que tenia en la boca antes de contestar...Hace 3 años atrás le hubiera contestado con la boca llena sin importarle la reacción de la gente, ahora gracias a su novio (y mimi), las cosas eran distintas...

-¡al fin!...ya sospechaba que esta "invitación" venia con algún truco.

-¡yo jamás...

-ya...ya...ya...deja el truco de chico bueno y escúpelo.

De estupida no tenia ni un pelo, estaban en una pastelería con pasteles gratis ilimitados y este chico adicto al azúcar no probaba bocado en toda la tarde.

-La razón por la que te llame , es un tema delicado, espero que consideres los años de lucha, te pido que tengas la mente abierta para...

-¡ya escúpelo!

\- Hawkmon es bisexual y...

-esta de novio con Worm.

Últimamente este chico se sorprende más de lo que le gustaría...¿como lo supo?.¿quien se lo dijo?

-¡vah, no pongas esa cara!...Ese pajarraco y yo pasamos todo el día juntos, somos técnicamente siameses...¡tendría que ser la emperatriz de las imbeciles para no darme cuenta!

-¿no estas enfadada?

-¡pues claro que estoy enfada!, ¡después de tantos años y se lo cuenta a cualquiera menos a mi!...¡ya vera cuando llegue a casa!

-¡por favor!...el...el...tuvo miedo.

-Lo se...sorry, es mi histeria natural hablando...

Más calmada se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

-...entiendo su miedo, pase lo mismo con mis viejos hace 2 años.

¡Y las sorpresas continúan!

-¿tu...

-¡Bingo!...solo que yo termine de novia con una persona de sexo opuesto...ha bueno, si ellos se llegan a casar ahorraremos haciendo una boda doble.¡ Ni crea que gastare en dos recepciones!

Ella se levanto, ya harta de tanta azúcar.

-debo irme, toda esta grasa no se va a quemar sola...Si te manda un mensaje, dile que no se preocupe, yo hablare con Ken.

* * *

Con el problema solucionado y el pastelero envolviendo las sobras para llevar, aun le quedaba un lió...

-¿como mierda soluciono lo de Gatomon?

Al principio el se mantuvo firme , ¡¿pero 2 semanas enojados por una tontería?!, era mucho para el...Colocándose en pose de pensador, medito en el problema...Fue cuando una idea paso por su mente...

-¡lo tengo!

Haciendo sonar sus dedos se le ocurrió, era lo más tonto que se le a pasado por la mente...Sin embargo, ahora hasta una tontería le parecía una gran idea...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

(El fanatic o Oneshot :"no" existe si quieren saber ¿de que se trata?, búsquenlo en mi lista de fanatic creados o elijan en el buscador de fanfiction, los personajes patamon y gatomon)

Gatomon se sentía terrible, por una tontería estaba alejada del chico que amaba y su orgullo le impedía retractarse...

_-deja de ser orgullosa y solo se sincera_.

Fue lo que Kari le susurro antes de ir al cine con Tk, cuando la puerta se cerro , quedo sola con el digimon de la esperanza, en casa del rubio. (Horas antes mikemon le dijo lo mismo que kari pero con palabras más fuertes)

-rrrrrrrrrr...esta va a ser una "larga noche"

Desanimada con las orejas abajo la digimon de la luz camino por el departamento, Pata no estaba viendo TV...¿donde estaba? ...Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, fue a ver ¿que estaba haciendo?

* * *

Enfrente de la computadora, Pat estaba escribiendo...

-hola gatomon.

¿Por que tan alegre?

-¿que escribes?

-¿esto?...un fanatic.

¿Fanatic?...Levantando un ceja , con una oreja abajo y otra arriba, se pregunto...¿desde cuando esta criatura le gustaban esas cosas?

-No sabia que te gustaran esas cosas.

-pues...como Tk tiene la idea de escribir sobre nuestras aventuras, pensé en practicar un poco.

-aaaaaaaaa...¿me dejas ver?

-adelante.

Curiosa se acercó...Era de un foro sobre digimon...

-¡ no estoy loco!, desde que los humanos saben de nosotros hay muchas historias, algunas buenas, otras...por ahí pasaban.

-aja.

El fanatic que escribía se llamaba " No"...¿no? ¡que nombre más extraño!...Leyendo más se dio cuenta que se trataba de...

Impactada apunto a la pantalla...

-¿es en serio?

El en silencio le tomo las manos o patas delanteras...

-Eres la gordita mañosa que más quiero en todo el universo, haría todo por ti...solo te pido una cosa a cambio de mi amor: Déjame elegir mi propia comida.

* * *

Toda esta escena parecía sacada de un fanatic de un chica en una semana posterior a las fiestas patrias a las 23:55 o de una novela romántica mala...¡No importaba!, luego la chica ruda se recriminaría :1- por ser tan tonta como para estar enojada por una estupidez, 2- por no lograrse disculpar antes y 3- ¡que todo esto le parezca taaaaaan jodidamente romántico!

-ok...solo come una hamburguesa naturista de vez en cuanto.

-no comiences.

-Tonto, grandísimo tonto.

Ella sin palabras lo acercó hacia ella, dándole un beso francés que solo esta chica "ruda" podía dar...

-hey gato...

-dime.

-¿que paso con el anillo de novio que me ibas a dar?

-mmmmmmm...estaba tan enojada contigo que se lo regale a Worm para su novio.

-¡diablos!

-¡oye!, después del show que me hiciste no te lo merecías.

Pata incomodo silbó mirando al techo

-fiuuuu...aquí vamos otra vez.

Gato presintiendo otra pelea, se puso a la defensiva.

-¿que?

-ja ja ja...¡era broma!

¡Este chico y sus bromas tontas! , no le agradaban cuando bromeaba con este tipo de temas pero podía vivir con ello...

* * *

Años después...

Yolei Ichijouji limpiaba la mesa, su hija Junko era tan hiperactiva que cuando se le metía una idea, nadie se la sacaba...

-¡tengo que volver a regañar a esa niña!, ¡el mantel no es un lienzo!

Yolei se embarazo joven, no fue a la universidad y nada salio como ella esperaba...

Era ama de casa, tenia 2 hijos y uno extra en camino , todos de su sexy Detective de policía...No era la vida con la que ella soñó pero era feliz..."Estresadamente feliz"...(aunque muchos psicólogos no podrían concordar con ella, de que estar estresado y ser feliz al mismo tiempo, sea posible)..

RINNNNNN..RINNNNNNNN...¡oh el maldito teléfono!...La gente estaba viviendo en Marte ...¡y aun persistía ese molesto sonido!...

¿La gente estaba viviendo en Marte?... Ejem...corrección..._ Los que pueden pagar una casa allá_ ...Con el dinero que cuestan esos condominios marcianos , les pagaría hasta un magíster a sus 3 niños , sin problemas.

Dejando el mantel de lado, estaba lista para gritar:¡NO QUEREMOS CAMBIAR DE COMPAÑIA TELEFONICA!

Al presionar la opción de "contestar" en vez de aparecer el holograma de un vendedor de planes telefónicos/Internet con banda ancha hasta Júpiter ,gratis por 3 meses...

-Hola Yolei.

-¿pat?...¡tanto tiempo!

¡Una sorpresa inesperada!, no había visto a esa olla voladora desde la boda doble de ella y ken/ Hawkmon y Wormmon...Nunca olvidara el modo en que le dolían los pies con esos tacones, Sora y Mimi tenían razón, casarse embarazada (de Junko) no es una buena idea a menos que consigas zapatos cómodos.

-por un segundo creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros, ¿como van las cosas en Odaiba?

-El ultimo libro de tk no tuvo buena critica pero no me quejo...tengo salud.¿Como les va ustedes?

-Emocionados por el nuevo bebe, Ken esta pensando en...¿he?, ¿por que la tierra se ve tan roja?

-¿ha?...es que a Kari se le ocurrió la idea loca de cotizar un departamento de verano en Mart...¿estas enojada?

-no..."no es nada"

Yol esta enamoradísima de su marido pero a veces desearía haber estudiado algo como Hikari o haberse casado con un rico escritor de best seller.

-¿esta Hawk?, necesito hablar unas palabras.

* * *

Hawkmon en otra habitación ordenaba la ropa de los niños, esto de ser amo de casa no era lo que espero cuando se quedo en el mundo humano. A veces extraña las eternas peleas entre digimons, los villanos, los virus...

-¡papi!

Pero su dulce Poromon le recordaba el lado bueno de esta situación..

-¡juguemos!

El con cariño le acaricio la cabeza..

-ahora no mi amor, ve a jugar con Junko.

Aunque a veces era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que su wormi lo convenciera de adoptar al compañero de Junko, fue una de las decisiones que le traído más cansancio además de más lucha y más estrés que cualquier batalla mortal en toda su vida...

También le trajo más alegría...¿Como una criatura tan molesta podía entregar tanta dicha? (De verdad, ahora por la tensión se le caen las plumas, 2 o 3 por semana, teme quedarse calvo aunque su esposo siempre lo reconforta diciéndole que ahorraran para el peluquín o que se convertirá en un "calvito hot")

-HAWKMON TELEFONOOOOOOOO.

Ok, algunas cosas nunca cambian...Yolei seguía siendo la misma desde el día en que la vio...Al ser digital le agradaba su compañera, era su amiga de toda la vida , aunque a veces desearía que la potencia de sus gritos disminuyera con la edad, en vez de mantener el volumen ( algunas ocasiones le da la impresión que el volumen aumenta con el tiempo)

-¿cuando será el día en que deje de gritar?

* * *

Ordenando el ultimo par de calcetines ,fue a contestar la llamada...

-Tengo poco tiempo antes que las chicas regresen de ver condóminos y Tk vuelva del baño del hotel...Historia larga...¿Recuerdas cuando te hice el favor de hablar con Yolei?...Ahora necesito un favor.

Al escuchar la frase: "necesito un favor", una pluma cayo enfrente de sus ojos...(Tal vez necesite ese peluquín más pronto de lo esperado)


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Hawkmon no esperaba lo que pat le pidió.

-¿en serio quieres la dirección de Mikemon?

En la isla natal de Patamon, ambos digimon conversaban.

-yep, escuche que bueno, por un "pajarito" ustedes en el pasado fueron novios.

-novios, noo….ella solo se me lanzo encima para…ejem.

Aquel episodio en que Worm dejo a su novio, prefería no recordarlo.

-ese "pajarito", ¿es Wormmon?

La olla voladora, rascándose la cabeza nervioso...

-hm….en teoría, si dijera que si, ¿metería en un problema a tu marido?

-mmmmmm…

El halcón lo pensó un minuto, contesta afirmativamente y deberá dar muchas explicaciones a su actual marido….Tener que explicar el plan que hizo junto a Mike para que él y su ex terminaran, era una opción que prefería evitar.

-…..por esta vez, no.

El digimon volador café/blanco se secó la traspiración del rostro, ya veía la cara de enojo del digimon insecto por tener que dormir en el sofá por su culpa.

-¿tienes la dirección?

-mmm…hace tiempo que no la veo, no sé si te sirva.

Sacando una agenda anoto la dirección, a veces el papel era muy útil…Una vez anotado saco la hoja..

-ten.

-gracias.

Apenas recibió el papel, el digimon de la luz vio al compañero de yolei levantar vuelo...

-¿ya te vas?, pensé que me acompañarías.

-tengo una casa y niños revoltosos que atender….suerte.

Hawk se elevó hasta desaparecer pensando en lo que tenía que comprar junto a yolei en el supermercado…Dejando a Pat con la dirección que tanto quería. A unos pasos apareció Tk.

-¿ya lo tienes?

-yep.

-entonces vamos….Ese anillo de boda no se va a comprar solo.

* * *

En el mundo humano…

-uf, ¡qué día!

-ni que lo digas, recuérdame otra vez… ¿Por qué decidiste ser profesora?

-ya no comiences, ¿un café?

-me leíste la mente.

Otro día, otra jornada escolar…Gatomon cargando el portafolio de Kari lleno de exámenes dejo el objeto sobre la mesa de centro, ella se recostaba en el sofá mientras la castaña preparaba el líquido caliente…

Los chicos estaban en el digimundo investigando para un nuevo libro, el autobús escolar de los hijos de kari/tk llegaría dentro de una hora. Una hora para ellas solas, le hacía pensar en el tiempo universitario de Hikari , solo que en ese entonces el departamento era más pequeño y con libros esparcidos por doquier.

Solo una hora para descansar…. ¿una hora? Miento….5 min, un trago rápido de café y corregir exámenes.

-rrrrrr…extraño los días en que me gustaba la escuela.

Estirándose busco entre los documentos los exámenes, los días en que kari era estudiante y no profesora eran buenos…Los tiempos en que podían bailar, comer dulces y descansar todo el día cuando sus compañeros los dejaban en casa…Ah, buenos tiempos..

-era bueno ser joven.

-vah, tampoco eres una anciana.

La castaña con su sonrisa característica le ofreció una tasa a su amiga, está la acepto. Cerrando los ojos dejo que el aroma la reanimara.

-mmmm…vacaciones en Brasil. Tk tuvo una gran idea de traerlo de su última gira.

-yep.

* * *

Kari bebió con gusto ese líquido, estar casada con un escritor que debe hacer giras por todo el mundo promocionando sus libros, era que le llegaban cosas exóticas. Lo malo es que no lo veía tanto como deseara.

Gatomon intuyendo que esa última idea estaba en la cabeza de su compañera, tomo los exámenes y se los entregó a ella para distraerla.

-ten, mientras más rápido comencemos, más rápido veremos la repetición de "greys anatomy"

La humana tomo los exámenes, dándole una cantidad a la monstruo digital…Ambas tomaron un lápiz rojo.

-a veces pienso que la idea de que los digimons jóvenes hicieran la primaria aquí junto a los humanos, en vez de ciudad primaria, es mala idea.

-Nunca he entendió tu objeción al asunto, además no es para todos…solo es para los que nacieron aquí y es opcional.

-lo se…..sé que muchos padres digimon aun prefieren ciudad primaria, pero los que si…creo que son una generación de digimon que no conocerán el digimundo.

-ah no seas tan exagerada…..como ya dijiste" mientras más rápido comencemos, más rápido veremos la repetición de "greys anatomy""

Ambas comenzaron a calificar, a gatomon le sirvió mucho ayudar a kari a repasar en sus días universitarios….La blanca pensaba que los digimons de esta generación deberían continuar exclusivamente estudiando en ciudad primaria como en su generación. La castaña que deberían tener más opciones he incluso llegar a la secundaria si tuvieran la oportunidad.

* * *

Horas después…

Gatomon cansada, luego de ayudar a limpiar los platos después de la comida fue a su habitación...La cama sola le recordaba que su novio estaba de gira y volvería hasta dentro de u meses.

Como cambia la vida: Palmon ahora era una divorciada que vivía junto a su pequeña en New york, cuyo programa de cocina junto a mimi era un éxito.

Los trabajos demandantes de palmon/agumon terminaron desgastando el matrimonio, no la amistad ni su relación de padres.

Agumon estaba saliendo de nuevo y era un embajador junto a Tai.

Armadillon, tentomon y Gomamon eran solteros eternos….Sus respectivas relaciones no sobrevivieron a la universidad.

En cuanto a Hawkmon y Wormmon…bueno eso era sabido por todos, para que mencionarlo..

Veemon termino su relación con Marie Angemon (eran de dimensiones distintas y ella no iba a dejar a su compañero), ahora estaba en una "amistad con ventaja" ocasional con Palm y junto a Davis eran dueños de una cadena de restaurantes japoneses de gran éxito en todo el mundo.

Eso es lo que ha escuchado de las reuniones anuales que tienen.

La única que pasaba por una situación parecida era Biyomon , metida en el mundo de la moda de Kimonos junto a Sora. Casada con Gabumon quien debía constantemente hacer viajes por su trabajo como astronauta junto a Matt.

La chica blanco/morado pensó en llamarla, ya que técnicamente son "parientes" desde que sus respectivas compañeras se casaron los hermanos rubios….

-no….Con la diferencia horaria debe estar levantándose, ahora está en Milán presentando la nueva colección de Sora.

A ver, veamos: Colabora con los diseños, con la elección de la tela, viaja por el mundo en desfiles, mantiene una relación estable (que por sus trabajos requiere mucho esfuerzo), se preocupa de llamar por lo menos una vez por mes a sus amigos para saber ¿cómo están?..etc.….etc...Etc…. ¿y tiene tiempo para atender a 2 niños?

¿De dónde saca el tiempo? O esta chica emplumada era una maga o era la reina de la organización.

Niños…esa idea paso por su mente, Pata y ella no tenían y no esperaba tenerlos….No era que no le gustaran, era que el nunca demostró interés en ellos, la chica ruda no tenía interés de ser madre soltera.

Palmon la llamaría anticuada….Pero a estas alturas de la vida, no quería algo "moderno", quería algo "anticuado"…..Una boda, la luna de miel y luego los niños (si la situación económica acompañaba)

* * *

Tal vez otras chicas rudas a su edad aun quieran lo "moderno", no era su caso…Sacudiendo aquellas ideas, se acostó. Se sentía tan sola en aquella cama sin su Novio .La puerta se abrió era Kari….

-veo que ambas estamos en las mismas.

-yep…el lado izquierdo es mío.

La humana se acostó a su lado, haciéndose compañía la una a la otra como en los viejos tiempos.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

-¿le han gustado los colores?

-sora y yo hemos estado…. ¡NIÑOOOOOS DEJEN ESO!

La digimon avergonzada, se disculpó…Podía ser una de las muchas asistentes de sora con la que estaba hablando pro Skype, sin embargo ella merecía el respeto que se les debe dar a todos.

-perdón... ¿en que estábamos?...Sora tomando en cuenta las tendencias de esta temporada, ha decidido que los kimonos de esta colección serán de tonos inspirados en…agh… ¿puedo llamarte después?

-como gustes, solo mándame los colores para hablar con el proveedor lo más pronto posible.

-Te aseguro que tendrás la carta de colores sin falta en la tarde, mil disculpas de nuevo…

-ha, no te disculpes también soy madre.

-No es disculpa, de nuevo te pido disculpas por la interrupción.

La llamada se cortó dejando a la pajarita rosada dando un suspiro de desgano, ahora a solucionar el otro problema.

* * *

En el living un tsunomon sostenía un osito con sus dientes de un lado, por el otro una yokomon sostenía usando sus tentáculos rosa, ninguno quería ceder.

-¡niños!, ¡niños!... ¿qué les he dicho sobre compartir?

-¡ella empezó!

-¡el empezó!

-no tu

-no tu

-not u

-no tu

-no tu

-n….

-basta, no me importa ¿Quién empezó?, los juguetes son de ambos.

La pequeña compañera del hijo de Mat y Sora contesto tímida…

-si mami.

El pequeño compañero de la hija de Mat y Sora no parecía querer responder….Biyo poniéndose las manos o alas en las caderas.

-¿tsu?

-si mami.

* * *

Cerca la diseñadora de Kimonos tenía una conversación similar con sus niños…B aún recuerda las palabras de su marido…"tengamos hijos" dijo gabumon…"será muy divertido" dijo gabumon…"con la tecnología avanza será pan comido" dijo gabumon…"siempre estaré a tu lado en la crianza" dijo gabumon.

Claro, eso fue antes de que la NSA reactivara su programa, el fuera a la luna y ahora participara en un programa para investigar otras galaxias.

Aunque Gab siempre le asegura (cuando llega a Japón junto a Matt o por video llamada) que es solo "un apoyo", que ellos jamás van a viajar, que no se preocupe.

¿Pero cómo no preocuparse?, dijo lo mismo sobre la luna….La digimon del amor comenzaba a preocuparse de que los sueños espaciales de su esposo, lo alejen cada día más de ella. Odiaba a yamato, si el continuara en la música…. ¡A quien quiere engañar!...seria la misma historia, solo que los viajes constantes serian dentro del planeta.

Resignada comenzaba a preguntarse "¿terminare casada con un recuerdo?, ¿mis hijos solo conocerán a su padre por fotos?", a veces se veía a ella misma como una "madre soltera con anillo"…Tal vez se lo gano por casarse con tipo obsesionado con las historias medievales, ahora lleva una vida parecida a la de las doncellas de esos cuentos…Claro que siempre tendrán la puerta al digimundo para juntarse…el tiempo que escasea, era el problema…

Sora también estaba en las mismas, biyo solo podía hacer lo mismo que ha hecho desde que la conoció…Guardarse sus problemas y apoyarla.

* * *

Suerte para ambas que tienen el negocio de los kimonos y a los padres de la pelirroja dispuestos a cuidar a los nenes cuando ellas están de viaje…Son días como este en que añora ser joven, con villanos que combatir….Aprovechando sus ratos libres de descansar bajo una palmera en su isla natal o salir volando por ahí solo por el gusto de hacerlo...

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA EL TELEFONO!

El grito de su hijo la devolvió a la realidad, luego mandar un msn al mail de la asistente de la Sra. Sora Ishida….Fue a tender la llamada del teléfono marca "Izumi", al contestar se mostró el holograma del digimon del cuñado de su compañera.

-hola Biyomon, ¿tienes tiempo? Según he escuchado tu agenda está muy ocupada.

-hola pata, estoy desocupada…. ¿qué pasa?

Mentira….Tenían miles de cosas que hacer pendientes, también debía apoyar a la pelirroja con la elección de telas y confeccionar los disfraces para sus niños para la noche…..Para que el tierno digimon masculino la llamara debe ser importante además que ella ni por todo el tiempo del mundo dejaría de ayudar a un amigo, era su naturaleza.

-por causalidad…. ¿tienes la dirección de Mikemon?...

¿Mikemon? ¿Qué querrá el ser café/blanco con una ladrona con ella?

-…..le pedí la dirección a Hawk….Resulto que hace 2 años se mudó y como ustedes son amigas.

-aguántame ahí…..ya vuelvo.

* * *

Después de 1 hora esperando pat comenzó a dudar sobre la memoria de esta pajarita, ¿se le habrá olvidado o se la trago la tierra?...Las dudas pasaron a ganas de reírse al verla regresar con una enorme agenda.

-aquí esta….. ¿Tengo cara de payaso?

-no…."ji, ji, ji"…..nada.

Ella levantando una ceja (sé que no se nota, imaginen el gesto)…A ella le gustaba las agendas con candado ¿y qué? , tenía artículos mucho más modernos pero lo de verdad importante lo lleva escrito ahí, ya que pensaba que era más seguro…Además que aquella agenda con corazoncitos morados fue el primer regalo de navidad que su gab le hiso...

-no tengo animo de perder el tiempo contigo… ¿la quieres o no?

La ojiazul con pose amenazante, toqueteaba el botón de desconectar la llamada….Controla tus carcajadas pata o tu plan se arruina…

-dime.

-la dirección es…

* * *

El oji azul presto atención, ¿anotar? ¿Para qué?...años de andar de un lado a otro con un excéntrico escritor, han hecho de su memoria una verdadera grabadora.

-¡muchísimas gracias biyo!, ¡eres la mejor!, ¡me salvaste la vida!

La compañera de la famosa diseñadora de kimonos, se sonrojo ante tanta alabanza...

-Sin exagerar…..no quiero sonar metiche como palm…ejem…la curiosidad me está matando ¿para qué quieres la dirección de Mike?

El digimon de la esperanza, con un tono misterioso extraño en él se limitó a decir antes de cortar la llamada.

-quiero que ella me dé un anillo "especial"…Espera, ya sabrás de mí.

Ella estuvo confundida hasta que miro el anillo en su dedo….

-"anillos especial", ya entiendo.

Mike era ladrona y todo lo que uno quiera….También era una gran artesana, con ella tendrías un anillo original: por robo o hecho a pedido…Basta de distracciones. Hora de volver a sus quehaceres…

* * *

En la noche…

Noche de brujas o Halloween…..Una fiesta humana en que salen vestidos de monstruos pidiendo dulces.

Biyomon hiso una escondida mueca cínica al ver a sus niños salir con los de Sora….Monstruos vestidos de monstruos….Ilógico….

-Sora, espero que tengamos suficientes dulces.

-compre una bolsa extra de galletas por si las moscas.

Ambas dieron una última mirada a la charola llena de caramelos antes de regresar al trabajo…

Era la 1 de la mañana….Los niños estaban durmiendo en casa de Kari y Tk….Sora estaba trabajando en la habitación de al lado….Cuando Biyo adquirió más responsabilidades considero que necesitaba su propia oficina y su computadora…..Hasta la propia Biy se sorprendió de lo autodidacta que era, apenas inicio sus viajes junto a sora en el mundo de las pasarelas...

Acompañada de una taza de café junto al brillo de la computadora la digimon corregía unos errores en los tonos que una de las asistentes de la famosa diseñadora, hiso…Era un trasnoche normal…..Un ruido...

-¿hola?

Silencio…..

-hm.

Levantándose de hombros, decidió que pensar que su imaginación le estaba haciendo bromas. Volviendo a lo suyo, continúo trabajando….otro ruido…Silencio….

-¿hola?... ¿Hola?... (Restregándose los ojos)...Odio admitirlo, Joe tiene razón, sobrepasar tu peso en café, té altera los nervios.

Silencio…Su instinto le indicaba que "alguien" estaba cerca…..vah, un instinto sobrealimentado de cafeína no era confiable.

La asistente digital de diseñadora de modas, tiro su vaso desechable lleno del líquido caliente al basurero a su lado….Desde ahora, solo tazas pequeñas...

* * *

Eran las 1:05….Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus teclas….

-hola….

Por impulso, le dio un derechazo al tipo que le susurro…

-AUCH….. ¡BIYO SOY YO!

-¡¿GABUMON?!

En el suelo, su esposo adolorido se restregaba la nariz sangrante.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo yo?...

Dijo poniéndose unos pañuelos desechables para parar el sangrado nasal...

-…. ¿qué demonios estás haciendo tú? …..Matt y yo acabamos de llegar, pensé que estaban durmiendo por lo que hice el menor ruido posible…. ¡y me recibes con un derechazo!...y otra cosa… ¿Por qué tienen las luces apagadas?, nuestras ampolletas son ahorradoras.

* * *

La supuesta "película de terror" en la que la señora de gabumon era protagonista, tomo un giro inesperado.

-debiste avisar que llegabas.

-lo hice.

Claro que lo hizo, esta mañana uno de los primeros msn que leyó fue de él, diciéndole que llegarían a Japón alrededor de esas fechas…Ups.

-oh, gab, lo siento tanto.

Avergonzada encendió la luz, ayudando a su marido a levantarse del suelo. El lobo digital al ver la cara de preocupación, noto de inmediato que fue un golpe sin mala intención.

-ok, veamos el lado positivo…Si alguna vez un monstruo de Halloween te persigue, sé que te eres capaz de noquearlo…je je je….auch.

-¡hay, gabumon!... ¡o bromas!, me pone más nerviosa... ¿Captas?

-capto…. ¿y los niños?

-pidiendo dulces…ojala les den saludables, bajos en gluten y sin grasas trans.

-biyo…son nuestros niños, esas cosas no los van a matar.

-…..díselo a la Oms.

* * *

Buscando el botiquín, se topó con varias maletas en la entrada…Las maletas no eran raras, sino que fueran tantas.

-¿gab?

-¿dime?

-¿Por qué tanta maleta?

-¿no leíste el msn completo?

Aaaaaaaaahh…..ahora que refresca su memoria, también decía que NSA en conjunto con Japón abriría una base cerca y Matt ha sido elegido como Supervisor Jefe de misiones….Luego se alegraría de tener a su esposo más tiempo en casa, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en curar la nariz que ella personalmente lastimo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-¿estás listo?

-yep, papá…No olvides llevar la sopa para su tamer.

-he, claro, por poco lo olvido…Gracias chibi.

Veemon se miró por última vez antes de tomar la caja que mantenía caliente la sopa de fideos de cortesía de su exitosa multinacional cadena de restaurantes….ejem….de la cadena de restaurantes de él y Davis…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría viviendo en una mansión y saliendo en la portada de la revista "people"? …Ni el mismo lo hubiera imaginado, después de la graduación, mientras la mayoría de sus conocidos entraban a la universidad….Davis no logro ni si quiera pisar la entrada de una…No es que no lo intentara es solo que….ese ambiente y el cabellos burdeo no eran compatibles…

* * *

No requería recordar lo decepcionado que Davis estaba de sí mismo en aquella época, lo mucho que tuvo que apoyarlo para que saliera de su depresión…. ¿Los padres de él?, ni pio decían, estaban concentradísimos en Jun, luego que se "curo" de su obsesión por matt, logro entrar becada y salir con honores de una prestigiosa universidad americana (hasta el día de hoy la"Dra. Jun", se lo saca en cara a su hermano menor)

Él era el apoyo de Davis, su querida MariAngemon era el de él…

Sin diploma para su amigo le toco trabajar, por una cosa del destino su abuelo falleció dejándole un carrito de comida tradicional japonesa…

Días/noches complicadas gritando por las calles de costa a costa de todo Japón….

Lo bueno es que el trabajo duro les trajo el éxito, lo mejor fue que su compañero encontró a una chica que lo amaba….Lo malo fue que en lo personal, el trabajo arruino su relación con Mari...

Un matrimonio entre 2 digimons con obligaciones, trabajos y compañeros (o tamers como le gustaba decir a su ex) en dimensiones opuestas, era imposible que durara…

Sincerándose el Tamer de la madre de Chibi nunca fue muy "feliz" de que ella saliera con un tipo a quien no consideraba "el ideal" para su digimon…..Tampoco le agradaba el nuevo marido Terriermon…..Ya en su dimencion ha conocido a uno que le agrada pero este en especial….argg…¡era como una patada en el trasero!

-¡vamos! ¡apurate viejo o los bebes del Sr. Guilmon y la Sra. Renamon, se van a terminar todo el pastel del Sr. Matsuda!

* * *

Takato Matsuda el único junto a Guilmon y Mari que no lo hacen sentir como suela de zapato….Entre Rika Nonaka y Renamon que lo miran como si no estuviera a su altura (en sentido figurado), Henry Wong que le habla en un tono como si temiera que se robara alguna cosa…..Su Terriermon que siempre le habla en tono burlón (de verdad, ¿Cómo mierda Wormmon pudo estar enamorado de él?, era un misterio) y ese estúpido del duendecillo digital que ama hacer bromas…Uf…Si no tuviera que llevar a ChibiVeemon a ver a su madre, no tendría que pasar por esto…..

-¡PAPÁ!

-calma niño ya voy….uf…hora de ir al matadero.

Encendiendo la computadora padre e hijo abrieron la puerta al digimundo….Tranquilo Vee, tienes la sopa con tu salsa secreta, todo estará ok mientras mantengas a esos agrios con la boca llena…

* * *

Con cara de purgante el experimentado digimon caminaba por la jungla, empujado por su descendiente el digimon del hijo de Davis…

"el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tu…"

Ahora la cara de purgante la llevaba el pequeño azulado, como un tipo que venció a un destructor de mundos ¿puede tener un ring tong tan meloso también anticuado?

-pa, prometiste que lo cambiarias.

-cierto, lo hare mañana.

-¡dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada!, por suerte que ninguno de mis amigos está cerca para oírlo.

El joven digimon nervioso reviso por todos lados para asegurarse…

-tienes que cambiar ese tono por uno más moderno y el celular…. ¡Es de la temporada pasada!, ya está out.

-lo compre hace 3 meses.

-y ya está pasado de moda, viejo necesitas el nuevo Izumi con pantalla touch holográfica wcx234…

Su padre lo miro serio…

-hm, en mis tiempos, nos importaba más sobrevivir a las batallas constantes contra los virus que el celular de moda.

Su hijo también lo miro serio. Para luego subirse de hombros despreocupado...

-ya no vives en la jungla anciano, acostúmbrate.

* * *

El dinosaurio digital azulado original miro con seriedad a al nuevo dinosaurio azulado digital….."Anciano", si en su evolución él se hubiera portado tan respondón con sus mayores, lo llenarían de golpes o le devorarían la cabeza…Ni modo, era el cambio generacional…..Más tranquilo se subió de hombros...

-niños.

"el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tu…"

Su celular volvió a sonar…Esto a Chibi le cayó como un puntapié al estómago… ¡pues qué pena!, mientras a que a la ex y la amiga con ventaja de su padre les guste esa cancioncita tonta que en los tiempos de juventud del compañero de Davis, ya era anticuada…Continuaría siendo su tono de celular.

-0 puchero, oíste.

-¡es humillante!

-aguántate…No te morirás por escucharla.

-tengo mis dudas…"cof, cof,cof"

-tos falsa…..Practica más.

V contestó, el holograma que apareció no era lo que esperaba…

* * *

-hola Vee, tanto tiempo.

-Pat, ¿Qué onda?...la última vez que nos vimos fue en ese evento en China.

-sip… ¿Cuánto fue?, ¿3,5 meses?

-lo sé, he estado ocupado.

Por la video llamada, el digimon de la esperanza noto que el joven ser digital trataba de indicarle la hora a su progenitor.

-¿es mal momento?

-puf….para nada, ¿Qué pasa?

-necesito un favor.

¿Un favor?, miren nada más el señor perfecto necesita un favor de este lagarto…

-¿recuerdas el restaurante de fideos donde comimos con el grupo los primeros días en que ken paso de los villanos a nuestro lado?

-como ayer.

-perfecto, nos vemos ahí.

* * *

La llamada se cortó dejando en el oji rojo una sensación de alivio… ¡Una excusa para no ver a ese grupo de pedantes! ¡Homeostasis existe!...Sin perder tiempo, le entrego la caja de la sopa, prácticamente estaban al frente de la puerta al mundo Tamer.

-Dile a tu madre que Pat mi pidió un favor, ella comprenderá…..ah…..y deséale al Sr. Matsuda un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

Su hijo lo miro fijo, como si esperara una recompensa por este favor…

-ok, hazlo y te compro el maldito celular de moda ¿ok?

-oky do, pa.

Chibi entro por la puerta entrando al otro mundo humano…..Vee sabía que lo estaba malcriando….Luego se ocuparía de ese detalle…

* * *

Los ojos de Veemon se humedecieron de emoción/nostalgia…El lugar era tal como aquella vez, en los tiempos en que comenzaba a aprender el oficio de ser compañero de un humano….Hace tanto…

En un par de mesas más allá Takeru y Patamon le hacían señas para que se acercará a ellos.

-Hola Tk, ¿Cómo va la promoción de tu libro?

-bien, en Europa en sensación.

Rayos…..Debió traer una copia, chibi no le va perdonar que no aprovechara de pedirle un autógrafo para él...

Patamon tomando un sorbo de sake, decidió que dilatar el tema era poco beneficioso para sus planes.

-Te llame aquí, porque necesito que le llames a todos para que entretengan a mi novia en la próxima reunión…..Voy a pedirle a Gatomon que se case conmigo.

-glup….te felicito, no crees que no pero…. ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

Ni Pata ni Tk podían hacerlo, aun debían recoger el anillo terminado a la casa de Mikemon...

La pregunta del azul pregunta, fue respondida por otra pregunta del rubio…..Tk era tranquilo pero si no quería ayudarlos, que lo dijera de frentón.

-¿vas a ayudar?

-lo hare.

Veemon saco su celular de hace 3 meses, escribió un msn, lo envió y listo...

-listo, ya los ayude…Mozooooooooooo…. ¿me trae el menú?

El mozo llevando unos platos, hiso un gesto indicando que lo esperara unos 5 min…

Tanto el humano como el digimon de la esperanza se miraron atonitos, era imposible (aun para el nivel tecnológico) que lo hiciera tan rápido.

-¿a quién le escribiste?

-a la única en las 7 dimensiones que puede lidiar con lo que me pidieron.

* * *

En New York….Mundo humano…

-¿Qué tal?, mi sexy boy necesita de mis servicios.

Palmon tomando una botella de agua con electrolitos, descansaba en el camerino que compartía junto a Mimi….Grabar un especial de navidad un mes antes, era más duro de lo que la gente imagina….La coanimadora humana del programa de E.E.U.U. de cocina sensación, se acercó curiosa a su amiga de la infancia..

-¿Qué onda?

Su amiga le mostro el msn….

-¿Qué dices?, ¿muy cansada para un poco de chisme?

-sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta

La ex peli rosado se emocionó al leer sobre el plan de Pata...owwwwww… ¡amaba las bodas!...Solo 1 ½ hora tenían libre antes de ir por su hijo y la Tanemon de Palm a la escuela. Más que suficiente para informar a todos…Menos a Tentomon, ese insectote digitalizado era pésimo para guardar secretos…..peor que Hawkmon y Yolei juntos.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

-¿estas lista?

Le dijo Kari a gatomon mientras buscaba su aro.

-yep…..apúrate, llevo lista 3 horas.

-hmmmm… ¿y la niñera?

-ufffff…..en la sala con los niños… ¡para los pretextos y apresúrate!

La gata blanca/morado dio un suspiro de enfado, todos los años era la misma canción…..Todos los años a kari se le perdían sus aros y como siempre ella debía encontrarlos.

Sin ánimo la digimon en vestido morado, se bajó de la cama donde estaba sentada, paso por el lado de la profesora de primaria que daba vuelta su closet en busca del aro perdido…Para luego sin prisa ir hasta el joyero musical de la castaña.

Maldicion, esa cancioncita tonta con la muñeca bailarina le daba dolor de cabeza, esa música provocaba en ella sin necesidad de demasiada provocación, su cara mala…. ¿Cuándo llegara el día en que esta tipa finalmente se compre un joyero de verdad?...Estaba consciente que Tai se lo había regalado a los 7 en su cumpleaños pero….

-mmmm.

La caja llega de recuerdos sobre el closet le indicaba a gato, que ese día no llegaría pronto….Ya que Hikari era una sentimentalista (o acumuladora leve) de nacimiento, lo que le regalen aunque sea estúpido lo guarda como un tesoro.

* * *

Entre los ejemplos estaban un guante de cocina de hulk que Tk le obsequio en un pésimo san valentin (que podía decir, el chico recién iniciaba en la vida del escritor y el no resulto en éxito inmediato), un calendario de gatitos del 2016 (con septiembre sin la letra p) por parte de Davis (en cuanto a regalos Tk y Davis están igualados), unos calzoncillos de santa Claus de parte de su abuela paterna (la sensibilidad, la pobre ancianita piensa que kari es su primo mayor), un vestido de maternidad horrible que a Yolei le quedo grande (fue un 2 x1 , poliéster, técnicamente una carpa para 4 personas), una espada de practica de kendo (hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe ¿Cómo cody pensó que le gustaría?) , un set de shampoo anti –piojos (sales en un video previniendo la aparición de piojos en tu escuela y tu amigo médico , año tras año te manda un set de shampoo incluso de los de oferta), etc,etc,etc…..Todos esos regalos "inusuales", terminan en la caja de los recuerdos sobre el closet..

MMMM…Aunque ese último no es un regalo tan estúpido, ni se imaginan lo que la castaña ahorra en shaampoo gracias Joe y su set navideño de productos de limpieza para el cabello...

* * *

Nada de eso viene al caso ahora, a ver si es tal como todos los años debería estar justo….

-kariiiii…

La castaña se volteo para ver a su inseparable amiga con su tan preciado aro (arete) faltante .

-¡gracias al cielo!, por poco me vuelvo loca buscándolo… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-donde siempre lo guardas.

La dueña del emblema de la luz, apurada tomo el aro que necesitaba para adornar su oreja desnuda, mientras la otra dama levantaba una ceja…

-¿Por qué todos los años haces el mismo show?...todos los años , una noche antes los dejas en el mismo lugar….Al otro día corres por la casa a buscar el vestido que dejaste tirado en el sofá, luego te bañas, te pones un aro, te peinas, te vistes , solo para buscar el aro que olvidaste.

Eso irritaba a la ojiazul, la oji café era realmente ordenada excepto ese día…

-vah, no es para tanto.

-si lo es….Kari, si no te pusieras tan nerviosa, no llegaríamos….

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA….LLEGO EL TAXI!

* * *

Ese grito las alerto que su transporte llego, por que como siempre kari, al igual que los años anteriores olvido llenar de gasolina el motor del auto.

Como en los años anteriores, dejaron la discusión para un "después" que jamás llegara…

Como en años anteriores kari apresurada se despido de sus hijos...

Como en años anteriores, se toparon con taco enorme…Como en años anteriores…Con suerte, llegarían para cruzar un par de frases con la gente que se marcha a su hogar...

-¿Por qué la cara larga?, llegamos.

-aja.

* * *

¿Por qué Kari estaba tan animada?, era el mismo restaurante de italiano con pintura agrietada….

Adentro estaba la misma mesa semi comida de buffet, con Agumon atragantándose de pizza...

Como todos los años Cody y Ken conversaban sobre el nivel de criminalización mundial…

Joe , Izzy y Yolei conversaban sobre tecnología, avances médicos o cosas por el estilo...

Mimi, Sora, Biyomon y Palmon hablaban de lo que han hecho en el año…Kari pronto animadamente se le une…

Tai, Mat y Davis hablaban de las cosas tontas que hacían de jóvenes...

En la misma esquina de años anteriores, hawkmon y armadillomon juegan a damas chinas, con veemon y wormmon comentando...

Gomamon (tan vanidoso como siempre) presumía las virtudes de la soltería con Gabumon, quien estaba cómodo usando un anillo de casado…

Como todos los años, con una copa de vino entre sus patas o manos, Gatomon los miraba sin ánimo…

* * *

Al principio, cuando eran jóvenes , con Cody con su diploma de educación secundaria terminada , decidieron juntarse 1 vez al año para mantener la amistad más allá de lo que las redes sociales puede ofrecer…Era divertido, emocionante y Patamon estaba a su lado…

Ahora años después, con pat cada vez más lejos de ella…..Era tan aburrido, tan monótono, un guion bien pauteado (el embarazo de yolei no lo cambio en nada)…

Dando un sorbo a su copa, viendo la hora sabía exactamente… ¿Qué venia?

-hola , Gatomon ¡tanto tiempo!

Tentomon, el extraño escarabajo que luego de acompañar en el tragadero a agumon, conversaba un rato con el pelirrojo del grupo , luego iba a buscar una servilleta y pum…Se topaba con ella….

Lógico, como todos los años, ella se sienta en la misma silla cerca del último servilletero disponible de la noche...

-agh, no me puedo quejar… (Sorbo)…. ¿y tú?

Cielos, ¿Por qué gato se veía tan apagada?...Ellos no eran muy cercanos, en síntesis ella era la novia del amigo, del amigo…Tal vez un poco de charla agradable, la alegre...

-¿leíste la última revista sobre sinapsis eléctrica?

-no.

-¡no!... ¡De lo que te perdiste!, aparecer una investigación interesantísima del doctor….

Bla, bla, bla…..avances en la ciencia…bla, bla, bla….Koushiro emocionado en investigar…bla, bla, bla, bla…..

-y luego me entere que el profesor….

* * *

La misma charla aburrida de todos los años…La ex villana busco la botella para servirse más vino, conocía a la perfección la rutina….Pasaría media hora en esta aburrida platica hasta que su humana se arte de hablar con todos….¡DE LO MISMO QUE HABLA TODOS LOS AÑOS!

Lo siguiente era la odisea para conseguir un taxi vacío, horas atrapadas en el tráfico escuchando regeton, bachata o cumbia de parte del taxista. Llegar a casa, dormir hasta que los niños o la niñera queriendo su paga las despierten…

Lo mismo de siempre, en instantes como estos se pregunta…. ¿fue lo mejor para ella vencer a Malonyotismon?, malvada y todo…pero su vida era por lejos, más emocionante…

-…los adelantos en la tecnología, ayudan a comprender en un modo totalmente nuevo el funcionamiento de los neurotransmisores y su reacción cuando el cuerpo humano pasa de este mundo al nuestro…Aunque no es mi área, ya que apoyo a mi compañero en el área de la ciencia que el creo sobre el digimundo. En lo personal, me preocupa las moléculas y las neuronas sean tan pobremente consideradas en ese artículo…..eso me recuerda, ¿te sabes el chiste de la neurona que le dijo a otra…

-mejor para después.

-¿segura?, es muy divertido.

-¿me disculpas?, debo ir al baño.

-oh, claro...aprovechare de pedirle el link de la revista a Izzy, lo pueden usar de material de estudio para los niños.

-como quieras.

* * *

Tambaleándose llego al baño de damas, como años anteriores el presentimiento que si no se apoyaba contra una pared, vomitaría…Armándose de valor fue al W.C. a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer para luego lavarse las manos O patas delanteras...

-2 copas de vino y ya estoy mareada.

Con gusto hubiera terminado la botella…..Como siempre se auto regulaba, no quería terminar alcohólica o haciendo un show…Ni quería imaginar, como seria ella borracha…

-por suerte, se inventaron las pastillas para pasar la borrachera.

Esas pastillas burdeos que saco de su cartera morada, una verdadera maravilla…En 2 segundos le quitaron los síntomas de la embriaguez...

-auch….. ¡Mi cabeza!... ¿traje las…uf, los traje.

El insoportable dolor de cabeza post borrachera…..El único efecto que las pastillas burdeos no quitaban, estaban las violeta, mejores que el paracetamol...

-cuestan un ojo de la cara pero lo valen.

Mojándose el rostro ya estaba lista para salir, cuando...

-¿un holograma de pat?

Una línea fuera del guion de la noche…Usualmente recibe mensajes de su novio cuando regresa de su gira, normalmente dentro d meses más en el futuro.

"Te espero en el balcón"

-¿es broma?

Usualmente a G le encantaban las bromas, usualmente cuando no está atrapada en esta monótona/ repetitiva reunión social a la que ha legado a sentir odio.

El holograma se veía que estaba en el balcón del restaurante en el segundo piso… ¿Fotoshop?

-no….el no ese tipo de digimon.

El adorable ser café/blanco era honesto…Si él decía que te esperaba en el balcón, mejor sube al segundo piso, porque te estará esperando en el maldito balcón.

* * *

Cuando Gatomon llegó al lugar indicado, la otra salida del guion la desconcertó…Su novio vitalicio la esperaba con una preciosa sortija de plata pura con figuras de dragones (su animal mitológico favorito) en oro macizo.

-eres la compañera de mi vida, no quiero estar con nadie más ¿te casas conmigo?

Patamon esperaba que se emocionara, que contestara que si (con la cabeza o con palabras)….Lo inesperado fue que su novia vitalicia se desmayara susurrando un inentendible "ni loca".

* * *

El rubio llego al poco tiempo junto al resto de sus amigos, viendo a su digimon tratando de despertar a su novia inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso?

-ni idea, se desmayó al ver el anillo.

Yolei, embarazada y todo…..Como periodista de farándula, a codazos se hiso camino entre la multitud decidida, para tener la exclusiva...

-¿dijo sí o no?

-no lo sé….Menciono alguna cosa con "loca"

La mujer de los lentes seria pensaba… ¿Qué quiso decir?..."estoy loca por casarme contigo"…"ni loca"….Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que despertara de su siesta sorpresiva.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Desmayada, sus miedos se materializaron en un sueño...

-¿Cuándo llegara papá?

Le pregunto su hijo con tristeza.

-sabes que tu papá debe viajar por el mundo para promocionar sus libros.

Gatomon sonrió lo mejor que pudo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, su padre viajero por las promociones de su libros…Con la piratería en avance, si no viaja haciendo firmas a los nerds disfrazados (o cosplay como a Pat le gusta mencionar por todo el mundo) se arruina.

Viajaba tanto que era prácticamente una madre soltera con anillo de casada, si esto continuaba de este modo, sus hijos solo sabrían ¿Cómo es su padre? Por la foto que está en su velador…

_-¿Gatomon?... ¿gatomon?..._

* * *

Desorientada lentamente se despertó, estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos con Joe, tomándole el pulso...

-¿sabes dónde estás?... ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?, ¡por supuesto que sé que día es hoy Joe!

El ayudante digital del médico del grupo, se acercó para apoyarlo con la paciente difícil...

-solo contesta.

¿Era broma?...Ella puede ser todo lo que ellos quisieran pero tonta no…..Les iba a decir pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañera y de Pat, contesto las preguntas.

* * *

El peli azul al sesionarse que no hay daño cognitivo en la ex villana, decidió tranquilizar a la multitud. Tanta gente sobre un balcón, dudaba que la estructura resistiera por mucho.

-Nada serio, al parecer solo se emocionó mucho al ver el anillo.

Las risitas junto a los comentarios de los asistentes dejaron a la "chica ruda" con la boca abierta… ¡LO SABIAN!... ¡SABIAN LO QUE PAT PLANEABA, MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!

La sensación de que la han hecho pasar por burra le desagradaba….Luego arreglaría cuentas, primero tenía un tema que discutir con su novio...Lo siguiente seria pedir un taxi para irse a casa, las sorpresas le encantaban, no de este calibre...

No necesito decirlo, Kari lo intuyo…..Oh el mágico lazo humano/digimon ¿o será el tiempo que llevan conociéndose?...Como sea, por lo unidas que son técnicamente "hermanas siamesas"...

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no los dejamos solos?

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo excepto Yolei, Mimi, Palmon y Hawkmon , el grupito de chismosos debieron ser literalmente "arrastrados " devuelta al salón de eventos para dar intimidad a la pareja digital.

* * *

El compañero de Tk dio un enorme suspiro de desgano…. ¿Porque con su chica todo debía ser tan…complicado?

El la ama, ella lo ama, ¿nos casamos? Si….boda, beso y listo…Pero no…..Gatomon siempre le encuentra el modo de hacer lo simple complicado.

Desde que ella (después de años) le confeso que la verdadera razón que ella lo rechazaba era que no creía posible que existiera alguien "tan bueno" como el…Que desconfiaba de él, que le ocultaba cosas…..

El comprendió que con G, debía darle su espacio para hablar…Todo a su tiempo, sin forzarlo….Por lo que guardo silencio…

Ella desanimada se apoyó en el barandal.

-Te amo pero mi respuesta es no.

"¡¿Qué?!...Hola, ¿hay un psiquiatra en el público?"…Ah, en otros tiempos suelta la broma sin pensarlo…. ¿Qué decirle?...si pregunta ¿Por qué? Pensara que la está juzgando…Si se queda callado es probable que ella se retire sin dar explicaciones… ¡demonios!...pelear contra virus es más fácil que esto...

-ejem….G…

-Ni creas que estoy loca o….

-Gatomon…..Si no estás lista, tranquila, entiendo.

La verdad no, no entendía un carajo…."lo ama pero no quiere casarse con el"…Según los chicas, esto es lo que ella añoraba y bueno, por el tiempo que estaban juntos considero que ya era hora…Esto era ilógico…. ¿Porque ella solo lo miraba de reojo?, ¿Qué cosa pasara por su mente?

¡Joder!...Incluso en este instante se veía terriblemente tierno…Por extraño que parezca, se sentía una despiadada por negarle una explicación.

-Te explicare.

-Gato….

-¡no me contradigas!...Necesito hacerlo.

¿Ok?...Si ella quiere hablar, que lo escupa….

-No quiero casarme contigo por que deje de amarte o por que le tenga temor al matrimonio, es que…uff…. viajas mucho y entiendo los motivos, lo comprendo…Como novios esta magnifico…Como casados….

Un poco alterada, lo miro a los ojos.

-…No quiero un "matrimonio a distancia"…Y no se ¿Cómo se las arregla biyo?, ni me interesa saberlo. Yo no quiero convertirme en "madre soltera" estando casada, ¿captas?

Oh, ¡que dilema!...Nada podía ser peor que esto…

-qué problema.

-"y va a empeorar…"

* * *

El cielo se volvió más oscuro de lo habitual, apareciendo un ser que no esperaban ver….

-¡¿LADY DEVILMON?!...¡IMPOSIBLE YO TE MATE!

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Gatomon como Angewomon usando sus" flechas celestiales" acabo con la novia de Devilmon. Un demonio que en los días en que Tk tenía 8, Patamon se sacrificó como Angemon para vencerlo (Un recuerdo que luego de revivir, Pat prefiere ignorar). El villano revivió cuando tk tenía 12 pero fue derrotado por segunda vez por Davis y compañía…

El virus malvado con una risa metálica que herriza la piel, se burló de la digimon de la luz.

-Me tomo años revivir en las profundidades del mundo de las tinieblas (mundo oscuro)…El estúpido de Dragomon me mantuvo atrapada y….Menos bla, bla.

El ángel caído, con un chasquido de sus dedos teletrasporto a Pat a sus garras.

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡suéltalo!

-¿o qué?...según escuche, tu perdiste la digievolucion de "angewomon"

-ARGGGGGG…¡QUE LO SUELTES!

Ella por respuesta soltó otra risa metálica…..Los adultos "niños elegidos"(excepto Yolei que se quedó abajo) al escuchar el alboroto junto a sus digimon subieron…

-mmm…largense.

El ultimo virus malvado usando Onda de la Oscuridad (Melodía Mortal) invoco unos murciélagos que los hiso retroceder lo suficiente para que ella se alejara. El ser maligno con voz aguda/ronca...

-tú me quitaste a Devilmon, te devolveré el favor.

* * *

Con una risa metálica estridente, la amante de Devilmon se desvaneció entre las sombras dejando una gran sensación de impotencia, que fue claramente expresada por la compañera de hawkmon embarazada….

-¡por la puta!... ¡¿hasta cuándo nos van a dejar en paz esas cosas?!

Agumon mirando por donde se fue el virus….

-he escuchado rumores de que existía un último virus que revivió, nunca pensé que fuera verdad.

Su compañero furioso por la interrupción de esa ramera en la fiesta, con el puño cerrado golpeando la pared…

-nadie lo pensó….¡mierda!...Cody, Ken , Davis quédense aquí con Yolei, si la perra vuelve con más sorpresas, estén preparados.

Yolei dio un bufido de incomodidad con los brazos cruzados mientras el compañero de Veemon se apuntó a sí mismo.

-descuide senpai, esa puta no sabrá ¿Qué le pego?... ¿cierto vee?

Seguro de sí mismo, con un gesto afirmativo de mano el ser azul contesto..

-¡claro!

En momentos como estos Tai desearían no llevar puesto smoking, la corbata le incomoda… ¡al demonio la etiqueta! , de un tirón se la quitó.

-el resto iremos por Pat.

-No lo harán….

Todos miraron confundidos a la novia seria del secuestrado…

-…Tienen hijos ahora, es muy peligroso.

-Siempre fue peligroso, es mi compañero debo ir.

-eso no lo decides tu Tk.

* * *

Con una "mirada de gato" paralizo a todos lo suficiente para bajar, encontrar una computadora he irse…

No sería capaz de vivir consigo misma se le pasara una desgracia y sus hijos quedaran huérfanos…..Lo siento amigos, esta vez será una misión en solitario. Ni se imagina la sorpresita que se llevara ese tonta al ver que Gatomon, recupero su forma angelical luego de que recuperara su anillo de cola..

* * *

En el mundo de la tinieblas.

Patamon enojado, trataba de librarse de sus ataduras sin éxito…Al escucharla reírse le escupió, ella furiosa levanto su garra dispuesta a destriparlo…Una idea mejor paso por su mente...

Lady Devilmon sonriendo satisfecha pasaba sus garras con cuidado por su cara.

-¡si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez!...no voy a rogar piedad.

-¿matarte?...JA JA JA JA…. yo no tengo planeado matarte…aun….

Junto con producir aquella risa tétrica, hundió un poco, solo lo suficiente para dejarle una herida superficial en el rostro...

-….solo eres la carnada….Ya verás lo que hare con esa "gatita"…..o mejor dicho "angelita"

Los ojos del ser café/blanco se abrieron como platos, ¡no se supone que ella no lo sabía!-. La dama de cabello blanco sonrió sarcástica...

-Siempre lo supe, solo quise jugar un poco con ella antes de….

-¡si le tocas un pelo te juro que….-¡si le tocas un pelo te juro que….

-shissssss.

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, luego con placer se lamio la sangre que le saco por el rasguño, de sus afilados dedos. Sus ojos rojos destellaban recalcando su mirada psicópata.

-ponto cómodo….Vas a ver en primera fila….Como tú "noviecita"…_se desangra_…..Ja…ja…ja…JA…JA…JA…JA.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del digimon de la esperanza…. ¡Homeostasis santísimo! ¡Ojala que Gatomon no sea tan estúpida de venir sola!

Desde los cielos, en un lugar destinado a las deidades…Homeostasis en persona, miraba la escena pensativo junto a las deidades anteriores que gobernaron el digimundo.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Los dioses desde su sagrado pedestal observaban el acontecimiento…..

Yggdrasill incomodo por la situación, protesto antes homoestasis…..

-te dije que debiste dejarlos como estaban, esta locura no habría pasado….

Fanglongmon, el dios bestial sin dudarlo lo interrumpió….

-¡¿y que tiene que ver el sexo con esto?!

\- ¡Fanglongmon!

-vah, los mortales siempre terminaban metiendo la pata….¿vez?, debiste eliminarlos a todos como te dije.

Homoestasis ignoro los reclamos de sus antecesores, el dios sin forma conocida, un oasis gentil o un bosque amigable para todos...En silencio observaba analíticamente la situación, analizando todo…..

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo mortal…..Más específicamente en el mundo de la tinieblas…

Dulce y cínica a la par, con un intelecto afilado y mucha valentía, y sobre todo una gran resistencia emociona…..Era el modo en que muchos la definían ¿no es así?...Hasta el propio Wizardmon (su gran amigo, que en paz descanse) le encantaba decírselo desde que ella era tan solo una pequeña Salomon….

Ella nunca lo creyó…..No sin importar lo que hiciera, lo que dijera, su "lista en rojo": Las cosas que hiso, los digimons que mato (y muchas otras cosas más que ella prefiere olvidar)…todo por su cruel ex jefe DemiDevimon, quien jamás dudo ni un instante en torturarla tanto psicológicamente como física.

Ella siempre se vio como una basura, un demonio…..Mil y una veces se preguntó si los dioses no se equivocaron con ella al asignarle el emblema de la luz.

Mil y una veces se preguntó, si fue un error que fuera la compañera de una chica tan buena y dulce como Kari, quien a pesar de su pasado, nunca dudo en ofrecerle su amistad.

Mil y una veces se preguntó, si fue un error que Patamon se acercará a ella…

El chico dulce y sincero junto a la chica ruda….Un cliché, una de las tantas razones que tuvo para rechazarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el chico bueno, quería "algo más que tan solo ser su amigo"

¿Por qué siempre tiene que estropearlo todo?...Por su culpa él está en peligro tal como paso con Wizardmon…

-¡basta!...¡deja de pensar en estupideces…

Concentrándose, iluminada de una luz…Se trasformó en una hermosa mujer rubia de alas angelicales…

-…..es hora que ese puta regrese al infierno de donde vino.

* * *

En las profundidades, el ángel caído femenino miraba el cielo oscurecido complacida….

-mmmmmm…Angewomon, je je je je….están tan predecible.

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!

-¡cállate!...tu voz chichona me irrita.

Lady Devilmon le cubrió la boca a su secuestrado, lo último que deseaba era que su vocecita irritante arruinara el show.

* * *

\- ¡Onda de la Oscuridad! (Melodía Mortal)

Una cantidad de murciélagos oscureció más aun el cielo, sedientos de la sangre del ángel arquero….

-¿el mismo truco 2 veces?... ¡Encanto Celestial! (Atmósfera Celestial)

La rubia angelical junto sus manos ante sí y las abrió, formando entre ellas una enorme cruz de energía rosa que envía hacia su enemigo. Esta onda de energía se abrió proporcionalmente a medida que avanza hacia el blanco, así que logro eliminar a varios enemigos a la vez.

Angewomon pensó en lanzarle una flecha celestial (/Flecha Celestial/Flecha Santa)..

-no…tu mereces…

Con una luz intensa, se trasformó en una mezcla de esfinge con mitología griega…Nefertimon…

-….el peor castigo…

Nefertimon con una luz más intensa, se transformó en Ophanimon….

-…¡DEL MUNDO!

El angel de cabello rojizo de armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado, furica por el insulto que se le ha hecho al secuestrar al hombre que amaba, estaba lista para lanzar su más poderoso ataque "atmosfera del edén", cuando…..

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué es esto?!

-JA JA JA JA JA….¡TONTA, CAISTE!

* * *

Del suelo del mundo de las tinieblas, salieron unas venas oscuras que atraparon al ángel succionándole la energía….

-AGHHHHTTTTTTTT.

Las venas la cubrían hasta hacerla chocar con el suelo, mientras el ángel caído con risa metálica se reía a carcajadas.

-JA JA JA JA JA…¡TONTA!...¡ESTUPIDA!...¿pensaste que sería tan fácil?...mmm…

Otra tanda de venas oscuras se pegó a la amante de Devilmon, transformadora lentamente a una versión oscura de Nefertimon…

-…..demás de permitirme revivir a los dioses oscuros, les prometí otra cosa….

La versión oscura de Nefertimon, con una luz morada, se trasformó en Ophanimon Modo Caído...

-….la sangre y fuerza vital de un ser de luz.

El ser demoniaco, con una de sus garras acaricio el rostro de quien ahora era Angewomon.

-Tranquila, pronto tu noviecito se te unirá.

La rubia angelical gritaba de dolor, consciente de que pronto moriría…Mientras que su novio amordazado, luchaba por liberarse….

La rubia que era drenada, se transformó en una gata blanca, de la gata blanca en una perrita con collar de oro (salomon) , de la perrita en una criatura :especie mini-gato, una bola peluda con cola y grandes orejas, es de color amarillo opaco, con franjas moradas en la cola y unos enormes ojos de color rojizo (Nyaromon)…..Pronto llegaría a YukimiBotamon (SnowBotamon) , de ahí ….Sería el fin definitivo….

* * *

Arriba en el mundo Celestial…

-¡mierda!...si esa loca absorbe la energía de esos dos será imparable.

-por primera vez en eones estoy de acuerdo con Fanglongmon….Homoestasis, tienes que hacer algo.

Ambos dioses miraron impacientes al Dios Actual del Digimundo…Ellos tan solo podían esperar su decisión, ya que quien decide sobre el mundo digital es el.

-Los mortales deben ser capaces de arreglar sus problemas ellos mismos, ese es el motivo por el que tienen libre albedrío. Sin embargo…..Tomando en cuenta los años de servicios que han prestado en mi nombre, por esta vez los ayudare….Estoy seguro que mi nuevo sirviente, estará de acuerdo con mi decisión.

El espíritu de Wizardmon llevando una bandeja con refrigerios para las deidades, movió la cabeza afirmativamente…

* * *

Abajo, en el mundo mortal….

Patamon desesperado veía que la ahora YukimiBotamon seria absorbida por ese puta siniestra, sin que el nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo. El digimon de la esperanza, comenzaba a perder la Fe…

-"no la pierdas"

¿Qué?... ¿La voz de Wizardmon?..¿Cómo…..La tierra comenzó a temblar, las nubes del cielo comenzaron a moverse abriendo un circulo….

-¡¿Qué CARAJO?!

La versión malvada del ángel femenino de cabello rojizo incrédula, miraba el cielo…..Del círculo que se formó una luz blanca segadora bajo directamente a donde estaban ellos, era tan potente que sintió que la quemaba….

-AGGGGGGGGHHHHHH… ¡QUEMA!

¡¿Qué demonios era eso?!La luz era tan potente que la lanzo al suelo, mientras quemaba las venas... La pareja de amantes no sabía ¿Qué significaba esto? Pero a diferencia del virus femenino, a ellos la luz blanca les parecía cálida/reconfortante…

* * *

La dama psicótica cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser capaces de ver….

-¡NO!

¡ERA LADY DEVIMON DE NUEVO!... ¡¿Cómo?!...¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

"_-oh, y las sorpresas no acaban…"_

Esa voz masculina…La amante de Devimon levanto la cabeza para ver….¡ a MagnaAgemon y Ophanimon!

¡Mierda!...Una segunda luz blanca convirtió a ese ángel rubio en Seraphimon.

-¡si van a atacarme, háganlo de una maldita vez!

Ambos ángeles, por primera vez en sus vidas sonrieron con malicia…..La dama celestial...

-no vamos a atacarte….vamos a darte lo que mereces.

-Seraphimon apunto con lanzo al ángel caído…

-por poco me matas, matas a la mujer que amo, a mis amigos y a un niño que no ha nacido…No, nuestros ataques son poco para lo que te mereces, mereces sufrir.

La dama oscura, temblando, presintiendo que esta vez no tendría una muerte rápida….Se arrodillo en forma de plegaria...

-no…...n….nnn….no…..ustedes son ángeles, no pueden….

La que hace unos segundos fue gatomon la interrumpió, agarrándole el mentón con una mano.

-Dile a cada virus con el que te topes cuando regreses al infierno, que esto es lo que les pasara si vuelven a molestar.

-no…..glup….eres de los buenos.

La mujer angelical, con tono cínico….

-¿de verdad?, pues ahora….no me siento tan "buena".

-Opha…

-estoy harta que cada cierto tiempo, los tipos como tú nos vengan a joder.

* * *

Arriba en el mundo Celestial…

Sorprendidos los dioses anteriores observaban a Lady Devimon ser destripada lentamente por ambos ángeles en modo de venganza junto con ser un modo de advertencia a cualquiera que quiera atacarlos…. El actual dios, al ver tal carnicería tranquilamente dijo…

-Con todo lo que han vivido, esperaba que algún día pasara…..Por esta vez hare la vista gorda, sus almas continuaran tan puras como siempre.

Luego cuando la villana quedo hecha datos dispersándose, ambos ángeles comenzaron a acariciarse…...

* * *

Rato después…..En el mundo mortal…

Ahora convertidos en Angewomon y Angemon lentamente buscaban su ropa, esos dos tenían unos cuerpos envidiables.

Aun desnudos, la dama angelical….

-La razón por la que te dije que no.

El pelirrojo a punto de tomar su preciado casco, trato de bajarle la tensión al asunto….Aunque en el fondo, necesitaba una explicación.

-Dijiste no…eso no arruina nuestra relación.

La rubia necesitaba explicarle, ella ya lo había decidido…

-Ustedes siempre están viajando.

-eso jamás te molesto.

-lo se…..eres maravilloso, te amo no lo dudes pero…Por sus viajes, seria técnicamente un matrimonio a distancia…..Necesito tiempo para pensar si puedo con eso.

Una vez vestidos, el ángel esperando que la respuesta sea un día o dos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

Ambos con una luz volvieron a sus formas originales…Gatomon cabizbaja contesto a su impaciente Patamon…

-no lo sé…. Júrame que ni aunque te amenacen con torturarte, me lo volverás a proponer. Solo….es una promesa temporal hasta que decidida que estoy preparada para darte el sí, ¡promételo!

Sin palabras Patamon movió la cabeza afirmativamente, luego se dio vuelta….Tk y Kari conociéndolos ya deben andar por aquí, buscándolos….

* * *

Unos pasos más allá, detrás de una colina…

Tk y Kari corrían desperrados en busca de ayudar a sus amigos en peligro…

-¡tk, mira!

Gatomon junto a Patamon llegaron a su encuentro…Cada digimon fue a los brazos de su humano, Tk sorprendido….

-¡chicos!, ¿están bien?

Su fiel compañero se encargó de responder….

-descuida, Lady Devimon no volverá a molestar.

* * *

Tiempo después….

-¡qué lindo es!

Mimi junto a Palmon alababan al hermoso hijo recién nacido de Yolei y Ken. El pequeño de cabellos azules sonreía mimoso entre los brazos de su padre…

Gracias a que Cody , Tai , Matt , Sora y Mimi reservaron todo resort en las montañas, todos como una enorme familia celebraban la navidad, era lo poco que podían hacer luego del ataque de Lady Devimon….

Mientras Takeru junto Hikari y los hijos de estos decoraban el árbol junto al resto de los niños y sus digimons….

* * *

Gatomon misteriosamente se llevó a Patamon a otra habitación, Biyomon quien ha notado lo "misteriosa" que ha estado la dama blanca….Le susurro a su marido quien ayudaba a la esposa de Joe a hacer galletas…

_-"los seguiré._

_-Creí que los chismosos eran Hakwmon y Palmon._

_-No seas grosero Gab, ellos andan en algo y voy a averiguarlo…. ¿vienes o no?"_

El amable lobo digital dio un suspiro de desgano, lo último que necesitaba para terminar este año tan movido, era una pelea entre 2 chicas que son técnicamente cuñadas….UFFF…Lo malo de este pajarita rosada era su testarudez, tratar de convencerla de lo contrario cuando ya decidió que haría una cosa…..Es una pérdida de tiempo…

"_-ni modo…..voy contigo"_

La pajarita y el lobo digital con sigilo siguieron a la olla voladora y la gata digital….Biyomon mirando por una ranura de la puerta, se asombró al ver a la chica ruda mostrarle una caja roja al chico bueno…Sin notar que Yolei estaba detrás de ellos, con el mismo objetivo….

* * *

En la habitación…..

Patamon no parecía captar mucho lo que su novia quería….

-sip, linda caja….esteeeeeeeeeee… ¿he?

-hay tonto…ábrela.

Su confusión aumento al ver un anillo dentro….

-no lo entiendo…cuando yo te lo propuse, murmuraste la palabra loca, te desmayaste y me hiciste jurar que ni aunque me amenacen con torturarme, te lo volviera a proponer.

La oji azul, jugando coquetamente con su cola soltó una risita…Oh, su dulce tonto. Ni se imagina la sorpresa que le tiene preparada.

-lo sé, cambie de parecer.

-no me la creo.

-¿Qué?...una chica puede cambiar de opinión, además….

-¿además que…..?

Ella de cajita, saco un cuadradito con una pequeña ampolleta que mostraba hologramas, un examen médico de este era…

-Hace un par días fui a la consulta de Joe por una infección estomacal…Resulto ser que la _"infección" _era algo con "_más patitas"_

-¿patitas?... ¡¿no me digas que tienes parásitos?!

-hm…..se podría decir que son unos parásitos muuuuuy especiales…

El compañero de Tk, aun confundido miro a su novia acariciarse la barriga….

-…...Pat, estoy…

De tan solo escuchar la palabra…..Yolei emocionada, hiso a un lado a la pareja de casados digital abriendo la puerta de par en par….

-AHHHHHHHHHH…. ¡¿Por qué SOY LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARME?!

Gatomon trato por todos los medios que la reina del chisme lo divulgara, pero ella ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón…

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS….¡¿A QUE NO ADINAN LA SORPRESA NAVIDEÑA QUE GATOMON NOS TIENE PREPARADAAAAAAAA?!


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Las vueltas de la vida, Gatomon siempre imagino que era posible planificar la vida completa, un plan perfectamente ideado en que ella sería una soltera sin compromisos, sin nada que la distrajera , sin pareja, niños, matrimonio…

¿Saben? Antes en los tiempos de preparatoria de Kari y compañía, cuando escuchaba a Biyomon y Palmon hablar emocionadas sobre ¿Cómo sería su boda? O ¿Cuántos hijos tendrían?, pensaba que eran un par de idiotas sin cerebro sin nada más en la vida que gastar el tiempo en cosas irrelevantes.

Siendo más sinceros, a la dama de la luz nunca le llamo la atención este revuelo de las bodas: El pastel, el vestido, las invitaciones, la cena, las flores, etc, etc, etc…Mil problemas sin sentido, ¿Por qué no podían ir al registro civil y ya?, tanto gasto por un vestido que solo usaras una día/noche….¡UNO!

Aún recuerda lo estresada que estaba Hikari corriendo de un lado a otro buscando el vestido, la maquilladora, las flores…..Huf, pelear contra virus es simple en comparación de ser la madrina de bodas. La humana técnicamente se pasaba los días previos al "si quiero" gritándole hasta a su sombra...Y ese horrible vestido de madrina color crema que la obligo a usar… ¡parecía un pastel aplastado!

Peor fue cuando se embarazo….arggg…..pasamos a otro tema….

* * *

Así pues, cuando Gatomon le pidió matrimonio a Patamon, ella imagino que sería simple…..Solo un firma rápida en el registro civil, una donas, un viajecito por el fin de semana largo a un hotelito en el continente perdido en el digimundo y…puf, ¡listo!...De regreso a casa el lunes en punto para ayudar a la castaña a dirigir la escuela de verano que todos los años participan para todos los niños que no quieren repetir el año…Simple y barato viendo por la economía…

¡PERO NO!

En menos de 5 segundos tenia a todo el grupo metiendo las narices en todo, complicándolo y una ola inmensa de gastos.

Lo que debía se simple se convirtió en un evento donde todos opinaban…..Ella trato 5 veces de evitarlo pero…."vah, no puedes tomarlo a la ligera"…."hay que tirar la casa por la ventana"

Yolei fue quien más insistió, con su experiencia en casarse con un bebé en camino, lo tomo como un general preparándose para la guerra.

Antes que la futura novia pudiera continuar insistiendo, la peli morado ya estaba haciendo llamados para reservar un salón de eventos y su compañero de reservar una iglesia, Cody y Armadillomon les hablaban de los beneficios de casarse con bienes separados, Mimi y Palmon se comprometieron con la cena y el pastel, ejem…..con el pastel…Davis y Veemon se pelearon con ellas para organizar la cena….ellos ganaron.

* * *

Tai, Agumon , Gabumon, Matt, Ken y Wormmon…en fin todos los chicos; Pasado el año nuevo, le dieron la despedida de soltero a Pat….una ida a las vegas, idea de Tk….¿porque su Pat llego con olor a tequila y una cortada en una ala?¿ por qué ken con un tatuaje de unicornio en una mejilla ?, prefiere no enterarse….Guao, por suerte era tatuaje de gena , se quitó al primer baño…Pobre Ken, un tatuaje de un unicornio rosado con arcoíris/estrellitas multicolores le hubiera dado muchos líos al momento al conseguir su ascenso en la estación de policía.

Ok, ella no era una santa….Su despedida de soltera….Bueno, ella no pudo beber pero no evito que se divirtiera con los strippers…Solo diré que Sora termino boca abajo en un columpio acompañada de ropa interior comestible y una botella de champaña…No diré más….

Y hablando de la razón de su 0 alcohol…

Joe y Gomamon se preocuparon de hacer un calendario para los controles médicos, mientras Izzy y Tentomon de los beneficios comprobados de la estimulación temprana…..El bebé ¿será buena madre?...Un problema a la vez….

* * *

Ahora regresando al tema principal….

-miran, es color crema….mira este, ¿no es divino?

-aja.

-huyyyyyyy…..¡super cool!

-¿super cool?, ¿eso fue lo que dijo la madre de no sé quién en intensamente 2?

-vah, no es para tanto.

-rrr….no lo repitas en frente de tus hijos, tratar de usar las frases que ellos usan no te va ayudar a que te entiendan.

-lo entenderás cuando seas….¡por dios!...¡mira este!

Es por esas razones que ahora estaba con Kari escogiendo un vestido de novia…..Con cara de pocos amigos estaba sentada en un diván rosado, rodeada de vestidos de un único color…Cerca una tipa lloraba a mares porque no sabía ¿Qué vestido elegir?

¡Por homeostasis! ¡Es un solo un maldito vestido no te dijeron que tienes cáncer!... ¿Por qué gastar tanto en un vestido que de seguro le quedara mal dentro de unos meses?

Su dulce novio se comprometió de ser quien elija todo….Excepto el vestido "tienes que elegir eso por lo menos", fue lo que le dijo.

-este me recuerda el que use…..y este parece de cuentos, te verás como la princesa Kate Middleton.

-aja.

Viéndole el lado amable, la castaña se ve feliz escogiendo vestidos….Su leal humana, cancelo la dirección de la escuela de verano solo para ayudarla, debe recompensarla con una sonrisa u una broma para indicarle que esta ok…oh, nauseas.

-¿estás bien?

La Señora Takashi alejo sus ojos de aquellas telas de seda para poner atención en la digimon que se llevaba una pata/mano a la boca.

-¿Cuándo va a para esto?, se supone que ya debe parar.

-es normal, ya pasara… ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?

-Un problema a la vez….MMM, elige cualquier vestido, a mí me da lo mismo.

Presintiendo que la futura novia necesitaba desahogarse, ella se sentó a su lado dejando de tocar un precioso vestido con encaje dorados.

-vamos, se supone que es tu día especial….deberías sonreír… ¿todo con bien con Patamon?

-todo está bien, solo estoy cansada…..Las náuseas me tiene loca y este vestido…Con todos los retrasos en los preparativos no me va a quedar.

La dueña del emblema de la luz, le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

-Relájate, Sora es diseñadora de Moda….Ella te lo puede arreglar. ¿Segura que el problema son las náuseas y el vestido y no otra cosa?

-Es todo…no me siento bien, ¿dejémoslo para otro día?

-claro.

* * *

Antes de levantarse….

-Si esto no es lo que querías….

-no te preocupes, estoy bien….quiero casarme con Pat….Solo que todo esto es muy…

-¿complicado?

-costoso...y cómo va la economía. Estamos gastando como locos.

-No te preocupes, con el último libro de Takeru tenemos suficiente.

Por msn mientras se iban, la humana pidió cita con Joe, le preocupara que la tensión afectara al bebé.

Al final Kari eligió un vestido blanco con morado que hacia juego con el pelaje de la futura novia, aunque el peliazul encontró perfecta a la gata digital, recomendó mantener su presión controlada por lo que el peso de todo lo termino llevando Pat….

* * *

Pat decidió (con ayuda de tk y kari) enfrentar los problemas para que su novia embarazada no se tensara ni preocupara….Los problemas no pararon…La crisis económica, las discusiones entre Davis y Mimi por ¿Quién haría los aperitivos?...Sora y Yolei discutiendo por las flores, Agumon y Gabumon discutiendo sobre ¿Quién sería el padrino en caso de que Tk tuviera que viajar?, etc, etc ,etc…

Llevaban su tensión al máximo…..Las clases de actuación que tomo en los días de universidad del rubio, valían su peso en oro.

La dulce sonrisa de su novia ignorante del estress que sentía, era su mayor premio junto con saber que ella estaba tan deseosa de casarse como el…Hasta que en un breve descanso en un librería promocionado uno de los libros de Tk….

-esta boda se está saliendo de las manos.

-Estamos bien de dinero.

-no me refiero a eso…Por todas las discusiones parece que el equipo se va a disolver y todos los preparativos se han retrasado más de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Amor, ¿Por qué no cancelamos?, esperemos que nazcan los….¿pat?

Gatomon espantada a sus 3 meses de gestación vio a su futuro esposo caer al suelo fuera de combate.

* * *

Una hora después…

Joe preocupado le tomaba la presión al ser alado, cuando Tk lo llamo preocupado por un desmayo por estrés, creyó que se refería a Gatomon no a Patamon. Ahora mientras Gomamon tranquilizaba a Gatomon y compañía. El atendida en aquel dormitorio que los digimons compartían en la lujosa casa de Takeru e Hikari.

En todos sus años nunca espero decir, mucho menos a este ser tan tranquilo y que nada parece afectarle…Apenas Pat despertó, lo miro a los ojos y dijo…

-Dime la verdad ¿Por qué con las mujeres ,todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

El serio doctor sintió ganas de soltar una risita, bueno al parecer este tipo que vive como si su vida fuera un jardín de rosas, tiene los mismos problemas femeninos que el tiene con su esposa.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

_**-"Me has fallado"**_

En lo más profundo de las tinieblas donde las almas de los caídos malvados vagan por el paso de los años hasta que dejan de existir, un ser sentado en su trono echo de diamante color morado oscuro….Una luz siniestra se encontraba detrás de él, cubriendo con una sombra su rostro.

_**-"Lady Devimon incumpliste nuestro pacto, los seres divinos te humillaron, te vencieron patéticamente"**_

Unos pasos más abajo, delante de una escalera enorme que terminaba en la base del trono, la novia de Devimon hincada en un pie temblaba, consiente que un destino peor que la propia muerte la esperaba.

-Mi señor, deme otra oportunidad, juro que esta vez…

_**-"¡SILENCIO!"**_

El grito de la deidad maligna provoco hasta en los más malvados a un kilómetro de distancia, un frio recorriendo su espalda. Los ojos de la deidad era todo lo visible, estos destellaban de ira psicótica apuntando con una de sus garras a Lady Devimon y hablando con una voz más metálica que la de ella…

_**-"Prometiste sacrificios para mi ritual a la tierra, prometiste ríos de sangre humana mientras sus huesos eran blanquecidos por el paso del tiempo y los cuervos devoraban su carne"**_

-Se lo suplico, deb…deme otra oportunidad, tendrá las almas puras que le prometí.

_**-"Ya fuiste vencida…."**_

-Con todo respeto, no me refiero a "ellos" sino a "otros".

_**-"explícate"**_

En el rostro del ángel caído femenino se dibujó una semi sonrisa maliciosa, logro llamar la atención de él o ella…Dificil saberlo, su rostro es imposible de ver y su cuerpo está protegido por una gruesa armadura, la voz tampoco ayuda a descifrar el género…

-Sus bebés, las almas de esos no natos superar en pureza a la de sus padres ya que no han tenido oportunidad de hacer actos que las manchen.

_**-"mmmmmmm….hm"**_

La deidad se acarició la barbilla o lo que Lady suponía que era la barbilla, pensativo/a…Un silencio sepulcral se produjo, lleno al límite que la digimon maligna tuvo la tentación de mirar detrás de ella por si la parca aparecía a cortarle el cuello mientras el dios/a pensaba…Ya estaba muerta, sin embargo el ser de la guadaña aun le hacía temer…

_**-"Son perfectos, sin embargo….**_

-glup, ¿si…sin embargo?

_**-"Fuiste ineficaz en vencer a seres sagrados, aunque te de todo mi ejército, serias igual de inútil al intentar tomar las almas de los no nacidos, ya que están protegidos en una dimensión paralela por los dioses de la luz hasta su nacimiento al igual que todos los cachorros digimon….Ya demostraste lo inútil que eres"**_

_-yo…._

_**-¡INUTIL!**_

Con un chasquido de dedos elevo al alma oscura hasta él/ella….Inmóvil la mujer digital de cabellos blancos, era incapaz de dejar de mirar directo a aquellos ojos que deseaban torturarla.

_**-"Desde que existo, nunca tomo un alma por diversión, solo por trabajo, esta vez hare una excepción**__**"**_

-¡SE LO SUPLICO, NO LO HAGA!

_**-"Juraste por el alma putrefacta de Devimon que en caso de fallar, pagarías con tu alma"**_

-Señ…

_**-"shhhhhsssss….**_

Quien gobernaba este reino puso su dedo sobre los labios de la suplicante y con su mano disponible pasaba una de sus garras por la mejilla del ser demoniaco…

_**-"…..no te servirá de nada"**_

Ella estaba muerta, bien muerta, completamente muerta, totalmente muerta, un espíritu total, entonces ¡¿por mierda es capaz de producir traspiración fría ante la presencia de esas fauces llenas de colmillos filos listos para devorarla?!

_**-"Un alma fue prometida, un alma obtendré"**_

Las poderosas fauces se cerraron dejando de un mordisco la parte inferior de Lady Devimon, con una fuerte succión término de comer, limpiándose con su manga.

-"¿no vas seguir tratando de destruir a la humanidad?"

* * *

El dios/a maligno levanto la mirada, detrás de un pilar estaba una dama luminosa, su figura era apenas visible sin embargo los poderosos ojos del dios/a oscuro eran capaces de ver claramente ¿de quién se trataba?….Con otro chasquido quito su armadura, mostrando su identidad…. Uno de "Siete Grandes Señores Demonio", La diosa de la Oscuridad, Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, señora de la lujuria…la hermosa demonio Lilithmon…

_**-"Es una pérdida de tiempo, su sol explotara destruyendo su sistema de todos modos….Eso si no se extinguen antes por las estupideces que hacen con su planeta. Solo tengo que esperar para escuchar sus gritos de dolor"**_

La diosa la miro seria…. ¿qué tanto miraba?

**-"Hm. Es hora de que despiertes, la "experiencia extra corporal " por la que estás pasando ya ha durado demasiado , tengo muchas almas que devorar"**

-glup…..¡¿experiencia extracorporal?!

Sin comprender nada, presencio el momento en que la deidad se puso de pie…..Un temblor se produjo junto con demostrar lo enorme que era su poder , era la criatura más poderosa que ha visto en toda su vida…

**-"¡DESPIERTA!"**

La deidad dio un fuerte aplauso con sus manos…

* * *

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Al escuchar el grito Hikari dejo de labrar el arroz para sushi, abriendo la puerta de par en par….

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

Gatomon agitada se llevó un brazo por el rostro quitándose la transpiración….

-huf….huf…solo fue una pesadilla…..huf.

La castaña preocupada, le picaban los dedos por llamar a Joe…ejem….llamar al "Dr. Kido" (ni si imaginan lo que se enoja cuando se refieren a él por "Joe" en horario de trabajo)

La digimon en cinta serio proceso el significado de la mueca en el rostro de la Sra. Takaishi … ¿Saben lo bueno de conocer tanto a tu humano?, presentir lo que va a hacer o decir.

-Deja esa cara, no soy tan frágil.

G trato de levantarse de la cama pero su enorme barriga dijo otra cosa, ahora de 6 meses sus niños moviéndose parecían reírse de la incomodidad de su madre.

-Quédate en cama o darás a luz antes de tiempo, recuerda lo que dijo Joe…Te voy a traer un vaso de agua con azúcar para que te relajes.

* * *

Los hijos de Kari y tk aparecieron….Tanto el castaño de ojos cafés (viva imagen de su madre) como el rubio de ojos azules (viva imagen de su padre) preocupados por la digimon en cama y sus bebés….Ellos todavía no tenían un compañero digimon y dedujeron que como eran 2, podrían convertirse en sus compañeros….Si llegan a término o lo suficiente desarrollados para sobrevivir en incubadora.

-Má, ¿les paso algo a los bebés? (rubio)

-¡¿están enfermos?!(Castaño)

Kari les revolvió el cabello a sus hijos, esperando que se relajaran.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, vallan a terminar sus tareas…..Recuerden que este año su maestra soy yo y no por ser hijos de la profesora van a tener privilegios.

-¡ay má! (ambos al unísono)

La dueña de la insignia de la luz con una risita, vio la cara de cachorro reprendido en sus niños mientras caminaban al living por sus tablets….Pensar que una vez ella vio esa cara en si misma a su edad.

* * *

Regresando al tema…..La boda de Pat y Gato ya se retrasó por las discusiones por entre Davis y Mimi sobre ¿Quién prepara la comida? …Se cánselo temporalmente por el stress de Pat….Ahora con una nueva fecha esperan con las cosas salgan mejor.

Miento…Eso no el tema que le preocupaba, la boda podía irse al cuerno….Le preocupaba su digimon , su embarazo…..Ejem…..En realidad solo porta un digiguevo con 2 futuros monstruos digitales…..como sea…Al ser múltiple era de cuidado…..Le aterraba la historia de Sora, cuando le conto que Biyo por poco se muere e incluso estuvo unos meses en coma…Los bebé estuvieron meses en incubadora débiles sin saber ¿si vivirían o no?...Desde entonces la pelirroja le exige a Gab que use condón, porque si la pajarita rosada vuelve a quedar en cinta ….Mejor no imaginarlo.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no puedo ser 1 a la vez?...Según Mimi, la gestación de Palm fue relativamente fácil sin complicaciones e incluso se dieron del lujo de que el nacimiento fuera natural y la segunda tuvo un par de problemillas pero al final llego sin contratiempos al final….La dueña de la inocencia lo adoro pero la digimon de la inocencia hasta hoy le reclama por negarle la anestesia…. Por qué tenía que ser nueve malditos meses al igual que los humanos?, esta extenuante espera la estaba sacando de las casillas…..

-¡No!….. Respira Hikari, Gatomon te apoyo cuando esperabas a tus hijos, es tu momento de devolverle la mano.

* * *

Hikari estaba más aterrada de lo que ha estado en toda su existencia….Odiaba a Patamon por dejar a su mejor amiga en cinta e irse a una gira para promocionar un libro nuevo de Takeru…..Odiaba a la editora que no quiso posponer más el viaje…Odiaba a Tk por no encontrar el modo de posponerlo más….Ni modo, ya se ha propuesto suficiente, ya no se pude hacerlo más, su esposo es escritor y gracias a la piratería sino no hace las giras de firmas de libros, se queda sin vender.…..Abriendo el grifo para llenar el vaso, cerró los ojos un instante deseando volver a ser una niña, correr a los brazos de su hermano mayor , encontrar consuelo y fuerza en ellos….

-Pero no, él está ocupado en la ONU y tiene familia propia…..aja…..hm, justo lo que faltaba.

Visitas, justo lo que necesitaba…..Un robot vendedor ofreciendo actualizaciones para su casa inteligente o convertir su casa en una inteligente…..Maldito Izzy ¿Por qué tuvo que inventarlos?

-¡ya voy, ya voy…pare su festival!

* * *

En momentos como este que desearía que su departamento fuera inteligente, solo apretar un botón para darle una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la visita indeseada….Con la buena situación económica que tiene debería tener una sirvienta pero no…Siempre le gusto hacer las cosas ella misma. Al abrir la puerta….

-Hola Kari.

-¡¿Hermano?!...ejem…Taichi , ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vah, necesitas revisar más tu mail hermanita.

El castaño con una maleta entro a la casa, siendo ayudado por su Fiel Agumon quien aprovecho de darle una mano a la castaña llevando el vaso con agua a Gatomon. La Sra. Takaishi gracias a un holograma, le dio una revisada rápida a su mail: "Me echaron de la casa, voy a la tuya. Te doy detalles cuando llegue allá"

-¿Qué paso?

-Me dio un sermón sobre lo "sola que se sentía" y se quedó con el jardinero…Por lo menos el divorcio fue rápido y es lo suficientemente civilizada para que tengamos una buena relación de padres, aunque si me retraso con la manutención, ¡arde Troya!...No te preocupes por tu sobrino, desde el inicio del divorcio lo apoyamos con un terapeuta familiar, lo ha tomado mejor de lo que espere además tiene a Digimaru….

-¿Quién?

-Su Koromon…hm….uno de los bebes de Agu y Palmon, ellos decidieron darle un nombre que lo individualizara que no terminara en "mon"… A la Tanemon también le pusieron nombre, la llamaron…..ahg, siempre lo olvido, solo sé que tiene que ver con el azúcar…."sugar", "suga" o algo por el estilo…. y que al hijo de Mimi adora el nombre de su compañera.

-Ah…..ejem…Siento pena por ti pero me Alegra que tu hijo lo esté tomando tan bien, solo preocúpate de mantener el contacto.

-Pus, no me sermonees.

Cielos, recorcholis….Primero su digimon se separa y unos años después el, ¿será que tanto las relaciones personales están unidas con la de tu compañero? ….Nah, Veemon es divorciado y Davis con su esposa son muy unidos…Armadillon estuvo casado y Cody es viudo…..Ni hablar de Gomamon, ese mujeriego huye del matrimonio y prefiere citas rápidas de una noche mientras que Joe no se imagina sin su mujer quien fue su novia en la secundaria, el peli azul nunca salió con otra chica en su vida...

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Gatomon?, escuche por Joe que nada bien.

-Pues acertaste…. Esta con reposo absoluto, tengo tanto miedo que…

-Tranquila….

Tal como cuando eran niños, el mayor puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermana dándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

-…..Gatomon es una sobreviviente, sus hijos también lo serán…Todo saldrá bien.

El castaño pensando que cambiar a un tema más agradable, era lo que su hermana necesitaba…

-Dime ¿los padres del año ya han pensado en nombres o continuaran con la tradición del "mon"?

-No han decidió….No se lo digas a Gato pero tengo una ideas…

* * *

Mientras que Gatomon y Agumon….

El reptil naranja veía Tv sentado al lado de la futura madre, creyó que compañía era lo que necesitaba…

-Nombres de comida…..Es lo mejor…Piensa en tu comida favorita y pónselo.

La novia vitalicia de Patamon con un vaso a medio beber, levanto una ceja…..No estaba segura que llamar a sus hijos con nombres inspirados en comida, era lo que quería.

-No creo que llamar a mis niños "pastelillos de arroz" y "chocolate con almendras" sea una idea brillante.

-Confía en mi…..Todos adoran el nombre de mi pequeña "Candy "…hm…Fue una lástima que Palm no me dejara nombrar al niño, sigo pensando que "asado de ternera" es un gran nombre.

Con un leve escalofrío imaginando los apodos que les pondrán a sus bebé en ciudad primaria si llega a tentarse con nombrarlos de esa manera. Desecho la idea por completo. Agumon es un gran líder, pero como creador de nombres…Es un gran líder.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Meicoomon (Meikuumon)?

-¿Meicoomon?

-Ya sabes Gat….Tipo bestia gatuna como tú. Ojos verdes, con iris en forma de cruz, 2 colas extra largas con dibujos como el de una serpiente, color blanco con naranja….Callada, siempre decía frases cortas.

Al notar que la futura madre no parecía recordarla...

-Era la compañera de Meiko Mochizuki….Piel clara, cabello largo oscuro con lentes, tan tímida como Joe al principio…. ¿No te suena?

Gatomon movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin recordarla….Los nombres le sonaban de algún lado pero no recordaba ¿de dónde?

\- Se unieron a nuestro grupo en la última guerra que tuvimos…contra Alphamon.

¿Alphamon?...Ahhhhhhh, ¡la guerra que dio camino a la paz definitiva!...

-¡La Lacónica rara!... ¡como pude olvidarla!...esa Meicoomon era tan extraña que hacía ver a tentomon "sociable"

-Yep, desde que la guerra termino y ambas se mudaron a de Odaiba Europa, perdimos el contacto y he estado pensando que deberías invitarlas a la boda...Para ponernos al día.

Gatomon lo pensó un momento…..Esa chica de iris extraña era tan silenciosa, siempre te miraba directo a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante como si….arggggggg…le daba escalofríos, sin embargo las opciones de madrina se le estaban terminando con Biyomon y Palmon con sus agendas ocupadísimas para asumir el cargo.

-lo voy a pensar Agu.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

5 Semanas después….En un modesto departamento Europeo…

El Departamento de Meiko Mochizuki se definía en una sola palabra: Gatos

Figuritas, estatuillas, manteles, sabanas, cortinas, cuadros, esculturas, etc,etc,etc…Lo que existiera en forma de gato, ella lo tenía.

Desde pequeña, siempre le fascinaron los gatos, no sabía el ¿Por qué?, solo le gustaban….

-¡ACHU!

Por una cruel broma del destino también tenía una alergia hacia ellos, sentada enfrente de su computadora una cola naranja le alcanzo una caja de pañuelos desechables.

-aquí tienes.

-Gracias Mei-Chan.

Luego de sonarse, se limpió las manos con gel antiséptico y acaricio a su fiel compañera digimon Meicoomon (Meikuumon) quien se sentaba en su regazo sonriendo (o lo que Meiko detectaba que era una sonrisa, ya que sus gestos faciales era sumamente sutiles). Esta chica digital no era un gato sino un ser con forma de gato sin embargo, le daba una buena ración de estornudos de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Pues, tengo suerte no tener que averiguarlo, es martes, ¿Por qué no aprovechas el descuento especial en el sushi pronto y pides unos 10 rolls?

En silencio Meic se bajó directo al teléfono a pedir el almuerzo….La pelinegra con un suspiro volvió al trabajo…

-veamos…..veamos…

En blanco…Su blog de noticias hoy estaba en blanco, ni una buena idea sobre ¿Qué escribir? …¿Guerra? No, no habían muchas por estos días y las que si….No le agradaba la idea de andar en un lugar lleno de balazos…. ¿moda? nah, nunca fue los suyo…¿Política…

-¿Política?...no…..eso…eso no.

Política…No era que no le interesara ni que fuera anti-gobierno es que…La sola palabra la llevaba a un castaño que en su adolescencia fue brevemente su vecino en su natal Japón hasta que por motivos de trabajo de sus padres, tuvo que mudarse a Londres.

Era el líder del grupo de los "elegidos" (para ella sonaba a nombre se secta) era tan seguro de sí mismo, tan apuesto, tan….No se…A Meik se entristeció cuando se enteró por un mail de Kari que el tenia novia y corto toda comunicación para dejar de sentir dolor por un amor, una relación con el dueño de la insignia del valor que jamás ocurrió…Según sabe Meic se mantuvo en contacto hasta que se enteró de la boda de Agumon y Palmon, también corto los chats con Japón…

-listo, vendrá el repartidor en 15 min o es gratis.

-¿recordaste pedir el sake?

La digimon luego de un laaaaaargo silencio….

-si

Su leal amiga, ¿Qué haría ella sin esta criatura tan adorable? Bueno, estaba consciente que no era muy "comunicativa"….Nunca entendería a quienes la comparan con "la chica del exorcista"

¿Rara?, Rara nunca….Raros son los otros que no quieren conocerla para la bloguera de lentes, la chica naranja era dueña de una personalidad perfectamente normal.

Sin ella sería una ex periodista de Diario, solterona, obsesiva por los gatos y….con un bebé en camino….

-agh.

-¿Nauseas Matutinas?

La dama de ojos verdes se llevó una de sus manos/patas brevemente a sus labios...

-Ya paso

Claro que el "bebé" en cuestión no era suyo…..Todo comenzó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo (compañeros no amigos, ella prácticamente…corrección….ella no tenía amigos en Londres, ni los "elegidos" londinenses se juntaban con ella) en casa de su Jefe….Los efectos de la cerveza solo le permitían recordar que su amiga sonrojada se iba a otra habitación con el compañero digital de su Jefe, un Falcomon (versión digital de Falco peregrinus) …

El desgraciado halcón negro ninja le lleno la cabeza de palabras dulces y cuantas ambas trataron de que se hiciera cargo…Término despedida y con el blogg con única fuente de sustento. Adiós carrera periodista en un periódico serio y de renombre...

Para más remate la novia a distancia de Falco, una Floramon de acento francés…Llamo "prostituta "a Meic… ¿Ese fue el colmo?..¡Pues no!, la compañera de Flora una tal Catherine Deneuve ¡le encontró la razón! …Arggg, cuando Palmon menciono que las Floramon eran una malditas….¡Tenía razón! Lo que olvido es mencionar, es que sus compañeras humanas también, argg…. ¡Maldita rubia de porquería! (sin ofender a las rubias)

¿Por qué Mierda es tan tímida?, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué no hay leyes de responsabilidad paternal o por lo menos de pensión alimenticia para los digimons en Inglaterra? Espero que pronto la organización legal Internacional que Cody precede, pronto pueda hacer algo al respecto. Dejando de lado su computadora con un texto en blanco, abrazo a su mejor amiga…

-Está bien, tranquila.

Meicoomon se sentía tan…shift…Tan tonta por haber caído con frasecitas tontas, solo…..shift….Solo quería imaginar que por un instante el que tenía en sus brazos era Agu, sentir su calor, mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes mientras le susurraba que la amaba…Ahora estaba con un digihuevo dentro de ella que dentro de unos meses daría origen (si sale del lado de Falcon) a Puwamon, este se convertiría en Chapmon y de ese adorable pajarito verde de mejillas rosadas daría paso a un Falcomon….¿Una gata embarazada de un halcón?, solo entre digimons se pueden dar tal inusual situación..

-Ya paso , Mei-Chan…Saldremos adelante.

* * *

Una semana después….

-¡Mierda continuo en blanco!

La gata Maicon con digital desde la cocina mientras preparaba sopa de cebolla, vio a su humana lanzar una figurita de gato a la pared para luego agitar su larga cabellera de nervios con ambas manos.

-Repetitivo.

Era la quinta figurita que rompía en pedacitos por tener una sequía bloggera. Ojala que pare de romper esas figuritas o se quedaran sin nada valioso que vender para el próximo mes.

-Va de mal en peor

Con tristeza acaricio su vientre con una de sus colas, si no encontraba una noticia pronto los 3 terminarían en la calle…

BIP….BIP…..BIP…..BIP….

-¿Un Holograma?

* * *

¿Un holograma?, hace años que nadie las llama… ¿Quién podrá ser?...Apago el horno para ir a constestar…

"_-Bi…biyomon?!_

_-Meicoomon tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?_

Detrás de la pajarita rosada se veía a un Tsunomon y una Yokomon jugando con Gab…Desde el día que conoció a ese par siempre supo que terminarían casados…Aunque hasta el dia de hoy no lo entiende...¿Que vio Biyomon en un chico que se demora 3 horas en arreglar sus cabello? Para la dama rayada, era sencillamente un Misterio…..Más allá de los digimons jóvenes se veían: Un niño pelirrojo viva imagen de Sora y una niña rubia viva imagen de matt jugaban en una consola…Seguramente eran los compañeros humanos de los digimons más jóvenes…MMM…Tiene la sensación de que la Yokomon es compañera de la niña y el Tsunomon del niño…

_-Bien, supongo._

_-Me alegra escucharlo…..Tener una carrera, un marido con ambiciones espaciales y dos niños revoltosos es agotador…ha, así es la vida que me toco._

Un momento, algo le pasa a Biyomon ¿Por qué su tono de voz suena tan entusiasmado?, ¿habrá pasado algo?

_-Gatomon está en el doctor por lo que tenido tiempo de llamar…._

_-¿está enferma?_

_-Yep, pero de "Patamontis aguda", ja ja ja ja._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ejem. Va ser Mamá…Luego te doy detalles, lo importante es que quiere que vayas a su boda con Patamon._

MMM….Primero el niño y luego la boda, esta chica hiso las cosas al revés…..Basta Meic, eres la última que puede criticarla. Luego de un largo silencio…

_-Si._

_-¿si vienes o si estas feliz porque gato será madre?_

_Luego de otro largo silencio…_

_-Lo primero._

_-¡Perfecto!, te mando los pasajes….No preocupes Izzi ya investigo todo sobre ustedes, nosotros les pagamos la estadía completa y Matt está hablando con su papá para ver si consigue un cupo en su diario…Nos vemos"_

* * *

La conversación termino dejando a la digimon en Londres un mal sabor de boca, ¿Cómo supo kou que…¡Oh, es cierto lo olvidaba!, el tipo es un endemoniado hacker….Ahora viene la parte difícil ¿Cómo explicarle a Mochizuki que TODOS los elegidos de Japón (supone, ya que si Koushiro lo averiguo, debe haberle contado a todos) saben de sus problemas y para más remate acepto a ir a una boda por ambas sin consultarle primero?

-Agh….Estúpidas nauseas, ¿he?

Otro Holograma, cielos…El día de hoy está muy demandada…

-¡OH MIERDA!

La pelinegra salto en su silla al escuchar el grito de su compañera, corriendo fue a verla….

-¡¿Qué PASO?!...¡¿TE SIENTES MAL?!, ¡¿TE DUELE ALGO?!

El corazón de la Srta. Mochizuki golpeaba su pecho…..Unos años antes su digimon había tenido una pérdida de un bebé de otro idiota..ejem…de un Betamon "amable" de un Turista Norteamericano rubio/oji azul llamado Michael.…Demonios ¿acaso esta chica solo es capaz de elegir tarados?...El ser de datos, apunto temblando el teléfono. Las pulsaciones de la señorita Mochizuki aumentaron al ver el número de Taichi… ¡¿TAICHI?!

De los nervios por poco lo suelta, casi lanzándolo a su compañera…

-Con…contesta tú.

¡¿Esta loca?! ¡¿Qué tal si es Agu?!...Meic le devolvió el aparato, tan nerviosa estaba que evito sus usuales silencios…

-Hazlo tú.

-Tengo trabajo.

-Es tu teléfono.

-contesta tú.

-no tú.

-no tú.

-no tú.

-no tú.

-n…..agh...Suficiente.

Armándose de valor, finalmente fue Meicoomon quien contesto…

-¿hola?

* * *

El holograma por problemas técnicos se veía borroso, lentamente se visualizaba una imagen…. Meicoomon se reprendió a si misma por contestar…

"_-Meico… ¿Cómo van las cosas por Londres?...El año pasado estuve por allá con tai en una conferencia pero no pude ir a verlas por falta de tiempo._

Cuando la dama naranja volteo a ver a su humana, vio la puerta del baño cerrarse, seguramente los nervios le han dado un ataque de tos, estará sonándose por horas…Cálmate, tranquila, actúa normal….Luego de estar impávida por un largo silencio…

"_-Esta bien._

_-Oh, me alegro….Gatomon ha estado ocupada así que, pensé en llamar para preguntarte…_

_-Biyomon ya me dijo._

_-¿eres psíquica o algo por el estilo?_

Luego de un silencio…

_-No._

Luego de otro silencio...

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Sip….ejem… ¿Cómo está tu bebé?_

Otro silencio, esta vez de impacto…glup…. ¿cómo lo supo?, ¿Quién se lo dijo?. Nota mental: Odio profundamente a Koushiro Izumi…..El digimon embajador se rasco la cabeza…..No debió ser tan directo, ¡rayos!, los temas personales delicados no eran su fuerte.

_-Lo siento, fue una discreción de mi parte…No debí meterme en tus asuntos…_

_-Está bien, ambos estamos bien. Gracias por preocuparte._

¡Oh Agu!, el único que consigue sacarle una oración larga con punto y coma incluidos…

-Me alegro, me encantara volver a verte.

_No te ilusiones Meic, es casado….Con la chismosa florcita esa…._

_-¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si…_

_-¿si?_

_-Cuando lleguen a Odaiba….sé que necesitan un tiempo para acomodarse...ejem….. ¿Quieres ir por un café?, tengo tiempo ya que mis vacaciones de la ONU terminaran en un mes._

_-Yo estoy…_

_-Ya se, tan tonto no soy… ¿y qué?, para mí no es problema además ambos somos solteros._

_-¡¿SOLT…..ejem…que pena._

_-Yep y Tai también….."_

Con un fuerte puertazo la puerta del baño se abrió en par en par, el rostro de Meiko Mochizuki era como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran con alfombra roja incluida para ella. Con gusto se hubiera puesto a gritar saltando de alegría pero recordó que gracias a la tecnología holográfica, Agumon podía verla…Sonrojada, fingiendo toser…

-Ejem, continúen su plática, yoooooo…debo lavarme los dientes.

Una avergonzada bloggera volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño. Una vez en el baño saco su celular comenzando a escribir…Al fin tenía algo que poner en su blog y una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón….

Gomamon mientras llevaba los exámenes, miro con comprensión el rostro procupado de Patamon…Aun recuerda cuando una de sus conquistas esperaba a quien se convertiría en el compañero del hijo peliazul de Joe: Un Pichimon que ahora es un Bukamon y algún día será un Gomamon (ojala lo último no ocurra pronto)…

-Aquí están los resultados.

-Gracias.

El Dr. Kido recibió el dispositivo que le entrego su enfermero digital, en él estaba en forma holográfica de los exámenes realizados anteriormente a su paciente, los reviso detalladamente, ya que quería evitar errores innecesarios junto a un diagnostico erróneo.

El rubio impaciente por la espera obligada, ya que Kido revisaba en silencio los exámenes detalladamente…

-Deja el suspenso Joe…

-ejem…."Dr. Kido".

\- Joe, Dr. Kido o como quieras llamarte…Gatomon ¿puede o no puede ir?

Tk, Kari, Gatomon y Patamon esperaban el veredicto del médico. Por lo delicado de la gestación solo el peli azul podía decidir si Gatomon ¿podía asistir a su propia boda o no?

-Solo si encuentran un modo de que no pase mucho tiempo en pie. Sin agitarse, sin vals, sin luna de miel y sin acostarse tarde.

La futura madre se mordió el labio incomoda, ¡lo que le faltaba!, ¡tener que entrar a la iglesia en silla de ruedas o que la lleven cargando! Y segurito que Joe estará cerca de ella para asegurarse que no se agite, se arruino el sueño romántico de ella cambiando sola por la alfombra….¿sin vals y sin luna de miel? Pufff….¡Joe le quito la gracia al evento! .Lo peor que es que se ha gastado tanto que ya no se puede retrasar nada.

-Ni si quiera voy a poder participar en la fiesta de mi boda. Ni si quiera bailar.

Pat le tomo una mano/pata de modo conciliador…

-No importa amor, será maravilloso de todos modos.

¡Oh Pat!, ¡era tan tierno!…a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien tan bruta como ella termino con alguien tan maravilloso?.¡Por el cómo sea llega a esa boda!, todos se han esforzado tanto para que se realice incluso Matt consiguió que sus antiguos compañeros de banda se reunieran para tocar en su fiesta de matrimonio. ¿Teenage Wolves (lobos adolescentes)?... ¡Incorrecto!...la otra banda: knife of day (cuchillo de día)…JA JA JA JA JA JA… ¡ha!...Hasta el día de hoy el nombrecito le da risa…Aun recuerda cuando Gabumon le conto a la que en esos tiempos era su novia, sobre la disolución del grupo original y la creación del nuevo. Biyomon por poco se orina encima de risa al escuchar el nombre "original" de la nueva banda. Hablando de nombres, aún debe decidir ¿si darles nombres a sus hijos o dejar que la digievolucion lo haga? MMMMM….En caso de darles nombre, debe ser algo que recuerde en homenaje a su gran amigo, guardaespaldas y amor platónico: Wizarmon. Que en paz descanse.

¡Las vueltas de la vida!, Gatomon en los años de escuela de Kari siempre se imaginó que cuando su humana fuera adulta se casaría con Tk, mientras que ella sería un guerrera soltera y sin hijos como una Amazona o una Valquiria…..Si alguien del futuro le hubiera contado a su yo de ese entonces por lo que está pasando ahora, pensaría que está loco….¡Oh, los bebés se mueven!...Calladita Gatomon, anúncialo y al igual que las veces anteriores Patamon se pegara a ti como lapa por un largo rato y eso te incomoda…..Ok, solo por esta vez porque ha sido un santo aguantando tus excéntricos antojos a las 2 de la mañana (Ej: pepinillos con helado y atún con chocolate)…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio….

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?!...¡Hasta Gomamon va a ir y eso que es anti-matrimonio!... ¡Hasta Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon y MarineAngemon van a asistir con sus "tamers"! …ejem…Si gente de otras dimensiones va a asisitir es estúpido que tu, uno de los amigos de esta dimensión de la pareja, se niegue a hacerlo.

Tentomon vistiendo una bata de científico, tenía un a video llamada con Palmon….Los brazos de un lagarto azul de ves en cuanto parecían tratar de tocar a la chica floral, quien al parecer aprovechaba de estar con su "amigo con ventaja" en una conferencia sobre alimentos donde sus compañeros eran las estrellas invitadas…

-¡Quédate quieto Vee, luego!...Ejem…..Te recuerdo que es la boda de Pat y Gatomon…Todos van a ir, incluso Izzi….¡Vee quieto!

Izzy…Pobre, desde que enviudo a estado solo, encerrado en su laboratorio…Mimi también a enviudado, mmm…Tal vez ese par pueda estar juntos…Pero en su caso….Lo meloso no era lo suyo, prefería quedarse solo tratando de contestar las preguntas que han asombrado a las distintas generaciones desde los tiempos….

\- Meicoomon va a ir.

-¿Qué? -Tal como lo escuchaste "romeo", tu "amor no confesado de hace años atrás" va a asistir, Biyo me lo acaba de confirmar con un mensaje holográfico.

La digimon de la inocencia, mirando desafiante al insectote separado y con un hijo (Un Motimon compañero de la pelirroja hija del "Dr. Koushiro Izumi")….

-Voy a tomar eso como un "si iré a la boda"

* * *

**También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad. Aparesco como Asirisgkesdreams.**

**Hasta la próxima, nos vemos en el cap 34. Mientras esperan el 34, otros fanatic de Digimon:**

**Huyendo de San Valentin**

** s/11779142/1/Huyendo-de-San-Valent%C3%ADn**

**No Necesito Amor**

** s/11269470/1/No-necesito-amor**

**Análisis**

** s/11402796/1/Analisis**

**Regalo de Navidad**

** s/11682185/1/Regalo-de-Navidad**

**Cuerpo Hermoso**

** s/11622098/1/Cuerpo-Hermoso**

**Beso**

** s/11425476/1/beso**

**¡ESTA MAL EN TANTOS NIVELES!**

** s/11196814/1/ESTA-MAL-EN-TANTOS-NIVELES**

**15 minutos**

** s/11407674/1/15-minutos**

**Nuestra Canción**

** s/11262087/1/Nuestra-cancion**

**La Entrevista**

** s/11193733/1/La-Entrevista**

**Limites**

** s/11181272/1/Limites**

**No**

** s/11178245/1/No**

**Hijo Mió**

** s/11164388/1/Hijo-mi%C3%B3**

**Una Extraña Carta**

** s/11129739/1/Una-Extra%C3%B1a-Carta**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

El Gran día ha llegado…..Mientras Kari se encargaba de darle unos últimos detalles a el pelo de la punta de sus orejas, Sora se encargaba de reparar los problemas de último minuto del vestido de novia, Joe y gomamon….¡Así es, Joe!...La Novia molesta mientras la terminan de peinar y arreglar su vestido…

-¿Tienes que hacer eso ahora?

-Sí, tengo.

El Dr. Kido le tomaba la presión de su brazo derecho, asegurándose que todo esté en orden…

-Deja a Joe trabajar, sabe lo que hace y no lo digo solo porque sea su compañero.

Agradecía que ese par medico estuviera tan pendiente… ¿Tiene que tomarle la presión necesariamente en ese instante?, ¿no pueden esperar un ratito?

-Un poco alta, no es de preocupación…. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Por quinta vez Joe, me siento perfecta.

El dueño del emblema de la sinceridad, presentía que su paciente no era 100% sincera, aprovecho de acomodarse los lentes (gafas) un gesto que lo hacía ver más serio de lo que ya es…..

-Ejem….Soy tu médico, se sincera…..De verdad, ¿Cómo te sientes?

"Sinceramente…..¡estoy frenética!, ¡estoy …..con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho!, muerta de nervios"….Eso fue lo que la digimon de la luz pensó, lo que dijo…

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada.

-Aja….Hikari, recuerda que ella no se puede agitar ni estar por mucho tiempo de pie…

-Ya se, me lo has repetido como 20 veces esta semana.

-Solo quiero asegurarme…..Recuerda Gato, si sientes alguna molestia, estaré sentado en primera fila.

Apenas su cuñada le hiso el visto bueno con el vestido, la dueña del emblema de la luz cargo con cuidado a su preñada compañera lista para llevarla desde su departamento a la Capilla…

* * *

En otro lugar….

-No…no debí venir.

Meiko Mochizuki estaba tan nerviosa que prácticamente era incapaz de escribir en su blog, solo unas cuantas líneas de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora para luego guardar su celular, tomar una servilleta de papel de su bolso y lo siguiente fue cortar en pedacitos con sus manos el objeto de papel…..Nerviosa se miró por el retrovisor del taxi que la llevaba…

-Este escote en V es muy escotado.

¿Por qué permitió que Mimi y Yolei le mandaran un vestido para la ocasión? , ese vestido que llevaba puesto era más atrevido de lo que le gustaría, un vestido largo rojo pasión con espalda descubierta….¡Trágame tierra!, debe verse ridícula…Con un vestido con escote más formal de color azul ¡y tenía que llevar este que parece más adecuado para alguien con más personalidad, no para ella….!

-Tranquila.

Meicoomon en un adorable vestido negro con una rosa decorando su hombro izquierdo, su fiel compañera puso una de sus patitas/manos sobre las manos de la pelinegra…Eso le dio seguridad…

-¡PUAJ!

Al ver vomitar a la chica anaranjada en la bolsa para vomito que se "trajo" del avión, se alegró por haberlo "tomado prestado"….

-¡ACHU!

También se alegraba de traer pañuelos, sonándose la nariz esperaba que sus estornudos no se interpusieran en su objetivo…

-Llegamos.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?

Después de pagar la tarifa, ambas se bajaron enfrente de una preciosa capilla…

* * *

En el patio enfrente del templo se encontraban los invitados haciendo hora para la ceremonia…Matt (Yamato) conversaba animadamente con los miembros de su antigua banda knife of day (cuchillo de día) junto a un chico de pelo azul…ejem…dos chicos idénticos….Si sus oídos no la engañaban se llaman Kouji Minamoto y Kouichi Kimura…están hablando de….¿su dimensión natal, sus Espíritu Digitales o Digi-Spirits ?...Ahora lo recuerda, entre los invitados estaba gente de otras dimensiones….Gente de otras dimensiones, aun no se acostumbra a la idea…respira Meiko, mantente erguida y trata de no hacer el ridículo…

Entre las caras conocidas vio a Cody y Armadillomon conversar sobre artes marciales con un tal Henry Wong llevando en sus hombros a un Terriermon. …. ¿Cómo reconocía ese chico de otro mundo? Fácil por Veemon, el salió y estuvo casado con una chica de su grupo, una de las pocas cosas que se enteró antes de cortar comunicación con Japón…

Y hablando del rey de Roma….MarineAngemon la ex de vee, hablaba con pal, biyo , Gabu Mimi e izzy…La reina de los programas de cocina no dejaba de molestar al científico ganador del nobel, haciéndole preguntas "atrevidas" mientras él se sonrojaba…

Cerca de una fuente se veía a Yolei junto a Hawkmon conversar con Ken, Wormmon, Davis, Veemon, una digimon larva amarilla eléctrica: Kunemon (ex de Tentomon y madre de su Motimon) también y….

_-"mierda"_

Entre el último grupo estaba una pelirroja… ¿Rika Nonaka , creo que se llamaba?..¡CON EL MISMO VESTIDO QUE ELLA!, con la única diferencia de que vestido era morado...La preciosa mujer con cuerpo de súper modelo estaba con una digimon , una… Renamon si su memoria no le falla, tan hermosa como ella….¡Maldicion!, el vestido era el mismo con la desemejanza que a la otra se le veía mejor…¡solo mírenla!, tan segura de sí misma, tan confiada…

_-"Vámonos, Mei-Chan"_

La compañera de Mochizuki de reojo vio a Catherine Deneuve y Floramon conversando animadamente con Michael Washington y Betamon con sus traviesas gemelas Tanemon con listones rosa y azul…¡CARAJO!..¡¿Por qué tenían que estar entre los invitados?!...Ver al amable digimon renacuajo verde/azul con mohicano rojo…Ver al virus rodeados de sus juguetones cachorros…La hacía sentir….¡Oh mierda!...El rubio las vio y Beta se mueve como queriendo ir hacia ellas….Fiuu, Kunemon con Yolei y compañía se les acercaron buscándoles charla, este milagrito no durara eternamente, tiene que salir de esta incomoda fiesta ¡ahora o nunca!...

_-"vamos rápido Meiko"_

Suerte para la bloguera que aún no ha hablado con nadie, cargando a su digimon con cuidado, se fue alejando…

-Hola Mochizuki.

¡ESA VOZ!...Con su compañera aun en brazos, se volteo en dirección a la voz familiar….

* * *

-H…hola Tai.

Su Taichi luego de conversar con un tal…..a, era algo con T…Takeda…. Takato Matsuda o… ¿así se llamaba?, no importa…También estaba con un tal…. Take….¿Takuya Kanbara?..agh…..¿porque todos los líderes de grupos digimon tenían nombres que comenzaban con T?...Mochizuki se puso nerviosa al notar que su Tai…..

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

¿Por qué el diplomático entre humanos y digimons se le quedaba viendo tan fijamente?... ¡Dios santísimo!, ¡¿tan mal le quedaba el vestido?!

-Te ves preciosa.

-E...Enserio?...ejem…digo…..hm…..(vamos, un poquito más de autoestima)….Tu también te ves bien, ¿Qué cuentas?

-Sigo trabajando en la ONU, he conseguido varios tratados, aunque a veces desearía continuar en el futbol.

-Que interesante…..Yo por mi lado….

Bla,bla,bla…..Media hora escuchando a esos dos hablar de trabajo, cansaba a la lacónica digimon….

-Bájame.

-¿He?...por supuesto Mei-chan.

* * *

Una vez en el suelo, la oji verde diviso una mesa buffet…Justo lo que necesitaba, con el hambre que tenía. La persona que se le ocurrió poner esa mesa es un genio. Al ver un delicioso pastel que le hacía agua a la boca, solo estaba a unos pasos…

-Hola Meic.

Agumon se interpuso entre ella y el suculento postre….No la malinterpreten, en otra ocasión ella con gusto hablaría con el dinosaurio naranja en traje de gala….

-Hola Mei-Chan….El negro te queda.

¡La guinda de la torta!, minutos... ¡qué digo!...segundos después, apareció Tentomon…Con Tento a su derecha y Agu a su izquierda, ambos mirándose con cara de pocos amigos…

-Apártense.

Fiel a su estilo, la dama de iris en forma de cruz hiso a un lado a ambos machos, llegando al fin a su cometido. Fingiendo ignorar las caras de decepción de ambos, saco un plato pensativa….¿Pastel , tartaleta o Pie de Limón?...

-¡ATENCION TODOS, YA VIENE LA NOVIA!

El grito del abogado del grupo de "Elegidos" la saco de su "importante" decisión, tomando rápidamente un panquecito de arándano fue acompañada del digimon del valor y el digimon del conocimiento, en dirección a la entrada del edificio santo junto al resto de los invitados...

* * *

Adentro de la Capilla…

Nervioso, por décima vez tragando saliva se arreglaba la corbata. Imaginado las millones de trillones de probabilidades de que pase una situación que lo arruine…

-Recuerda, eres el digimon de la esperanza, no de los nervios.

La broma mala de su compañero, no le quito sus nervios….

-Cuando te estabas por casar con Kari, yo no te hice bromitas.

-Vamos, relajéate un poco…El techo no se va a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

Por puro impulso Patamon le prestó atención al techo…

-Pat, nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí.

"Desearía poder hacerlo"…Pensó el digimon de la esperanza, sus nerviosos ojos encontraron consuelo en alguien inesperado…..Sentado en la primera fila, se encontraba Veemon junto a su compañero humano, la familia de él, su hijo, su "amiga con ventaja" floral y la hija de esta…Haciéndole con la mano una señal positiva y mirada llena de confianza…. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que aquel que una vez fue su rival amoroso, le daría ánimos el día de su boda?

* * *

La música por cortesía de knife of day: Comenzó a sonar, todos miraron a la entrada….Primero salieron de a una las hijas de: Sora (viva imagen de su padre) , de Yolei (igual a ella pero con color de cabello de Ken) , de Izzy (viva imagen de su padre) y de Cody (viva imagen de su padre) , lanzando pétalos de flores por la alfombra. Los padre de la peli azul oscuro en vestido tono pastel, se turnaban entre llorar de emoción y tomar fotos…

El corazón del novio se aceleraba al verla entrar….Oh, ¿no es la novia más hermosa que una maestra de primaria a cargado?...Gatomon se sentía un poquito…..corrección…completamente avergonzada, que la carguen hasta el sacerdote….Es anti-romántico….La bella sonrisa del responsable de su estado, le quito de raíz la vergüenza. La Sra. Takaishi vistiendo un vestido calipso con cuidado dejo a la gata digital en el piso, esta se sentó en una silla enfrente del cura (ordenes medicas) , caminando en dirección de su marido quien le decía lo bonita que se veía, sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Pat: "Cuídala o si no…."….El ser café/blanco entendió el mensaje….Recibiendo gestos de apoyo de parte de su Padrino: Gabumon y de la madrina de su novia: Meicoomon. (Quien se concentraba en no vomitar el panquecito que acaba de comer, nauseas. Estos primeros meses van a ser del terror)

Por efecto del eco que se produce en el lugar, las palabras de quien los casaba resonaban sin comprensión, excepto….

-Tu Patamon, ¿Aceptas a Gatomon Digimon de la Luz, prometes serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, quiero.

-Y Tu Gatomon, ¿Aceptas a Patamon Digmon de la esperanza, prometes serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

La dama blanco/morado estaba tan emocionada que le importaba un rábano verse cursi, con un enorme nudo en la garganta…

"_-date prisa"_

El susurro de su madrina (dama de honor) la saco de su transe, por lo verdosa que se veía su rostro pronto necesitaría ir al W.C….O se daba prisa o vería un show desagradable….

-Sí, quiero.

El embajador Kamiya (Yagami) hiso un gesto de satisfacción….Si no fuera por él, este tipo de cosas sería imposible: Por un lado su mejor amigo cantando con su banda, al notar su gesto le hiso una cara ogrosa como diciendo _**"sin exagerar"**_…Por otro lado, la chica pelinegra sentada a unos centímetros de él, le dio una tímida sonrisa como diciendo:_**" te felicito"**_.Davis por su parte hacia un signo positivo de mano como queriendo decir: "_**Eres genial Senpai"**_….

-Entonces con el poder que me da Dios, la Isla de Odaiba , Japón y el gobierno del Imperio de Acero del Digimundo .Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Entre vitoreos los Digmons de la luz y la esperanza se dieron su primer beso como marido y mujer. Una bella ceremonia…..Ok, la parte en que Meic salió corriendo al baño en medio de los aplausos, siendo seguida por su compañera y los digimons del valor y el conocimiento….Paso a ser una anécdota. Otra anécdota fue….

* * *

-Eres hermosa.

Gatomon se sonrojo al escuchar el piropo de su nuevo marido, sentados en su mesa junto a sus amigos Kari y Takeru , esto sería perfecto si…

_-¡Eres sexyyyyy!... ¡hip!_

Si en su mesa no estuvieran también sentados Meiko junto a Michel sin saber ¿Qué decirse? Ellos no eran precisamente "amigos", Betamon quien intentaba conversar con Meico sin éxito…Y los que dieron la nota alta: Los portadores de los emblemas de la inocencia y el conocimiento….

-Señora…

_-¡¿Cómo que señora?!...hip….hip…awww…..¡soy tan joven como tu Kou!_

-Mimi contrólate.

_-Vah, deja de ser tan nerd y dame un besito…._

Mimi ebria intentaba ser "cariñosa" con el Dr. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi quien incomodo (rojo hasta las orejas) intentaba sin éxito que la famosa conductora de programas de cocina, se comportara menos "atrevida" hacia su persona…Kou agradecía que la mesa de los niños estuviera lejos, lo suficiente para que su hija no presencia aquel espectáculo...¿Esta es la anécdota?, No señores…

* * *

La Anécdota ocurrió cuando Gatomon se vio obligada a lanzar el ramo más temprano de lo que le gustaría (por culpa de Kido, quien insistió hasta hartarla de que "tenía que descansar") …La recién casada lanzo el ramo, que voló sobre las solteras aterrizando en las manos de Ishida…

Una de los Digi-Spirits, una tal rubia italo/japonesa llamada Zoe Ayamoto (quien se encontraba entre las solteras) le hiso un guiño al astronauta, esto le cayó como una patada en el trasero a la esposa del rubio…Tampoco le agrado al novio de la chica italiana, un tal Takuya Kanbara que con gusto le hubiera dado un puntapié al dueño del emblema de la amistad, si no fuera porque los gemelos peli azul de su dimensión, lo contuvieron….

-¡EL YA ESTA CASADO!

Sora Ishida irritada le arranco el ramo entre las manos de su marido, volviéndolo a lanzar. Para desgracia de Meiko, al intentar alcanzar el ramo choco con la pelirroja que usaba el mismo vestido que ella. Siendo atrapado por Zoey .Eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que la compañera de Renamon estaba ebria: Rika +Alcohol=Desastre….

_-hm…. ¿Ha?...hip… ¿Quién te dio….hip…..quien te dio permiso de robarme el vestido, perra?... ¡A ti te hablo, puta!...ewwwww….eres tan puta como tu digimon._

La pelirroja normalmente (o sea sobria) era una buena persona, con 6 litros de vino en el cuerpo, era una bruja de primera catgoria….Antes que su digimon o alguno de su grupo, lograra acercarse para contenerla, con pose altanera pronuncio las palabras que dieron origen a la segunda anécdota….

-_Lo he escuchado, todos lo comentan…dime un cosaaaaaaa…hip…..¿cuánto cobra por hora?._

La pelinegra apretó sus puños con rabia junto con morderse un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar…..A ella que la insulten lo que quieran pero a su digimon…..

-Arggggg…No te metas con Mei-Chan, ha sufrido bastante.

_-Ups…awwwwww…"lo siento tanto"….me retracto….quise decir, ¿en qué esquina se…._

La tímida chica de lentes se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja…


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

La tímida chica de lentes se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja…En resumen: Varias horas Rika se retiró a su mundo siendo cargada por su digimon con 3 dientes menos, un ojo morado y un brazo roto… Takato y Henry se disculparon alrededor de 20 veces con Taichi por la actitud de su compañera de equipo, el por diplomacia acepto las disculpas en nombre de su equipo (a pesar de que por un lado Ken y Wormmon se morían de ganas de arrestar a la pelirroja. De otro lado Cody y armadillomon ya pensaban en iniciar una demanda)….

-Que cagada.

El embajador del Digimundo, luego de asegurarse que la novia no pasó ningún problema con el incidente y que este llegara a su casa a salvo…Fue a ver a Mochizuki, quien se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho, que su leal compañera digital le trajo… Meiko adolorida, se encontraba con 0% de arrepentimiento por los golpes que dio….

-Si vienes a pedirme que me disculpe….

-¿exigirte disculpas?..¡¿Estás loca?!...Yo en tus zapatos, le arranco hasta el pelo.

Inesperadamente, ese lado salvaje de Mochizuki, capto la atención de Kamiya…Palmon preocupada se acercó al líder humano de los "elegidos"…

-Necesito tu celular para llamar un taxi.

El castaño de reojo vio a la dueña del emblema de la inocencia, babeando sobre una mesa apegada al ramo (que a codazos le logro quitar a Zoey y a Catherine)….El líder del grupo original estaba incomodísimo con la idea de dejar solas a una Mimi borracha hasta en las orejas en un taxi junto a Palmon y los respectivos hijos de estas, si tan solo existiera una forma de que ellos viajen seguros, sin tener que despegarse de la pelinegra….

-¡Hey Izzy!

El científico pelirrojo quien cargaba a su hija somnolienta, mientras su digimon hacia lo mismo con su propio hijo, luego de que Moti se despidiera de su madre….Kunemon con lo rabiosa que es, le recordó a Tento que tenía que llevarlo con ella porque o si no…El digimon del conocimiento , viviendo en su propio universo apenas noto los reclamos de su ex esposa….Volviendo al tema, el pelirrojo sospecho que el ex futbolista lo metería en un lio…¿Cuál lio?, su enorme curiosidad le impidió no preguntar…

-¿dime?

-Refréscame la memoria….Tu lab queda a una calle del hotel donde se hospeda Mimi, ¿verdad?

-Glup…¿no estas insinuando que….

-Vamos, te queda cerca….¿porfisssssss?

La mirada de cachorro de Tai, a esa edad aún continuaba siendo efectiva. Ni modo tendría que hacer espacio en su auto para la familia extra….Luego de dejar a su hija en el auto junto al hijo de la dueña del emblema de la inocencia, Palmon, su hija, el hijo de Tento…..Acompañado de su digimon, fue a buscar a la cocinera babeante…

-Ven Mimi, te llevare a casa.

_-Awwwwww….5 min más mamá. No quiero ir a la escuela awwwwwwww._

-Izzy, esta se tomó hasta el agua del florero.

Asistido por el insectote, llevo dormida a la chef televisiva hasta el auto. Condujo una hora hasta el hotel y a pesar de que la mujer en el asiento del copiloto roncaba como bestia y apestaba a champaña rosada mezclada con un fuerte olor a vómito, le parecía peculiarmente "tierna"...

* * *

4 Horas después…Entrada del Hotel 5 estrellas "Washington Internacional"

-Llegamos… ¿deberé despertarla?

El Sr. Tento serio con la cabeza le indicaba que no…..Conociendo a esa loca, segurito que apenas despertara haría un escándalo, en su cabeza veía claramente el titular de los periódicos de mañana:_ "Científico de renombre mundial Koushiro Izumi, secuestra a conocida Show Woman de New York y chef profesional de ascendencia Japonesa Mimi Tachikawa. Los guardias del Hotel" Washington International "escucharon los angustiantes gritos de auxilio de la conductora del famoso programa "cocinando con Mimi" provenientes del estacionamiento. La policía de la ciudad de Odiaba/ Japón investiga un posible intento de Violación"_…

La loca de su ex, apenas se entere lo llamara a la cárcel solo para echarle en cara su "delito"…Sip, Kune va a disfrutar ese titular, ella siempre gozo recalcarle sus errores…. ¡No!...Él no va a darle esa satisfacción...

-Ni si quiera la toques Kou, déjala tal como está o está loca nos meterá en un lio grave.

La digimon de la inocencia consideraba que el nerd ha hecho suficiente por ellas….

-Yo puedo con ella.

-¿Segura Palm?

-Yep, mis lianas son más resistentes de lo que parecen….Niños despídanse del Sr. Izumi.

El pelirrojo y Candy (su Tanemon e hija de Palmon) cansadísimos se bajaron del auto con un leve "buenas noches"...La criatura digital con delicadeza usando sus lianas cargo sobre su cabeza a la mujer roncadora...

\- Gracias por el aventón Koushiro….Mañana daremos una cena en honor al abuelo de Michael, fundador de hotel…ejem….de la línea de hoteles internacionales, me encantaría que asistieras como modo de agradecimiento. Estoy segura que cuando Mim despierte, también estará encantada de que asistas….Muy encantada….

-Te lo agradezco, pero en el laboratorio yo….

-Si es por el rubio, Min hace años que no está interesada en el….Él tampoco está interesado en ella, el propio Beta me conto el chisme…yyyy… ¿vendrás?

-Ira encantado.

-¡Tentomon!

-¡Oh vamos!...por una vez en la vida arriésgate. Además tendré una buena excusa para no llevar a Moti con la bruja de Kune . ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo casado con esa arpía?, ni yo mismo me lo explico.

Sonrojado/nervioso….El genio del equipo orinal abrió la boca para rechazar cortésmente la invitación, siendo interrumpido de golpe por la flor antropomórfica cocinera…

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana…Buenas Noches Chicos.

* * *

Dándole miradas de molestia al escarabajo rojo inicio su marcha a casa….Es solo una cena Izzy, solo una cena….La pelirroja restregándose los ojos…

-¿Papi?

-¿Dime mi cielo?

-¿La señora babosa va a ser mi nueva Mami?

¡Gracias a la ciencia por los frenos y el conocimiento sobre la energía Cinética! Producto de la inesperada "preguntita" casi se pasa una luz roja…Por poco le da al auto en donde Iban Tai y Meiko con sus digimons…Va a tener que ir a ver a Mimi temprano, para que agregue a esos dos a la cena y evitar una demanda….

* * *

Meses Después….A las 5 de la mañana, Residencia (Departamento) Takaishi/Odaiba….

Un técnicamente recién casado Patamon dormía tranquilamente. El mundo era al fin un lugar pacifico…Mimi a Izzy comenzaron a salir, igual situación eran Tai y Meiko, gracias a que Mochizuki acepto el empleo que el padre de Matt (Yamato) le ofreció. Meicoomon….Bueno, continuaba tan lacónica como siempre….

Había escuchado el rumor (por Yolei) que Tanto Agumon como Tentomon han intentado hacérsele sin éxito, eso no desanima ni a Agu ni a Tento quien está más alegre que nunca (Puede sonar cruel pero desde que Kunemon murió en un accidente automovilístico, el insectote se ve mucho más feliz y su hijo ni cuenta se dio, ya que el al igual que su padre "vive en su propio mundo" )…Eso es harina de otro costal, en la mañana decidirá si intervenir en ese "triángulo amoroso" o no ..Y gracias a las medicinas su amada Gatomon logro evitar que la internaran, fortaleciéndose lo suficiente para pasar el resto de su embarazo en casa (solo estuvo internada un mes)…..Sí señor, esta vez nada podía perturbar su paz…

-¡PAT!... ¡PAT!... ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

El gentil digimon se despertó con un sobresalto al ser sacudido por su esposa, ya en sus 9 meses.

-¡Lo sentí!...Creo que nuestros huf…AA…HUF..…Aghhhhh…AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Gatomon apretando los dientes, se afirmó el estómago sintiendo como el digihuevo dentro de ella, iniciaba el proceso de romperse.

Cálmate Gato es normaaaaaaaallllll…¡Oh no me jodan!

-huf…huf…Mierd…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Patamon estaba desmayado, la tensión por el parto lo dejo fuera de combate…En la habitación continua se escuchaba a sus compañeros humanos corriendo de un lado a otro buscando: Kari la maleta y las tarjetas de crédito (para pagar el hospital) mientras llamaba a Joe para que se prepare. Tk sus pantalones y las llaves del auto mientras llamaba a su hermano. Gatomon angustiada comenzaba a preguntarse si tendría a sus niños aquí….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…huf…huf…AAAAAAAAAAAA.

¡GRACIAS HOMOESTASIS POR TAI Y AGUMON!...Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe con los invitados listos y dispuestos para partir. Gatomon sintió que Wizardmon en algún lado, la estaba cuidando…

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el departamento Ishida…

Gabumon cansado de Jugar con su Yokomon y Tsunomon…Fiiuuuu…Esa bolbo rosada/azul y esa cabeza masculina anaranjada con cuerno negro son unos torbellinos…Por suerte que el fin de semana largo terminaba pasado mañana y el par de inquietos volvían a la escuela junto a los niños de Matt…

* * *

Flash Back…

-¿Se puede?

Gabumon con su timidez característica entro a aquel cuarto blanco, en una cama su amada Biyomon tenía en un bulto rosado a una Nyokimon y en un bulto azul a un Punimon ambos dormían tiernamente en sus brazos.

Oh su pajarita rosada valiente, protectora y afectuosa. Paso un tiempo en coma para tener a sus pequeños en sus brazos. Solo momentáneamente, por el momento debían estar en incubadora por ser prematuros. La tecnología médica de este tiempo es una joya. Tanto su esposa como sus mellizos se veían en mejor estado de lo que estarían si la tragedia hubiera ocurrido en 2016…

-Son preciosos.

La voz de su esposa lo saco de sus preocupaciones, pasando su garra/mano por el infante rojo mientras su hermanita en forma de "brote de planta" soltaba un bostezo…

-Lo son.

Los días de ver a su amada conectada inconsciente a tubos con la angustia de perderla en cualquier instante, valieron la pena…"Valieron la pena "no era la frase que buscaba…Pero la idea era esa….

-¿Has pensado en nombres?

Inevitablemente sus Nyokimon y Punimon pasarían con el paso del tiempo a Yokomon y Tsunomon de ahí a Biyomon y Gabumon. Cuando eso suceda será un lio…Los humanos por razones que no entendían, necesitaban identificar o diferenciar. Ya veía venir los dolores de cabeza que tendrán sus compañeros y/o hijos al llamarlos…

-MMMM…¿Yoko y Tsun?

La nueva madre levantado un ceja (sé que no tiene, imaginen el gesto) se encontraba escéptica…

-¿es broma?

-Nop….Si tienes una idea mejor, dímela.

Ella se tomó un minuto…

-Ok, conste que es temporal. Hasta que se nos ocurra nombres dignos.

-_PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….._

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El corazón digital del digimon del valor por poco se le sale del pecho, cuando Yoko y Tsun ahora digievolucionados en Yokomon y Tsunomon saltaban emocionados sobre la cama.

-¡Niños cuantas veces les he dicho que no hagan eso!...Un día de estos van a matar a su padre de un infart…..¿he?

Por la puerta abierta se veía a Matt y Sora arreglándose apurados, ¿Por qué estarían arreglándose para salir…Ese instante, los esposo digitales se miraron . Ambos llegaron a una respuesta similar…

-¡los bebés de Gatomon! (al unísono Gab y biyo)

La Sra. Takenouchi (quien se encontraba de visita) se encargó de los niños, permitiendo a las parejas literalmente "zambullirse" dentro del auto para conducir al hospital...

* * *

Horas después….

Horas de escuchar a Matt Ishida lanzar un discurso de groserías en un mar de bocinazos en un taco del terror. Provocaba en Sora ganas de imitarlo o ahorcarlo.

-¡POR LA MIERDA!..¡POR LA PUTA!... ¡AVANCEEEEEEEENN!

-¡MATT CALLATE!

En días como estos se preguntaba ¿Por qué se casó con él? . Si no fuera por sus compañeros, ellos hubieran terminado discutiendo….Lo lamentaba por el osito que compro para los recién nacidos pero necesitaba un modo de manejar la tensión y estrujar entre sus manos ese peluche relleno de algodón la aliviaba. Después de tomarse un paracetamol para el dolor de cabeza, les compraría otra cosa…

* * *

Más horas después…

Bien, termino con un ojo morado y por poco le rompen el parabrisas por pelearse con un tarado que le tapaba la salida…Pero ahí estaba Matt con su familia, a tiempo para ver a los nuevo integrantes de los elegidos, misión cumplida. Ahora solo queda la gran pregunta…

-¿Ya tienen nombre?

Gracias a su fortalecimiento la dama blanca/morada pidió parto natural. Joe se lo permitió. Luego de recibir cada insulto de alto calibre de parte de ella, estaba convencida que el peli azul se arrepintió de su decisión. También sufrieron Patamon y Kari quienes con valor dejaron que Gato les apretara las manos mientras pujaba. Los pobres terminaron con las manos vendadas…

Después un dolor tremendo la señora de Patamon, tenía entre sus brazos a un Poyomon YukimiBotamon…..La pequeña medusita masculina y la bolita blanca con dos orejitas en forma redondeada, dormían tranquilos en sus brazos.

Los gritos que soltaron al nacer la preocupaban….¿serán igual de gritones en las próximas noches?. Por su experiencia con los niños de Hikari, noches en vela venían en su futuro….Vah, ya tendrá tiempo de preocuparse….

-Pat y yo lo hemos hablado…Aunque Kari me ha dado ideas, hemos decididos llamarlos Merlina y Gandalf…

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡HOLA A TODOS LA TIA MIMI LLEGO!...A VER..¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS?!.

-BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA.

La chef recién al ver la cara molesta de Joe, gomamon, Tk, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Matt, Sora, Gabumon, Biyomon, Agumon y Tai mientras los recién nacidos lloraban a todo pulmón. Se percató que metió la pata.

Detrás de ella Izzy, Tentomon y Palmo avergonzados intentaban esconderse detrás de los regalos y globos que traían consigo.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Era un día tranquilo en el departamento de Ken y Yolei Ichijouji, en Odaiba/Japón….

La ex Srta. Yolei( Myako) Inoue acunaba a su pequeño bebé de cabellos azules en su cuna, mientras Ken en el living descansaba de una dura semana como detective, jugando en una consola con sus otros hijos, la pequeña Junko (idéntica a su madre pero con el cabello de su padre) acompañada de su compañera: Poromon y su hermano del medio (idéntico a su padre pero de cabello de su madre) con su compañero: Un Minomon.

Wormmon a unos centímetros de la Peli morado, en una cuna de telaraña de seda, acunaba al compañero del bebé humano: Leafmon. El pequeño verdoso con cola de hoja, soltaba unos ruiditos mientras se dormía chupando su chupete color piel.

Hawkmon en la cocina lavaba los platos, el halcón a veces se aburría o estresaba. Pensando que la vida da muchas vueltas….En un segundo estaba loco por biyomon, luego termino estando con Worm , Yolei acepto la relación de 2 digimons de mismo sexo…..El ave mimosa y protectora pensó que lo suyo con el gusano verde seria temporal y en un parpadeo termino casado con él. En una ceremonia donde sus compañeros también se casaron…

No alcanzaron ni acostumbrarse a la vida de casados cuando llego Junko…Meses de llanto infernal hasta que la mini yolei normalizo el sueño….

* * *

¿Eso fue todo? ..Pues no…..Su worm en uno de sus casos trajo una huérfana Poromon , cuyos padres biologicos fueron asesinados por un virus…Lo que lo sorprendió además de que existiera la versión femenina de su especie. Fue que su marido quisiera que la adoptaran. Él no estaba seguro pero cuando la bulliciosa Junko la abrazo, termino cerrando el trato.

Tiempo Después de Junko llego el niño…. y el último niño…Aun no comprendía exactamente ¿Cómo? Pero agrego a sus hijos adoptivos a 2 versiones de la especie de su marido: Leafmon y Minomon….Si…..La vida en estos días era aburrida y estresante….

-¡PAPI!

Sin embargo al ver a su pequeña volando con sus adorables alitas hacia el, esperando un abrazo…Esta estresante y aburrida vida de casado tenía sus ventajas, secándose las alas con el mandil que llevaba atado por la cintura, le acaricio la cabeza a esa adorable pelota emplumada rosa…

-Ahora no mi cielo, ve a jugar con tu hermano.

La criatura digital en forma de bebé II, con una risita se alejó regresando al living. Y hablando de bebés…

-Voy a llamar a Gatomon para felicitarla.

Una vez que acabo de lavar el último vaso, fue a buscar su celular, buscando el número de Kari.. …. Arrepintiéndose a último minuto…Su experiencia con 6 infantes le indicaba que en este instante en el departamento Takaishi sus residentes deben portar ojeras de 3 metros haciendo juego con sus nervios destrozados por los llorones de solo días de nacidos….

* * *

Mientras Tanto en New York, E.E.U.U….

"_-¿el 3 estas libre?_

_-Nope, tengo un programa especial…. ¿El 12 puedes venir?_

_-MMMM….Tal vez si corro esta reunión aquí y esta otra acá…_

Palmon por holograma se comunicaba con Veemon intentando coordinar sus agendas para verse. Tener un mar separándolos los obligaba a hacerlo. No es que no hayan intentado vivir juntos…..Solo duraron 1 mes y sus hijos nunca lograron llevarse…..Ni les hablen de "noviazgo", ambos estaban convencidos que si dejaban la amistad con ventaja que llevaban, su relación se iba al WC…

_-…..diablos, mi agenda está repleta para dos meses. Imposible viajar. ¡Que cagada!_

_-Yep, tú lo has dicho mi "sexy boy"._

_-¿Y si…Cuando Mimi viene a ver a Izzy?_

¡Quien dice que ese lagarto azul no piensa!...Es perfecto, la chef también tiene una relación a distancia. Si la dama planta no logra que su sexy azulado venga a ella, ella ira a él…

_-¡Brillante!, iré a revisar su agenta y te llamo._

_-Adiós "cosita dulce"."_

El compañero de Davis, desde su oficina de su empresa de sopa de fideos. Le guiño coquetamente un ojo a la co-animadora del show "cocinando con Mimi". Cortando la comunicación holográfica...

-¿ahora donde…

RIPPPPPPP….RIPPPPPPPP...RIPPPPPPPPP…

-Número desconocido.

* * *

Tachikawa hasta el cansancio le ha dicho que no conteste su celular si desconoce el número….

"_-¿Holaaaaaaaaa?_

Consejo que ella siempre ignoro….

_-Hola, ¿Palmon?_

_-¡¿Hawk?!...¡¿Por qué demonios cambiaste tu número sin avisar?!_

_-¡hey cálmate!, ya tengo suficiente con la ración de gritos de los niños y de Yolei._

_-Ups, lo siento "mi ave gay favorito."_

En Odaiba el compañero de Yolei hiso un gesto de incomodidad. Él no era gay, era bisexual….¿Cuándo la planta antropomórfica cocinera se dará cuenta o notara la diferencia?...

_-Ya te he dicho 10 veces que no me llames con ese apodo….Yendo al grano. Me entere por Tento que ustedes estuvieron cuando nacieron los Poyomon y_ _YukimiBotamon…._

_-¡Oh si!...Mimi y yo atrasamos nuestro vuelo para alcanzar a verlos… ¡son tiernísimos!...Te mando las fotos de Merlina y Gandalf…._

_-¿Merlina y Gandalf?, ¿Qué paso?...¿Pasaron por el buscando nombres?_

El halcón digital se le produjo una duda…O Ese par son fanáticos al extremo "del señor de los anillos" y "el rey Arturo"…O Gato cumplió su deseo de nombrar a sus hijos en honor a Wizardmon, por eso los nombres de mago…

_-Vah, ¿Qué tiene de malo una pizca de creatividad?...Por los menos no se inspiraron en sus fases "bebé II" como "cierto par de flojos"….. Yoko y Tsun….agh….cada vez que lo recuerdo me asombra la falta de imaginación de Gabumon y Biyomon. Uno se imaginaria que al tener compañeros humanos creativos….._

_-Sip, capte la idea._

Con apretar un botón mando las 30 fotos que una entusiasta "elegida" dueña del emblema de la inocencia tomo….

_-¿te llegaron?_

_-Yep, voy a tener que preparar a Yolei antes de mostrárselas o se pondrá histérica por la ternura…Pal, necesito un favor más._

_-¿Qué necesitas "mi ave gay favorito"?_

_-¡NO….._

Evita alterarte Hawk, hay 2 bebés en casa. Arma un escándalo y ese par estará llorando a todo pulmón por horas…Ni se te ocurra pensar que tu compañera, evitara darte unos coscorrones por provocar el llanterío desenfrenado...

_-..ejem….Es Agumon._

La digimon de la inocencia levanto una ceja (imaginen el gesto, ya que no tiene)… ¿Por qué su ex usa a este pajarraco para mandarle mensajitos? . Hasta donde ella está enterada con ex marido tuvo un divorcio pacífico y se llevan bien….

_-¡Por la chucha!... ¡¿no le paso algo horrible a Digimaru?!...¡¿qué le paso?!, ¡¿se cayó?!..¡¿Se enveneno?!...¡¿está en la morgue?!...¡POR QUE HOMOESTASIS!..¡MI POBRE KOROMON, ERA TAN JOVEN!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAA._

¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué?!...Lo sabía, cuando Tai se divorció de su esposa, Agumon debió llevarse a Digimaru con ellos…Sabia que no existe nada más horrible que separen a un digimon de su humano….Aun así…..ARGGGGGGGGG….¡PUTO AGUMON ESTO ES SU…No…es su culpa, ella era su madre, ella debió ir por el….

* * *

En el living…

-Vah, otra vez está llorando.

Desde el living, Candy vio de reojo por la puerta semi abierta del cuarto para zapatos de la Sra. Tachikawa , a su madre haciendo un escándalo por celular. La Tanemon la ignoro poniéndole atención al programa de tv, su vieja siempre hacia esos escándalos por cosas tontas...

* * *

Regresando con Palmon….

_-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡SIFTH!… ¡MI NIÑO!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

El incesante llanto de la criatura floral, era como un taladro al cerebro…¿Por qué estaba llorando está loca?. Es sabido que los digimons al morir, sus datos se esparcen. Es imposible que su hijo termine como cadáver dentro de una morgue…

_-…No...no….no…Tu hijo está bien, no se trata de eso._

_-¡shift!... ¡Estúpido!..¡Con las emociones de una madre no se juega!..¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a perdonar pajarraco!...¡Tienes suerte que estemos en países distantes y que hoy me levante sin ganas de ir al digimundo…._

* * *

El ave digital se vio forzado a esperar media hora antes que la monstruo digital en otro continente, se tranquilizara….

_-… ¿Qué es lo que Agu quiere preguntarme?_

_-Él quiere saber… ¿si debería intentar tener una relación con Meicoomon?, le da pena preguntártelo directamente._

La chef de otra dimensión, se puso seria aclarando su garganta antes de continuar…

_-Antes de responder voy a aclarar varios puntos. Lo siguiente que diré no lo digo como una ex que quiere hacer sufrir a su antigua pareja como Kune...Tampoco lo digo porque tenga intención de recuperar a Agu, soy ultra mega feliz con mi "sexy boy" ….Hm…Lo que voy a decir es "atómico" y lo diré como amiga…..No por despecho ni por venganza…_

Ella se tomó un instante antes de continuar…

_-….Este es mi consejo, dile a Agu desde el fondo de mi corazón, con todas las buenas vibras del universo que…_

_-¿Siiiiiii?_

_-Que ni siquiera lo intente._

La voz brevemente por el shock, se le fue al compañero de la "elegida" del amor/inocencia…..¿Escucho bien?...Se supone que Palm al ser amiga de Agumon le diera ánimos, que aprovechara que Tai y Meiko salen para hacer su jugada….

_-Ese dinosaurio naranja es la persona más valiente que conozco, salía con el…Él siempre tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado, menos con una. Sobre todo si junto con Taichi enfrentan un tema difícil en la ONU, lo cual ocurre varias veces. Meico está preñada, necesita a alguien que este con ella al 100%._

_-Espero que no estés insinuando a Tentomon, ese vive en su propia dimensión. A veces dudo que ese rarito este cuerdo._

_-Yep…Pero sabe cuándo salir de ella, seamos francos…El insectote freak es más afín con la rara mei-chan que el cálido dinosaurio valiente. Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos "mi ave gay favorito"…Por cierto, tengo un evento en la noche y no sé qué ponerme... ¿Debo ir de rosado fuerte o ..._

_-¡alto ahí loca!...Aclaremos algo: Estoy casado con un macho. Me gusta el chisme, el rock y el olor de muebles recién limpiados…No me gusta el ni el rosa, ni la música electrónica, ni los chihuahuas, no tengo idea de moda, mi gusto es terrible y odio hablar de cosas de mujeres…así que, ¡BASTA DE PEDIRME CONSEJOS DE MODA! _

_-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!...Mn...Te perdono "mi loca". Nos vemos._

* * *

La llamada se cortó dejando al Marido de Wormmon con un nudo en la garganta….Odiaba la parte que venía….

-Odio tener que hacer esto…..Que Agu me perdone.

Fácilmente le podría mandar una mentirilla, que Palm dio el visto bueno, que siga adelante…Sus años de chismoso le previa de que este tipo de mentiritas blancas, cuando se sabían eran una bomba. Armándose de valor…En msn le mando textual lo que la flor viviente le dijo….

-Sin saldo. Ni modo tendré que pasar obligatoriamente por una farmacia para recargar.

¡Ups!. Por culpa de este percance, el asunto del mensaje al digimon del valor será par más tarde. Pasando a un tema agradable, él tenía otro compromiso pendiente…

-Iré a ayudar a las Mei con la cuna…. ¿Necesitan que compre algo de vuelta a casa?

El peli azul desde el living, distrajo su atención un segundo del videojuego de combate que jugaba junto a sus hijos mayores…

-Nada, dale un saludo a Mochizuki.

* * *

En el departamento de Meiko Mochizuki…

A la pelinegra su madre y padre feministas desde pequeña le inculcaron o intentaron hacerlo de que las mujeres podía hacer lo que sea…bla, bla,bla…Agradecía que le intentaran reforzar su amor al género pero….¿pudieron enseñarle en vez de eso a leer instrucciones de una cuna armable?

Llevaba media hora tratando de comprender las instrucciones. Armar muebles o hacer no era su negocio…

-¿Por qué no pague los 200 Yenes extra en la tienda para que me la armaran?

Los que se comprometieron a ayudar: Taichi estaba agotadísimo entre los nuevos integrantes políticos de su familia y sus deberes en la ONU. Armadillomon la llamo desde el juzgado hace poco, para excusarse ya que a Cody le salió un caso de urgencia. Hawkmon…Ni la sombra del pajarraco ha visto…

TOK…TOK...TOK...TOK….

* * *

Desde la ventana se veía al halcón mimoso dándole leves picotazos al vidrio. La dueña de casa aliviada de tener al fin ayuda, abrió la ventana…

-Hola Meiko, tuve que ir a la farmacia por….ah, no importa…. ¿dónde está Meicoomon?

-Mei-chan ha estado tensa, por lo que Tento fue a llevarla a tomar helado a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Tentomon?, ¿desde cuándo?

-Yep, a mí también me sorprendió que ese insecto tan raro se acercará a ayudarnos. Ha sido un amor, un gran amigo para Mei-chan .Lastima que es un 0 a la izquierda armando cunas… ¿te sientes bien?, te ves algo pálido.

El digimon del amor/inocencia por impulso de reojo le dio un vistazo en el buzón de mensajes no enviados de su celular, justo en uno en especial… ¡Puto Agumon!, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterlo en sus líos?

-Estoy perfecto….Guarda las instrucciones, e armado tantas cunas que puedo armar una con los ojos cerrados.

Intentando parecer los más tranquilo posible, comenzó a armar el mueble infantil asistido por la ex bloggera y ahora nuevamente periodista gracias al padre de Ishida…

-¿Ya saben de qué lado será el bebé?

La mujer con lente se mordio el labio un instante. Desde que Joe se los revelo, a la futura madre no le parecía importar…Por otro lado para ella, era como una patada al estómago…

-Ejem…_Del padre._

-Un pajarito… ¡Qué lindo!

-¿No te parece raro que….

-Para nada, los digimons somos raros si lo piensas…hm…..en lo evolutivo…Te adelanto que los Puwamon son preciosos y cantan... ¡Divino!...Tu compañera estará feliz con esa bolita de plumas amarilla…Y cuando pase a Chapmon…awwwww… ¡un adorable pajarito verde de mejillas rosadas!….para luego….

La parte tierna se volvió tensa al recordar que ese futuro bebé se convertiría en un halcón negó, un Falcomon...Una viva representación de quien dejo a la gata digital Maicoon…..Pasemos a otro tema…

-Me gusta el color de la cuna, me recuerda a la de Junko.

La periodista agradeció el cambio de tema, ese punto incomodo…Concéntrate en la cuna Meiko, más tarde pensaras en ¿cómo afrontar el problema? ….

-El empleado de la tienda lo eligió, al parecer tiene mejor gusto que yo..."ji ji ji"


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Un mes ha pasado desde que los nuevos residentes de la residencia Takaishi…

Hikari se encontraba trabajando en una escuela de Odaiba, para incomodidad de sus 2 hijos les exigía sobre el resto de la clase, ya que la castaña esperaba lo mejor de ellos…Y de su sobrino, Tai convenció a su ex de ponerlo en la misma escuela de sus primos…

Takeru se encontraba en medio de la creación de un nuevo libro, como veces anteriores el escritor se encerraba en su oficina irritándose cuando alguien tocaba la puerta...Patamon se encerraba con él para asegurarse que comiera y aportar con ideas…

* * *

-Gatomon ¿Tus hijos ya tienen tamer?

-¿Tamer?...ah, te refieres a un "compañero"….Nope, los niños de Kari se pelean por Gandalf…Ninguno quiere a la niña….Renamon , comienzo a pensar que Meli se va a quedar sola.

-Calma…Te aseguro que ella lograra "conquistar"...Ejem.…o sea "hacer un lazo" con uno de los dos y si no. Hay muchos humanos en el mundo además tus bebé son lindos.

En un cuarto de bebé…Gatomon, Meicoomon y Renamon veían dormir a Galdalf y Merlina….La zorra digital de otra dimensión, llego por la puerta al digimundo con una canasta de cosas para bebé como modo de disculpa por…..Mm…."el show" que su Tamer hiso en la boda de los seres que digievolucionan en ángeles…

-Yep, son tiernos cuando están roncando…Huf, lloran como contratados, tienen unos pulmones que son tan intensos como los de un león. Hufffffff suerte que consiguieron regular el sueño.

-Es normal…A Guil y a mí nos pasó con los nuestros. Vas a extrañar estos momentos cuando digievolucionen y comienzan a expresarse.

La esposa de Patamon ante el cometario de la compañera de Rika, levanto una ceja desconfiada….Dudaba mucho que el día en que extrañe estos instantes, llegara pronto…

-"Lo dudo" Rena.

\- -Confía en mi….Si te contara lo que tengo que soportar con mi Viximon , con esa aptitud rebelde parece más hija de Rika que mía…Hm...

La anticuada digimon de pelaje esponjoso incomoda, se cruzó de brazos…

-….Cuando yo era una Vixmon era tranquila y obediente.

-Sin ofender: Seré feliz mientras no me salgan como tu Vixi o como Yoko y Tsu o Digimaru y Candy.

La ninja rubia, desvió su mirada hacia la gata Maicoon digital con unos kilos de más….Ella necesitaba darle una disculpa. Su reglamento de honor interno la impulsaba a hacerlo…

\- Meicoomon necesito disculparme contigo, Rika está muy apenada de lo que ocurrió….Es una buena persona pero últimamente ha estado estresada, ser abogada feminista es un trabajo estresante que la apasiona…..En el nombre de los digimons y Humanos de mi mundo natal , les ofrezco a ti y a tu ta….Hm…Tu compañera, un sincera disculpa.

La rubia de ojos azules con esclerótica negra, al puro estilo tradicional japonés se puso de rodillas estirando sus manos en el suelo en dirección a la lacónica oji verde.

-Si no aceptas la disculpa, lo comprenderé. Estás en tu derecho.

La compañera de Hikari curiosa observaba la escena divertida, era como estar dentro de una película antigua de samuráis. Un cubo repleto de cabritas (palomitas de maíz) sería estupendo para disfrutar el show…

La compañera de Rika Nonaka , de reojo miraba a la compañera de Meiko….¿por qué no demuestra emociones?...¿por qué esta silenciosa?...¿aceptara la disculpa?...¿la odia?...¿habrá entendido lo que le dijo?...

Luego de un largo silencio, la gata digital con iris en forma de cruz…

-Ok.

¡¿OK?!...Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, esperaba algo más…"largo", de preferencia una oración completa de A a Z, la zorra impactada esperando una explicación, le dio un vistazo a la dueña de casa, está levantándose de hombros despreocupada…

-Ella es así, acostúmbrate.

-Hm…Supongo, que está bien. Debo irme. Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

Renamon con una reverencia tradicional japonesa, se teletransporto hasta la computadora de la cocina…Ella se encontraba acostumbrada a la raro pero ese par de gatas superaba los limites...

-Antes tenía dudas, ahora estoy segura…..Este mundo está lleno de locos.

Para más remate el nombre del grupo "elegidos"… ¿Quién se creían que eran?, ¿una secta?...La zorra hecha de datos se alegró de dejar de este mundo demente…

* * *

Regresando con las Gatas digitales…

Aprovechando que se encontraban las dos, la dama blanco/purpura llevo en silencio a la anaranjada con marcas de serpiente en sus 3 colas, a la cocina….

-¿Té?

Meic en silencio movió la cabeza positivamente, Gato ayudándose con su cola lleno el hervidor con agua y lo encendió….En un instante ambas se encontraban tomando té de manzanilla en la mesa del comedor.

-Delicioso.

Luego de un silencio, su invitada dijo….

-Nada mal.

Luego de un largo sorbo de la bebida de hierbas hervida, la digimon de la luz se aclaró la garganta. Ayer el digimon del amor/inocencia le pidió un gran favor. El ave mimosa por estar metido en un lio ajeno ha perdido varias plumas por la tensión, la felina por piedad decidió corresponder su petición, al paso que iba su amigo quedaría como un agila calva…

-Meic…..Hawkmon se encuentra metido en un lio y es por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Yep…Tal parece que el dinosaurio naranja sin….corrección…con intensión lo metido en lio épico. Como Pat decidió no meterse en el asunto, me pidió a mí que te preguntara…. ¿A quién prefieres?, ¿a Agumon o Tentomon?

Sin expresión, la anaranjada de un bolso violeta saco una mini agenda junto a un lápiz pasta, escribió en ella y usando una de sus colas le entrego el papel:

"_Agumon es un tragador insaciable, que se interesa en su trabajo. Antes me gustaba ahora ya no sé. Tentomon es lindo y me entiende pero vive en su propio mundo. Ambos viven en el trabajo"_

-Valla, valla…te gustan los bichos.

La lacónica le paso un segundo papel:

"_Ninguno me convence. Para citas estoy disponible…Puedo con los 3. No quiero nada serio por el momento, tampoco me acomoda tener novio o prometido, no por mi hijo sino por opción personal"_

Aaaaaahhhhhh…..Si lo piensas, esta chica vive en su propio mundo, es lógico que le guste tener su espaci… ¡UN MALDITO SEGUNDO!... ¡LEYO BIEN!... ¡LOS 3!

-¡¿LO….MMMMMMMMM.

Gatomon se cubrió la boca con ambas manos/patas. Grita y el par de llorones que roncaban en su cuna gritarían con el poder de sus pulmones por horas…

-¿Quién es el tercero?

* * *

Mientras tanto en un Tribunal….

-¡ACHU!

El abogado Codi Hida, en medio de receso, vio a su compañero estornudar… ¿será alergia?...Ojala no sea un resfriado, a Armadillomon le cuesta recuperarse de los refriados luego de una neumonía que le dio fuerte luego de lo que le paso a su pareja…..Un recuerdo que el maestro de Kendo, prefiere olvidar….

-¿Estas enfermo?

El armadillo digital notando la cara preocupada del abogado Hida, saco un pañuelo de un maletín, lo boto al basurero más cercano y con su despreocupación natural...

-Sentí que alguien estaba hablando de mí….. ¿Revisemos los papeles del caso?, el fiscal se ve terrible.

Pobre Cody, se preocupaba tanto por él…Acertó al no decirle que ha tenido un par de citas informales con "cierta chica", luego de la depresión que tuvo en el pasado….Estaba convencido de que Hida se le caería el pelo en preocupación por estar en algo informal, creyendo que lo pueden lastimar…

-Ya me he enfrentado a peores.

Hida hace 3 días en una charla con Meiko, se enteró de las salidas de ambos digimons…..Mei-chan no se ve una mala chica y hasta el momento indicado, se hará el desentendido pero si hace algo que llegue a lastimar a su compañero sentimentalmente ¡LA DESTROZA!...ejem….Físicamente no, legalmente….La idea de usar sus conocimientos por venganza le desagrada….Sin embargo si se trataba de sus seres queridos, tal vez reconsidere.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de la ONU…

El embajador Taichi aprovechaba un café para dar consejos a su amigo…

-Ignora a Palm, está loca…Tienes que aprovechar.

-No lo sé, lo que dijo me llego.

-Vah…Agu, no tienes que escucharla porque tú tienes todas las…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio…

-….Posibilidades de conquistarla Tento, mis cifras y cálculos de probabilidades son 9.99999 % acertados.

Koushiro con un sándwich de jamón, aprovechaba el breve descanso para charlar con su amigo…

-Sé que tus cálculos son acertados …..La vida no puedes revisarla con microscopio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!...he creado un programa de análisis que me ha confirmado que tu Tentomon tienes una posibilidad…

* * *

Regresando a la ONU

-….de irse al carajo, lamento decir esto de un amigo pero ese insectote no te llega ni a los talones. Agumon adonis no serás, pero tú en una pata tienes más posibilidades de….

* * *

Regresando al laboratorio….

-…..de irse al demonio. Esas son las posibilidades que tiene Agumon contra ti.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Meicoomon con una barriga bastante crecida, leía un nuevo mensaje de uno de sus "admiradores" en el notebook sobre la mesa de centro del living, al leerlo una semi sonrisa….Similar a la de "La Mona lisa" , se dibujó en sus felinos labios…La pelinegra curiosa, apareció a su lado…

-¿De quién es el mail?

Su compañera humana desde la cocina llego con un bol de crema batida, la periodista como cocinera…..Era una gran periodista. Kari le dijo que su hermano ama la comida, por darle en el gusto intentaba hacerle un pastel…Solo espera que la crema le salga bien y el biscocho en el horno…. ¿humo?...

-¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO!

La lacónica digimon continuo leyendo mientras la humana se encargaba del fuego. La oji verde sospechaba que tendría que ir a la cocina, cuando Meiko comenzara a lloriquear por el pastel….

-¡¿Por qué SOY TAN BRUTA?!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

….Como odia tener la razón, con un suspiro cerró su sesión en Hotmail (era clásica ¿y qué?), amaba a esa humana como todo digimon a su "elegido"…..AAAA…Hay veces que le encantaría que no fuera tan llorona, es exasperante a veces….

-RRR….Meiko histérica.

* * *

Bajándose lo más rápido que podía del sillón, afirmándose la columna con una mano/pata delantera fue a la cocina…..Tal como imagino, Mochizuki lloraba a mares enfrente del biscocho quemado como si se tratara del cadáver de un pariente.

-Sssssssshhhhisssssssssssss…..Calma.

La gata anaranjada digital, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. En la época en que la tímida mujer de lentes (gafas, anteojos) era adolescente y se sacaba una mala nota, la tranquilizaba….Gracias a Homeostasis que aun funciona…

-Shift…. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?, yo quería tenerle un pastel de chocolate a Taichi. Una sorpresa para cuando llegue a Odaiba de su viaje diplomático por la ONU.

Luego de un silencio, Mei-chan respondió…

-Cómpralo.

-MMMMM…no me alcanza…shift…..sfhit.

La dama de 3 colas estaba consciente de los gastos por su hijo, tenían para vivir bien las 2…ejem….."Los 3"….No tanto para comprar los materiales para hacer un pastel de chocolate desde 0, quemarlo y comprar uno del supermercado…Hm… No tanto para comprar los materiales para hacer un pastel de chocolate desde 0, quemarlo…Volver a comprar todo, quemar el biscocho y pensar en comprar uno hecho. ..Luego de meditar profundamente el asunto el silencio….

-Has que Mimi te lo haga.

La pelinegra golpeo su palma con su puño cerrado, en forma de expresar que le han dado una idea….

-¡brillante!...espera…..Mimi es una chef, me va a cobrar una fortuna además del cobro extra por mensajería de E.E.U.U a Japón. ¿Cómo la convenzo de….

Meicoomon en silencio, se apuntó su estómago…

-¡Eres una genio!

Mimi adora los bebés y es una consentidora innata de embarazadas….Solo tiene que decir que Meicoomon anda con antojo y ¡zaz!... ¡pastel listo! ….Luego de darle un abrazo a su compañera, fue a buscar su celular para hacer la llamada por holograma….

-Humanos.

* * *

Un instante después…..

Con calma, la anaranjada volvió al notebook, regresando a lo suyo….Ya leyó un mail de Armadillomon invitándola a tomar té en casa de la familia Hida…. ¿Con quién sigue?... ¿Tentomon o Agumon?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ignorando el grito de su humana, leyó el mail de Tentomon…..¿Un helado en un heladería nueva?, tentador pero repetitivo…Veamos Agumon…..¿Pastel traído de Holanda en la nueva casa de Tai, cuando regresen a Japón?, ¿chocolate?...A Meik le va a dar ataque…..¿será por eso el grito? Tachitawa es una de las chismosas del grupo, seguro que ella le hablo hasta las orejas hasta de lo que desayuno cada miembro de los "elegidos" de Japón….

-¡¿ES CIERTO?!

"¿Y hablando de la reina de roma?"…..La periodista llego corriendo de su habitación, bastante alterada…..

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo QUE QUE?!...Mimi me estuvo dando lata media hora sobre Yoko y Tsu , Digimaru y Candy…bla,bla,bla….

La monstruo con paciencia permitió que la novia de Tai Kamiya (Yagami) hablara…..Cuando se ponía histérica, se le originaba una "incontinencia verbal"….También se le daba que decía cosas antes de pensarlas o de darles sentido….

-…. sobre que Gandalf y Merlina ya digievolucionaron a su fase bebé II, Tokomon y Salomon ¿Qué rápido avanzan los bebes digimon? ¿Crees que el tuyo sea..? …¡¿Qué importa?!...La pobre merli está en veremos con Hikaru ….

Mochizuki a estas alturas debería saber que los digimons digievolucionan rápido por la conexión con su "elegido" para habituarse a un estado similar…..Significa que Meli y Hikaru, son compañeros pero no lo saben…..Luego se lo explica a su humana…..

La pelinegra en su histeria hablo hasta que se vio obligada a callarse por la sed que le dio, el agua debió calmarla para que fuera capaz de decir…

-¿Es cierto que estas dé a 3?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¿y te atreves a preguntar?! La bigamia es ilegal en Japón.

La impávida preñada saco un papel de una libreta, anotando un mensaje que le entrego a su humana….

"_Ilegal para humanos además son solo novios o mejor dicho "amigos con ventaja"…No busco un padre para mi hijo tampoco una relación seria, busco pasarla bien. Si encuentro que uno de ellos me gusta, estará bien, si no estará bien también"_

-Vas a tener un hijo.

-Pero no dejo ser un individuo.

* * *

Meiko hizo in gesto de desaprobación…Mei-chan no debería estar viviendo "la vida loca" en su estado, debería….no….¡TIENE! que regularse , va a tener una seria charla con los 3 digimons masculinos para parar esta locura…

-¡heloooooo!... ¿Mieko, sigue ahí?

Con la conmoción olvido a la chef que continuaba en el holograma, escucho la charla en el living, por lo que corto la llamada.

Las Mei no eran las únicas con problemas….

* * *

En un Parque de Odaiba…..

Hikaru el castaño hijo de Tk y Kari , miraba con tristeza a su mellizo mayor viva imagen de su padre: Takeshi jugar con Gandalf (su tokomon) feliz cerca de una fuente, mientras le relataba al ser parecido a un conejito blanco con enormes dientes defensivos, que la escuela no era tan mala y que en ciudad primaria se divertiría, haría amigos, etc , etc ,etc…Las mismas cosas que su madre le decía cuando entro a primaria…

Hikaru Takaishi Kamiya (Yagami) viva imagen de su madre, celoso de su hermano…..Mientras su consanguíneo tenía un adorable digimon "masculino" ,él tenía….

-Hikaru…..

A esta "niña", ¡NIÑA!... ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar una niña?. Él quería a Gandalf desde que nació…..¡PERO NO!... ¡su popular hermano tenía que formar un lazo con él!, ese rubio siempre le quitaba lo que quería, desde los 5 años….

-¡HIKARU!

La voz de la Salomon (Plotmon)…Cierto era que su digimon paso de su forma de bebé II: Nyaromon (una pelota amarilla con cola y orejas de gato) a su forma infantil: Salomon, por lo que era más poderosa que el digimon de su hermano….Si tan solo fuera varón….

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que tú me ignoras, por mi género.

Hika se sobresaltó, nunca espero que la digimon sagrada perro Plott Hound café pálido (¿Cómo fue posible que una gata pariera a una perra?, solo entre digimons) Se diera cuenta….

-Sé que nací hace unos meses, que gracias a nuestros lazo logre digievolucionar rápido y pronto iré a estudiar a ciudad primaria…He vivido poco pero sé que tu no me quieres.

La palabra "tú no me quieres" le dolió más que la mirada mala que le hizo…..Si quería pruebas de que ella era la hija de Gatomon, ahí las tiene…

-Yo jamás he dicho que….

-¡Lo veo!... ¡lo veo en tus ojos!

Merlina aguantando las ganas de llorar, se alejó corriendo….

-¡hey merli, espera!...¡mierda!...Si Má se entera me mata y si su Má se entera, me tortura primero antes de matarme.

El castaño corrió detrás de la perrita, que encontró llorando amargamente detrás de un árbol. Hika se sintió un desgraciado total al verla, deseando consolarla….

_-"Los tengo"._

De la nada una sombra, oscuridad los envolvió llevándoselos… Takeshi con Gandalf llegaron a tiempo para ver con horror, a sus hermanos siendo tragados por esa cosa.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, Hikaru.

El Castaño de 12 años temblaba de miedo mientras Melina (su Salomon) con la mirada mala de su madre, observaba el lugar…Nunca antes había estado en el digimundo (una desventaja al nacer en el mundo humano) sin embargo su impresión le decía…Que esto no es normal….

-Es demasiado oscuro, apenas veo la jaula donde estamos.

"_-¡tengo hambre!, ¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?_

_-¡callate Digimaru!"_

La hija de Gatomon y Patamon reconocería esas voces en cualquier lado….Las escucho gritarle cuando se encontraba dentro de la panza de su madre….

-¿Dawn? ¿digimaru? ¿Son ustedes?

Hika se sobresaltó, ¿su primo Yagami (kamiya) y su Koromon también estaban aquí?, ¿Qué significa esto?...Desde algún lado, la voz de la viva imagen de Tai a los 10, volvió a sonar….

"_-¡¿Merli?!...¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!_

_-Ni idea…. ¿Dónde estás?_

_-No lo sé, esto está más oscuro que el arroz quemado de mi vieja. Apenas veo los barrotes de mi celda._

_-Mer,¿tienes comida?_

_-¡ahora no Digimaru!_

_-¡Hey, yo también estoy aquí!_

_-¡Whaoooooo!..¡El moja camas también está aquí!"_

* * *

El hijo de tk y Kari dio un suspiro de desgano, moja la cama una vez después de ver una película de terror en casa de su primo y este se lo saca en cara cada vez que puede….

"_-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡quiero a mi mami!_

_-Calma Yoshio._

_\- Tsu tiene razón, encontremos el modo de salir._

_-Natsuki, ¿has visto a mi hermana?...No veo a Yoko por ningún…._

_-¡estoy a tu lado tonto!"_

Glup, La rubia hija de Yamato (matt) y Sora Ishida de 9 años con su Yoko (yokomon) junto a su hermano pelirrojo de 6 con su Tsu (tsunomon)… ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!...La voz de Dawn nuevamente sonó…

"_-¡he, Natsuki, ¿una idea de lo que ocurre?!_

_-¡¿Dawn?!...¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_

_-Je, lo mismo me pregunto yo."_

_-¡SILENCIO!_

Como si encendieran una lámpara, la habitación se ilumino…..Mostrando en otras jaulas…..Al peli azulado hijo de Joe Kido en sus 11 años técnicamente "estrangulando en un abrazo de pánico " a su Bukamon…..La hija de Cody Hida (viva imagen de su padre) en sus 12, completamente seria abrazaba a su Upamon como intentando protegerlo…La hija de 9 años de Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (viva imagen de su padre) entre asustada/emocionada trataba de racionalizar la situación mientras su moti (Motimon) se encontraba en su "propio mundo mental"…..Los hijos Varones de Ken y Yolei Ichijouji se encontraban…El hijo de 9 años peli morado se encontraba en shock con su Minomon intentaba calmarlo. A unos centímetros el bebé de cabellos azules y su digimon bebé Leafmon tomaban una siesta….

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

El hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (viva imagen de su madre) a sus 9 años, en una pataleta zapateaba en su jaula…

_-¡SILENCIO!_

* * *

La extraña voz que encendió la luces, hiso temblar la jaula del joven Tachitawa…Al ver esto a Digimaru hijo de Agumon y Palmon al ver esto se le olvido su hambre. Al Koromon le interesaba un rabano el quejoso hijo de la chef, lo que le molesto fue que atacaran la jaula donde se encontraba su hermana Candy (la Tanemon del niño Tachitawa), quien aterrada soltó un grito pidiendo auxilio…

-¡OYE, METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!

-Tú no eres quien para enfrentarme.

De la nada, salió un gigantesco digimon. Parecía un caballero negro…..Los ojos de Hikaru Takaishi se abrieron como platos, lo conocía, el dibujo en los libros de su padre era inequívoco….Impactado a punto de orinarse en los pantalones, apunto a ser….

-¡TU!... ¡TUUUUUUUUU!... ¡ Alphamon!

El hijo de Ken y Yolei salió de su estupor al escuchar ese nombre…..

-¡El maldito que controlo a mi papá y lo volvió el emperador de los digimons! , ¡Se supone que estás muerto!

-Lo estuve, un trato con Lilithmon (Laylamon). Me costó convéncela al principio.

La hija de cody , Yuna sin perder su seriedad y sin dejar de abrazar al hijo de armadillomon en modo protector….

-Cuando mi padre sepa lo que nos has hecho, ¡te devolverá al infierno de donde saliste!

-Yuna…..

-Tranquilo Upmon, no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré.

Por su lado Joe, hijo de Joe Kido…

-Buaaaaaaaaa… ¡tómalo a él y a mi déjame en paz!

El azulado (viva imagen de su padre) levantaba por los hombros al hijo de Gomamon….Bukamon enojado y sin poder creerlo…

-¡carajo!... ¡primero en la película de zombis que vimos en tv y ahora aquí!... ¡¿Cuándo dejaras de usarme de escudo cuanto te aterras?!

-lo….lo siento.

* * *

El caballero negro revivido por la diosa digimon de la lujuria, con su mente elevo las jaulas….

-Almas puras a cambio de mi total resurrección, admito que es un buen inicio de venganza contra sus padres.

La rubia (idéntica a Ishida) tan valiente como el, se interpuso entre su hermano pequeño y el enemigo….

-no te saldrás con la tuya.

Dawn, imitando la valentía de la chica Ishida….

-Vas a pagar por esto.

El caballero oscuro admiro el valor y coraje de ambos niños, dignos herederos de sus padres. Le gustaría tener una batalla con ellos y sus digimons cuando sean más expertos…Lastima que no vivirán lo suficiente para serlo….

-Tiene coraje, eso lo respeto. Como premio, sus muertes serán indoloras. Serán los primeros en ser ejecutados.

El caballero negro digital les dio la espalda alejándose….

-¡NUESTROS PADRES NOS ENCONTRARAN!

…Deteniéndose al escuchar el grito al unísono de los hijos de Tachitawa e Izumi…

-Nadie vendrá por ustedes. Me asegure," personalmente"

La palabra "personalmente" no le gustó nada al castaño hijo del portador del emblema de la esperanza y la portadora del emblema de la luz. Sudando frio, desearía que su compañero fuera Gandalf y no Merlina…..En estos momentos lo digievolucionaria en algún ángel poderosísimo…como…. MagnaAngemon y saldrían volando de aquí…

* * *

Por su lado Melina, suspiro arrepentida de no confesarle sus sentimientos a Chibi cuando tuvo la oportunidad….

Mientras que el hijo de mimi y la hija de Izzy, cuyas jaulas se encontraban cerca….

-Mira el lado positivo, no viviremos lo suficiente para ver a mi má o a tu viejo entrando al altar.

-¡Iho!... ¡no digas eso!

El descendiente de la dueña del emblema de la inocencia se levanto de hombros…

-¿y que podría ser peor que nuestros viejos "chupando boca"?

-Que el loco que nos tiene secuestrados, nos obligue a leer los fanatic del plagero de "Sebaspardos".

El hijo de Mimi sintió un escalofrió…

-Argggggg...Tienes razón, existen cosas peores.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el mundo Humano…

-¿he?

La lacónica embarazada confundida miraba de arriba abajo a los digimons y humanos paralizados….Tan solo unos instantes, sus "novios" llegaron al mismo tiempo de manera inesperada exigiéndole que elija a uno…Antes que ella contestara…..

Agumon y Armadillomon comenzaron a discutir sobre ¿Quién debería ser su novio?, Tentomon comenzó a divagar sobre la existencia de los aliens...La Maicoon era capaz de manejar a esos 3…..La cosa ardió cuando los humanos de los 3 pretendientes aparecieron para "meter la nariz en el asunto"…..Tai como si se tratara de la ONU usaba argumentos, Cody no se dejaba atemorizar usando su labia de abogado experimentado le contrarrestaba los argumentos, Izzy daba cifras de su programa de "compatibilidad de parejas", mientras Meiko nerviosa intentaba frenar el pleito que se producía en la entrada de su hogar…..

-Raro.

Ahora se encontraban congelados, la chica oji verde curiosa los miraba detenidamente….Afuera unos pájaros que pasaban también se encontraban congelados. La hora en el reloj también se encontraba congelada….¿Quien seria capaz de….

-Imposible.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque de Odaiba….

-¡hola!... ¡¿alguien puede oírme?!

-No nos escuchan Takeshi

Takeshi y Gandalf (su tokomon) llevaban horas tratando de que alguien, quien sea, los escuchara…La gente incluso el agua de una fuente, se encontraban inmóviles como maniquíes…

-¡HEY RUBIO!

El rubio (idéntico a tk) en sus 12 años sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Musuko Motomiya llegar corriendo junto a chibi (su DemiVeemon), el chico (viva imagen de Davis) a sus 12 años, transpirando se quitó un instante sus antejos de aviador para secarse el sudor de la frente….

-Uf…..uf….uf….esto es de locura bro, estaba en un almuerzo con mis viejos y en medio del postre, ¡paf! Se quedaron quietos.

El hijo de Veemon extrañado miro ambos lados, momentito….aquí falta gente…

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-no lo sé.

-¡¿NO LO SABES?!

El digimon azul furico agarro al ser parecido a un conejito blanco…

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!...¡ustedes son técnicamente siameses!

-¡suéltalo!

Takeshi le dio una fuerte patada al azul…..El chico de cabellos burdeos, le dio un derechazo por la patada que dio a su compañero. Los 4 estaban a punto de empezar un pleito….

-¡BASTA YA LOS 4!

* * *

Junko…La hija peli azul de 13 de Ken y Yolei Ichijouji (viva imagen de su madre), llego acompañada de Poro (su Poromon)….Al verla el hijo del dueño del digiegg del valor/amistad soltó al compañero de Gandalf, sonrojándose al ver a la chica que le gustaba…

-Junko… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eso mismo es lo que te quiero preguntar Mus….ejem….a ambos….uf….uf….un momento.

Mientras la versión 2.0 de Yolei tomaba un respiro para recuperar el aliento. Su compañera de plumas rosadas….

-Nuestros padres se congelaron y nuestros hermanos desaparecieron.

-¿desparecieron?, ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

-Una cosa negra se los llevo, Mus.

-¿Cómo negra?, ¿te refieres a algo como una mano hecha de sombras?

-Exacto, Take.

¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué significa esto?, se supone que están en tiempos de paz, se supone que estas cosas ya no ocurren. Era lo que todos pensaban impactados….

-Me imagino lo que todos piensan, lo más importante de todo es preguntarnos…. ¿Por qué solo nosotros 6 nos movemos?

_-Por qué "el" los necesita activos. Junko._

De un árbol bajo con agilidad la compañera de Mochizuki….

-¡¿él?!...¡¿Quién puta es "el" y por qué te puede mover?!

La lacónica embarazada luego de un silencio…

-Mis poderes me protegen de la detención del tiempo.

* * *

La digimon de 3 colas le entrego un papel al rubio: _"Sé que conocen los detalles por los libros de Tk sobre el virus que una vez porte, el enemigo Alphamon que intento matarme y puso en peligro a sus padres por protegerme…Iré al grano, sospecho que Alpha de algún modo ha vuelto entre los muertos y quiere vengarse de sus padres a través de ustedes. Los ayudare…mejor dicho….les enseñare ¿Cómo abrir una puerta al digimundo?, el resto es cosa suya"_

* * *

-Mn, ¿y por qué diablos no vienes con nosotros?, con tu….

La peli azul soltando una risita de nervios, le dio un pisotón al peli burdeo…A veces sospecha que este niño rico, nació sin cerebro…Junko apretando los dientes disimuladamente apunto al abdomen de la digimon enfrente de ellos, susurrando…..

_-"está embarazada, animal._

El peli iburdeo , confundido le susurro de vuelta…(ya que él no estaba enterado y aun que había visto a la madre de su digmon en igual estado, en el pasado. Le costaba imaginar que ellos fueran capaces de preñarse)

_-¿en serio?_

_-No, es broma….¡pues claro que está preñada , idiota sin cerebro!….¿de qué creías que era esa panzota?, ¿Qué se comió una cena familiar sola?"_

El joven Motomiya sobándose la nuca soltó un "ups" que hiso que la joven Ichijouji quisiera matarlo…Por prevención, Chibi y Poro se pusieron delante de cada uno….

* * *

Meicoomon sintiendo moverse a su Puwamon (a ella le hubiera gustado que su bebé fuera de su lado, Meicoo pertenece a un línea similar de Gatomon y tener un Salamon seria lindo, ni modo) dentro de ella, maldijo la noche en que se dejó coger por Falcomon….La idea de dejar a estos niños inexpertos solos por el digimundo enfrentándose a un enemigo de gran nivel, le provocaba una opresión en el pecho imaginando el dolor de sus madres si ellos….¡Puto Alphamon!, ¡con gusto le daría un "X Scratch" (multiples arañazos) en el culo!..La futura madre se sentía tan inútil como "stupidella".

El hijo de Tk, agachándose puso una mano sobre el hombro de la angustiada monstruo digital. En una pose que haría sentir orgulloso a su padre (si no estuviera congelado)

-Te prometo que estaremos bien.

(Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que "Sebaspardos" plagio indiscriminadamente)


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Caminando entre la gente congelada, el singular grupo iba a su destino….

-¿segura que te sientes bien?

Era la sexta vez en el trayecto que Takeshi le preguntaba lo mismo en el trayecto, el joven rubio le preocupaba que a la lacónica embarazada le pasara algo por caminar tanto.

Ella fiel a su estilo, luego de un silencio…

-estoy bien.

-A nosotros no nos molestaría cargarte, ¿cierto?

Su Tokomon en su cabeza, entusiasta contesto que sí…Mientras que el peli burdeo Musuko…

-¿falta mucho?, ¡me duelen los pies!...aghhhhh...Espero por tu bien que de verdad sepas el camino.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!, ¡pareces un bebé!

-pero Junko…

-Eso no es nada, deberías verlo luego de que su padre juega futbol con él.

-¡Demiiiiiiii!

Molesto el hijo de Davis, comenzó a agitar violentamente a su DemiVeemon mientras Poro (la Poromon de Junko) no paraba de reír al verlos…

-¡eres mi digimon , se supone que debes apoyarme!...argggggggh.

-basta….o voy…a vomit…vomitar…ahh.

En la peli azul una notoria vena hinchada de rabia se visualizaba en su frente. Odiaba a los idiotas y esos dos le colmaban la paciencia….MMM…Si ella "desaparecía" a ese parcito, no cree que exista un modo de que la policía la arrastre…Nooo…un golpe en la cabeza para cada uno, es lo que se merecen…

-llegamos.

La gata digital anaranjada se tomó un minuto para descansar….Junko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo….

-¿es broma?

* * *

No era la instalación de una agencia ultra secreta o un lugar misterioso…era un colegio…. ¡Una Primaria, normal corriente!

El rubio hijo de Tk y Kari se encontraba confundido, ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿de verdad esa digimon de ojos con iris en forma de cruz, sabia donde se encontraban?

Los jóvenes la miraban, dudando sobre la cordura de la futura madre, pensaban que se volvió loca , ninguno se atrevía a decirlo….Incluso Gandalf, quien odiaba admitirlo pero tenía muchísimo más fe que su compañero humano.

Calma…..El tokomon recordaba que su padre siempre le decía sobre lo inteligente que era la compañera de Meiko Mochizuki, de lo rara y a la vez confiable que era ella…De las batallas contra Alphamon, las veces que ella fue útil…Recuerda que en uno de los libros del , en que….

-oh, ¡que tonto soy!

A la exclamación del ser parecido a un conejito con dientes afilados, el resto de los jóvenes se le quedo viendo como "¿también se habrá vuelto loco?"…..

-¡¿no lo vean?!...¡miren, miren, es la escuela donde originalmente se abría la puerta al digimundo!

La anaranjada recuperando el aliento, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza positivamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la entra…Los jóvenes se levantaron de hombros y la siguieron…

* * *

Ella solo hiso una pausa, para aceptar la oferta que el rubio le hiso unos instantes antes….Pasando entre estudiantes y profesores paralizados, llego siendo cargada por el oji azul hasta su destino…

-llegamos.

-¿ah?... ¿Segura que es aquí?

Por la pregunta que hiso el peli burdeo recibió un golpe de la peli azul, mientras que el hijo de tk y kari junto a Poro se reían mientras entraban al salón de computación.

\- Takeshi, déjame sobre esa mesa.

-Si.

Con cuidado la futura madre fue dejada sobre una de las mesas desocupadas…Meicoomon le disgustaba tener que hablar demasiado, por lo que esperaba que estos niños estuvieran más informados de lo que se veían.

\- Antes de empezar, ¿alguno de ustedes ha ido al digimundo?

Demi, entusiasta levanto la mano…

-Yo...yo….yo….con mi papá, cuando visito a mi mami.

-Bien… ¿y solo?, ¿has peleado?

-heeeeeee…no, pero he visto videos en internet de batallas, se ven suuuuuuuuper fáciles.

* * *

Meic se llevó una mano o pata al rostro….Justo lo que imagino, la experiencia de estos niños es 0…¡Maldición, justo tenía que estar embarazada!. Estos niños son como ovejas que van al matadero….Intentando mantener la compostura, miro a ambos lados…..Demonios, no hay papel para escribir, va a tener que hacer lo que más odia en el mundo: Un discurso largo…

-Niños….Olviden todo lo que han visto o leído o creen saber sobre el digimundo….Incluso lo que dicen los libros de Tk, no les sirven.

El chico idéntico a tk sintió su sangre hervir, los libros de su papá son un best seller no por que fueran inútiles o faltaran a la verdad….

-¡los libros de mi papá si sirven!

-Es verdad, los libros de su papá son geniales…Relatan bien las batallas de….

-Lo se Poro…son buenos para recordar las batallas o para pasar una tarde aburrida.

El rubio se mordió el labio molesto, apretando su puño luchando con las ganas de darle un golpe a esta dama digital, que insulta las obras maestras de su progenitor. Gandalf se mantuvo atento, en caso de que tuviera que detener a su humano…Conocía lo suficiente a su humano como para saber, que si este golpea a la gata digital y esta pierde a su bebé…Jamás podrá vivir tranquilo…Seguramente terminaría con un chaleco de fuerza en un hospital psiquiátrico, siendo visitado esporádicamente por sus padres….

* * *

Ignorando la pose amenazante de usualmente tranquilo Take….La compañera de Mochizuki, continúo con su relato…

-Si quieren rescatar a sus seres queridos, esto es lo que deben saber: 1- Esto no es un videojuego, si mueren, mueren…en el mejor de los casos los dejan muertos y no los reviven como seres malignos….2-no solo las vidas de sus seres queridos están en riesgo, también el mundo, ambos mundos, ténganlo en cuenta…3- Alphamon es uno de los digimon más poderos que se van a encontrar, la batalla será dura…..manténganse unidos y no se rindan nunca….¿han comprendido?

Los 6 jóvenes decididos movieron sus cabezas positivamente….Luego de un silencio, la lacónica digimon continúo su relato, anotando mentalmente que desde ahora en adelante debía llevar consigo un cuaderno o un dispositivo para evitar hablar tanto…

-Bien….Ahora les explicare ¿Cómo abrir la puerta?...Enciendan la computadora, saquen su digivice, pónganlo enfrente de la pantalla y digan "puerta al digimundo ábrete".

Junko incomoda, también decepcionada sobre lo simple que era, miro de reojo su digivice… ¿eso era todo?, ¿el GRAN secreto que sus padres se negaban a revelarle hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para ser responsable de sí misma?...Ella esperaba...no se….que fuera "espectacular", en vez de una frasecita tonta que parecía sacada del más cutre libro infantil…

-¿he?... ¿Eso es todo?, ¿no hay más instrucciones?

En silencio, la oji verde con una de sus 3 colas apretó el botón de encendido de una computadora de una mesa cercana…

-Correcto.

-Pussssss…las cosas que tengo que hacer por mis hermanos, ¡no lo digan a nadie que dije ese tontería o si no…

-"nos matas, entendemos"… (Dijeron al unísono el resto de los jóvenes…Excepto Demi quien se encontraba concentrado, en rescatar a Merlina)

Los 3 humanos, sacaron sus respectivos aparatos…Luego de gritar la frase tonta, con una luz ellos y sus compañeros digitales fueron absorbidos dentro de la pantalla.

Dejando a la experimenta gata digital, mirando preocupada la pantalla, lamentando no poder ofrecerles más ayuda en su titánica tarea…

-Ojala, que Homeostasis los ayude y proteja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el digimundo….

Desde su jaula Hikaru, sentado, con abrazando sus piernas perdía las esperanzas de volver a ver a su familia, convencido de que nadie vendría a rescatarlo… ¿Y por qué deberían hacerlo?, aunque pudieran moverse, no lo harían…Porque él es "el sobrante", siempre lo ha sabido….Como sus padres, la humanidad entera prefiere al perfecto de su hermano mellizo….

Melina (su Salomon), ella quería…de verdad quería creer…que saldrían vivos de esta.

El caballero negro digital podía sentir la amargura que salía de los poros de ese castaño…. Alphamon comenzó a idear, la forma de usar esa indecisión a su favor. ..Tal vez un nuevo "Emperador de los digimons", era justo lo que necesitaba.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

Alphamon con cuidado comenzó a analizar aquel chico de 12….Miedo, inseguridad, celos….acaso el caballero negro detecta…. ¿odio?

Odio así sí mismo, odio por no ser el ser perfecto que el mundo o sus padres quieren que sea, el eterno ignorado….Esto cada vez se está poniendo mejor…

Dawn noto la penetrante mirada de su enemigo en su primo, al idéntico a Tai a los 10 tanta "atención" le estaba inquietando, ¿Qué diablos quería este tipo con su primo moja camas?

-¡ESCUPELO DE UNA VEZ!, ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS TRAMAS?!

El poderoso digimon soltó una estruendosa carcajada, ese chico es exactamente como Taichi, casi juraría que es un clon de este…Es una pena que lo tenga que sacrificar, le hubiera gustado tener una batalla con él, cuando tuviera más experiencia…

-¡SILENCIO!

Un temblor se produjo de tal magnitud, que parecía que el digimundo se caería en pedazos…

* * *

Digimaru (el Koromon de Dawn) intento evitar su caída, para su mala suerte el ser rosado no tiene brazos (aun) por lo que solo sirvió de asiento.

Natsuki La rubia hija de Yamato (matt) y Sora Ishida , con cara de pocos amigos abrazaba a su hermanito Yoshio de modo protector, el pelirrojo no dejaba de gritar llamando a su mami.

Mientras Yoko ( la yokomon de Natsuki)) con sus tentáculos rosados, abrazaba fuertemente a su sin brazos Tsu (el tsunomon de Yoshio) , no por querer protegerlo sino porque estaba a punto de orinarse encima de espanto, deseando tener alas como su madre para poder huir de aquí…Tsu también deseaba tener alas o ser capaz de levitar…a lo menos…

En otras Jaulas…..Joe Jr llorando amares, levantaba a su Bukamon, esperando que el ser se lo devorara a él en su lugar. Buka con impávido, se comenzaba a preguntar si su padre lo perdonaría si "accidentalmente", lanza al peli azul por el precipicio que se encontraba bajo ellos…

En una acción contraria, la hija de Cody Hida (viva imagen de su padre)…Intentaba atraer la atención hacia ella, decidida a proteger a Upamon a toda costa…El ser color crema la miraba emocionado por ella y decepcionado por no ser capaz de defenderla a ella…

Mientras que el resto, reaccionaron igual que la primera vez que el ser grito…

Asustada/emocionada trataba de racionalizar la situación mientras su moti (Motimon) se encontraba en su "propio mundo mental"….

* * *

Los hijos Varones de Ken y Yolei Ichijouji se encontraban…El hijo peli morado se encontraba en shock con su Minomon intentaba calmarlo. A unos centímetros el bebé de cabellos azules y su digimon bebé Leafmon tomaban una siesta….El chico de cabellos morados con la poca razón que le va quedando libre del shock, se sorprendía por el pesado sueño de aquel parcito…Y pensar que sus padres hacen un escandalo cada vez que el enciende la tv a volumen alto… ¡deberían ver al peli azul ahora!, ¡a ese infante no lo despierta ni una manada de elefantes!

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!...

El hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (viva imagen de su madre) en una pataleta zapateaba en su jaula… Candy (la Tanemon del niño Tachitawa) lo miraba preocupada…

-..¡NECESITO USAR EL BAÑO!... ¡TENGO QUE HACER PIS Y MI ROPA ESTA PASANDO DE MODA!... ¡TENGO QUE IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!, ¡ES URGENTE!

¡¿Qué?!...¡¿ESTAN EN TECNICAMENTE EL FIN DEL MUNDO Y A EL SOLO LE PREOCUPA SU VESTUARIO?!...

-¡no es momento de preocuparse por esas cosas!

-¡como que no cand!... ¡mírame!... ¡un chico tan popular y estiloso como yo, debe cuidar su imagen!

La hija de Palmon y Agumon miro extrañada a su hermano en la otra jaula, esperando que este que lleva más tiempo con humanos, le diera una respuesta…

Digimaru si pudiera, se levantaría de hombros…El tampoco entendía la locura de los Tachikawa.

El gigantesco digimon se estaba cansando de esto, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció junto con Hikaru y Merlina…

* * *

-¿Qué demonios?... ¿dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?

La Salomon se despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas…Apoco andar se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en algo parecido a vidrio, era una copa…. ¡una copa invertida!...Su madre le había contado de que en el digimundo ocurren cosas fuera de la razón pero esto es….sencillamente ridículo….

-¿Dónde está…..¡HIKARU!

Unos pasos más allá, su humano se encontraba… ¡¿hablando con el enemigo?!... ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!...¡¿acaso es el día en que el universo entero se volvió loco?!...Desesperada intento romper sin éxito el cristal, repitiendo sin cesar el nombre del castaño….Hasta que cansada, con una de las miradas maléficas que heredo de Gatomon , cuando piensa profundamente en algo…

-es inútil, no puede oírme.

Y así era….

* * *

Unos pasos más allá….

El más joven de los mellizos Takaishi Kamiya (Yagami), temblaba de terror…No le hacía sentir ni cómodo ni feliz tener a quien deseaba asesinarlo tan cerca…

-Tranquilo, a ti no te voy a hacer nada.

-¿he?..¿Como?

Hikaru no sabía ¿Qué pensar?...De repente la voz de este monstruo digital ya no sonaba ni metálica ni amenazante, también daba la impresión de ser amable con él.

-¿Por qué?... ¿no vas a asesinarme?... ¿nos dejaras libres?

Alphamon se tomó su tiempo para contestar…Lo que este chico quiere desesperadamente es atención, que le hagan sentir "especial" y él se lo iba a dar…

-A ellos no, son insignificantes...solo sirven de ofrendas.

Incrédulo el castaño bajo la cabeza junto con cruzarse de brazos mientras que jugaba con su pie izquierdo en lo que sea en que este parado…

-Pero…..alabaste a Natsuki y Dawn…."como todos"

-Eso solo lo dije para darles falsas esperanzas, como dije antes ya…Solo sirven de ofrendas pero tú…..tú eres especial.

-¡¿lo soy?!

El humano de Melina no podía creerlo, ¡alguien pensaba que era especial!... ¡estaba a punto de reventar de felicidad!

-Lo eres…Eres único…lo veo en tu interior, eres digno de grandes cosas sin embargo…

-¿sin embargo?

-Ese futuro brillante no será realidad, hasta que estés sin esos insignificantes y sin Takeshi.

-Pero…p…pero…es mi hermano, me amaba.

-¿de verdad?... ¿amor que se interponga entre el mundo y tú?... ¿es amor que se robe la atención de tus padres?... ¿Es amor que te supere en todo?... ¿es amor que te haga sentir pequeño?... ¿es amor que te OBLIGUE tener a la digimon que no querías?

El caballero apunto momentáneamente a la chica digital atrapada dentro de la copa…Este humano esta cayendo en sus redes, solo falta un pequeño empujoncito….Usando sus poderes le mostro imágenes de las veces en que el rubio salía en primer lugar, mientras le susurraba para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras…

_-"¿hasta cuándo vas a permitir que te pisoteen?... ¿hasta cuándo vas a ser mediocre?.._

Las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por una de Hikaru sentado en un trono, usando a su hermano como apoya pies…

_-….. ¿Por qué ser mediocre cuando puedes ser…extraordinario?...Si así es, puedo leerte la mente….la respuesta es sí, puedes tener lo que deseas, lo que el mundo te negó, lo que el mundo te lo debe…._

La imagen fue reemplazada por humanos y digimons arrodillados ante el castaño...

_-….. ¿Por qué ser mediocre cuando puedes ser…un emperador?"_

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hika…

-¿podre tener a Gandalf (el tokomon de Takeshi)?

Si no fuera por el casco, la enorme sonrisa siniestra del caballero negro se vería a un kilómetro…Este estúpido se la ha creído…

-Sera tuyo….Espera…. ¿por qué no tenerlos a los dos?...tener el juego completo es mejor que solo una parte.

-Si….y poder hacerlos digievolucionar en Ophanimon y Seraphimon.

-Eso es demasiado común para alguien de tu grandeza….

El caballero gigante abrió la mano, mostrando un objeto envuelto en oscuridad…

-…alguien tan maravilloso como tú, se merece algo, extraordinario…

El objeto resulto ser un digivice de color morado que irradiaba pura maldad…

-…..hazlos convertirse en Daemon y Lilithmon (Laylamon), usa el poder de "siete grandes Señores Demonio" en tu beneficio.

* * *

La proposición inusual del caballero, no le agrado a la diosa de la lujuria... Lilithmon desde su trono, se comunicó telepáticamente con su sirviente….

_-"¿Qué estas tramando?, yo no te di la oportunidad de volver a la vida solo para que me insultes, transformando a esa niñita en un copia barata mía. Acaso…. ¿tanto deseas que yo misma te devuelva al infierno de donde te saque?_

_-Mi señora, acepte esto como una ofrenda para usted._

_-Explícate._

_-Mi señora…Cuando ellos digievolucionen en sus respectivas formas, usted y su amante favorito podrán usar sus cuerpos y pasar al "otro mundo", acaso… ¿no es ese el objetivo final de los dioses oscuros?... ¿elevar su reino hasta el infinito?_

La sexy diosa sabía que la humanidad por el camino en que iba pronto se destruiría sola y con ella a los digimons que quieran servirla, no era necesario su presencia en el mundo terrenal para esparcir el caos entre los vivos….Sin embargo, la idea de provocar daño siempre era tentadora…Tan tentadora que le provoco morderse el labio coquetamente…

_-Obviando el hecho de que técnicamente seria incesto, lo cual no me interesa….Aceptare tu obsequio, ni se te ocurra pensar que nuestro trato se anula, quiero las almas que me prometiste...Incluyendo la del estúpido que piensas convertir en emperador._

_-No lo he olvidado mi Señora, solo lo hare creer que él será el único que sobrevivirá, apenas deje de ser útil lo sacrificare como a los demás._

_-Llenarlo de esperanzas para luego arrancárselas del pecho…Es lo más "dulce" que he escuchado en eones. Solo una duda me inquieta y deseo…exijo tu respuesta sincera, ¿Por qué quieres provocar el caos? _

_-Porque cuando intente proteger al digimundo del caos matando a…"aquella gata", los dioses a los que servía me dieron la espalda._

_-En síntesis, quieres hacer sufrir a Homeostasis….Por ahora dejare que continues tus planes, falla y desearas seguir muerto"_

* * *

Mientras la Conversación entre Caballero y diosa Oscura se producía… El castaño tomo el digivice, volteándose en dirección a su compañera digital…Aunque Merlina era incapaz de escucharlo, la sonrisa siniestra de Hika, la hiso tragar en seco.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Regresando con los secuestrados…

Hacia horas que el grupo se había desilusionado, nadie vendría por ellos, solo podían esperar el final en silencio, excepto….

-¡rayos!... ¡rayos!..¡Rayos!

Dawn por una mezcla de impaciencia/cólera sacudía los barrotes de su jaula, solo logrando que este diera un pequeño bamboleo, ¿Dónde se habían llevado a su primo?, ¿Por qué su padre el GRAN LIDER de la primera generación de los niños elegidos no ha venido a rescatarlo aun?...

El leal Koromon solo podía mirarlo en silencio, intentando no golpearse con los barrotes (sin piernas era una tarea imposible). Digimaru intentaba preguntarse ¿Qué haría su padre en este instante?... La respuesta no llegaba…..Solo se le ocurría la idea de comer un banquete cuando salgan de esta (si es que salen)….

Por otro lado, la rubia Ishida quien al fin logro que su hermanito dejara de lloriquear…Miro con detenimiento la jaula del castaño…Ella no era la pelirroja hija del Dr. Izumi pero…

-¡HEY, HASLO MÁS RAPIDO!

Todos incluido el castaño miraron a Natsuki confundidos, sin entender lo que decía…La joven Izumi le tomo 5 min entenderlo….

-¡ESO ES!... ¡El bamboleo hará que la cadena que sostiene la jaula, se rompa!

Joe Jr, fiel a su estilo histérico se llevó las manos al pelo nerviosamente…. ¡¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?!...¡ESTAN SOBRE EL VACIO…

-¡SE VAN A MATAR!

El hijo de Tentomon, quien ha pasado en su "universo personal" o "mundo mental", puso atención por primera vez en horas de lo que ocurría, intentando ayudar a su compañera humana…

-no lo harán, cuando el grandote ilumino este lugar, vi un risco cerca de ellos que pueden usar de…

-¡SE VAN A MATAR!

* * *

Preso de la histeria, el peli azul era incapaz de escuchar lo que moti o cualquiera intentara decirle…Solo existía espacio en su mente para imaginar su funeral…..Mientras el histérico continuaba repitiendo "se van a matar"…."es una locura"…el castaño sin miedo comenzó a sacudir su jaula más fuerte….Esto el Kido jr no lo percibió, porque está demasiado ocupado pensando en si mismo….

-¡SE VA A MATAR!, ¡ES UNA LOCURA!..¡ES UNA…

-¡YA CALLATE!

Buka le dio un fuerte aletazo al hijo de Joe Kido. El bukamon hijo de Gomamon, estaba harto de tener que aguantar a este llorón…A pasado la mayor parte de su existencia aguantando... ¡pero ya se acabó!... ¡si este gritón no quiere ser útil, con gusto lo lanza al precipicio hoy mismo!...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…

-¡¿quieres otro?!

El ser café levanto su aleta en forma de amenaza, el llorón peli azul detuvo su histeria, solo para decir enojado lo primero que le vino a la cabeza…

-¡ya no eres mi digimon!

-¡perfecto!...entonces cuando la roja logre decirnos la idea completa de Nat, no tendré que preocuparme por ti o de protegerte. Buena suerte enfrentando a los digimons virus tú solo.

-glup…..esteeeee….lo de "ya no eres mi digimon", lo dije en "sentido figurado", no te lo tomes tan literal…. ¿he? ¿Daw?

El castaño ignorando el escándalo que ese parcito estaba haciendo, sacudía lo mejor que le daban los brazos su jaula…Su digimon lo alentaba o eso creía que eran los balbuceos que emitía, mientras se afirmaba con los dientes con en barrote…

-¡VAMOS!...¡VAMOS!...¡VAMOS!...¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!...

Tanto los humanos como los digimons observaban con emoción/esperanza el movimiento rítmico de la Jaula de Daw y Digimaru…Pronto el grupo completo los estaban alentando a seguir….Si lograban caer al risco, serán capaces de ir por ayuda….

El digimon rosado de ojos rojos sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, ayudando en lo que podía a su humano… ¿será de esto lo que habla sus padres sobre "lazo humano-digimon"?...Sus ojos rojos se entrecruzaron con los de su hermana menor en una de las jaulas….

Le sorprendía ver gritando tanto a Candy, no sabía que las Tanemos pudieran gritar a ese tono….Nunca antes lo había animado tanto…..Los ojos carmesí del ser digital pasaron entre las caras familiares hasta una en particular, una bella de tentáculos rosados…Yoko con lágrimas en los ojos, con sus tentáculos en forma de plegaria, le pedía a ambos que no se rindieran…

* * *

Solo faltaba unos centímetros, unos míseros centímetros para que el hijo de Agumon junto a su humano, sean los héroes de….

_-"¡DOLOR FANTASMAL!"_

De las sombras lo que parecía ser un suspiro oscuro, los aniquilo a ambos con un enorme dolor, sus alaridos de dolor absoluto retumbaban haciendo eco en el siniestro lugar…

_-"valla, valla…tal parece que mi primito y su cosa, ya no podrán ser los líderes de esta generación de niños elegidos, ups"_

Los ojos de la hija de Cody se abrieron como platos, su impresión era tal que por poco suelta a su querido Upamon…Esa voz, conocía esa voz…es la misma voz de aquel que viene a jugar videojuegos con ella cada tarde….

-¡por mis ancestros!...que no sea él…que no sea él….

* * *

Hida mientras escuchaba atentamente los pasos resonado, pensaba "por favor que no sea mi amigo"…"por favor que no se haya unido al enemigo"…"por favor que me equivoque"….El dueño de aquellos pasos camino por el risco hasta ser visible….

-Hola "amiguitos", ¿felices de verme?

El hijo peli morado de Ken y Yolei Ichijouji, horrorizado era incapaz de articular palabras…Esa ropa, esa puta ropa de mierda…..Creció escuchando "aquella historia", sabía lo que significaba…El horror de Ichijouji no pasó desapercibido antes la desquiciada mirada de Hika…

-¿te gusta mi nuevo look?...oh, lo olvidaba, no vine solo….ven "querida" a saludar.

En vez de salir la salomon, salió…El peli morado al verla, por el shock logro recobrar el habla…

-¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho?!

-¿Uhg?...a esto…solo, la mejore un poquito.

Melina ya no parecía una cachorra de perro…Sino que se veía como joven y bella mujer vestida de negro junto con un kimono morado y una garra dorada en su mano derecha. Tiene cuatro alas negras, uñas de color violeta muy afiladas que están envenenadas, dos cintas negras que en realidad son cuchillas y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas….Sus ojos estaban in vividos, como si fuera incapaz de tener libre albedrío….

-Hika, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Al escuchar la voz de Tsu, le sonrió en modo maquiavélico….El humano de Tsu, asustado se abrazó a él…

-Insignificante tsunomon , así no debes llamar a tu señor…Hika está muerto, yo soy…¡EL EMPERADOR!

La risa tétrica que soltó el castaño hijo de Tk y Hikari, provoco en el pelirrojo Ishida más terror, los esfuerzos por evitar orinarse del susto eran titánicos…

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA MANIACO DE PRIMERA!

La carcajada villanesca del chico que se parecía a Kari, paro en seco convirtiéndose en una mueca de rencor…Miren nada más, la "ogrosa" hija del astronauta jugando a la heroína, lógico ahora que el líder ya no está, quiere tomar su puesto…..Y como no está de humor para hacer el típico show del villano que les ofrece a los héroes de turno, unirse a su lado….

-acábalos.

La verdadera Laylamon (Lilithmon) ,observaba la escena entretenida desde su placio, esto era lo más divertido que la diosa de la lujuria visto en eones…

* * *

Mientras que unas cavernas más allá….

-¿escucharon eso?

Junko horrorizada se detuvo en seco, hubiera jurado escuchar gritar a sus hermanitos…..Eran gritos de agonía que le helaron la sangre…. ¿habrán llegado tarde?

Demi (el DemiVeemon de Musuko) sintió su corazón digital oprimido en su pecho…. ¿Que se será de su adorada Merlina? , ¿Estará viva?

El peli burdeo , camino unos pasos delante del grupo... Musuko también tenía miedo, también dudaba si sus amigos continuaban vivos…. ¡No!... ¡No podía seguir pensando de esa manera!... ¡tenía que continuar hasta el final!

-¡vamos tortugas, nuestros amigos no se van a rescatar solos!


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Meicoomon con su Puwamon moviéndose de la impresión, presintió…no….esta segura, sus finos instintos le advertían que algo grave a pasado, gritos, angustia, dolor, agonía….Oh en el nombre de homeostasis, ¡ojala que no mando a esos inocentes niños a su muerte anticipada!

-¡mierda!, ¡si no estuviera esperando!

¡Maldición!. Si no tuviera un digihuevo adentro entonces podía haberlos acompañado, usar su" X Scratch" para defenderlos, guiarlos…..Podía haber digievolucionado en "Meicrackmon" y usar su "Berserk Thinking"….Si tan solo el maldito de Alphamon no hubiera detenido el tiempo, si tan solo pudiera….

-¡basta!

Sacudiendo su cabeza la gata digital de ojos de color verde con pupilas negras en forma de cruz, alejo aquellas ideas de su cabeza….Este no era el momento de lamentarse…

Veamos, si Tentomon estuviera aquí él se preguntaría ¿Qué saca el caballero digital con matarlos prematuramente, si quiere atraer a los niños libres?...Y si ¿lo hiso para una deidad?...¿quién?...¿quién sería tan loco, demente….

\- Laylamon (Lilithmon), es la única.

La diosa de la Lujuria del digimundo, calza en el perfil…Calma, todo es una suposición, un "tal vez"….al igual que "tal vez los secuestrados estén muertos"….Pero….supongamos solo por un instante que es así, que de alguna manera Alphamon ha conseguido que alguien le haga el trabajo sucio, los sacrifique y….¿cuál sería el siguiente paso?...¡Conseguir cuerpos!...Un cuerpo aunque sea para Lilithmon (en caso de que sea ella quien lo revivió) para que pueda venir a hacer…..lo que sea que esa loca quiera hacerle al "mundo humano"….

Eso era absurdo sin embargo….Sus instintos le indicaban que los niños, ya no….Respira, debes calmarte, angustiarte no ayuda y es malo para el bebé….En las leyendas Homeostasis es capaz de capaz de revivir a cualquiera, de hacer milagros….de...de ¡JODIDAMENTE TODO!

-mmmmmmmm… ¿Cómo se le habla?

¡Demonios!...Nunca fue ni muy creyente ni muy atenta en clases en "ciudad primaria", escucho de una oración simple una vez….pero se encontraba más interesada mirando nubes por la ventana como para poner atención…

Dicen que técnicamente los rezos son conversaciones con los dioses (según armadillomon), así que como no le gusta hablar mucho, en lugar de decirlo, lo escribió…

En una liberta que encontró escribió lo siguiente:

"_Necesito con urgencia con ayuda con este desastre, porque fui una descuidada que no uso protección en una "fiesta agitada" y me encuentro imposibilitada temporalmente de pelear. ATTE. Meicoomon"_

La dama anaranjada de pelaje con equis negras, con dificultad abrió una ventana, hiso un avioncito con la página de la libreta en la que escribió y lo lanzo al aire, sorprendida que a pesar de que el tiempo estuviera congelado fuera capaz de volar y esperanzada de que al dios, gobernante o lo que fuera en realidad Homeostasis, le llegara el aviso…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo digital de los dioses….

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

Fanglongmon(Huanglongmon) líder de "las cuatro bestias sagradas" y anterior dios del digimundo, observaba con desdén el avioncito de papel que acaba de llegar. Su gigantesco orgullo se sentía herido de tan solo leer el mensaje sin los rezos tradicionales…Pusssssss...Si el siguiera siendo el gobernante absoluto de los digimons, hubiera mandado a esa gata insolente al infierno digital.

Ignorando al dragón dorado dios de la luz y la oscuridad, quien no dejaba de lanzar humos de rabia (junto con lanzar palabras de "dudosa reputación" hacia la gata digital rayada)… Yggdrasill, el segundo ex dios del digimundo, observo divertido el mensaje, nunca antes había visto que alguien se le ocurriera mandarles un avioncito de papel. Durante su reinado jamás vio esto…Le mandaban sacrificios, palomas mensajeras, le hacían festivales ¿pero avioncitos? Eso era nuevo…

Sin ánimo de ocultar lo divertido que le parecía el modo "innovador" de comunicación divina de los mortales, el normalmente serio dios, se dirigió al actual dios del digimundo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

La luz sin cuerpo aparente, el ser absoluto también conocido como "Homeostasis", apenas escucho la pregunta del dios tipo maquina…Había decidido dejar de ayudar a los mortales, ya que pensó que debían arreglar las cosas por su cuenta o sea arreglar sus estupideces…..Por otro lado el método "creativo" que la compañera de Meiko Mochizuki uso para comunicarse, se gana aunque sea una ayudita, un premio por lo innovador…Si reviva a los infantes asesinados por el nuevo emperador de los digimons, lo decidirá luego….

Fácilmente él podría vencer a la diosa oscura….Pero eso le quitaría lo divertido a la trama, si los mortales quieren paz, que les cueste….

* * *

Regresando al mundo humano…

-¿Mei-chan?

Mochizuki confundida miraba a la escena, la ventana de su hogar se encontraba inexplicablemente abierta ¿y de su compañera digital? Ni el polvo….En un instante trataba que los pretendientes de su preñada compañera hiciera una "guerra civil" en su departamento y ¡puf! 5 min después, la dama en dispuesta desaparece por arte de magia…

-amigos, tienen que ver esto.

Guiados por la Voz de Tai: Agumon, Cody, Izzy, Tentomon, Armadillomon y Meiko miraron en la misma ventana donde él estaba observando…

-imposible.

-Con los años que llevamos en esto Cody, ¿crees que existen los imposibles?

-Lo se Izzy pero esto….esto….esto….

El abogado no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el mundo congelado…No frio ni nada, sino paralizado e incluso palomas en pleno vuelo, como si se tratara de una fotografía…El sonido de la perilla de la puerta principal abreiendose, lo saco de su estupor…

-¿A dónde vas arm?

-A fuera, debo encontrar a Meic, no puedo permitir que la madre de mi futuro hijastro y futura esposa, ande sola por ahí.

Las palabras del armadillo digital, le cayó como balde de agua fría al dinosaurio naranja…

-¿tu esposa?, ni en sueños.

También le cayó del mismo modo, al insectote…

-Ni se les ocurra, par de aprovechados. Yo la vi primero.

La dueña de casa antes de presenciar otra disputa, tomo su celular y salió empujando a quienes se le interponían, ni si quiera Taichi su amor de toda la vida, logro detenerla… Mei-chan se encontraba no sé dónde y ella debía encontrarla antes que le pasara algo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Takaishi….

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Takeru con la boca abierta observaba el paisaje, mientras su esposa angustiada intentaba por 5 vez comunicarse con sus hijos por teléfono….

-Solo estática, ¿Qué vamos a hacer tk?

Por su lado Patamon se encontraba descansando un rato corto, para volver a salir a sobrevolar la ciudad…..Gatomon , también se preparaba para volver a salir, los cachorros humanos y sus cachorros no se los pudo haber tragado la tierra ¿o sí?

"_te necesita"_

O se ha vuelto loca o de verdad lo está viendo… Wizardmon en un modo transparente, momentáneamente se mostró ante ella. La dama blanca noto que era la única que veía el espectro.

"_Vallan a lo más hondo del digimundo, tu hija se volvió un monstruo y el de kari también"_

¡¿MERLINA?!...¡SU MERLINA!...GLUP….Antes que fuera capaz de emitir aunque sea el símbolo de pregunta, el espectro desapareció…Su gran amigo incluso desde el mundo de los muertos, siempre la ayudaba, si él decida que debían ir al digimundo entonces debían ir…..Debían ir a aquella primaria donde se encontraban las puertas originales (en el estado en que estaba el mundo, era inseguro ir por las computadoras en casa)…Primero debía calmar a Hikari, la humana se encontraba a un hilo de la histeria e histérica era inútil.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Wizarmon haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero purpura de brujo mientras se hincaba en un pie, se presentó ante el dios….

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Si, tal como me lo has ordenado.

-Perfecto, ya puedes retirarte.

El digimon de cabellos naranja en lugar de irse, se quedó inmóvil….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Su excelencia Homeostasis, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Es inusual…Sin embargo, te lo concederé. Se breve, tengo creaciones que atender.

El pelirrojo que has el momento estaba con la cabeza gacha, la levanto entrecerrando los ojos ya que la intensa luz del ser incorpóreo, les incomoda a sus pupilas… ¡dioses digitales!, en momentos como este le encantaría que en el mundo divino hubiera lentes de sol…

-La diosa Laylamon (Lilithmon) es insignificante en comparación con usted, ¿Por qué no la acaba?

-Los mortales necesitan hacerse cargo de sus errores.

El amigo de Gatomon levanto una ceja junto con morderse un labio (cosa que no se notó ya que llevaba la boca tapada)…. ¿errores?... ¿el consideraba esto culpa de los vivos?...

-Con todo respecto, los mortales no tienen la culpa de lo que ocurre.

-Fue Alphamon quien invoco a la diosa de la lujuria…

-Él no es mortal…Tiene cientos de años….

-¿él es un dios?

-No pero….

-Entonces es mortal, no importa lo que digas o la edad que tenga.

Wizardmon se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, intentando contener las ganas de "gritarle sus verdades" al dios que gobernaba al digimundo…Con un seco "con su permiso" indignado se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida para cumplir sus labores habituales…

-Un cosa más mi lead súbdito, te prohíbo volver a intervenir o los borro.

* * *

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió al ver a los niños y sus digimons entrar, incluyendo a Hikaru quien era reprendido por su hermano mayor Takeshi por creer que el caballero digital, no lo sacrificaría...El rubio era acompañado en el regaño por Junko, Poro (la Poromon de Junko), Dawn , Digimaru (el Koromon de Dawn), Natsuki , Yoko ( la yokomon de Natsuki), en fin…Si el hermano bebé de Junko pudiera hablar, también lo regañaría…

-Vete mi leal súbdito, ellos son asunto mío.

Wizardmon se retiró….Los vio a todos excepto….

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo…

Demi herido escondiéndose detrás de un pilar, se lamentaba no haber sido capaz de ayunar ni si quiera a Musuko, quien fue destruido intentando salvar a Junko y a los demás…

Enfrente de Merlina en su forma de Laylamon (Lilithmon) se le presento la verdadera diosa de la lujuria en forma de espectro, que la poseyó…

-¿Mi señora?

La diosa maldita soltó una tétrica carcajada mientras se frotaba las manos enfrente del caballero digital…

-Debo admitir que Gatomon hiso un excelente trabajo con esta niña, este cuerpo tiene la piel tersa como porcelana.

El hijo del largato azul, apretó su puño con ira al escuchar a la tétrica deidad hablar de esa manera de su amada Melina….

-¿Ya los sacrificaste a todos?

-Excepto al hijo de Veemon, descuide pronto yo….

-Bah, ignóralo, ese patético dragoncito es inútil sin el hijo de Davis Motomiya además ya tenemos la energía suficiente para el ritual. Déjalo creer que sobreviva, morirá al final al igual que el resto…. ¿ya está listo el cuerpo para mi querido Daemon (Demon o Creepymon)?

Atado con cadenas, el tokomon hijo de Gatomon y Patamon luchaba por liberarse…

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA BRUJA!

Al escuchar la frase cliché de Gandalf, la pelinegra sonrió lascivamente, pasándole una de sus garras con suavidad...Desde sus primeros años, la diosa se a pregunto ¿Cómo sería" estar" con un ángel?...

-¡Que tierno!...Eres tan dulce como tu papi, ¿sabes? Si te portas bien, tal vez no te use como "contenedor" de mí amado…puede que pueda usar a un futuro ángel sexy como tú para…

El hijo de Patamon le escupió molesto, ella iracunda le dio un zarpazo….

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo Humano...

Meiko Mochizuki sudaba "la gota gorda" corriendo en tacones en medio de las personas paralizadas, cuando llego a esta ciudad desde su natal Tottori, nunca espero terminar metida en una locura como esta…

-¡uf….uf…MEI-CHAN…MEI-CHAN…!

¡¿Por qué mierda no se le ocurrió ponerse zapatillas en vez de estos incomodos zapatos de taco aguja?! ….Si logra encontrar el modo de solucionar esta pesadilla, le a agradecer a Mimi por insistir tanto en meterla en el club de porristas durante la escuela….Deportista no era sin embargo los hábitos que aprendió haciendo piruetas, le han dado una resistencia…Además de que nunca dejo de hacer trotes…

Hace un buen rato que no escucha a Tai y compañía corriendo a su ritmo ¿se habrán cansado y estarán recuperando el aliento en una esquina?, es probable hace años que no vivan en un caos como este…. ¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTABA!...Debía encontrar a su compañera encinta, fuera como fuera…

-¡MEI-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

La pelinegra sentía que su mente estaba a punto de quebrarse, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Meicoomon, ella jamás se lo perdonaría….En medio del trote, noto que "alguien" hacia señales con lo que parecía ser una linterna, apenas se notaba por ser de día…..

-Este lugar… ¿será lo que creo que es?

Sora le hablo una vez de este lugar, era la primaria donde ellos usaban las puertas al digimundo, originalmente… ¿podrá ser?...

-¡MEI-CHAN!

* * *

Meicoomon desde una ventana le hacía señas. Meiko corrió como una loca a punto de torcerse el tobillo o dañarse un tendón en el proceso… La lacónica gata anaranjada, solo se limitó a dejar que su sentimental humana se desahogara abrazándola…Explicarle lo que ocurría en ese estado, era como hablarle a una pared…Fiuuuuuu, a veces parecía que la humana era la que portaba una cría y no ella…

Un temblor se produjo, el cielo se escureció junto con rayos negros acompañados de un fuerte viento….

-¡MIERDA! (al unísono)

Alphamon bajaba del cielo…..No lo hacía solo, estaban 2 seres más…..La diosa de la lujuria y el dios de la ira….

-Izzy investigo sobre ellos, leí sobre ellos en un artículo: Laylamon y Daemon, parte de los "Siete Grandes Señores Demonio"…¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!, ¡se supone que no pueden salir del mundo oscuro!...¡¿Qué demonios hace el puto caballero negro con ellos?!

La dama de ojos verdes abrió la boca para hablar, un intenso terremoto se produjo mientras los dioses terminaban de bajar, la pelinegra de lentes la volvió a abrazar intentando protegerla. Mochizuki sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Agumon digievolucionado en WarGreymon con su amado Tai en un hombro pasando volando rápido…Pronto el resto del grupo original del primer y segundo grupo de "elegidos" (ya que de niños, no tenían nada) pasaban en con sus propios compañeros…

-…. ¿dónde van Kari y Tk?

Respondiendo a la pregunta de la pelinegra, más allá se veían las figuras de Ophanimon y Seraphimon, según lo que Ken le ha comentado, son un de las digievoluciones de Gatomon y Patamon….

-Calma Mei-Chan, estamos a salvo.

La gata digital guardo silencio, sospechando sobre el modo en que ambos dioses lograron llegar a este mundo….

-Meiko….

-Shiiiissssss…calma, no te estreses que el bebé se va a sentir mal….Ellos van a destruirlos.

_-"¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS NO!"_

* * *

De la pantalla luminosa de una computadora, la humana vio salir al hijo del compañero de Davis, cayendo al suelo mal herido .Este con dificultad se levantó del suelo, cojeando hacia la ventana…Si Joe no estuviera entre los combatientes, lo llamaría para que lo atienda...

-¡Por los dioses, se los imploro no los dejen!

-¿A qué te refieres Demi?

La periodista mira confundida al digimon en fase Bebé II, ¿se habrá vuelto loco?, ¿Por qué querrá evitar que los villanos sean vencidos?...Demi mareado antes de desmayarse en el piso…

-¡Es Merlina!...ahhhhhh.

La humana no entendió ni J a lo que se refería el oji rojo, por otro lado la gorda monstruo de datos lo capto…Para el horror de su compañera de carne y hueso, la preñada digital salió de sus brazos, para ir en dirección al lugar donde se realizaba la batalla.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

En el mundo divino digital….

Destrucción, caos, gente herida, edificios caídos, era como ver una película apocalíptica sin zombis…. ¡No era ficción, era real! …Los niños no creían lo que veían…Sobretodo Dawn, quien desde pequeño fue criado con la imagen que WarGreymon era un digimon imparable, que cuando su padre lo invocaba nada podía con el…. La imagen idílica era destrozada por daemon quien partía al digimon guerrero como si fuera un palillo…

Si esto era terrible para el humano castaño era peor para Candy y Digimaru, los hijos de quien era destripado hasta volverse datos….

En medio de esta tragedia, de digimons compañeros heridos a muerte, de padres destrozados…..el hijo de Joe Kido, Joe se abrió paso entre sus compañeros…..¿para decir unas palabras de aliento?, ¿para dar esperanza?...

-¡LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, ESTAMOS ACABADOS!, ¡ESTAMOS…AUCH.

Buka le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza… ¡dioses como odiaba a este histérico!, hablando de dioses…..mmmmmm….Ya que está en presencia del dios gobernante de su mundo…

-Disculpe Homeostasis…..ejem….desde que tengo memoria a querido hacerte una preguntita… ¿fui malo en mi vida anterior?, digo… ¿mate a alguien?, ¿destroce a alguien?

-Tú no tuviste vida anterior, esta es tu primera vida.

-Entonces... ¡¿Por qué demonios decidiste que mi humano fuera ESTE?!...(dijo enojado apuntando al que anteriormente había golpeado)….. ¡Estar con él es peor que una patada en el trasero!

El joven Kido estaba listo para iniciar un "rosario de histeria" cuando la seria Yuna lo detuvo con una sola mirada….La hija de Cody poderes no poseía. Sin embargo sus miradas serias podían paralizar a cualquiera….

-Si eres todo poderoso, si eres lo suficientemente poderoso para des paralizar a nuestros padres, sus padres…. ¿por qué no detienes esto?...es indignante que un gobernante no cumpla sus deberes con su pueblo, ¡esto es tu responsabilidad!

El ser divino sentía simpatía por la inteligencia del padre de esta niña, por simpatía no significaba que le agradara que le dijeran lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer…. ¡era un dios maldita sea!, los dioses no tienen que responder ante nadie…

A Yuna, Cody le enseño a defender lo que cree correcto sin importar el costo…A Upmon, Armadillon le enseño a temer a los dioses, a respetarlos porque si los cuestiones ellos volverán tu vida un infierno…Como él no tenía brazos ni patas, con sus orejas/alas le tapó la boca a la niña, temiendo que por culpa de su "lengua afilada" acabara en un destino peor que la muerte…

* * *

El silencio dejo escuchar un llanto desgarrador…

-¡ !

Yoshio lloraba a mares al ver a su madre desnucada, Tsu lo consolaría si no estuviera traumatizado al ver a su padre en su forma evolucionada ser descorazonado por Lilithmon…La hermana mayor de Yoshio, harta de no hacer nada….

-¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTAS ESPERANDO IDIOTA?!...¡LOS ESTAN MASACRANDO Y TU….

-¡SILENCIOOO!

La estridente voz del ser incorpóreo, cayó en seco el reclamo de Natsuki….El grito estridente hiso temblar la dimensión donde se encontraban, a tal grado que Joe y Buka quien se llevan como "perros y gatos" se abrazaran mutuamente aterrados…

-Jóvenes, crías humanas y digitales…..ustedes están ante mi sagrada presencia por una razón esencial…..ustedes serán los que repueblen sus mundos.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿estas jodiendo?!

-No Musuko , yo jamás "jodo"….los actos de Alphamon me han convencido de que el camino en que siguen los mortales, es erróneo, los llevara a una inevitable destrucción , es por eso que he decidido recomenzar ambos mundos desde cero.

La hija de Izzy a pesar de su horror se aclaró la garganta para hablar, su Moti (Motimon) como siempre estaba en "su mundo propio"….

-Pero los actos de un solo ser de una etnia no representa la valía o honrada del grupo entero, no puedes juzgar a eones de generaciones solo por los malos actos de uno.

* * *

¡GUAO!...El hijo de Mimi estaba asombrado de que en un momento como este, a la pelirroja se le ocurriera esa frase como sacada de un libro…No era amor lo que sentía (ya que le atraía Natsuki) sino admiración….

-¡Hello!, ¡eres como la nerd suprema tu…!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡¿de nuevo?!...¡¿Cómo es que siempre lo olvidas?!

-Vah, no es mi culpa Candy, soy pésimo para los nombres.

-Ok, lo voy a decir, ¡que sea la última vez!...

La molestia de la chica Izumi paso , cuando paso por su mente la idea de usar a ese peli naranja como sujeto de pruebas para una investigación sobre la memoria….Ya veía el premio de la feria de ciencias de su escuela, sobre su escritorio…

-…..olvida lo que dije, no tiene importancia, lo repetiré tantas veces sea necesario, mi…

-¡INCLUSO EL!...

El hijo de Yolei y ken interrumpió la "millonésima presentación" ante el joven hijo de la chef…..El chico idéntico a Ken pero de cabello orado apunto furioso a Hikaru.

-… ¡en qué demonios estás pensando!... ¡acaso no te das cuenta que por SU CULPA estamos metidos hasta el cuello de esta mierda!

Hikaru miro a Junko esperando que esta reprendiera a su hermano menor, está en silencio solo se dignó a abrazar a su hermano bebe mirando al Hika con rabia…..Dawn miraba a su primo con ganas de matarlo….Takeshi apenas lo miraba, incomodo por lo que su hermanito ha hecho….el rubio agachando la cabeza, no en forma de reverencia sino porque el ser era muy brillante y él no tenía lentes de sol….

-Déjame regresar, mi laso con Gandalf es fuerte sé que puedo rescatarlo de la influencia de Daemon, también a Merlina, a nuestros padres…. ¡a todo el mundo!.

-¿Por qué crees que podrás?

-Porque mi padre me enseño desde pequeño, a que si tienes esperanza puedes lograr lo que sea. Tal vez tu perdiste la Fe en los mortales, yo no. Sé que poder hacerlo….Al final tendremos un final feliz.

* * *

Homeostasis se quedó pensativo….

-Aceptare tu petición…Si logras convencer a Alphamon que se ha equivocado y que perdone a quienes lo mataron…. Tendrás lo que deseas "tu final feliz"...

-¡excelente!...estoy seguro de que…

-…lo permitiré con una condición: Deberás hacerlo con tu hermano.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...(Al unísono)

-Si lo logran…..esta masacrare acabara con un buen final…..Fallen y no solo destruiré ambas dimensiones, reiniciándolas….Sino que ustedes dejaran de existir, nadie los recordara, ni si quiera quienes los acompañan en este instante.

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo humano….

Meikomon con dificultad, llego al lugar de los hechos….su hijo por el intenso trote se movía como un loco…

-huf….uf…al fin.

Seraphimon y Ophanimon en los cielos peleaban a muerte contra Lilithmon y daemon , la imagen de los ángeles golpeando con rabia a los dioses oscuros a casi vencer sería una imagen magnifica, sino supiera ¿Quiénes son los dioses?...

_-"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"_

* * *

Un par de aguijones taparon la boca de la digimon encinta, llevándola a la fuerza detrás de unos escombros….

-¡¿eres estúpida?!...tú no deberías estar aquí, tú deberías salir de la ciudad.

Tentomon estaba visiblemente frustrado, su humano murió enfrente de sus ojos, lo último que quería era que su amada sufriera el mismo destino….Matt lo acompañaba con un pañuelo cubriéndole el lado donde perdió un ojo….Perdió a su compañero, a su mejor amigo de la infancia, a su esposa y vio agonizar hasta la muerte a sus amigos, un ojo menos no le incomodaba…Lo que le incomodaba era que su hermano estuviera luchando con esos monstruos sin poder ayudarlo y que la digimon preñada también estuviera aquí….¡por Homeostasis, este lugar no era adecuado para una tipa que está a punto de tener un bebé!...Biyomon estaría de acuerdo, si no estuviera shockeada en una esquina por ver a Sora y Gabumon…Ya saben que…..

-¿Viniste sola?... ¿dónde está Meiko?

-bueno….

_-"¡MEI-CHAN!"_

* * *

La pelinegra antes mencionada, llego resbalándose en el barro con Demi aun inconsciente entre sus brazos…

-¿estás bien Meiko?

-¿Matt?... ¡Gracias al cielo Matt!, pensé que era la única… ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?, ¿Dónde está Taichi?

El rubio volteo la mirada… ¿Cómo decírselo?...La voz de Meikomon discutiendo con Tento, dirigió su atención a otro punto…

-¡no puedes ir!... ¡estás loca!

-¡Tento entiende!, ¡tengo que ir!

-¡hey, ¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Ella quiere ir allá!

-¡ ¿QUE?!...¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

-Tienen que entender…Si Seraphimon y Ophanimon los matan, se van a quedar con sus cuerpos definitivamente, es lo que necesitan para devorar sus almas, reencarnándose con poder. Lo sé porque buscando una cura para el virus que tuve, me entere de varias cosas….Cosas místicas…Los dioses oscuros tendrán su poder completo apenas tengan el control sobre los cuerpos que poseen.

-¿las almas de quiénes?

La pelinegra, cargando con cuidado al Hijo de Veemon…

-Las de Merlina y Gandalf….Tenemos que detener esa batalla, antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras tanto: Seraphimon golpeaba el rostro del dios oscuro con su rabia a flor de piel, preguntándose si el sueño que tuvo hace años con sus hijos felices emprendiendo una aventura seguros con los niños de sus humanos en un barco… ¿era una fantasía?... ¡NO!... ¡NO PODIA SER UNA FANTASIA!...Tk estaba abajo dándole su energía, él tenía que golpear, golpear con fuerza…..Luchas hasta que este desgraciado caiga….Si tenía que matar a golpes a este infeliz para que tanto los hijos de los humanos, los hijos de sus compañeros digitales, sus propios hijos y los hijos del mundo tengan un futuro….. ¡Que así sea!

Lástima que ser el ser angelical, por la rabia era incapaz de escuchar los gritos del alma de su hijo, pidiéndole que parara. Tampoco su esposa era capaz de escucharlo, por su propia rabia apoyada por la energía y rabia de Hikari.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

-perfecto.

Si no fuera por su armadura que lo cubría entero, la amplia sonrisa de Alphamon seria notoria…El caballero de la capa rasgada en los bordes admiraba satisfecho su proeza…..Lo que infinidad de virus y villanos de distinta índole han añorado poseer …..Él lo había conseguido, aprovechando que el tiempo estaba detenido en el mundo humano, mando a quienes aún le eran leales para que los tomaran y los cambiaran por "imitaciones"….Claro que una vez que cumplieron con sus órdenes, los "desecho"…¿dejarlos vivos?..¿Y arriesgarse a que uno se arrepintiera de lo que hiso y les diera aviso a los niños elegidos…ups….a los "elegidos"? ….Puede ser un caballero nacido en los antiguos tiempos del digimundo con un modo arcaico de ver las cosas, idiota no era….

-Solo sabrán del engaño cuando sea demasiado tarde….hm. Esplendido.

¿Qué?... ¿Sin risa malvada?, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Él es un caballero que "lucha por la justicia"!... ¡tiene un "código y honor"!...ese tipo de actitudes eran indignadas de su majestuosidad….Ahí estaban los leyendarios emblemas que los dioses designaron por alguna extraña razones a unos incompetentes niños….Era como dejarlos jugar con la bomba atómica y esperar a que el mundo continuara entero en la mañana siguiente...

Estos objetos de alto poder eran 8 en total… ¿porque 8?... ¿A los dioses debe gustarle el número o es porque el 8 representa lo eterno?, como sea, son 8…Junto a estos 8 estaban sus contrapartes oscuras…¿Por qué?...Por qué Homeostasis estaba obsesionado con el equilibrio, además de que los dioses oscuros se quejaron de no tener emblemas…El caballero los fue ordenando en las ranuras en la gigantesca tabla de piedra, por el orden necesario para que su plan funcionara, un emblema positivo con su contraparte negativa…

-… orgullo ….valor…. ira…..amistad…lujuria…amor;…..envidia….pureza….avaricia ….conocimiento…. soberbia…sinceridad…desesperación…..esperanza …luz….. Oscuridad.

La pieza faltante para su venganza…..Con altanería miro en un espejo la batalla Seraphimon y Ophanimon contra Lilithmon y daemon….o sea…Gandalf y Merlina….

-Incrédulos.

La sonrisa del "héroe" se amplió bajo su yelmo (casco), el plan original era que los dioses malignos obtuvieran los cuerpos que poseyeron, que convirtieran el mundo humano en un infierno y de eso modo poderse vengar de quienes lo asesinaron, era un plan satisfactoria hasta que se puso a pensar… ¿es suficiente?

Si el plan resulta a la perfección el pasaría de ser el esclavo de un dios a ser esclavo de otro…No…después de derramar tanta sangre, esparcir tantos datos en nombre de las deidades él se merece algo mejor, algo más que ser un simple caballero…. ¿un ascenso?...insuficiente, sin importar el cargo, rango o evolución que le otorguen continuara siendo un sirviente.

El mundo….ambos mundos…los universos enteros es un caos por la aptitud negligente de Homeostasis junto a sus similares, este universos necesitan equilibrio, orden… ¿y quién mejor para hacerlo que un "héroe justiciero"?

Luchen lo que quieran Lilithmon y su amante, luchen hasta el cansancio….Porque cuando obtengan su premio, no lo van a disfrutar….

-cuando los emblemas alcancen su máximo nivel, bajo esta luna roja del inframundo…..La realidad se desquebrajara, la historia se reescribirá y renace como el dios que debí ser desde el principio…..El único dios, de ambos mundos…No…del multiuniverso…Hm.

¿De nuevo sin risa malvada?, como ya se explicó anteriormente, él no se presta para esas cosas banales….

Alphamon desde ya se imaginaba a sí mismo en un templo estilo griego, rodeado de seguidores de ambas especies con él en el centro con una despampanante toga sentado en un despampanante trono…Oh si, ya imaginaba lo que haría con esos molestos "elegidos"…"niños elegidos" o como prefieran llamarse los miembros de ese grupo, en serio. Tienen que ser bastante ególatras para ponerse esos nombrecitos…Por lo menos los grupos de otras dimensiones no parecen sacados de una secta…OOOh, a los que lo asesinaron les tiene preparados a ellos también a sus hijos por igual, una vida de esclavitud…..A veces serán cosas útiles como aseas su baño o cortarle las uñas ..Otras veces Horas, horas, horas y horas de trabajos sin sentido, como arrastrar una enorme piedra por una montaña hasta la cima para luego hacer el mismo recorrido en sentido contrario, dejarla la piedra en el punto donde la encontraron para repetir la tarea al día siguiente….

* * *

Un leve terremoto lo saco de su "meditación" (¿o mejor dicho alucinación?)….El temblor fue aumentando su nivel hasta al punto que costaba mantenerse uno de pie acompañado de un estruendoso sonido….

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!... ¡por mi yelmo..!.¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?!

Imposible, hasta donde sabia en el mundo espiritual no existen los terremotos, a menos que…

-…que…una…..deidad….. ¡Dios!...oh, mi lengu….lenguaje, me castigare luego.

¡¿Qué dios es el que osa venir a interrumpirlo?!...¿acaso...glup...acaso…el todopoderoso homeostasis se hará presente?...Ha escuchado que la deidad es un ser de luz que solo puede manifestarse en la tierra poseyendo temporalmente un cuerpo mortal….¿Y si encontró la forma de hacerlo sin la necesidad de poseer?...¡por la orden de caballeros!...En ese caso el dios podría usar su absoluto poder sin problema y si es asi….glup….

Alphamon se estaba preparando para técnicamente….no…literalmente...no… ¡preparase para de echo lanzarse a los pies de la deidad suprema implorando perdón!...Al ver la gigantesca luz que lo segaba, está listo para implorar piedad ante un destino peor que la muerte…

-¡OH GRAN PODERODO SABIO Y VIRIL HOMOESTASIS…IMPLORO EN SU MAJESTUOSDAD….

_-"¡QUITA TU ESTUPIDA PIERNA HIKA!_

_-VAH, NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTES TAN ...AHORA SE POR QUE LA GENTE DICE QUE LOS RUBIOS SON IDIOTAS!_

_-¡ANIMAL, MÁS RESPETO!...Y TE RECUERDO QUE NUESTRO VIEJO TAMBIEN ES RUBIO Y NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA_

_-PUSSSS….PUES LAS EXCEPCIONES A LA REGLA SIEMPRE LAS HAY TAKESHI, LASTIMA QUE TU NO SEA TU CASO…_

_-ARGGGGGH…SI NO ESTUVIERAMOS EN ESTA MISION DE VIDA O MUERTE TE DARIA UN…_

_-UY Y DICEN QUE EL "PACIFICO" DE LOS DOS ERES TU"_

¡Un momento!...A menos que todo poderoso ser en su absoluta sabiduría allá decidido rejuvenecer a la pre adolescencia por motivos que solo su evolucionaba mente comprende… ¿es su imaginación o esas voces son las de…?

-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA ORDEN, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

* * *

En vez de aparecer la máxima deidad, aprecio un par de mocosos insoportables que él personalmente asesino con sus propias manos, a ellos y sus digimons…. ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?, este es el mundo espiritual lo sabía pero por lo menos el rubio no le corresponde estar en este infierno…Su castaño hermano por otro lado, le sorprendía que no estuviera siendo torturado en las secciones inferiores….

-… ¿sin digimons acompañándolos?...re matarlos será facilísimo.

El antiguo cazador de virus, considero que invocar a un monstruo de otra dimensión para acabarlos será demasiado….Con su espada sagrada, será suficiente…Ambos chicos vieron al loco caballero levantar su espada de luz dispuesto a cortar en pedazos...Los chicos sin ánimo de que los volvieran a asesinar, movieron sus manos nerviosamente en dirección al ser digital…

-¡AAAAAAAHH…ESPERA…ESPERA….NO HEMOS VENIDO A PELEAR CONTIGO! (al unísono)

¿Hablar?, ¿con él?... ¿qué clase de trampa vil era esta?, nadie ni en su sano juicio ni loco ira sin un compañero digital o armas para defenderse al ir a ver a quien lo asesino….

-¿no han venido a vencerme?...lo dudo, es demencial no querer venganza en contra de quien te ha matado, aunque el que los mato fue un "noble y heroico caballero" como el legendario Alphamon.

-¡Nah, no exageres!...solo estamos aquí para evitar que el loco de homeostasis no reinicie al mundo y "nos mande a los dos a la cresta".

-¡Hika, cállate!

-¿Qué es la verdad, Take?...vamos alpha…sabes que tu plan fallara y quedaras como un idio…

El castaño lo último que supo fue sentir el puño de su hermano mellizo en su nariz…Los ojos del ser digital se abrieron como platos, ¡¿y se supone que el rubio es pacifista?!...El rubio sacando un pañuelo le limpio la sangre de la nariz de su inconsciente hermano…

-Lo siento hermano, no hay tiempo para tus tonterías.

El hijo de Tk miro con decisión a su asesino, convencerlo de perdonar sería difícil, debía lograrlo si quiere salvar a Gandalf y Melina….y tal vez lograr que su hermano tome un poquito de cordura…

-Sé que cualquier razón que yo te dé para que perdones a la generación anterior de elegidos, no la vas a escuchar….Así que, ¿Qué es lo que deseas para perdonarlos y que esta locura acabe?

El caballero serio bajo su espada…

-¿hasta qué punto estas dispuesto a sacrificarte?

El joven con las manos abajo, apretó sus puños….

-Hasta lo que sea necesario.

El imponente ser estuvo unos segundos incrédulo, dudando si las palabras de este niño pudieran ser ciertas…..Usando sus poderes le puso entre sus manos un cuchillo…

-¿estás dispuesto a lo que sea?...ya veremos la fortaleza de tus palabras…Ese cuchillo que tienes entre tus manos no es uno común y corriente…..este fue forjado por el herrero de los dioses, es un arma especial…te mata dos veces.

-¿dos veces?... ¿cómo que dos veces?...no entiendo.

-El ser como una unidad está formado por 2 cuerpos elementales el corpóreo o el incorpóreo más conocido vulgarmente como "alma" o "espíritu"…La primera muerte le pertenece al corpóreo…al quedar el incorpóreo nos permite pasar al mundo espiritual o reencarnar según los caprichos de los dioses…. ¿necesitas que te explique sobre la segunda muerte o ya te haces una idea?

-Se acaban los 2 cuerpos y dejas de existir.

-exacto, eres más despierto de lo que imaginaba….quiero que la uses….

-¿en mí?

El tono sombrío del chico sorprendió al caballero, cosa que no demostró…Valla este chico era muchísimo más despierto de lo que imagino…

-Hace años que no veía un nivel de decisión y disposición….Haremos esto, te doy a elegir ¿tu o tu hermano?...Con cualquiera de las 2 opciones me daré por vengando, dejare mis planes de venganza y cederé a tu petición, aceptando cualquier final que Homeostasis tenga preparado para mi noble persona.

-¿es en serio?, ¿lo harás?

-Te juro por mi orden que lo gritare a los cielos de ser necesario.

Serio el compañero de Gandalf con el mágico cuchillo entre sus manos miro su muñeca un momento, mirando las venas y arterias que apenas se visualizaban en su piel blanca….Lo siguiente fue darle un vistazo a su inconsciente hermano mellizo menor…Ambas opciones traerían un mismo final: El fin de esta locura, el regreso de la paz además de salvar a poseídos digimons inocentes y revivir compañeros caídos.

Homeostasis que siempre observaba todo, estaba atento al desenlace de esta situación. Sin dejar de observar lo que ocurría en el mundo humano.

(Irse a la cresta o mandar a la cresta: en chileno es lo mismo que mandar al diablo a alguien)


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

El rubio miro sombríamente el cuchillo entre sus manos juveniles. Era tan brillante…no…resplandeciente, esa era la palabra indicada….Con el más mínimo rayo de luz destellaba como una estrella…Lo cual era contradictorio a la negrura de su hoja afilada sedienta de sangre o datos dependiendo de la víctima en cuestión.

La empuñadura exquisita gravada con letras desconocidas en cualquier idioma actual, acompañada cada letra de piedras de colores difíciles de describir, como si estas piedras y sus colores fueron creados exclusivamente para esta cuchilla.

"Maravillosa", "obra de arte", eso pensaría Takeshi si la estuviera viendo en su grupo de Facebook de arqueología (más la arqueología que la literatura, no le digan a su padre. Takeru espera que escriba como el)

_"vamos, el digimundo es divertido"_…..Le dijeron sus padres.

_"Vas a aprender grandes experiencias_"…..Le dijeron sus padres.

_"te vas a tener asombrosas aventuras que algún día contaras a tus hijos"_….Le dijeron sus padres.

"Oh, claro, que divertido es el digimundo".Tan divertido que está metido en medio de la destrucción absoluta del universo conocido por capricho de una deidad, con sus amigos convertidos en espíritus, su hermano loco por el poder, su digimon Gandalf perdido, sus padres que no han asomado ni la nariz para rescatarlo...Oh, ¿olvide mencionar que también debe elegir entre suicidarse o matar a su consanguíneo?

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué le pasan estas cosas?... ¿por qué no puede estar jugando videojuegos como un chico normal de su edad? …Cuando se enteró el año pasado de que Gatomon, la digimon de su madre, esperaba "crías"….Él pensó que sería genial tener su propio digimon, ir por el mundo digital, conocer amigos nuevos….Como un videojuego….

-¿y?... ¿Estoy esperando?

Alphamon lo miraba impaciente…. ¡Oh por la puta!... ¡¿Qué hacer?!...Si mata a Hikaru sus padres jamás se lo perdonaran hasta Merlina lo odiara…. Si se mata nunca podrá crecer, dejara a Gandalf solo y con lo loco que anda su hermanito….Ni pensarlo…Y si no hace nada, Homeostasis reinicia el mundo y de paso lo borra a él junto a Hika.

También si se mata dejara sola a su amada…Ups, lo olvidaba el no ama a nadie….Lo cual en este instante es un alivio para lo que ha pensado hacer…..Dioses del digimundo, que lo que va a hacer no sea en vano y sea suficiente para ablandar el corazón de este caballero, obteniendo el ansiado perdón….

El caballero se le acaba la paciencia… ¿lo va a hacer o no?...El tiempo pasaba y era cuestión de instantes en que Seraphimon y Ophanimon acabaran a Lilithmon y daemon….o sea…Gandalf y Merlina….Si no actuaba pronto, sus planes se irían por la borda….

-¡si esto es un engaño para usar el cuchillo en mi contra, juro por mi orden que no te saldrás con la tuya!….

¿Continuar con las amenazas?... ¿para qué?...Estaba hecho….

El digimon sabía que los humanos tenían sangre….Que era roja….Nunca le dijeron los chorros que salían, los viscosa que era…..La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida en la arteria Aorta de Hikaru…El cuchillo se hundía más, movimientos de lado a lado con dificultad…El peli castaño inconsciente se ahogó en su propia sangre.

Lo que ocurrió luego, no se lo esperaba el "noble caballero"….El rubio manchado de sangre, uso el cuchillo en sí mismo, en su propio corazón…Una y otra vez hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Dejando al caer un charco similar que el de su hermano mellizo.

-¿Por qué?

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo espiritual….

La hija de Codi: Yuna, miro molesta a la deidad….En realidad era difícil, ya que Homeostasis era incorpóreo, un fuerte luz…

-¡¿feliz?!...ya hicieron lo que querías….

El digimon de está usando sus orejas como alitas, le tapó la boca, temiendo la ira del dios. El hijo de Tai: Dawn acompaño las protestas….

-¡Ya desgraciado, lo hicieron, cumple tu palabra!

_-"oigan, ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?"_

* * *

Las crías humanas junto a las crías digimon se dieron vuelta al ver entrar al hijo de Veemon…La más sorprendía era la hija de Agumon y Palmon…

-¡¿Demi, que haces aquí?!

-Me morí en el sueño, Candy.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el hijo de agumon y Palmon, temió lo peor….

-Glup…. ¿Quiere decir que en la tierra….

-No digimaru…Allá abajo continúan "vivitos y coleando"….."_Los que sus almas no fueron devoradas"_.

Nadie escucho el susurro del ser azul, excepto el pequeño hijo pelirrojo de él portador el emblema de la amistad y la portadora del emblema del amor….

-¿Qué?..¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Yoshio… ¡MUSUKO!

-¡DEMI!

* * *

El joven peli burdeo fue corriendo a abrazar a su querido compañero digital….El momento feliz, fue interrumpido por la hija de Matt y Sora: Natsuki, quien importándole un bledo que estaba enfrente a un ser que con un pensamiento podía borrarla de la existencia, le apunto con un dedo desafiante….

-¡basta de tonterías idiota!…. ¡haz lo que prometiste!..¡Detén la guerra!

-no.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no?!

Si el dios tuviera labios hubiera silbado de rabia…. ¡que niña tan deslenguada!... ¿con esa boca sucia besa a su madre?...Esta rubia mal hablada era igualita a su progenitor…

-Prometí que detendría la guerra si Alphamon les daba el perdón…Él no lo ha hecho.

* * *

En la tierra….

Meiko quería llorar, las lágrimas no le salían….

-era tan joven…

¿Por qué Homeostasis?... ¿por qué tenías que llevártelo? , si hubiera aguantado un poco más tal vez el….

-es mejor así.

La mano de Matt sobre su hombro, como si intuía lo que su amiga pensaba…Era cierto, en medio de este horror, era mejor que de este modo….

-Chicos, miren….Los están a punto de derrotar.

Las palabras de Tentomon hicieron que el grupo volviera a poner su atención en el cielo...Excepto Biyomon quien continuaba en shock.

Los constantes temblores por los ataques entre las parejas digitales poderosas, hacían imposible acercarse lo suficiente como para advertirles….Ni si quiera a Tk y Kari. ….Falta poco para que Gandalf y Merlina sean asesinados por sus padres, sin estos saberlo.

Meikomon horrorizada observaba el cielo, ella le era imposible hacer algo….

Tanto horror, tanta angustia….Su hijo o hija nacerá en un mundo en ruinas. Eso sí queda mundo en que nacer…..

-Meik…

El digimon de Izzy fue rápidamente a ella, angustiado….

-Antes del fin…quisiera preguntarte algo. Es importante.

Fiel a su estilo, la lacónica gata digital guardo un silencio antes de contestar…Ni si quiera en momentos como este cambiaba su aptitud….

-aún queda esperanza…..hm…..tienes razón, es el fin. ¿Continua?

-Hm…entre Agumon, Armadillomon o yo. ¿A quién elegirás?

Luego de otro silencio, ella contesto…

-Ninguno.

-Por un demo…

Fue lo último que dijo minutos antes que un ataque que Seraphimon le erro a su enemigo, llegándoles a ellos….

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo oscuro….

Alphamon por su honor, debía cumplir su palabra….Sim embargo, perdonar a quienes les hicieron daño no le nacía en el alma, solo debía decirlo….nada malo pasara si lo dice sin sentirlo…

-Hm….perdono a los que me han hecho daño.

Que lo dijera sin sentirlo enojo a Homeostasis, lo enojo muchísimo. Tomando una decisión inesperada...Ambas dimensiones comenzaron a temblar, una luz comenzó a iluminarlo todo…Hasta el punto que en el mundo humano los combatientes pararon de pelear para intentar huir de esa luz que se tragaba lo que tocaba…Incluso Tk y Kari intentaron huir de ella.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

En un lugar sin nombre….

-¿estas segura de esto?

Meiko en medio de la nada miraba una enorme puerta, insegura si estaba luego de morir ¿en el cielo o el infierno? Solo estaba segura que su digimon estaba a su lado, mirando aquella puerta que no se sostenía de nada….

-Si lo que Wizardmon dijo es cierto, entonces un sacrificio adelantado es necesario para motivar a Homeostasis en nuestro favor.

-MMM...Es una lástima que no lográramos evitar la destrucción de todo…

-Pero con esto, lograremos que se reconstruya todo…..Meiko no tienes que venir conmigo, si vienes dejaras de existir.

La pelinegra se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza….Lamentaba tantas cosas incluso ser incapaz de salvar aunque sea una hormiga…

-sabes que yo nunca te dejaría, solo espero que tu bebé este bien.

-no te preocupes por él, él sabe lo que debe hacer.

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo Humano….

Volando desesperada por los cielos con un mundo moribundo debajo de sus alas… ¿sus humanos?...Hace horas que la luz los desintegro…

El mundo vibrante lleno de vida, pasó a ser un mundo detenido luego a ser una tumba y ahora se desintegraba ante sus ojos como si alguien borrara con una goma gigante...

¿Por qué ocurría esto?... ¿por qué?...

_-"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."_

El grito de su marido volando detrás de ella, la alejo de sus pensamientos viendo horrorizada como la luz lo tragaba. ….Su corazón latía a mil, al ver que de la luz no existe escapatoria probable. Ni volando con todas sus fuerzas… Ophanimon con Seraphimon...con Patamon...su pat…..borrado de la existencia…sentía que ya no existían razones para continuar.

El ángel femenino ha volado por horas, se está cansando, la luz abrasante cada vez se ve más cerca….

-¿Por qué?

El final se acercaba a cada segundo…. Lilithmon y daemon, sus enemigos aun la seguían…. ¿Porque sus últimos minutos los tenía que pasar con ese par?...Un minuto…..hay algo en sus ojos…..algo "familiar"….

\- ¡¿Gandalf y Merlina?!...¡oh mierda! , ¡¿Qué he hecho?!...¡NOOOOOOOO!

La luz toco a los dioses transformándolos de a poco mientras se deshacían en un Tokomon y una Salomon (Salamon)…. ¡Por homeostasis!... ¿qué ha hecho?

-AGHHHHHHHHH.

La luz la quemaba como lava hirviendo, deshaciéndola junto al mundo humano, también el digimundo.

Antes de ser cubierta completamente vio las figuras de los hijos de sus humanos y sus amigos….Eran sombras con el símbolo del emblema en el pecho….Esa sombras se desasieron al ser tocadas por la luz.

La luz misteriosa lo cubrió todo, lo absorbió todo, lo consumió todo y luego…..Nada.

* * *

¿Cómo explicar la nada?... ¿cómo describirla cuando ya no se está segura si una misma existe? …¿Dónde estaba ella?... ¿que era ella ahora?... ¿viva?... ¿muerta?...Imposible saberlo…su corazón ya no lo sentía….no sentía nada….

Gatomon ya no estaba segura de nada…..Los recuerdos de su conejito con dientes y su cachorro sabueso de ojos azules….se desvanecían….Su mente se deshacía….

_-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas triste?"_

Era su impresión o…. ¿apareció un Puwamon enfrente de ella?...el ser que parecía una mota de plumas suaves de color café, digievolucionado a un lindo pajarito bebé verdoso.

-¿Qué hace un Chapmon aquí?

Él bebé digimon en etapa II con absoluta inocencia se le acercó…..a lo que sea que sea ella en este momento….

-No se…mi mami me envió… ¿te puedo ayudar?

En ese momento recordó (con la poca memoria que le quedaba) que Meikomon (meicoomon) esperaba un Puwamon….También recordó que existe la leyenda que estos seres se les aparece a la gente que "conserva esperanzas"…que dan fe… ¿ella con esperanzas?..¡Ja!...No la hagan reir…solo un loco pensaría eso…pero como dijo "Edgar Allan Poe" de un libro que ella leyó…ya no recordaba¿ dónde?. Él dijo…. "yo tengo gran fe en los locos, mis amigos le dicen confianza en mí mismo"….

-¿Dónde está tu mami?

El pajarito verde se entristeció…

-"se fue"…a un lugar al que no te gustaría ir.

-En eso te equivocas…Si me gustaría ir.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué querías ir?

-Porque ya no me queda nada.

-No digas eso…siempre hay esperanza.

La dama blanca sonrió con nostalgia…..eso si aún tiene labios….En el estado en que están las cosa, ni su gran amigo Wizardmon con su magia sería capaz de cambiar…

-si yo hablo "con él"… ¿dejaras de estar triste?

La digimon de la inexistente Kari, levanto una ceja….Eso si aún las conserva…. ¿a qué se refería exactamente con "el"?

-¿a qué te refieres?

El bebé digital en vez de contestas, agitando sus alitas con alegría, formulo una pregunta…

-¿Sabes?...Lo que yo más quiero en toodddooo el mundo es la cajita de música que mi mami me ponía cuando estaba en su pancita….¿Qué es lo que más quieres en tooooooodo el mundo?

Su mente se debilitaba, le era imposible contestar….Su mente se esfumo con una última palabra…"casa"…Chapmon se entristeció por ella, cerrando los ojos se comunicó con "él"…Aquel que decidió borrarlos a todos…

-Te doy mi existencia por ella…por ellos….por todos.

* * *

En el mundo divino digital….

Wizardmon estaba llorando en silencio por el triste final de su amiga…..Todo esto era tan confuso como la introducción de un fanatic original llamado "In-existente" de una tal "Joya blanca"….Aunque no lo crean, el mago digital en sus días de estar vivo, leyó un par de esas historias para comprender a los humanos….Miento…El hijo de Tetomon le conto sobre eso…En fin…Existían cosas más importantes que atender…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

El dios incorpóreo medito al respecto, trayendo ante su presencia al inocente infante…

-waaaaaa… ¡mis ojitos!

Chapmon con sus alitas se restregó sus ojitos, este señor era demasiado brillante….Un mago, le entrego unos "lentes de sol" que se consiguió con uno de los guardias…

-gracias señor maguito.

Wizardmon no estaba seguro si le gustaba que lo llamaran "maguito"….No importa, es un bebé…

-Chapmon…. ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de ofrecer?

-sip… me "voy con mi mami y la señora Meiko"…a dormir y escuchar mi cajita de música.

¿Acaso esta criatura no entendía lo que era la muerte?...No...Peor que eso…La inexistencia…

-No….me refiero a…. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por gente que ni conoces?... ¿incluso los malvados?

-Siiiii.

La ternura de esta inocente criatura, lo emocionaba…..Tal vez el universo y la creación en su totalidad….No estaba tan "podrida" como el imagino.

El actual dios del digimundo inseguro de lo que debía hacer, mando a los "no dioses" fuera de su salón del trono, invocando a una reunión urgente para pedir consejo a los antiguos dioses regentes del mundo digital…Llamándolos por orden de secesión…

Al dios bestia, el líder de la antigua religión de las "cuatro bestias sagradas" , el dragón dorado Fanglongmon (Huanglongmon), no le gusto que interrumpieran su siesta, está muy a gusto escuchando los halagos de las almas de sus seguidores prehistóricos, ya que el pequeño grupo que aún lo adoraba en el mundo de los mortales dejo de existir, cuando recibió el llamado….Pero teniendo la ira de Homeostasis, se presentó resoplando ráfagas de viento.

Por su parte Yggdrasill, estaba encantado de la llamada…El dios robot se encontraba realmente aburrido desde que los universos dejaron de existir, aunque no tenía ningún seguidor, se entretenía observando las desgracias de los mortales…..Por lo que manteniendo su seriedad, se presentó con una reverencia solemne…Dispuesto a escuchar sobre el problema en cuestión.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

-Wizardmon , llevate a Chapmon. Esperen afuera.

El mago espantapajaros con una reverencia, se llevo al pajarito verde bebé de la esperanza, dejando solos a los 3 dioses...

* * *

El dios bestia, miro (lo que podia) a la luz eterea enfrente de él...Incomodo por la interrupcion de su dosis diaria de halagos...

-¿se puede saber por que nos has llamado?...tenemos cosas de vital importancia que atender.

Homoestasis estaba consciente que ese par de deidades no tenian realmente nada importante que hacer, sin embargo no podia decirlo decirlo de forma directa o dejarian de darle consejo cuando lo necesitara...

-dioses antiguos, entiendo que tienen "responsabilidades" sin embargo les pido que las interrumpan para ayudarme a resolver una importante cuestion.

-¿esa cuestion estara relacionada con la destruccion sin sentido que has probocado?

-yo no la llamaria "sin sentido"...Yggdrasill..fue justificada, ellos cometian errores...

-pero.."oh gran y poderoso homoestasis"...¿acaso no es parte de su naturaleza equivocarse?

-vah, el robot tiene razon...si ellos no se equivocaran...¿acaso nos necesitarian?...huf...¿no crees que deberias bajarle la intencidad a la luz?...me duelen los ojos.

-yo no estoy incomodo con su brillo.

-es por que eres un robot.

El ser incorporeo tomo la forma de Kari, una Kari blanca completa de 8 años...¿por que Hikari?...por que de todos, ella siempre le parecio la más pura...Lastima que tuviera que castigarla al igual que al restro...

-Mis hermanos divinos...los pecados de los mortales han sobrepasado los limites, les di una ultima oportunidad de redencion, sol debian obtener el perdon de alguien a quien lastimaron...una disculpa 100% sincera...y fallaron.

El dragon dios se aguanto las ganas de reirse sarcastico, manteniendo una pose serena...Fanglongmon (Huanglongmon) sabia que pedirle a un mortal que obtenga el perdon de otro era como pedirle "peras al olmo"...Era más facil mandarlos al infierno digital de ida y vuelta que lograr una disculpa sincera...

-Ya que hablamos de "sinceridad"...puedo consultarte una cosa.

-¿dime?

-¿alguna vez has pedido perdon a quien has herido?

El ser con forma de niña de 8 años levanto una ceja incomodo...¿el pedir perdon?...el era un dios, los dios no piden perdon ni si quiera los digitales...Los mortales se equivocan, los dioses no...

-Soy el dios del digimundo...

-tomare eso como un "no"...entonces nunca has pedido perdon...¿no sabes lo dificil que es?...primero tienes que pedirlo, luego encontrar un modo de reparar el error...eso si el otro te lo da, sino es por "obligacion", no sirve...No se puede pedir perdon y exigir que el otro te lo dé.

-¡Pero yo lo ordene!

-Ni los dioses pueden obligar a nadie a aceptar el perdon de otro...Eso deberias saberlo.

El dios robotico estaba entretenidisimo con esta cuestion...Aunque no entendia de eso de "yo lo ordene"..."el perdon de este, el perdon de este otro"...

-Hm...lamento la interrupcion pero si no me aclaras una cosa, se me van a fundir los circuitos tratando de darle logica a esta bizarra situacion.

-¿cual es lo que te perturva?

-exactamente...¿quienes eran los que debian pedir perdon y quien debia darlo?

Media hora despues...

El ser digital divino tipo maquina se quedo pensativo, analizando lo que le acaban de relatar...

-tu exigiste el perdon de un caballero...quien intento matar a un ser infectado , lo cual era su deber...a los elegidos...quienes defendieron a un inocente , cual era su deber...¿como fue posible que se diera un perdon, si ambos lados estaban en cierto punto haciendo lo correcto?...No existe el modo en que ocurra...y para más rematedejaste que dioses del mundo oscuro atacaran...¿te faltaban datos ?, ¿tenias un error de programacion que te impidio ayudarles?

-en realidad, decidi dejarlos solos...

-¡¿los dejaste solos?!...¡¿estas loco?!...los mortales aunque son capaces de muchas cosas, de vez en cuanto necesitan un "empujoncito" . ...No digo que vallas y les des la comida en la boca...

-ejem...creo que el ya capto la idea, Yggdrasill...sabes que no me gusta concordar con una maquina...pero el tiene razon...si ellos pudieran hacer todo al 100%, no estariamos aqui. Además, la inmensidad es aburrida y sin sentido sin dimenciones que la llenen.

-¿y que me proponen que haga?...no puedo simplemente reconstruirlo todo y admitir que me he equivocado..¡soy un dios, los dioses no se equivocan!

Ambos dioses se dieron una mirada, como si el ser etereo preguntara algo que fuera , lo más sensillo del universo...

-encuentra el modo de culpar a los mortales (al unisono)

-¿estan seguros?

-¿tienes idea de cuantas veces lo he hecho yo?...creo que en el tiempo que la religion de las "bestias sagradas" estaba en auge, lo hice unas 20 o 30 veces.

-Yo tambien...unas 25...¿por que no usas a ese bebé?...correccion, usa a la humana y a la mamá de este. Segun entendi, ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse de todos modos para lograr reconstruirlo todo y devolver el equilibrio...Que tus sacerdotes sean los que le encuentren sentido a este acto.

* * *

El ser recobro su forma luminosa, agradeciendo la rapida respuesta a esta reunion, dejo a los otros dioses volver a sus actividades...El dios que siempre busca el equilibrio, a tomado una decision...

Meiko no entendia ni J...Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ser destruida junto a a su adorada Mei-chan...Cuando estaba enfrente de una luz cegadora...Con chapmon en los brazos gatunos de su progenitora...

-Yo soy Homoestasis, fuente de vida infinita, conocimiento y la virtud...el equilibrio a sido quebrado y un gran sacrificio es necesario para reestituirlos...Para acabar con el error de los mortales...Ustedes 3 no solo seran sacrificados...tambien seran borrados...sera como si jamas hubieran existido...Ahi hay una daga, si la usan...

Antes de terminara la frase, la pelinegra se puso la daga en el corazón...

-ellos no...solo yo. No más muertes.

Con esa frase se desplomo, desaciendose...Dejando impactados a la digimon y su bebé...Esta que le desagradaba las faces largas, hiso una exepcion...

-por favor...dejennos ir con ella...solo ...dejennos acompañarla...no podemos dejarla sola

El dios sin palabras...Ilumino el lugar, listo para cumplir su decision.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

La humana desangrándose en el suelo santo de su templo, las dos criaturas digitales pidiendo unírsele. Nunca fue su intención motivar el suicidio… ¿Qué dirán sus sacerdotes cuando escriban sobre esto en los libros sagrados?

¿Y qué debería hacer?, ¿admitir su error?

¡JAMAS!

Él era Homeostasis fuente eterna de luz, de conocimiento, de orden…Quien creo al dirimiendo….Ok…Lo creo otro pero al ser el dios actual puede apropiarse de aquella autoría.

Él es el ser absoluto quien creo los emblemas….Quien eligió a tanto humanos como digimons para defender ambos mundos….Quien decidió todo lo que era bueno y malo…lo puro y lo impuro…lo honorable y lo deshonroso… Lo correcto y lo incorrecto….

Él era homeostasis….el todo poderoso homeostasis…la luz del equilibrio…..un dios que NUNCA se equivoca…..

Es por eso que ha tomado esta decisión….Iluminándolo todo….Hasta que la luz era tan intensa que ni los 3 mortales enfrente de él, se volvieron imperceptibles….

Las imágenes de cada hijo de antiguo "niño elegido" aparecieron…..En sus siluetas a estaban los emblemas positivos, cada uno nombrado con miles de voces a la vez…

-Amistad…

-amor…

-pureza…

-conocimiento….

-sinceridad….

-esperanza….

-luz….

De las siluetas salieron sombras, en ellas también estaban en sus pechos los emblemas, estos eran los emblemas negativos…..Al igual que los emblemas positivos, los negativos también fueron nombrados por miles de voces al mismo tiempo….

-orgullo…

-ira….

\- lujuria….

\- envidia….

\- Avaricia…..

\- soberbia….

\- desesperación….

\- oscuridad…

Las siluetas de los originales se pusieron detrás de los nuevos "elegidos" con sus propios emblemas en el pecho, mientras los emblemas destellaban con fuerza mezclándose en un espiral de luces y sombras….Las siluetas, las sombras junto a los emblemas se mezclaron en un potente espiral hasta que se produjo un estallido y de este un nuevo elemento….

El vacío….

Un emblema sin nombre, sin símbolo aparente, sin color…..todo y nada a la vez….El inicio y el fin de todo…de todos…

Homeostasis en s forma de Kari luminosa, tomo este nuevo emblema entre sus manos….Cerrando los ojos como si rezara a un ser que no nombra….O tal vez se reza a si mismo…..Eso nadie lo sabrá….

El vacío reacciono….Homeostasis abrió sus manos dejando que el nuevo elemento flotara, elevándose lejos de su dimensión…

El vacío se alejó, se alejó mucho….El emblema exploto…Y su explosión…..Vida….

O un inicio de esta….un nuevo "big bang" se originó y con él un nuevo universo…Unos universos…..Uno humano y el otro digimon…..Universos infantes sin planetas, sin vida, ni microbios pero con materiales para crearlos….

* * *

¿Y qué paso con los digimons y sus elegidos?...

Entonces…..Gatomon escucho un despertador….

_-"mmmmmm…..cinco minutos más"_

La dama blanca sin ánimo fue tanteando con su mano/pata hasta encontrar el aparato en cuestión, para su mala suerte su despertador cayó al piso sin apagarse….

-mierda….ni modo…..código 1243, apagar.

El aparato en el acto se apagó….

_-"apagando, buenos días Gatomon…..hoy es martes 23 de mayo…la temperatura del día de hoy serán 15 grados con pronóstico de lluvia, recomiendo llevar paraguas"_

Gracias a Homeostasis la tecnología ha avanzado lo suficiente para que con una palabra se activara o desactivara lo que quisiera…Solo desearía que fuera igual con su flojera….Aun con los ojos cerrados….

-¿Qué hora es?

El despertador con modalidad inteligente, respondió con voz metálica…

_-"las 7:00 hrs, ¿desea que me comunique con la cafetera para que prepare el café?"_

-Siiiiii.

Sin ánimo levanto una ceja….Era día de semana, Hikari ya debió estar levantada para asegurarse de que Tk se levante para entregar el manuscrito que le pidió la editorial…..Patamon debe estarla ayudando, levantando a los niños…Deseando que pronto llegara el domingo para poder descansar hasta que sus niños lleguen a despertarla…Se levantó levantando los brazos…..

-aghhhh….en momentos como este desearía continuar siendo villana en vez de trabajar en una escuela primaria.

No había tiempo para molestarse, el trafico pronto será fatal, luego llegaría corriendo junto a Kari hasta el salón…..Lo siguiente sería una mañana entera intentando que un montón de revoltosas crías humanas y crías digimons pusieran atención….Con cortas pausas de recreos… ¡Dioses digitales!... ¡ahora sí que adora los recreos!, la única oportunidad de respirar un instante y tomar café…..Luego la hora del almuerzo para que en la tarde tenga otra ronda de clases….

Sin perder tiempo se quitó sus guantes junto a su anillo, lo siguiente que hiso fue a la ducha, no alcanzaba la llave de la regadera y tampoco quería usar su cola para alcanzarla…

-Abrir agua.

La tecnología al rescate…Como por arte de magia el agua fluyo en la temperatura perfecta…

-Shampo…..cuidado con ojos.

_-"siempre lo tengo"_

-Hm… ¿ahora Izzy programa sus inventos con sarcasmo?

_-"el sistema no entiende la referencia, especifique…._

-solo dame shampoo.

El líquido jabonoso fue puesto en su cabeza, ella con sus garras se lavó…Recordando un sueño extraño que tuvo….Una pesadilla…..Con dioses oscuros….el fin del mundo…vah….cosas post apocalípticas que le indican que ha visto demasiadas películas o que debe dejar de comer tanto antes de irse a dormir.

Se sonrió a si misma divertida…. ¿Quién dirá que ella pudiera ser tan creativa?...La temática del sueño era ideal para un nuevo libro, ya imagina a takeru tomando apuntes y pat emocionado….Y hablando del "rey de roma"…..

-amor, ¿eres tú?

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación….Seguramente de nuevo a su "olla voladora" se lo olvido un apunte o fue a buscar un lápiz pasta ya que al rubio se le ha olvidado….

-¿Sabes?...tuve un sueño impresionante….digno de una película…Cortar agua.

Ella salió de la ducha para luego tomar una toalla, saliendo mientras se secaba…

-Imposible.

Glup… ¿era verdad?... ¿era cierto?...Gatomon impactada toco al mago digital vestido de morado, sentado sobre la cama…..Era tangible….

-estas muerto.

Wizardmon la miro serio, incomodo que lo toquetearan tanto….

-Eres inteligente…..siempre lo fuiste…si estoy muerto, ¿Cómo puedes estarme hablando y tocando sin estar loca?

Ella no contesto, estaba shockeada….

-Siéntate a mi lado.

Ella sin palabras lo obedeció.


End file.
